Twins are Universal: The Rewrite
by CaMaRoFaN14
Summary: "this is why i hate you! you always get us in trouble!"; "that's not true, i simply provoke dangerous situations!" Sera countered "what ever just keep running because if you fall your dead to me!" the crashing of trees could be heard close by "FRAG!"
1. Chapter 1

Well I decided to rewrite twins are universal. I have had trouble sticking to one story line for the girls and I apologize for that. I won't spoil the end because it's very interesting how my girls came in to existence. So without further ado the first chapters of Twins are Universal: rewritten.

* * *

Disclaimer: If I owned transformers, starscream would have generation one coloring and have his trine mates with him.

Chapter theme song: Calling All Skeletons by alkaline trio

* * *

_(Prologue; location: Kaon; more specifically launch site of escape shuttle for decepticon femmes.) _

The tall black and white form of BombShell stalked the halls of the main hall, the capital of Kaon if you will; with a fierce determination that only she could be known for. The only femme that could possibly hold the interest of megatron long enough to spark mate with him to be precise. Behind her two small sparklings one bright red with black and white markings along with a red visor and two small nodes one on each side of its head behind the visor soft blue optics focused on its parental unit, the other a stunning shade of yellow with black and white highlighting and a face mask and audio fins on the sides of its small helm blue optics shone brightly above the face mask and on to the slender form of its parental unit as well.

"**Megatron."** BombShell called out

The aforementioned mech turned to face the black and white femme with something akin to longing. His blood red gaze drifted to the two sparklings skittering behind her.

"**BombShell." **Megatron turned back around and dismissed the soldier with a growl and returned the loving gaze back to his spark mate.

"**Are you sure there is no other way?" **

"**I cannot afford to have you, or our sparklings as targets in this war, you will board the shuttle with RazorBlade and HellRaiser." ** Megatron growled why did she have to question him?

"**I fear that, our sparklings will miss their other parental unit, as will I." **BombShell purred and as if to confirm the statement both sparklings attached themselves to his legs and whined.

He picked them both up and clicked reassuringly; this was the only way to ensure that they would not become part of the growing casualties in this war (not that he cared about the others.). HellRaiser tilted her yellow head before clicking forlornly. Her twin sister (RazorBlade) was busy playing with his sharp pincers.

"**We will see each other again, and the decepticons will win the war, do not be concerned with what doesn't concern you." **Megatron ordered in a hushed tone.

"**Anything that concerns my spark mate concerns me, I only wished for you to see our sparklings once more before we boarded." **BombShell moved closer until her chassis was pressed right up on his own. She leaned in and pressed her silver lip plates to his own briefly and pulled the two sparklings back in to her arms.

"**You had better make good on your promise to see us after the war." **was all she whispered to him before walking off to join the other femmes boarding the shuttle.

"**You have my word." **He whispered back.

BombShell held back a whine at leaving her spark mate but as she focused on the small red and yellow forms of their sparklings she overcame any emotion of regret. Her priority as of now was to make sure that they reached a new sector of the galaxy as far away from cybertron as possible to avoid the war. At the entrance of the shuttle NightFury (starscreams spark mate) was waiting for her.

"**BombShell." **She greeted tersely

They had been good friends until starscream had decided to become megatron's personnel punching bag in a way. BombShell merely nodded and boarded the shuttle. HellRaiser and RazorBlade immediately went over to the other sparklings and began to wrestle.

'Warriors, just like their male progenitor.'

She thought wryly, as she seated herself in to the piloting seat. The other femmes filed in along with their sparklings and took their seats. To her left in the co-pilot seat NightFury to her right in the other co-pilot seat Parallel (SoundWave's femme) she nodded to both of them and closed the loading doors. The sparklings skittered on their femme progenitors laps in fear as the shuttle's thrusters powered up.

HellRaiser and RazorBlade merely chirped and sat on their designated seats to wait for the shuttle to stabilize. The shuttle floated out of Cybertron's gravitational pull in mere astro seconds and the sparklings were able to move about the cabin. The sparklings packed themselves in to a single window to see the stars and their home planet fade away in to the distance.

**/this war is going to destroy cybertron. /** Parallel vented and glanced back at cybertron.

**/at this point prime is going to have to do something; something drastic. /** NightFury agreed in her own way her own wings twitching with the very thought of just what prime would do.

**/its best we forget about cybertron and focus on finding a temporary home for ourselves. / **BombShell ordered before closing off the link.

The last thing she needed was thoughts of what was happening on cybertron at the moment clouding her processor. She turned to the sound of tapping on her pede. RazorBlade clicked at her and made the motions to be lifted up. Without releasing the wheel she scooped her up and placed the small red sparkling on her lap. Not even a click later her twin was demanding to be lifted up. With a chuckle she placed both sparklings next to each other on her lap and continued to pilot the shuttle.

"**There's a solar flare coming, it would be best to change course." **Motor Trend (skywarps spark mate.) Warned

"**We are far away enough, the shuttle will be fine." **BombShell dismissed the warning.

They passed the solar flare, and just as Motor Trend had said the shuttle shutdown.

'Damn you, unicrons law!'

"**Yeah, this is why I'm one of the lead astrologists in our division." **Motor Trend muttered as she and NightFury began to try and bring the shuttle back online.

They worked for three joors before slumping and giving up.

"**It's all fried." **NightFury pinched her smell receptors in frustration.

"**Well we can't stay here; grab what you can and board the escape pods, try and stay together." **BombShell grabbed her sparklings and went in to one of the escape pods.

After all six femmes and their sparklings each were safely tucked away in their own escape pods each one was launched uniformly beginning with BombShell. The pod trembled a little before launching out in to the cold depths of space.

HellRaiser and RazorBlade whimpered and clung to their progenitor for reassurance. BombShell clicked at them reassuringly and put them in to a light recharge before continuing to pilot the pod when she noticed that no other pods were near her.

**/NightFury, respond/ **she called out opening a communications channel.

Nothing but static, she tried Motor Trend, Heat Wave (Thundercrackers spark mate.), Parallel, Sidewinder (barricades spark mate.), even Dimension (sideways spark mate.) would not respond. She growled in frustration. Of course they had to separate when she told them not to. The two sparklings whined and hugged her tighter in their recharge. She vented, she had to keep calm if not for her own for her sparklings sakes. There would be no use in frightening them and causing them to wake up screeching at the top of their vocal capacitors.

Suddenly the pods controls flickered before going completely dark. It got cold, fast colder than a sparkling should ever be exposed to. She pressed random buttons hoping that something good would happen.

'Unicrons aft pipe, can this get any worse?' she screamed at herself mentally.

Well Murphy's Law states that anything that can go wrong will go wrong. A deafening roar could be heard coming from the outside of the pod. Her optics flicked upwards and she spotted the swirling purple mass in front of her.

'Well that explains so much.' She thought wryly before the dread of what this meant set in.

Furiously she began to try and online the pod and try to pull them out of the gravitational pull of the black hole but of course Primus and Unicron seemed to be out to destroy her today. The pod surprisingly held together as they were pulled in to the black hole's center to Unicron knows where.

She waited for death; it never came.

* * *

_(Current location: Milky Way galaxy, approximately three AU's away from earth. Year on earth: 1994 status: cybertronian, online) _

BombShell came out of the stasis lock she had placed herself in to the cries of distressed sparklings.

"**Progenitor, progenitor, progenitor!" **two high pitched voices cried out repeatedly

She on lined her optics and stared in to the sky blue optics of her sparklings. BombShell groaned and the two sparklings made sounds of relief.

'Where in the name of unicron are we?' she wondered mentally.

RazorBlade and HellRaiser moved off to her sides so she could get a better look at the controls. Everything was fine, all the steering mechanisms were working fine, the navigation systems were currently scanning the area, and the temperature was stable enough to not freeze their coolants. So where were they?

Bombshells grabbed hold of the wheel and rotated the pod, in the distance a bright star no older than herself (yeah she is older than the sun what of it?), and closer still a small blue planet. She searched the database and found nothing about this planet or this galaxy.

'Well we did want to get as far away from cybertron as possible.' A small smile curved itself on to her face plates and her sparklings picked up the change of emotion and immediately smiled back at her. She powered up the main thrusters and the pod slowly made its way towards the planet. The planet up close was not as small as she'd thought, roughly the size of cybertron. A ping on the database showed that while the planet was hopelessly primitive with its technology it was able to create something of use. Apparently the 'internet' as it was called was very popular on earth.

Yes this planet would suffice; she scanned the database and learned all she could about what species inhabited the planet. Her face plates scrunched in disgust. Carbon based life forms were the dominant species on this planet, particularly a species the database confirmed as homo-sapiens or humans.

'Joy.'

RazorBlade pointed down at the planet and made demanding noises, her twin soon began to repeat the sounds and motions. Well who was she to refuse the whims of her sparklings although finding a decent disguise would be a problem. Slowly but surely she put the pod in to orbit around the blue planet and after half a breem she decided it was now or never. The pod breached the atmosphere at high velocity bits and pieces flew off but it mostly stayed intact. However the landing left something to be desired as the careened in to the hard ground covering this planet, they all cried out in shock when the pod settled in to the soft dirt with a thud.

'**Slagging organic planet.'** She growled to herself in her native tongue.

HellRaiser crawled out of the now useless pod first and squeaked in fear, her twin's squeak of fear soon followed prompting BombShell to pull herself out of the pod and see what was wrong. The twins were growling at some small creature with what appeared to be feathers? What kind of hideous creature was this? A quick search showed that it was a mocking bird and apparently it was doing what its name implied. When HellRaiser growled it would puff up and make a sound akin to a growl. BombShell retracted her face plate and pinched her nasal receptors.

"**HellRaiser, RazorBlade leave the organic alone." **Of course RazorBlade and HellRaiser ignored her.

RazorBlade extended a small red and black servo towards the bird- organic- thing prompting the bird to squawk shrilly and launch itself towards the extended servo. Both sparklings recoiled in fear and ducked behind her legs but this organic was no push over. It continually chased RazorBlade until BombShell grew tired of the chase and transformed her arm in to a very large complex looking ion cannon and blasted the bird to dust.

'That solves one problem.' She thought to herself while RazorBlade purred and rubbed up against her leg much like ravage would do.

'Note to self: keep sparklings away from ravage.'

"**Come on you two, we have to find somewhere to rest." **BombShell walked off, no general direction in mind just to find something or somewhere they could recharge in peace.

They came across multiple organics, one of which outright tried to attack them, she believed it was referred to as a 'Canis lupus familiaris' or a domestic dog. Two things however evaded them; the humans seemed to be missing in action in this tropical humid environment, and what seemed to be known as cars. Well if they couldn't find technology to transform in to they would find organics.

* * *

_(Ten years later: current location, Palm Springs, Nevada, year 2001, status: ____organic__, alive.) _

They'd survived through it all, they had to adapt and they did. For UNICRONS sake they changed their names to more human like names! BombShell was no longer the tall black and white cybertronian, no instead she was known as Beatrice Shelby Corona she'd scanned multiple organic females to gain what she perceived as the perfect looking organic. She was thin but not anorexic as the humans called it. Full chest, long supple legs, curves in all the right places, softly curled ebony hair, amber optics or eyes as the humans called them were almost red, her skin flawlessly tanned like one of the Hispanic females she had scanned -she even adapted her language components to speak both languages to make it seem authentic- in other words the perfect female specimen for this species. As time passed her cybertronian form became weak with misuse until she was no different than any other common organic. As for RazorBlade and HellRaiser;

RazorBlade was now known as Sera Stiletto Corona by the government. Her name meant burning one in Arabic (she had wanted exotic names for her sparklings to match their exotic heritage.) she appeared to be seven years old in human years her hair was probably the brightest shade of _natural_ red ever, her eyes were still the same color as an autobots optics her visor she didn't have it any more, she was thin with wide hips and slim legs like an hour glass though her legs were scarred from the various scuffles she's gotten in to with her twin. For a sparkling she was very attractive in human standards.

HellRaiser was known as Syria Nova Corona by the government. Her name mean bright, glowing one fitting for her if you ever saw her hair. She like her sister appeared to be seven though she had an heir of maturity and malice around her that made you respects her. Her twin lacked this instead having a more calm care free mischievous heir around herself. Her hair retained the bright yellow color that her original armor had been; her eyes as well retained the light blue color the autobots sported. She was thin (of course.) her hips tapered off to her thin legs full of scratches from scuffles with her sister (which was almost every day.)

What they were doing now you ask? Well apparently the cybertronian race was all fictional, (stupid black hole!). Though BombShell had to admit they didn't skip to many details though this beast wars was slightly disturbing to her. They were currently shopping for action figures of the autobots. Of course they fell for the autobot warrior twins, of all mechs them! They'd even adopted their names. Two guesses to who was who.

"Mom can I get this one, I don't have this sideswipe yet?" Sera asked giving her famous puppy eye expression

"Of course sides, where is your sister?" Beatrice asked

"Right here mom! Can I get this sunstreaker?" Syria asked her face serious as if expecting a yes.

"Of course, little sun." Beatrice ruffled Syria's hair playfully earning a very serious growl.

"Watch the hair." The seven year old looking child growled trying to mimic sunstreakers voice and failing due to the fact that she was a female but she smiled no smirked in good humor.

They'd adapted their mannerisms to mimic those wretched twins, her once innocent, obedient sparklings were now pranksters in the extreme, and incredibly violent towards anyone who decided to annoy them. She remembered their first day of school where Syria or sunny as she liked to be called had broken a boy's hand and pushed him in to a wall for taking her sunstreaker doll, her sister kicked a girls knee and almost shattered it when she dropped her sideswipe doll. Needless to say they were not to be trifled with.

They walked up to the cash register to pay for their items and the twins were bouncing in place waiting excitedly for their new toys. The cashier was watching Beatrice with over interest and apparently took too long for the twin's patience so they just grabbed the toys and ripped the boxes open grabbing the toys and handing the U.P.C codes back to be able to pay for them. The cashier was shocked by the glares he was receiving from both little girls but scanned the codes and gave Beatrice her change. They twin's had already transformed the toys and were running in circles making explosion noises. Oh what would Beatrice give to see the battle scene they were portraying?

Beatrice shook her head and whistled to them, no it wasn't cybertronian but she had seen another human do this and her children came to her so she had them do it as well. They returned to her side and looked up at her their wide eyes full of questions as to why their game had been stopped.

"How about some ice cream girls?" Beatrice asked with a warm smile

They'd had dinner at home already but of course she'd promised they would come to the toy store to buy the toys that were now being cuddled and loved like they were alive and could give love back.

"I scream, you scream, we all scream, its starscream!" they chorused already running across the street to the ice cream parlor.

"I'll take that as a yes." She shook her head and followed them a few feet behind.

She heard the powerful engine before she saw it; a sleek looking black Saleen mustang sped around the corner blaring its horn barreling towards the twins who were frozen in place watching the car come towards them. Acting on instinct alone she rammed in to her daughters and pushed them away from the incoming car.

The car collided with her at an ungodly speed, so fast it literally ran over her crushing all her bones like twigs underneath its massive weight. She didn't feel the snaps but she felt the pain each one caused. She let out a whimper much like and injured dog would when it injuries were touched. She was aware of her sparklings screaming for her to get up. She cursed that her cybertronian form was now just a former version of herself and useless to her.

She opened her eyes and looked in to the streaming faces of her sparklings. They hugged the dolls to their chests as if to help stifle the sobs. Beatrice didn't want them to see her broken and bleeding but apparently the authorities were taking their time. She didn't care for the human that had run her over she only cared for the fate of her sparklings. She groaned and Sera turned to face her with a hopeful expression alerting her twin that she was conscious. Beatrice twitched her fingers in a manner that said come here. They kneeled on either side of her head and watched her.

"Mommy has to go, now." she rasped out coughing out a lung full of blood making the words difficult to understand.

"Mommy, don't go please stay." Syria begged almost unintelligibly

"The doctors will help you just like ratchet does." Sera was trying to convince her to hold on for just a little longer in her own way.

"Be safe, and don't hurt each other." Beatrice forced her broken and battered body up to a sitting position and kissed the tops of their heads and the toys just to be thorough

Black spots clouded her vision and she saw a bright light high above her. Yes now she was entering the matrix. She bid a silent goodbye to her sparklings and let herself drift off in to the bliss that death was. Before she was completely gone she made a promise to herself to return them home, some way, some how!

* * *

End prologue:

Tada! So what do you think? Better than the original so far? Review and you shall receive cookies from the twins. (well at least from Sera because we all know Syria cant cook.)


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note:

Sera: I hate you so much right now!

Me: oh common if I let your mom live it would defeat the purpose of the story!

Sera: DO I LOOK LIKE I CARE! If I wasn't inside your head right now I would rip you in half!

Me: wait where's your sister?

Syria: mmph!

Sera: you tied her down to a mental chair.

Me: good, less of a chance that im going to die. Syria wanna do the disclaimer?

(Rips of duck tape on mouth.)

Syria: TT:TT if CaMaRoFaN14 owned transformers she wouldn't be writing fan fiction… okay maybe she would be but you get the idea!

Me: Oh yeah I just noticed I messed up on the years in the prologue, I don't think it really interferes with anything but I just didn't want you all to think I was an idiot. I was trying to calibrate the years correctly to the years where the internet was available to everyone but still new. Yeah… just wanted to get that off my chest.

Sera/Syria: we still think you're an idiot!

Me: quiet you two! So without further delay here is chapter one.

Chapter theme song: Imma Be, The Black Eye Peas

* * *

Legend:

:: Autobot comm.'s::  
*Bond speak*  
*_human comm.'s* _  
_lyrics_

* * *

_(Current location: Carson City, Nevada where the city ends and the trees and desert begin, its year: 2010, status: alive, mostly _sane_, and human. Sera's POV.) _

I tapped my pencil continuously on the faux wood desk waiting for the primus forsaken bell to ring and allow me and my sister freedom from this pit spawned hell hole. Yeah we detested school that much. Well I didn't hate my teachers but just waking up early and staying indoors (even for gym!) all day was not my strongest point.

Blech look at me complaining without introducing myself, my full name would be Sera Stiletto Corona -or Weston would now be correct ever since Syria and I had been adopted by Alexandra Weston but I preferred 'sides or sideswipe whichever you ended up calling me. My eyes gleam an unnatural looking blue and people tend to think I have contacts but problem is I have perfect vision. My hair looks like I dyed it bright red but no it's naturally Lamborghini red as all of my friends say. As much as I would like to say it, no I am not an only child, I have a twin sister, no she isn't as nice as me sadly, she is pure evil, I don't think anyone on the planet knows that many torture methods and it worse when she's having her time of the month.

Though I can't say im not just as bad but I tend to control it better than she does. Her names Syria Nova Corona but you can call her Sunstreaker or sunny and just like her name sake she is one vain aft pipe with a generally bad temper, some people say that she dye's her hair that shade of yellow but she's had it like that since I can remember, but like I said im not exactly the perfect angel. I love pranks folks, along with cars, explosions, slaughter, dismemberment, you know im starting to think that I shouldn't be telling you any of that.

Any way me and my sister along with our group of friends of about twelve or so who we usually referred to as _'the peoples' _ were hard core transformers fans. Oh yeah, I don't think you could find more dedicated fans than us. Of course we did stage battles once every month but since we all have known each other since third grade the autobots (me and sunny's side) and the decepticons maintained a pretty docile existence (not that the real ones would ever even try to.)

Our leaders Ameera or Optimus as we called her along with her older-by-two-years- junior sister Meagan or Megatron led our little band of transfans and we wouldn't have it any other way. Of course we had our second in commands; Norika was our resident second in command prick though she was very prank happy which bumped her up a few pegs in my book, and then the infamous Samantha or Starscream now if you wanted a real life starscream minus the constant plotting to overthrow megatron Samantha was your girl, she could fragging imitate his voice so well it was scary!

Then you had our third in commands or our first luitenent's Jazmin or Jazz well what can I say about her? She's short for one she happened to buy a jazz like visor at Botcon which she wore everywhere, she is obsessed with all types of music well except country (everyone has their limits) and a warning to the stupid don't make fun of the real jazz for getting himself torn in half or call her short you will be attacked by an angry silver blur. Then there was Elen or SoundWave, she spoke normally to the teachers but to the student body she spoke in the same blank monotone that would do the real SoundWave proud, she also bought herself a visor like jazz did but she modified it to fit her face like SoundWaves did I was curious as to how they saw through those things (something's are best left unsaid.) oh and if you pissed 'wave off she apparently knew how to hack your phone from her own and make it short circuit.

You couldn't forget our cranky self proclaimed CMO Elethia or Ratchet the Hatchet (just ratchet.) you could ask her anything that had to do with medicine an you would have a much more detailed answer than you ever even wanted, and much to the dismay of our group she always had her _wrench o' pain_ hidden somewhere on her persona. Or our weapons specialist Ivory or Ironhide but if you call her tooth fairy be warned she doesn't miss. If it had to do with weapons then all you had to do was ask this question "what is a (insert approximate name of gun here) and how much damage does it do?" and bang you have our weapons specialist blabbing about that weapon. Oh yeah our resident mad scientist err I mean engineer yeah that's it! Mina she really needed to tone down the breaking our version of teletrann 1 she always found a way to blow him up her hair was dyed in the strangest color combo ever but that came with breathing in so many potentially hazardous gasses.

To complete the seekers you had Taima or thundercracker, she could achieve such a volume with one big gust of air it was kind of hard to call her anything but thundercracker, and then you had Jackie or skywarp we called her that because she could just appear from nowhere at any time and you wouldn't even know how she did it. She was my biggest competition in the pranking department and primus help anyone who we decided to prank together because God would be too busy laughing at your unlucky aft. Just so you know the seekers were related with starscream being the oldest and skywarp being the youngest. Then there was Brittany or barricade, well what I can say she is constantly in a bad mood and going on about how she is going to skin Ladiesman217 alive. Yeah she is the weird one but we love her though she and Zola or bumblebee have one intense rivalry going on all the way down to who's car is cleaner (yeah its that bad, though me and sunny are worse with the seekers) Zola would have to be the youngest in the group at fifteen years but don't think that she's less smart than us she actually beat Norika at chess and that was near impossible for most of us!

Finally we get to Isabelle not to be confused with Isabella, her nickname was sideways and boy does she do him justice. The one from revenge of the fallen didn't do anything but get cut in half but she portrayed him like he was in armada. She was probably the quietest in the group but just because she was quiet did not mean she was a push over. Though me and her got along quite well there was always a strained tension between us probably because sideswipe decided to slice him in half.

Oh well Sideswipe is damn good at killing fleeing cowards.

A tap on my shoulder brought me out of my thoughts and I turned to face my twin pointing towards the teacher who was standing in front of me waving her hand in front of me.

"Yes?" I asked politely

"nothing but can you tell me what the answer is for number three already we've been waiting for you to wake up for a while." said with a smile.

"It's a hyperbole." I answered calmly and she nodded and continued with the lesson.

Syria gave me a concerned look but it morphed in to a smirk when I looked at her. In Mrs. Acosta's class Syria and I along with the seekers sat in a group at the very back of class and we were avoided by all the other students of course. The class itself was a place of pure fun full of smiley faces of all colors and some zebra print on one of the tack boards, bookshelves filled to the brim with books ranging from eight pages to a set of world class encyclopedias. The classroom was on the verge of becoming cluttered but for now it remained clean enough. There were other reasons Mrs. Acosta was my favorite teacher for example she actually knew some transformers stuff and tended to use our nicknames when referring to us but when she was getting impatient with us she would use our real names.

I looked towards the clock anxiously and of course it mocked me it was three o'clock and yet the bell did not even ring. Everyone was all packed up and ready to go but the stupid clock refused to ring.

"Class before you go your creative writing assignments are due after winter break!" Mrs. Acosta called out to us as the bell sang its one note tune releasing us from the hell that was school.

Sunny fell in to step next to me and I half turned to give the seekers a half hearted goodbye. Unlike most of the guys me and Syria we didn't have cars that symbolized our name sakes. Well if you wanted to give us a pair of Lamborghini Countach in red and yellow or a pair of corvette stingrays in silver and gold be my guest. We just had to go for the ones with the expensive tastes. Me and sunny rode the bus along with ratchet who had recently been in accident and was having her hummer repaired so she was condemned to the bus along with us.

"Twins!" she called out to us from the bus angrily

"Sup hatchet?" I replied with an evil smirk

"The usual, now you know what I want so hand it over." She growled grabbing sunny and mines shirts by the collars.

"Alright, alright hatchet you can have the _wrench o pain_ back." Sunny opened my red Jan-sport and pulled out the lime green wrench decorated with spot of blue to symbolize energon splatters.

"Thank you, oh yes and Wheeljack told me that the comm.'s she prepared for us are now ready and prowl wants those reports for this week's pranks you pulled." She smiled when sunny and I groaned.

"Yeah we finished the reports along with the mountain of home work we also had to do." Sunny groused as the first persons stop came up.

"That's what you get for painting base in pink along with rigging the doorknob to shock whoever touched it , and—" sunny clapped a hand over her mouth earning a glare and a threatening wave of the wrench o pain.

Sunny removed her hand eying the wrench warily making me laugh.

"We get it ratchet but you have to admit seeing skywarp light up like a Christmas tree on fire was epically hilarious." Ratchet simply huffed

"You didn't have to treat that whinny little glitches burns while she was still conscious." Ratchet growled that was all she was going to say on the subject and we lapsed in to a comfortable silence until we arrived at our stop.

"Bye ratchet see you later!" sunny called and received the finger out the window from ratchet.

"Im guessing you took her wrench again?" I asked as sunny snickered

"No her ratchet." She said holding up the wrench called a ratchet. (Look it up folks!)

I shook my head and began to walk up the gray drive way leading up to the two story peach colored western styled house with a wraparound porch. A gray cat was sitting idly on the porch watching us with wide yellow eyes. SoundWaves cat Ravage meowed at us and brought forward a note attached to his purple collar.

"Hey ravage your master send you here?" the cat merely purred in sunny's arms as she stroked it fondly.

"Looks like we have to go to the meeting now sunny." I frowned I was hoping to actually get rid of my writers block and finish that creative writing assignment.

"Ravage does your master ever have good news?" sunny asked the cat holding it up like you would a child. The cat makes an angry sound which confirmed the answer.

SoundWave never had good news.

Sunny put ravage down with a final pat on the head and the cat ran off to hopefully go see its master before the meeting. Me and sunny walked inside the house and we saw Alexandra our adoptive parent sitting on the couch with a very large book.

"Hey sera, hey Syria." She called happily her face forming dimples.

"Sup Alex." I called heading up to my room to change sunny following behind waving at Alex with a smirk.

*do you ever smile like a normal person?* I sent over the bond I had with my sister.

I'd forgotten about that since it was just so second nature to me and sunny, well our friends didn't even bother to ask about it they'd already gotten used to our ways. She snorted and walked to her side of the room. Our room could be described as the land of the lost almost. My side was painted in bright red with white night stands and a bed with red black and white paint splatters sprayed over it. My side housed the computer and our collection of Transformers comics. Sunny's side of the room was painted in bright yellow (obviously.) with silver colored lamps well if you wanted you could say chrome, and black bedside tables. Her side was pretty much the electronics side the flat screen television with the Dolby surrounds sound speakers and the Sony blue ray player along with various game stations and older DVD players, along with her own collection of transformers stuff. In the far corner of the room was a complicated looking safe that housed our most prized possessions like the last toys our real mother bought us, and every Botcon exclusive toy that we owned was in there and even the original 1986 movie was in there but that was a fluke.

I waltzed over to the computer and booted it up to check . I didn't have any update alerts as of now except for Her Twins by Tenshi of Light21 which was a pretty good read but other than that nothing else. I checked my own stories and today was obviously a slow day, only twenty two people had read Ghost of Cybertron and I'd updated it today, I sighed and turned the computer off.

*meeting starts in ten minutes we have to go now.* sunny sent from down stairs through the bond.

I bolted up from my chair and ran down the stairs jumping over the railing to meet up with her at the back door. She shook her head at me and opened the door while bidding a goodbye to Alex as well as a quick explanation as to where we were going.

The day of course was dry and windy but over all pleasant, me and sunny had lived in Florida for a good while, let's just say I liked to drink water not inhale it. We walked right in to the forest immediately falling in to step side by side while walking on the well worn path that led deep in to the forest straight to the location of the base.

*I like the forest its peaceful.* I sent to sunny trying to keep up a conversation.

*yeah it's also a good place to hide bodies.* she smiled a true smile at me and I laughed

*so true!*

I walked directly in to the large pine tree that housed the base/clubhouse. Now I know what you are thinking what are a bunch of high school girls doing with a club house. Well if you must know we can't afford to actually have a real military base like Diego Garcia but we can try.

"I know you want to say it." I grumbled as sunny laughed at my misfortune.

"Alright, you _fail_!" she all but screamed in my ear.

The club house was pretty big to begin with made of red and purple painted two by fours each decorated with various transformer names. The roof was made of water proof roof sheeting and it formed a nice overhang over the wraparound porch which stuck out a good four feet from the main structure. From the overhang rolled up all weather camouflage tarps were placed not only to protect the club house from unwanted visitors but from the elements. There were two windows, one on the northern side of the club house and the southern side of the clubhouse which looked out over the forest and towards the city. The actual entrance was a door but to get to the door you had to climb up to a specific branch on to a built in ladder that dropped down with the pull of a black string, if you didn't know what to look for you wouldn't be able to get up to the clubhouse because all the branches from that point on were stripped off and kept down to a simple brown lump that provided no help to climb up.

Sunny was already pulling down the ladder for us to get in the clubhouse while I watched for any others coming. Zola was running towards us as fast as her skinny little legs could take her. Her honey blond hair with black highlights whipped side to side with her stride until she reached the base of the tree gasping for breath.

"You do realize that you could have walked over here; we wouldn't have left you out here." Sunny stated watching bee's wheezing form with an amused glint.

"Hello to you as well glorious sun." Bee stated with the barest hint of sarcasm in her British voice.

"What I get no hello?" I complained as bee made her way up the tree.

"No, you don't I prefer to let you wonder whats wrong." Bee smart assed

"Watch your mouth youngling; you're in the presence of your superiors and you're in a very high place don't make me push you." I threatened she smiled unashamed and proceeded to climb the ladder.

We entered to what I called heaven, the inside was decorated with various transformers pictures that either we had drawn had printed out from the internet, posters from both movies of every autobot and we'd even managed to find a sunstreaker movie concept which was also up there. Half of the far wall was decorated with embarrassing pictures from random times of our lives like Botcon 2009 (that was really fun.). The floor was made of a darker wood than the rest of the clubhouse sealed and varnished to give it some protection from our almost daily activities (it was miraculous that Wheeljack hadn't set the place on fire). The eastern walls were painted in purple so that when the sun rose it would hit the color and give it that mysterious look while the western walls were painted red so at sunset the place would seem more homely (or at least that's we thought it felt like.) A long silver collapsible table was set up in the center of the club house directly across from where Teletrann one was located. Teletrann was basically a fifty inch flat screen connected to prowls laptop which was situated on a desk next to the screen. On the screen was a spinning autobot/decepticon insignia but it flashed from a normal autobot insignia to the elite guard insignia, to the decepticon seeker insignia to Wheeljacks insignia and back to the decepticon insignia to start the process all over again.

The door banged loudly announcing the arrival of more people. Jazz walked in with her braided long black hair bobbing up and down with her head as she jammed out to some random rap song.

"What's crackin' li'l glitches?" she asked taking her seat at the table and pulling out a head phone.

"Jazz watch your tongue." Prowl reprimanded while checking her laptop.

"Kill joy." Jazz grumbled.

"Prowl i'm not a sparkling!" bee whined much like a sparkling.

"Yet, you are the youngest here and we are trying to keep you innocent." Prowl countered her eyes not leaving the computer screen.

Prowl tanned but not overly tanned like jazz was, her hair was naturally black but she added white highlights along with an autobot tattoo and prowls motto_ "Logic is the ultimate weapon"_ tattooed in a circle on her bicep. Jazz had long black hair usually she would have it styled to fit her mood but she did have silver highlights on her hair which gave it an almost glowing feel her visor added to this nicely and yes she had tattoos one of an autobot insignia the other of jazz's motto ""_Do it with style or don't bother doing it_" tattooed right under it. Bee was too young for a tattoo but she already knew which one she was getting. Me and sunny had some as well my autobot tattoo was on my neck while his motto "_I don't break rules, I just bend them - a lot_" was on my right shoulder blade sunny had her autobot tattoo on her neck but on the opposite side from mines with sunstreakers motto _"you can't beat the best" _on her left shoulder blade.

SoundWave walked in a thin line that represented her mouth on her very pale face covered with a red visor, her dark brown hair in a high bun with dark blue chopsticks coming out of the bun.

"autobots." She greeted coldly

"Hey 'wave." Jazz responded

Me and sunny gave her a two finger salute, bee smiled and waved and prowl simply waved her hand in acknowledgment. She and prowl immediately began to get in to the tech talk and I got bored so I just watched the door. Within minutes the door slammed open and a very irate looking ratchet stomped in.

"Hey hatchet." I greeted she whacked the back of my head.

"Where is your she-devil sister?" ratchet growled her eyes pale.

"Ow… she's over there by Teletrann." I pointed out shielding my head from further injury.

"sunstreaker." She growled and pulled out her _wrench 'o' pain_

With a flick of her wrist the wrench implanted itself in to the wall centimeters from Sunny's head.

Sunny jerked back with a yelp and glared at ratchet. Though that glare widened and her face paled and she laughed nervously.

"h-h-hey ratchet, what's wrong?" she stuttered

"How many times have I told you and your sister to leave my tools alone?" ratchet began taking out a hammer.

"Two thousand and forty two times to be exact." Prowl chimed in sunny shot a glare over towards her but re-focused her eyes on ratchet.

"Yes, well I believe you have something that belongs to me. I would like it back now." ratchet took a menacing step forward and sunny chucked the ratchet wrench at her and covered her face.

"Good girl." With that ratchet took her seat next to jazz at the table.

*that was weak sunny.* I commented through the bond.

*shut up you almost pissed yourself when she threatened you with a hacksaw.* if it was possible to growl over a bond that is what it would have sounded like.

Slowly but surely the rest of the team arrived, the seekers each with soda and chips for after the meeting. Wheeljack with her crazy hair and some bleach for another explosive experiment, ironhide annoyed as ever, barricade lounged around like it was all good even when starscream bitched at her to move her lazy aft. Sideways took in the craziness with her silent _I-am-totally-laughing-at-you _way, pretty much all was chaos until optimus and megatron walked through the door.

The autobot side of the table stood and saluted optimus while the decepticon side bowed to megatron, after about ten seconds of that we switched the autobots to a bow and the decepticons to salutes.

"At ease soldiers, we have much to speak about today." Optimus declared swinging her caramel red and blue hair backwards.

"Wheeljack where are those comm.'s you promised?" megatron asked taking her seat at the head of the table on the decepticon side.

"Right here, I made them in colors that corresponded to our namesakes so we could identify them easier." Wheeljack passed around the multicolored Bluetooth headsets to each of us.

"How are me and bee supposed to tell them apart?" sunny questioned

"Yours is a brighter yellow and bee's has a black stripe on it you have chrome on it."

"oh." Sunny shrunk back down in her chair and looked at her comm.

"How do they work?" skywarp asked moving her dark purple colored hair away from her ear to slip the comm. on.

"you press the faction insignia and you just say the name of who you are calling and bingo you're talking to the person, no you can't add any contacts unless we add a new teammate which is highly unlikely," She paused taking in a deep breath "they work over long distances like any normal Bluetooth but they don't break signal easily and the best part is we don't have to pay for the service they run on their own independent frequencies courtesy of SoundWave." She stopped and popped her orange and green one in.

"Optimus come in." she pressed her Blue tooth and optimus bolted upright in her seat.

"Are you sure they will not explode in our ears?" Optimus tapped her ear and Wheeljack nodded

"Positive, I have made sure that they will not explode, short circuit randomly, disintegrate, or spontaneously combust, if I could make them twin proof I would but im not a miracle worker." she smiled at us.

I growled at her and pressed my comm.

_*just wait until we get prowl off our back.* _my expression said it all and Wheeljack merely paled.

*_these are awesome!* _sunny sent to me and I nodded to her.

"Alright then now that we have our comm.'s there won't be any missing personnel." Optimus was looking her comm. over and speaking.

"now as we all know the Carson City Car show is tomorrow and they will be featuring a few of the cars from transformers, who managed to acquire tickets before they sold out?" Megatron asked

me and Sunny's hands went up lazily and everyone else's mouths dropped (well everyone except prime and Megs).

"Then that's your mission twin's document which cars are there for show as well as which transformers cars are there." She seemed disappointed that we had the tickets.

"No fooling around you two, remember Botcon 2009?" prowl ordered

They would never let us live down that horrible yet fun event would they?

"That was one time prowl, and it was a total fluke he spilled that ketchup all over our costumes on purpose!"

"Male: tripped over his own feet. Violence: unnecessary." SoundWave quipped.

Her attempt at humor didn't fall flat… this time.

"Whatever he ruined my Lamborghini shirt." Sunny grumbled.

The meeting continued on until sunset (seven thirty) and it wasn't that bad. We spoke of possible ways that the cop SUV even got on set and killed bumblebee (also we think the _real_ decepticons planned it). We also wanted bee to be a little bit more careful with her Camaro since the one in the movie got TOTALED. There was also a rumor that the barricade cop car had been totaled by a civilian car but we were hoping it wasn't true (the best comment was 'did you hate cops that much?' that was so funny!)We also discussed who this Rosie Huntington was going to play in the movie. Other than that it was mostly gibberish about assignments that Dr. Louise gave us or how much work we had that week from school.

Me and sunny walked with both our arms slung carelessly around each others shoulders feeding off each others good moods and excitement about going to the car show. As soon as we entered Alex pushed us to the table for dinner which was chicken fried steaks with mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables. In other words delicious! I had two helpings before I finally decided enough was enough.

The bathroom thankfully still had hot water no thanks to my bathroom hog sisters so I was warm and moist by the time I was in bed. I fell asleep with dreams of transformers and of course sideswipe.

* * *

Me: well that came out better than I expected.

Sera: so… when do we get to meet the guys?

Me: no spoilers!

Syria: alright loyal readers you know what to do.

Sera: whether you like it or hate it. Review!

Me: the next chapter may or may not include autobots still deciding on that.

Sera/Syria: PLEASE TELL US!

Me: no you have to wait like everyone else.

Sera/Syria: :(


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note:

Me: hehe I hope you guys like this chapter it was a PIA to write. I've had so much to do along with homework and multiple projects ughh it's just been hell here! Not that my OC's care.

Sera and Syria: we're going to the car show; we're going to the car show; we're going to the car show!

Me: yeah… sera do the disclaimer for us.

Sera: if CaMaRoFaN14 owned transformers we would all have sunstreaker in the live action continuity. Now if you excuse me I have to go comfort the depressed authoress.

Me; :P so without further Adour here is chapter two for Twins are Universal.

* * *

_Chapter theme song: Rock That Body, Black Eye Peas

* * *

_

Legend:

:: Autobot comm.'s::  
*Bond speak*  
*_human comm.'s* _  
_lyrics  
'personal thoughts.'_  
-

* * *

_(Current location: Carson City, Nevada, home, in bed. Status: excited, tired and mostly sane. Syria's POV)_

The phone vibrated continuously for the next eight minutes I was hoping to just sleep through it but a pillow to the face told me to get my aft up and turn it off.

*I hate Mondays.* I grumbled to my sister

She pulled her face out of her own covers and gave me a confused look, *its Saturday, what have you been smoking lately?*

I shook my head and got up stretching and listening to the loud cracks my back made as I arched sides gave me a worried look but I dismissed it, gathered my clothes and went in to the bathroom to begin the painstaking task of styling my hair to perfection along with making myself presentable. I took a warm shower washing my hair vigorously and applied the conditioner and rinsed my short hair. I stepped out and immediately began to blow dry it and straighten it until I could possibly slice paper with the tips. My outfit was simple yet it made me look good. A pair of yellow camouflage cut off's with my 'I love Camaros' t-shirt pleased with my appearance I stepped out of the bathroom which was pretty much normal temperature by now and faced a very irate looking sera.

*you took very long in there I thought you drowned.* she mocked ever since those blond jokes she'd been like that.

*frag off.* I growled mentally

Walking over to the closet I pulled out my yellow high top converse and a pair of socks and a few pieces of jewelry. I slipped the socks and converse on and put on the yellow autobot chocker with some small yellow hoop earrings. I marveled at myself in the mirror like I usually did after I got dressed before updating my face book status.

Sides walked out of the bathroom with her red autobot shirt (the insignia is black.) and silver camouflage cutoffs. She didn't notice me as she went to the closet for her red and black DC's and her sideswipe autobot dog tag.

"How do I look?" she asked

I circled her with a blank look before giving her thumbs up and then she looked me over and also gave me thumbs up. A text message made sides phone beep and she read it to herself.

*it's Alex, she wants us downstairs for lunch.* her eyebrows furrowed in confusion

*we slept, for a long time.* I sent with a shrug.

Promptly we ran down the stairs where the smells of eggs and bacon promised complete and utter appetite murder. Alex was setting up the table with the food and looked up to see us appear in our seats.

"Well you guys finally decided to come down?" she smiled at us her brown bangs covering her almost black eyes.

"It's not my fault that sunny takes so long in the bathroom." Sides complained jerking her chin towards me.

"Well, this doesn't happen naturally." I retorted gesturing around my body.

"Oh, so you admit you're ugly in the morning?" sides asked innocently.

I growled and flicked a piece of rice towards her head, and hit in her in the middle of her eyes. I would have socked her in the face for that comment but Alex was watching and I was now lost in the beauty that was sunny side up eggs with white rice and bacon!

"So, Alex can we borrow your car?" sides requested putting on her puppy face.

"No, not after what you did to your friend's corvette." Alex shuddered in memory while I smiled.

"C'mon Alex that was screamers car, I'll be more careful with yours." Sides almost begged.

"No, im not risking it." Alex had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Can you drive us to the car show then?" I posed

"That I can do, but I can't stay, I have things to do so just call me when you want to leave." She answered with a nod.

*you know I love you right?*

*you could stand to mention it more.* I smirked at her from across the table.

The car show wasn't until three thirty so we had about four hours to kill before we even had to get in the car. So I decided to settle down and watch Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen with sides until it was time to go.

* * *

(_Meanwhile in the transformers universe) _

:: Why do we have to do this again? :: Sideswipe

:: Because you decided to prank prowl and involve us. :: Sunstreaker

:: Ya bring it on yourselves. :: Jazz

:: Don't sell yourself _short_ jazz you got in on it to. :: Sideswipe

:: Those short jokes got old sides get some new ones. :: Bumblebee

:: I hate you sides I could be repainting myself now instead of letting the flesh bags drool over my alt mode! :: Sunstreaker

The five mechs which had decided that rigging prowls room to play Technologic by Daft Punk continuously were heading towards the Carson City car show as part of the show itself. All of the mechs that were part of the show were concept models (sideswipe had reverted back to his Corvette Stingray alternate since Sunstreaker had taken the Lamborghini Gallardo.)

They had to arrive about two hours before the crowd began to show up and register their alternate modes with their holoforms. As they arrived they took in the multitude of beautiful cars all lining up to get in to the building. Among the rarest and most expensive cars, an red and black Ultimate Aero SSC, a black Saleen S7 twin turbo, a silver Porsche Carrera GT1, a dark silver Lamborghini Reventon, a black and blue Buggati, and of course sideswipe as the Corvette Stingray Concept. The other cars were mostly concept models of cars that were already out or going to be released. If an autobot wanted a tricked out, fast, shiny new alt mode then this was the place to get it.

The five mechs stepped out of their 'cars' and walked up to the sign in desk in their holoforms. Bumblebee's holoform was about nineteen in age lightly tanned with honey blond hair and the amazingly bright blue eyes with a smile plastered on his young face. His clothes consisted of a yellow Chevrolet insignia shirt with the company slogan 'May the best car win' on it in black lettering for contrast faded denim jeans and some worn looking black loafers completed the ensemble. Jazz's holoform was an African American man that appeared to be twenty five, sported dark blue and silver shutter shades hiding the blue eyes that came with the holoform, his short hair black as the asphalt, a wide smile decorated his face. His clothing consisted of a dark silver leather jacket with a white t-shirt with an apple logo on it with some black head phones that led in to his jacket pocket to nowhere, and some baggy dark blue colored denim jeans and some silver vans finished off his Dj look.

Sideswipe's holoform appeared to be at least twenty three, with shin spiked red hair (to match his old alternate form), and moderately tanned with bright baby blue eyes that radiated mischief. His clothing was basically a funny yet perverted shirt blue t-shirt that read 'I fuck on the first date ' silver skinny jeans with red and black Nikes completed his skater boy look (fitting don't you think?). As for his brother Sunstreaker he was almost identical but his eye color was darker and his hair was blindingly yellow (like his armor) with a small piercing in his left upper ear. His clothing consisted of a yellow 'don't touch' t-shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and some brand new looking yellow and white Jordan's.

The clerk gave them their owner's passes and they parked their 'cars' in their designated spots. Bumblebee set off with both his human charges to look at the other cars in the show, one of them being Samuel James Witwicky, savior of the world twice in a row, college student, liaison to the autobots. Sam had his usual short caramel colored hair with a plain blue t-shirt and some baggy jeans, nothing fancy just casual. As for his other charge the lovely Mikeala Banes who was currently engaging in 'activities' with Samuel, hardcore mechanic, she had one hell of a throwing arm (thank the twins for that), always looking good, though it was a wonder how a girl like her could end up with a man like Samuel (not that Samuel cared).

The twins just watched the other cars be brought in and rated them for how hot they looked (PERVERTS!) sideswipe watched as the silver Aston martin was parked across from them with a dreamy expression.

"I give it a five." Sunstreaker grumbled.

"What? How can you say that! That is a beautiful piece of machinery!" sideswipe gave his twin the _'are-you-drunk-again _look.

The argument continued for a very, very, very long time and after a while jazz got in to it.

"Mechs." Mikeala face palmed and looked over to Sam who shrugged and pulled her away to go see some more cars.

This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

_(Back in Sera and Syria's universe) _

The movie was getting a bit boring at this point and I was getting pretty tired watching Sam go through hell and back to find the matrix and revive optimus. Sides was already asleep using my lap as a pillow. I resisted the urge to dump her on the floor and see her shocked face in favor of getting some sleep before the show began but if she drooled on me she was never going to see the light of day again.

My eyelids drooped and became like lead weights over my eyes

'_Who turned on the sleeping gas?' _I thought tiredly

A caught a dull glowing coming from the television but I disregarded it as a trick of the light and let sleep carry me off for a good three hours I hoped.

* * *

(_Nobody's POV) _

The light that Syria had seen was no mere trick of the light but more of the beginnings of what would soon become a dream come true or their worst nightmare. The light engulfed the house completely covering it in a glowing blanket of snow. How anyone missed the glowing house we would never know but nobody even bothered to figure out what was going on.

For Sera, Syria and their group of friends their lives would be forever changed just because of that movie.

* * *

Me: the ending was a bit of a letdown for me and yes I did universe switches though I think I got sunstreaker a bit off character.

Syria: you better not drool on my pants sides.

Sera: im not going to drool on you sunny.

Me: so I have a challenge for you guys, where did I get Syria's t-shirt saying from?

Syria: hint fleshlings, she makes Sam scream like a little girl.

Sera: I think that gave away too much.

Me: cookies to whoever gets it first.

_With much love CaMaRoFaN14_


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note: alright here is the long awaited chapter of twins are universal.

Thank you to my new beta: ultimateanime12, for checking this out for me.

_Chapter theme song: Fun house by P!nk_

Legend:

:: Autobot comm.'s::  
*Bond speak*  
*_human comm.'s* _  
_lyrics  
'personal thoughts.'_

* * *

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Transformers.

(Current location: Carson City, Nevada, home, napping, status: annoyed, excited, and hyper, Syria's POV)

I felt someone shaking me quite violently but I kept my eyelids closed and hoped that the person would leave.

"Sunny, wake up! Alex said that if we don't get downstairs now we aren't going at all!" the person all but screamed in my ear.

I groaned and my eyes opened slowly focusing on the blurry form of my annoying sister. I reached over and pushed her away from myself so I could stand. I checked my hair reflexively and noticed that my bangs had become completely misplaced. After repositioning them I leveled a glare at my sister.

"Must you always wake me up like that?" I growled.

"No time to complain, we have to go now!" Sides got behind me and shoved me out of the room. She pushed me until we got to the stairs and ran down leaving me frozen at the top like a deer in the headlights. I shook my head and after feeling my muscles respond to me again, I ran after my twin to the front yard where a very impatient looking Alex and sister waited in the car for me. I jumped in the back seat of the silver 2004 Nissan Armada and Alex backed away from the house.

"Did you both get everything you needed?" she questioned.

"Yes Alex," we responded.

"Cell phones?" she continued.

"Yes."

"Tickets?"

"We wouldn't leave without them," I bluntly stated.

"How about money?"

"Of course we brought money! They might have some awesome Transformers stuff, since they have a few of the cars there!" Sides explained excitedly. I popped in my iPod in one ear which was warm from being in my pocket for so long and started to listen to music to ignore the conversation going on in the car. Alex drove quickly as if her foot was glued to the gas pedal making everything seem blurry outside of the window. The car show was in the city and soon enough buildings took over the sky line. I hated coming into the city unless I was going to buy something. The car show was located in one of multiple American airlines arenas across the country.

Alex stopped at a red light and a police cruiser pulled up next to us. Out of habit I looked it over and felt a chill go up my spine. A Decepticon insignia brandished the front of the door with some other police sayings on it. My eyes raked over the form of the mustang and I saw the insignia. Despite the twisting fear I felt I smirked at the motto; 'Punish and Enslave' was much cooler than the normal motto; 'Protect and Serve'. Question was: Why was a cop driving the movie alternate mode? Michael Bay was reported to take all the cars to film the third one. I watched the car for about ten more seconds before my sister intruded on my awareness.

*Looks like Michael wants to scare the locals a bit,* my sister laughed internally.

*You think we can get an autograph and a picture from the guy driving?* I asked eyeing the car again.

*Nah, he's probably gonna say no touching, but we have to tell 'Cade that we saw the actual cop car they used in Transformers.*

*Yeah, and how do you know that it's the real one?* I asked.

*634, sister, 634.* she sent simply.

I put my COM in and connected to Barricade's frequency.

*Sunstreaker to Barricade, do you copy? I have news for you.*

*Barricade here. What do you want Sunny?* she growled back, annoyed.

*We are stopped next to the Barricade police cruiser in the city, and it is beautiful!* I responded cheerily.

*Sunny, take a picture and send it to my phone, I have to see it!* she squealed on her end, suddenly getting...not annoyed.

Me and Sides whipped out our phones and snapped some pictures of the Mustang before the light changed and the Mustang zoomed off. We made a right turn and the American Airlines arena could be seen just up ahead. The streets were congested at this point and I was getting impatient with the slow moving traffic but I had no desire to walk another block to the entrance of the arena. Instead, I sat there patiently and waited for Alex to get us close enough to the entrance so we could just walk in.

"Meet me at the western entrance when you are ready to leave, and remember that I'm only a phone call away!" Alex called out from the car as we walked up the stairs to the actual arena.

"We will!" we both called back.

Sides pulled me towards the main entrance of the arena, took a hard left followed by a right and we were at the entrance of the car show. Though it was a very long line, and thousands of people had showed up to see the magnificence that was these machines. We handed our tickets to the security guard and they allowed us in. The amount of cars inside was overwhelming, all shapes and colors of cars from the small and fuel efficient to the large and powerful gas guzzlers. Sides and I were in heaven as we walked around the multitude of cars, though the large amount of bodies wasn't helping us to see the cars at all.

I looked around for any signs of the Transformers and came up empty. The rumors must have been untrue because there was not one advertisement sign around. I was so sure that those cars would have been here. After all the Mustang was here in the city. Why wasn't the Camaro or the Volt here? Sides and I had split up to look around, after all I could find her in a heartbeat if I needed to and vice versa. I turned down another aisle and this was sports cars territory.  
I continued on my search for the Transformers and my eyes focused on the bright yellow Lamborghini on the slightly raised platform. Before I could even tell what kind of model it was, I was on my aft on the floor. I must have hit them pretty hard because I had colorful lights dancing around in my vision. I sat up and shook my head trying to dispel the lights.

I glared at the person but the glare melted off my face and turned into one of shock. I had crashed in to Shia LaBeouf! Of all people in this world, it had to be Shia LaBeouf!

"Oh my god I'm so sorry! Are you alright?" he pulled me up.

"I'm fine and oh my Primus you're Shia LaBeouf!" I squealed.

"Who?" he questioned.

"Aren't you Shia LaBeouf?" I asked. Boy, didn't know Shia had a twin.

"No, I'm Sam Witwicky." He talked slowly like I was stupid.

"Yeah, okay then don't get out of character. So how are the bots?" I asked sarcastically.

He froze and I swore his lightly tanned skin paled.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." His voice was strained.

"Whatever you say Sam, but tell me is 'Bee speaking or is his voice still fragged up?" I questioned.

If he was going to play the character game with me I was going to give him a run for his money.

"Where did you hear about that?" he leaned closer to me trying to make me submit.

"I didn't, I'm asking is his voice better or not? It's a simple question." I growled making him recoil.

I was no pushover but I wasn't about to let some rich snob push me around.

Besides I really could care less about the humans in the fandom. The mechs were the only ones that held my interest.

"Uhh, I-I-I-I," he stuttered.

"When you can form a coherent response I will be looking for any Autobot alternate modes." I pushed past him and went towards the Lamborghini.

Striking yellow paint, with the usual chrome rims made this a superb candidate for Sunstreaker should he appear in dark of the moon. I looked at the right wheel more or less where the type of Lamborghini should have been and found  
nothing. I moved around the mass of people to the other side and again nothing, on the hood however a shiny silver logo stood out against the yellow paint.

"No slagging way." I muttered. I couldn't stop the smirk that appeared on my face as I looked over the Lamborghini again now looking for any other features the owner may have added.

*Why do I get the feeling something just made you extremely happy?* my sister questioned.

*Where are you?* I queried.

*Looking at the 09 Corvette Stingray, why?* she responded.

I looked to my right and my eyes were immediately drawn to her ice blue ones.

Her eyes were full of questions when I pointed to the Lamborghini.

*Irony? Even at a car show.* she sighed internally before coming over to me.

She stood next to me her mouth curved in to a smirk almost identical to my own. So many things we wanted to scream out at the car to provoke a reaction if there was even a reaction to begin with. To do it without getting someone  
hurt or suspicious, well that would be hard. I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned to see Shia again.

"What now LaBeouf?" I growled icily.

"Oh my primus you're Shia LaBeouf!" Sides squealed much like I had.

"I'm guessing she knows you." it was more of a statement then a question.

"She's my sister."

"Where did you get the shirt?" he asked my sister suspiciously.

"My friend bought it for me at Hot Topic." She answered happily.

*He, apparently, doesn't know what dark of the moon is.* I commented and her face fell dramatically.

*Please tell me you are lying.*

*Wish I was.*

"How long are you both going to be here?" he asked, and I saw him reach for his phone.

"Not much longer, actually Sides did you call Alex to pick us up yet?" I glared at her.

*Say no and I will beat the slag out of you.* if it were possible to snarl over a bond this would have been damned close.

"Yeah, she said she was on her way, we have a few more minutes to look at the other cars before we leave." Her eyes showed that she was lying.

Then again I knew her face so well I could tell when I was being lied to or when I was being told the truth.

"I really need you guys to come with me, for a second." Shia almost pleaded.

"Uhh, sure I guess so?" Sides answered unsure of where this was going. "C'mon Sunny." She pulled me towards Shia and he began to walk, much to my disagreement.

We entered the muscle car section of the show not minutes later and he walked directly up to this blond boy with black highlights that could be Zola's brother if he tried. Shia spoke to him quietly for about ten seconds before they both turned to us.

"What do you know about the Autobots?" The blond asked in a British accent.

"You sound just like Bumblebee, you know," my IDIOT sister blurted out.

He smiled kindly at her but his eyes betrayed his shock. His eyes drifted down to my sister's shirt and then flashed to my neck.

"Well it was nice meeting you," The strange blond said after a few seconds of silence.

He held his hand out and Sides shook it without hesitation, I was a little bit more hesitant not trusting him one bit. When he released my hand from the light shake, it felt like it was tingling. Like he'd been gripping so hard all the blood had receded.

We walked away from Shia and his friend quickly trying to reason out what in the world just happened.

Sam's POV

This was not good, not good at all! They both knew about the Autobots, something that nobody knew about. They claimed that the shirt was given to them by a friend.

"They know something." I urged.

"We can't question them here Sam, too many humans watching." The holoform of Bumblebee replied.

"Oh yeah, can you Google who Shia LaBeouf is because that's what they kept calling me."

No offense to whoever this guy was but that was one weird name, not that he should talk. Bumblebee's eyes spaced out for a second before refocusing again.

"No results for Shia LaBeouf, and don't worry when I shook their hands I left a tracker."

"That's messed up man." I laughed.

"We needed to question them. Did you happen to know where they live?" his voice was smug.

"Nice comeback. I'm going to find Mikeala."

This was soooooooo not going to end well.

* * *

Tada, and there it is! Once again thank you to ultimateanime12

Sera: I still think shai is high on something.

Syria: maybe, he inhaled some toxic fumes from an explosion

Me: he-he just wait for what I have in store for you two. *evil smile.*

Sera and Syria: *shake in fear*

Me: until next time folks!


	5. Chapter 5

Authors note:

Alright so I have a personal story for you all. Around my home town (Miami) there are quite a few expensive cars (Porches', Ferrari's, and Lamborghini's.) it's like an orgasm for your eyes! Anyway so while we were doing groceries I see the funniest thing. (I kid you not!) I see two Lamborghini's parked one parking space away from each other one was red and the other was yellow. In the middle of the two orgasm worthy cars was a blue motorcycle. I make the comment to my brother that: "Chromia dumped ironhide for the twins because she wanted double the fun at night.' My brother had no clue what I was talking about but my friend who was with us that day began to spasm with laughter and repeated the comment loudly.

I think I heard a growl but well that could have been my brother being an ass and hating on the transformers or my fried head making me hear things. But either way Emy and I now fear for our lives.

But enough about my week here is the next chapters of twins are universal.

Oh yeah happy belated Thanksgiving to everyone who celebrates it!

**Hello, this is ultimateanime12 speaking! Forgive me for this interruption, but mostly all bold words before and after the story will be me. Now, I had a great Thanksgiving, and I know I enjoyed reading this before ya'll did. XD I so want to go to Florida now! Ner! Beta out!

* * *

**

_Chapter theme song: Starstruck Lady GaGa (Feat. Space cowboy.)

* * *

_

Legend:

:: Autobot comm.'s::  
*Bond speak*  
*_human comm.'s* _  
_lyrics  
'personal thoughts.'

* * *

_

Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Transformers.

* * *

_(Current location: Carson City auto show; status: freaked out, suspicious, stressed; Sera's POV.)_

After meeting Shia's Bumblebee impersonating friend, I actually decided to call Alex to get us. We were looking at the Pontiac Solstice to kill some time because traffic at this hour was murder. Every time I saw a Solstice I felt like stabbing Michael Bay for killing him off because he was too popular (hypocrite!).

Sunny was still trying to figure out why Shia didn't know what Dark of the Moon was. She really needed to learn to let things go, after all what was the point in stressing out over some actor on some memory erasing drug? Though I was a bit suspicious I wasn't about to pull a red alert like she was and try and figure it out.

*I AM NOT PULLING A RED ALERT!* Sunny shrieked indignantly in my skull.

I winced and held up my hands in defeat, the last thing I wanted to do was get in to a fist fight with Sunny in public, in front of the alternate mode of a fallen Autobot.

*Chill out, Sunny but you are worrying over nothing.* I responded in a softer tone.

Her fist twitched like she was about to give me a decent upper cut but her expression smoothed out and she went back to her frenzied thoughts.

*I am simply worried that DotM won't come out.* she answered her mental voice acidic.

*No need to turn into Starscream.* I didn't expect her reaction.

"Do not compare me to that monkey chicken piece of slag excuse for a seeker!" she yelled.

A few people gave us looks, but they quickly turned away when Sunny focused her hostile glare on them.

*Jeez, Sunny what crawled up your aft and died?* I asked internally to avoid earning more unwanted attention.

*Go to pit Sides.* she growled once again going into her thoughts.

I blocked her hectic entity out and continued to look at the Solstice, trying not to drool over the car. My phone however decided to end my ogling by vibrating furiously against my hip. I pulled out my Evo and read the caller ID. It was none other than Alex.

"Hey Alex, you here yet?" I asked

"_Come out of the western entrance. I'm parked there waiting for you." _She responded.

"Alright we'll be there in a few kliks." I replied tapping the end call button on my Evo.

"C'mon Sunny Alex is here." I tugged in her arm but she refused to budge.

"Can I throw your Evo at Shia LaBeouf?" she asked with an innocent face.

"Why?" I hugged my phone close to my chest.

"Maybe if I throw that brick of a phone at him, he might remember what the Transformers and the dark of the moon are and tell us about it."

I pretended to think about it for a few seconds before I shook my head at her and pulled her away from the Solstice towards the exit. I noticed Shia looking at us from next to his Camaro with Meagan Fox standing next to him, and winked at him while Sunny simply glared at him.

To say that it wasn't crowded outside would be an utter lie. Outside it was just as packed as it was inside the arena. Sunny finally decided to walk like a normal person instead of me dragging her so now we were pushing our way through a mass of people. Sunny rushed through and before I knew it I heard her squeal in shock. She had bumped in to some guy and now the front of her shirt was covered in cherry slurpie. She really needed to pay attention to where she was walking.

She slowly stood up and pulled her shirt away from her body slightly.

"You did not just do that." She growled her voice low and deadly.

I strained to hear it at the volume she was speaking at.

"Maybe you should watch where you're going femme." The blond that had spilled the drink on her growled back.

"How about you learn some manners you glitch faced, aft kissing piece of slag excuse for a male," She growled back.

Nobody messed up Sunny's clothes and escaped without consequence unless I had something to do with it.

'Oh shit!' I thought.

"Oh so you have insults, well why you don't go frag yourself you little slag faced, unicron spawned, screechy voiced, little glitch." the blonde snarled back.

This was not going to end well at all. It was like Sunny's clone that has the same attitude as her.

"Sunny do we really need another repeat of Botcon 2009?" I asked of her quietly.

"Shut the frag up Sides and go find me a shovel to bury his rotten corpse," she hissed back.

The anger melted off the other blond's face and turned into confusion. His mouth dropped slightly and his eyes narrowed to slits.

"As much as I would love to help you in your killing spree, Alex is waiting for us and Optimus is gonna be mad if you end up in jail overnight… again." I tried to pull her away but her glare was focused on the blond.

"Whatever," she jerked away from me and stomped away from the blond shouldering him.

"Sorry about her, she's not really a people person." I apologized to the blond.

Sunny was outraged and told me to go to tell that asshole to go burn in the pit along with all the other ugly pieces of shit like him. I couldn't help the small laugh that bubble to my lips at her childish fury.

"I can see that." He growled.

"Well… um… yeah." I skipped away from the blond and looked for my sister.

"Sunny wait up!" I called out to her still retreating form.

I could just feel that guy's eyes boring into my back, but I ignored that feeling and unblocked my sister completely and followed the bond to the parking garage, where she stood impatiently while glaring viciously at the concrete.

"Alright let's find Alex." I was apparently too chipper for her tastes at the moment because she slapped the back of my head and began to walk. "Well, that was unnecessary." I grumbled.

"My shirt's ruined, I should go back in there and dump a few dozen cherry slushie's down his shirt," she growled looking around for Alex's car.

"A bit of an overreaction, don't you think?" I continued like she hadn't spoken.

"I found Alex, now do me a favor and shut up before I have to bury your mutilated corpse," she growled(AGAIN!) and pulled me along to the silver Armada.

She pulled the passenger side open and got in as I got in the backseat of the car. Alex was fussing over her ruined shirt and as to how it happened.

"What happened to you?" she asked repressing her laughter.

"Some interface panel sucking slagger spilled his slurpie on me." Sunny growled back, glaring out the windshield. (Dude, she growls a bit too much.)

"Please tell me you allowed him the honor of living." Alex continued.

"Sadly, as much as I wanted to rip his internal organs out and feed them to him, Sides intervened before I could even throw a punch," she really sounded pissed that she didn't get to beat him to death.

"Oh well, like you needed to repeat what happened at Autobot con last year," Alex shrugged and continued driving down the streets of Carson City.

"Its Botcon Alex not Autobot con," I corrected.

"Whatever, you both knows what I meant," She waved it off like nothing.

Sarcasm was awesome.

The city slowly faded away to nothing more than lights in the distance and we were entering our neighborhood. We passed most of our friends houses before we actually pulled into our own driveway. I somehow got my foot tangled in the seat belt while getting off and ended up face planting in the unforgiving concrete.

"Mother fragger." I cursed.

I expected my sister to help but she had already gone inside and was showering by the sound of the running water heater outdoors. As it turned out Alex grabbed my elbow and hauled me up to my feet without much effort.

"Gracias," I thanked her before going indoors.

*Thank you for caring about my face plant.* I sent sarcastically.

*My shirt was getting sticky.* she replied simply.

"Dick." I grumbled.

Sunny was going to be in there a while so I went to go kill a few brain cells with some fanfiction. I grabbed my laptop, opened it up, and immediately I was asked for my password that would never be revealed to the world.

After I logged in, I checked my email, and had nothing in there, which was strange because I had a constant feed going to and crave Transformers. I shook my head. Every day was different, and sometimes nobody posted, though I wanted that universe Sideswipe so badly and was hoping for purchase confirmation email, but maybe tomorrow. I sighed and went to check out fanficton. I logged in and a message popped up.

'This email is not associated with any accounts on fanfiction, please retry again.'

I read in cute little red letters. I tried again with pretty much the same results.

"Well fuck." I growled and went on deviant art to check out some photography comics about Transformers I was reading.

I tapped my fingers on the keys impatiently as the page loaded and typed in the words 'Sideswipe and Sunstreaker' only to receive no results whatsoever. I retyped the search query only to get the same results.

"C'mon Google don't fail me now." I hissed to myself as I tried Google images.

I typed in 'Transformers' and got the stupid waste-of-my-life electrical appliance. If I could have sweat dropped at that moment I would have. Sunny chose at that moment to walk out of the bathroom her hair damp and her dirty clothes in hand.

"Hey Sunny check this out." I waved her over.

"Whatever it is, it can wait until after I blow dry my hair." She held up her hand dismissively.

"I'm serious, I can't find the Transformers anywhere online. It's driving me nuts!" I whined.

"Maybe you're spelling it wrong?" she suggested. I felt my lips pull down into a grimace and a quiet growl made its way up my throat.

"You think I misspelled a word that I have been spelling since you and I were three?" I sarcastically replied.

"You never really could spell anything else correctly." She was untangling her hair as she said this.

"Go to the pit Sunny, this is serious! Look!" I got up and shoved the laptop in her face.

She pulled the screen away from her face and looked at the images of the electrical appliance. Then she typed in and she got a 404 after about ten minutes and a half, she growled and pushed me away from her.

"Well you're computer is glitched, it might just be a server failure." She snapped, going back to doing her hair.

"Yeah, but with every website?" I countered.

"Yes." She replied curtly.

"Fine, I'm watching some G1. You in?" I asked.

"In a second, let me finish doing my hair."

I smirked. She couldn't resist watching some G1, even if her hair was being done by some famous hair stylist. She got up from the vanity on her side of the room and plopped down on my bed waiting for me to pop in the DVD.

I reached over to my nightstand and pulled out my season one disc, and placed it in the disc drive. It loaded up quickly and I clicked on Episode Five, "roll for it!", possibly our favorite episode ever.

We watched at least ten more episodes, all of which had some form of the twins in them, pointing out errors like the two starscreams in one episode, or the color scheme being slightly off before we actually turned in for the night.

*Night Sunny.* was all I said before I drifted off to sleep.

I think she responded but I was too tired to care.

* * *

(Morning; Sera's POV...again)

I groaned as I pulled myself up out of my covers, I checked on my much abused alarm clock and found that it was eight in the morning.

'Stupid internal alarm clock.' I grumbled internally.

The light filtered in to the room from a corner of the window shades and I saw that my sister was still asleep in a bundle of sheets and pillows. I smiled. The bathroom would be all mine this morning and I wouldn't have to worry about cold water.

I got up and gathered my clothes for the day, I picked out my black tank top that said 'Autobot stair pusher downer :)' in red letters. I loved the shirt because it showed off my tattoos. I knew it was more meant for Skywarp but hey, I can wear what I want. Besides, I happened to push Skywarp down some stairs and this was what she gave me for my birthday. Sunny had one that said 'I am with the red idiot next to me… Primus help me.' which said a lot about how she felt about me.

I laughed a little at the thought of the shirt before grabbing some denim shorts and some sandals before I entered the bathroom. After giving myself a good long shower and shaving my legs, I stepped out dressed and ready to try and find something to do. I pulled up my hair into a high ponytail before going downstairs to find Alex already up eating a bagel.

"Hey Alex what are you doing up?" I asked.

She was always up before us but this was weird. After all, she went to work around noon.

"I got called in early today so I have to go." She stuffed the remaining bagel in her mouth and swallowed hastily.

She grabbed her keys, and kissed me on the forehead before heading for the door.

"Remember to stay out of trouble." She called before leaving out the door.

"No promises!" I called after her. I think I heard her snort.

I walked in to the kitchen and pulled out a chocolate fudge pop tart and some white milk. I ripped apart the chocolaty goodness and dropped it in the milk and swallowed the whole thing in two gulps. In other words my chipper happy mood for the day.

"Now what?" I asked aloud.

"FRAGGIT SIDES YOU USED ALL THE HOT WATER!" Sunny screeched from upstairs, presumably in the shower.

"Too bad!" I yelled back.

I went back upstairs and retrieved my laptop to see if I could access anything on the Transformers online. As soon as I was able to, I typed in the Transformers and again I got nothing.

"The internet guys must be high or something. Yeah that's it, everyone is high." I was talking to myself a lot these days.

"Quit talking to yourself Sides you're starting to creep me out." Sunny suddenly said from behind surprising me.

"Don't do that!" I smacked her arm in annoyance earning a punch in my arm in retaliation.

Sunny also tried every website she knew that had anything to do with Transformers, yes even Facebook and still nothing. Sunny just growled and tried to log in to her own fanfiction account which much the same results as I had. I got bored of watching her abuse my computer so I noticed what she was wearing. She had on a simple black shirt with a red Autobot logo as the background and in front of the logo was a Lamborghini Bull. In other words: awesome shirt.

"I told you," I drawled.

"Shut up, Sides and be glad you have both movies on your hard drive along with all of those saved images and trailers."

"True, so now that you're done with the abuse of my laptop, wanna find something to do?" I got bored very easily.

"I'm hungry." Sunny pushed past me towards the kitchen.

"That's not what I wanted to hear but whatever." I growled following after her.

"You ate the last Chocolate Fudge Pop Tart?" she asked.

"Early bird gets the worm." I shrugged with a smile.

"I despise you." She growled getting a chocolate chip cookie flavored pop tart and some orange juice.

"Let's watch the 1986 movie when you are done eating." I ran to the living room to begin prepping the VHS player without waiting for her response.

* * *

_(Location: Carson City suburbs; status: suspicious, and anxious; Lennox's POV.)_

When the bots had gotten back from their punishment things for better lack of term had gotten weird. Apparently _the boy_ A.K.A Sam Witwicky had encountered some teenage girls had some information that they shouldn't have even had. This of course led to some very high strung hackers saying that nobody could hack their systems without getting caught. That was a total load of bull but he didn't call it out.

After the initial panic that someone had hacked the database had passed it became known that Bumblebee had implanted a tracker in both of the girls which made Epps and his job of retrieving them all that easier. The aforementioned scout was leading them towards their supposed location them being himself, Epps, and Ironhide. As to how they acquired all the information they had was a mystery, though he wouldn't have been surprised if they were hackers.

I looked over their files again and sighed. The red haired one apparently named Sera Stiletto Corona was clean enough, a few very serious car accidents, at age sixteen she was barely old enough to drive but hey maybe she was practicing her driving? She was the twin to Syria Nova Corona who had a bit more of a record. She'd been charged for aggravated assault in 2009 and spent about three days in a California county jail for it, but was released somehow. As for car accidents, her record was spotless not even one ticket.

"Lennox you seem troubled." The gruff voice of my guardian echoed from the speakers.

"I'm fine 'Hide, just trying to piece together how these two girls got the information." I responded.

"Kids are smart nowadays man." my best friend (Epps) shrugged like nothing.

"They are possibly Decepticon spies." Ironhide always assumed the people were Decepticon spies for some reason.

"Doubtful, they have police records. If they were Decepticon spies there wouldn't be anything about them in the national database." He hoped they were right.

"Looks can be deceiving, Lennox."

"Ain't that the truth," Epps muttered.

"Ironhide, can you ask Bumblebee how much longer until we reach the location?" I asked.

"Yes…" he responded as we waited. "He says that in approximately five minutes we will arrive at the location of the trackers."

I nodded and looked out the windshield out in to the neighborhood. It was calm, middle class, with a large forest around the backs of most of the houses. Children ran around in their driveways playing simple games. One game caught Epps' interest; two girls one with some type of blue visor in a silver tank top and some basketball shorts, and a much taller girl with black and white hair and a white t-shirt and basketball shorts playing basketball(duh) with the short one apparently winning.

The short one reminded me of Jazz as they passed, Jazz who had been rebuilt and brought back to life with one of the few remaining shards of the cube known as the All Spark.

We came to the end of the block and Ironhide parked himself behind Bumblebee next to the curb in front of a two story peach colored house. This didn't look anything like I thought it would, I was expecting some type of apartment or something not a normal looking house.

"Alright, all we have to do is get them to come with us? Easy." Epps said hopping out Ironhide's cab.

"Yeah, because two dudes in army fatigues screams 'go with them.'" I countered. Any normal teenager knew better than to go with two guys in army fatigues. That is, if they are normal.

Epps let out a laugh and followed me up the porch to find a gray cat watching them with what could be identified as a hostile expression.

"Here kitty, kitty." Epps tried to get the cat to come to him but earned a hiss and an attempt to be clawed at. "Evil cat." He grumbled.

I shook my head, trying to hide the small smile on my face and rang the doorbell. From inside various sounds could be heard such as the sounds of a woman yelling, and a thump or two. Before the door was opened to reveal a lanky yet muscular red haired girl with wide blue eyes that showed confusion.

"Uhh… hi?" she greeted awkwardly.

"Who is it?" another one said from inside the house her voice agitated.

"Are you Sera Stiletto Corona?" I asked.

"Yes… and are you Josh Duhamel, and Tyrese Gibson?" she pointed towards us individually.

"Who?" we both said.

"You sure because you both look an awful lot like them and what's with the army clothes?" she questioned. "And… hey is that the N.E.S.T logo on your shirt?" she continued with the questioning.

I stiffened, nobody was supposed to even know much less point out the N.E.S.T logo unless they had top security clearance.

"Perhaps we should take this inside?" Epps suggested.

"Sure I guess." She opened the door to allow them in and noticed the gray hissing cat.

"Bad Ravage, no hissing at the people, goes back to SoundWave for a while." She wagged her finger at the cat like it could understand.

Though one thing bothered me; its name. For the first time I noticed the purple collar and the small Decepticon insignia hanging from it. Also, did she just say SoundWave, the Decepticon communications officer? Hopefully I misheard that. I fought the urge to strangle the cat and looked forward.

"Hey Sides who was at the door?" Presumably Syria said.

"Take a look Sunny." Sera motioned towards us as her sister came into view from around the corner.

She blinked a few times before rubbing her eyes and then stared at her sister who shrugged.

"Nice shirt." Epps commented.

The supposed Syria beamed, "Got the image off of the internet and had it printed onto a shirt."

"You guys want anything to drink, beer, soda, juice, water?" Sera asked. The both of us declined.

"You both were at the local auto show yesterday, am I correct?" I began.

Syria stiffened while her sister remained as normal and nodded.

"Yeah, some douche bag ruined my shirt with a slushie." Syria grouched.

Now I knew why Sunstreaker had come back to base angrier than normal. This was the girl that had given him a good cussing out.

"You also spoke to a friend of ours about something called Transformers?" Epps continued.

"Is this friend of yours, twitchy, awkward and slightly hyperactive?" Syria ticked off Sam's traits with her finger.

"Sort of, you need to come with us for some questions." Epps got up and motioned for them to get up as well.

"No thanks." They both declined.

"You both don't have an option you know, it's the easy way or the hard way." I stood up as well.

They simply got up and shifted in to a fighting stance. "We like it rough." Sera commented.

Making Epps crack up, but he quickly sobered and moved forward to cuff her. After all if they weren't coming willingly they were coming forcefully. Though before Epps could even take a step, Sera tackled him to the floor and sprinted up the stairs not ten feet away. Syria did the same and ran just a few feet behind her sister.

"Epps you just got taken down by a teenage girl." I laughed pulling myself up.

"Yeah, you too man." He countered.

I drew my stun gun (tazer) and walked up the stairs slowly, after all if they were willing to tackle us, what else were they willing to do? He went to the room that had a large amount of shuffling in it and kicked the door open.

* * *

_(Location: Home, Bedroom; Status: Nervous, scared, about to hurl out guts; Sera's POV)_

Immediately after we tackled the two men we were sure that were Lennox and Epps, we ran up the stairs into our rooms to gather some stuff we would need. After all, running from the military was hard work. I grabbed my laptop, some pants, and shirts for the both of us while Sunny got the all important undergarments (-_-'), along with a few Transformers DVD's and comics we had managed to acquire over a period of time.

The door was shaking like they were trying to kick it down and that sent us in to a frenzy of action. We weren't speaking to each other out loud instead mentally for safety purposes. We finished packing with some money (roughly 800 bucks) we had been saving and climbed out the window. We ran all the way around to the back of the house by way of the roof and climbed down the gutter as quietly as possible.

"Hey come back!" the supposed Lennox called to us from the second story window.

"In your dreams hot stuff!" I called back with a cackle running out onto the sidewalk full blast with Sunny right behind me.

We both sent distress calls to our friends, hoping we would get some help. Immediately we heard the roar of an engine and we looked back to see a yellow Camaro pull up next to us. At first I thought it was Zola's but then I saw the black fender in back.

"Screw off." I sent a kick to the door and pulled Sunny with me who was about to give it another kick.

We ran down the block and passed multiple friends houses who looked at us confused. Jazz actually distracted Lennox and Epps for us while we made our getaway. My legs were killing me and the adrenaline was already wearing off but I pushed myself, Sunny was just as tired but she wasn't giving up. Our senses were running overtime taking in every sound and processing it well any sound that made it past the thundering roar of my heart. We ducked in to the woods and ran straight for our clubhouse hoping we had lost them.

No such luck, I heard a thud behind me and turned my head slightly to see Sunny trying to claw at this blonde guy.

"Get the pit off me you useless piece of slag!" she yelled, finally getting a good claw in the face.

"Sunny!" I yelled running back towards her.

I felt someone tackle me down and pin my arms to my back. I turned my head to see Lennox above me with a triumphant smile. I growled and attempted to dislodge his hold but I was too tired for that right now. Sunny was still fighting and was now being held down by the blond who I recognized from the car show and a buff spiky haired man while Epps attempted to handcuff her. The help of our friends would be nice right now.

*Give 'em hell Sunny.* I sent as they pulled her up on to two legs.

As soon as she was standing and Epps got close enough she sent out a volley of vicious kicks towards him. One collided with his stomach sending him to the ground gasping for breath.

"Can't beat the best, douche bag." She repeated with a cruel smile down towards the still gasping man below.

Epps managed to roll far enough away from her so that when he got up he wouldn't get kicked in the face and walked around her to cuff her. He froze and pointed out something on her back.

"You are an Autobot?" the black haired man asked tightening his grip on her shoulder making her growl.

"Yes frag face." She growled the venom dripping off her words making me flinch.

"And the words?" he continued.

"My motto." She growled. In other words, she was very pissed.

I felt Lennox clip something on to my wrists and he pulled me up to a standing position.

"Lennox you got the easy one." the supposed Epps grumbled.

"Easy one because I'm tired slagtard, wait till I get hyper you will start praying to Primus because God will be too busy laughing at your fried aft." I commented tiredly.

Making them chuckle. They pulled us out of the forest to the curb where two cars waited, the Camaro and a black GMC Topkick.

"Ironhide and Bumblebee." Syria and I whispered.

"Come on." Lennox lifted me in to the back seat of the Topkick and I scooted towards the opposite window as the spiky haired man climbed in dragging Syria with him.

I looked out the windshield and saw the blond flash a look at us. Nothing of malice in them but of apology. I nodded towards him. Syria simply growled and looked away. He got into his car without another glance and the supposed Lennox and Epps climbed in to the front seats of the topkick.

"Well that was fun." I commented.

Syria snorted and attempted to shift the messenger bag she carried on her lap.

* * *

**Well, that was long. XDD. Longer than any of my stories so far. Syria growls a lot. Also, the one about Syria's record made me laugh. What can I expect, she's Sunny! HAHAHA-fine, I'll go. *grumbles***

Hehe, yeah their back up got their after they got taken… figures they miss the fun. And yeah Syria does growl… a lot. Also it's the only way to describe how my muse is speaking at the moment and it's expected when your sister is as annoying as Sera is.

Honestly who hasn't growled (fake or otherwise) at their sibling or family member.

Till next time, this is CaMaRoFaN14 and **ultimateanime12 signing out until next time. **

Bet you are all jealous that KoKo got to read this first huh? Hehe.


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note: alright, so schools a bitch, my internet hates me, and my family makes it impossible to type in private. -_-'

Why do they hate me?

Any way here is chapter five of the madness around here…

***clears throat* Hi! It's me again! School is always a bitch, and I know how you feel. **

* * *

_Chapter Theme Song: Secrets by One Republic._

* * *

Legend:

:: Autobot comm.'s::  
*Bond speak*  
*_human comm.'s* _  
_lyrics  
'personal thoughts.'_

* * *

Disclaimer: As usual I do not own transformers… if I did sunflower would have made it in with his twin and jazz wouldn't have died. But that's just me. **(Also...did I steal your OC, 'Ameera'?)**

* * *

_(Current Location: clubhouse/base; status: worried, apprehensive, royally pissed off. Ameera's POV)_

I ordered the others to fall back to the clubhouse as the twins were loaded in to the black Topkick and carted away to only Primus knew where. It hurt to allow it but from what Jazz had reported that those soldiers chasing them were not in the mood to be trifled with. I would have figured that at least one of them would have escaped, after all they had the uncanny ability to find each other but luck seemed to be against them and now they were blind as to their location.

There was, however, was the next best thing to finding the missing duo. Wheeljack typed furiously on her laptop trying to get the coordinates of their current location but nothing was going to well.

"Optimus, any ideas on what they could have done?" my sister asked from behind me.

"Not in the slightest." I admitted.

"Probably something illegal if they have the Feds on their afts."

She flipped her black hair off her shoulders and sighed, taking a swig of the diet coke on her hand. The twins were reckless but I honestly doubted that they would do something that stupid without a good reason to. This was Sunstreaker and Sideswipe; the hackers; the pranksters; the sadistic twins everyone fell in love with. It was almost impossible to think that they had allowed themselves to get caught.

"Perhaps." I agreed, even if I didn't believe it for a second.

We walked back in where everyone was attempting to aid Wheeljack in any way to find our missing hooligans. Even the seekers who had a fierce rivalry with the twins were doing their best to help the engineer in training.

"Progress report." Megatron and I said in unison.

"I can't get a good lock on their signals until they stop moving." Wheeljack growled making everyone in the room groan.

"Do what you can." I comforted.

"Seekers, go on patrol, see if you can find the Topkick they were taken in." Megatron ordered.

"And if we find it?" Skywarp questioned.

"Take it out without hurting the twins of course." Megatron hissed menacingly.

"Yes Lord Megatron." Starscream grumbled, taking her sisters out of the clubhouse to begin the patrol.

"Jazz, Ironhide, and Bumblebee when they return take over for them." I ordered. The three nodded and went back to trying to help Wheeljack.

Swayed by the fact that I didn't feel like being idle, I began to hack the traffic cameras posted intermittently around the city for any sign of the two reported cars. Simple glimpses were all I got after looking at them at the stupid things for a bit of time.

"Freeze that frame Prime." Prowl nearly shouted from behind me.

I immediately froze the frame and Prowl took my laptop from me.

"There, look Sunny is giving us hints." She pointed to Sunny in the window of the Topkick mouthing words as the time progressed.

"Can you figure out what she's saying?" Barricade asked from her own laptop.

"No, I would need audio to be able to hear the hisses she makes when she does that, but at least we know she tried."

I held back the urge to face palm, first off how would Sunny even know where they were going, second of course there was no audio!

"Thank you for that useless bit of information ninja bot." Megatron sneered.

"Better than anything you have contributed at this point." Prowl maintained her voice neutral as it was common for Megatron to do this.

"Anything else you wish to add Autobot?" Megatron growled, taking a step forward.

I looked between the two warily, the last thing we needed was for a miniature war to go on in here because of a few misunderstandings.

"Enough!" I shouted making them both back away from each other.

"Go back to what you were both doing; we don't need to have internal fights at the moment." I ordered once they focused on me.

They both went back on to their separate computers and I sank back in to my own beanbag chair and heaved a sigh.

"Don' worries boss bot; we'll find 'em." Jazz reassured putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Let's hope so Jazz." I nodded continuing to watch the traffic cameras for any spoken clues.

Sometimes being a leader really sucked.

* * *

_(Location: unknown, supposed interrogation room; Status: separated from sister, nervous, slightly scared; Syria's POV.)_

This seemed like a scene out a bad cop movie, a white walled square room with nothing but a metal table and three chairs along with four industrial fluorescent in each corner of the room. The men in black wannabes in front of me only added to the cheesiness of the situation.

One with a folder in his hand going through it, the other watching my every twitch with blank eyes I really wanted my sister now.

*This sucks.* Sides complained in my head.

She was in a different room than I was; separating us was probably the smartest and dumbest thing they could have done.

"We just want to ask you a few questions." The one with the folder asked, "What is your name?"

"Syria Nova Corona or Weston if you wish to go by my adoptive parent's last name." I answered trying to keep the venom out of my voice.

"How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"What grade are you in?"

"Tenth."

"Do you have any other relatives other than your sister?"

"Yes because I mentioned an adoptive parent for my health." I remarked sarcastically.

He continued like I hadn't insulted his intelligence. "Do you have any medical conditions, Diabetes, Heart Disease, or Asthma?"

"None at all."

"Do you have any identifying marks, scars or tattoos?"

"Yes."

"Where."

"Why the frag you do care?" This dude was trying to get under my shirt or something.

"Just answer please." The man next to him spoke up, his voice in a way that would even make Soundwave proud.

"On both my shoulder blades." I admitted.

"What of?"

"Why does that matter?" I questioned.

"What of?" he continued.

"Nothing really, just a yellow and black symbol with a motto." I shrugged.

"What of?" he asked again.

Sighing exasperatedly I gave him a cold stare, "An Autobot insignia and one of the characters mottos." I admitted smiling, "I know it sounds nerdy but I think it looks amazing."

Their faces went blank probably trying to control the laughter from interrogating someone for a stupid tattoo.

"Show me." He all but commanded.

"No way pervert." I said scooting my chair back away from the probable pedophile.

"Relax yourself miss, I have no intention of doing anything to you, simply show me the tattoos." He tried to soothe me with not much success.

Then again I really wasn't in any position to argue so with a nod I turned my back on them reluctantly and rolled up my shirt until I was sure the tattoos were visible. After a few minutes and feeling a chill I rolled down my shirt and turned to face them.

"There, nothing special just a tattoo and a motto."

Again I waited for the laughter but nothing, the quiet monotone man got up and left the room and the man suspected pervert flipped through the folder.

"What do you know of the 'Autobots'?" he used the word almost like he had just learned it.

"What do you want to know? I've followed the cartoon since I was three and have seen most of the movies." This was my area of expertise.

"Cartoon?"

"Yeah, The Transformers, it aired in 1984 until 1986 when the first movie came out in which it was in its third season." I reclined in the chair, looking at him like he was the crazy one.

Maybe he wasn't American? Maybe he was born after it was finished, but then he would have grown up with Generation two and onward.

"To the best of my knowledge there has never been a cartoon or movie like that."

"Look it up on the internet." Then I remembered my multiple failed attempts to find it earlier. "It's hard to believe a whole fandom just disappeared, after all they just put out the second one a few months back and they have already started on the third installment." I continued.

"What movies?" He asked, completely perplexed.

I felt my right eye twitch again and resisted the urge to bang my head in to the metal table in front of me. Actually this was starting to feel like some stupid prank that the seekers had set up for me and Sides.

"Seriously man, who the pit is paying you to prank me and my sister because when I find them I'm going to make them suffer," I growled.

"I beg your pardon Miss Corona, but this is no prank." He responded coldly.

"Whatever you say." I sighed.

"We found these images on your personal computer and MP3 that we found quite worrisome. Where did you get them?" He put out three printed out pictures that I had saved on to my computer drawn by various people.

"They are fan art, like the one on my shirt." I motioned to my shirt, ignoring the fact that they had gone through my stuff(although it really pissed me off and I want to strangle them to no end).

"Where did you get this fan art?" he asked

"Online, Deviant Art, various others that I cannot recall at this moment in time." I responded.

"Alright. Where did you get these?" he put out three more in front of me.

"Movie clips." I responded easily.

"Listen Miss Corona, I don't think you understand the severity of the situation you are in." Was that a threat? WAS THAT A THREAT?

"No I don't, because this is all some elaborate prank that Samantha and her devil sisters set up for me and my sister."

He sighed tiredly and stood up, motioning for me to stand as well. When I stayed seated he gave me a weird look.

"Aren't you hungry?" he asked motioning his head towards the door.

"Nothing unmanageable."

"Your sister is already waiting for you." He mentioned

I got up and motioned for him to lead me to where she was. The building itself was quiet, much too quiet for my liking. It was like a funeral home quiet minus the occasional sob. I followed the man to a wide room with various large windows on the front room. A few tables and chairs adorned the place and I immediately saw the bright red hair of my sister in a corner snacking on a peanut butter sandwich.

*Took you long enough.* my sister grumbled into my head, shooting me a smile from her seat.

"Go to hell Sides." I grumbled back, taking my own sandwich.

The questioning man sat next to me as I sat down in front of my sister.

*He's weird.* Sides noted.

*No, really he seems like a completely normal person.* I sent back, biting angrily into my sandwich.

Once we lapsed in to an awkward silence the questioning man spoke up. "My name is Rodney."

"Nice to meet you." Sera replied cheerily.

I simply grunted in acknowledgment, after all I was still pretty pissed that he had gotten to see under my shirt. Pervert probably enjoyed it to!

"So what are you going to do with us now, because our guardian is going to get worried if we aren't home before ten?" Sides inquired finishing off what was left of the sandwich.

"What do you mean?"

"Can me and my sister go home?" Sides spoke slowly like he was stupid.

His expression faltered slightly before going back in to its neutral mode, "I'm afraid not, you have some very delicate information and until you come clean as to how you got it you can't leave." He explained.

I felt something tangible snap in me, "We told you how we got it God dammit!" I yelled.

"So we're prisoners?" Sides continued.

I glared at the half eaten sandwich as they continued their conversation, attempting to tune it out until something useful to me came along.

"There is someone else who would like to speak to you, and he'll decide what happens next." That caught my interest.

*You don't think he means…* I sent Sides, feeling the cold, dread, and anxiousness settle deep within me.

*I hope not.*

"Whats his name?" I asked surprisingly calm.

"Classified."

"Is everything on this piece of land classified?" I deadpanned.

"Almost." He replied almost cheekily.

That just made me wants to slap him with as much force as I had in my sixteen year old body.

"Why?" Sides began.

*Don't start with that.* I growled in her head.

She winked at me and asked him again, "Why?"

He caught on fast to her tricks. "Because its part of our agreement with them."

"Them?" I questioned dryly.

"Allies." He answered simply.

"That's an awesome answer man, I feel like I just stumbled upon an answer key for a test." I remarked sarcastically.

"So when do we get to meet _'them'_?" Sides was radiating excitement. I really didn't need the bond to know that.

"As soon as you two are done eating."

"Well then I'm done, let's get this over with." I pushed the plate away from myself and got up.

Only to feel his light hand on my shoulder, "Eat, I'll go see if everything is ready." With that he walked away from us back the way we came earlier.

"The allies are?" I questioned her.

"Let's hope so." She nodded her head and bounced in her seat like she had just had sugar.

"Let's hope not." I grumbled.

We sat in silence for an immeasurable amount of time before an engine roar ended our self induced trance. We both raced to the windows to see a yellow 2010 concept camaro with bold stripes running down the sides and a black tailfin at the end.

"Bumblebee?" Sides whispered.

"Maybe." I conceded.

"Hey there." A tanned boy awkwardly waved at us.

"Dear Primus, its you again." I groaned.

"I didn't do anything to you." Shia laughed, holding up his hands in a peaceful gesture.

"This all started because I bumped into you Shia or should I say Sam?" I growled cracking my neck loudly in frustration.

"So why are you here?" Sides asked.

"I'm kind of here to mediate for you." He shrugged.

I snorted, "Let's hope you got over your stutter then."

"How…"

"Don't ask." We both replied.

"Nice piece of machinery you got there, almost gave me an eyegasm looking at it." Sides commented after a few seconds of silence.

"Thanks… I think."

With that the awkward silence settled back in and I just stared at the wall hoping for myself to wake up from this nightmare already. Rodney walked in and saw Shia, or should I say Sam as he preferred to be called.

"They're ready for you both." He said simply with a wave of his hand.

"Joy." I remarked bitterly.

Sam let out a low chuckle and Sides snorted but mirrored my defiant and impatient posture. Honestly she wanted to be done with this joke quickly and get back to our normal lives. Worse than this was that they had taken our stuff so we couldn't contact Alex or our friends to tell them we were still alive.

Rodney led back the way we came but made a right turn away from our previous rooms down a long white walled corridor into another room with a transmitter, I think. He motioned for us to sit down, and he and the other guy that had been interrogating me began to tinker with the transmitter thing.

"We're going to start with a few questions, just to check if the connections stable." He explained.

"Whatever." Sides droned putting her chin on her fist.

"What are your names?"

"Sera Stiletto Corona." Sides answered automatically.

"Syria Nova Corona."

"What are your ages?" The same monotone voice asked.

"Sixteen." We both answered.

"Educational level?"

"Sophomores." We answered again in tandem.

"Connection is stable." He concluded.

After ten seconds of silence I began to feel my nerves stretch with impatience, and slight worry. Sera began to bounce her leg as the seconds passed until a static sound emanated from the transmitter.

"Miss Corona, what do you know of the Autobots?" the voice was loud, commanding but not overly so, and very cultivated.

"Que pinga!" Sides sat straight up in her chair in shock.

"The frag!" I cursed.

* * *

Tada! Sorry for the long wait but you know… with midterms coming and studying to be done I have been neglecting to write a bit but I got it done!

Anyway I bet you can all figure out who is speaking to the girls at the moment. ;)

**Uhh...ooh! *raises hand* I THINK I know! Me! Meee!...*silence* **

to answer your question above; yes KoKo you did but that's fine with me :)**  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Authors note: so… winter break is here *does happy dance* on a sadder note however this might be the last update since I am planning to go on a cruise for my B-day so…. Enjoy the chapter!

**You lucky little...eh. Happy early birthday.**

* * *

_Chapter theme song: Starstruck Lady Gaga_

Legend:

:: Autobot comm.'s::  
*Bond speak*  
*_human comm.'s* _  
_lyrics  
'personal thoughts.'_

* * *

Disclaimer: As usual I do not own the Transformers… I will only be borrowing them for random bursts of insanity that happen to originate in my refried brain.

* * *

_(Current location: Unknown, elevator lift; Status: handcuffed because someone decided to bolt, stressed and damn fragging confused! Need any more? Sera's POV)_

Of course, after the voice began to speak, Sunny bolted, dragging me with her. It took them a while to catch her in her shocked state, and me... well I was simply being dragged behind my sister.

As of now they had caught us and had us in those evil plastic cuffs that sliced your skin if you so much as twitched.

'Thanks Sunny,' I thought bitterly.

They took us to a different elevator, although this one was slightly more industrial looking. Rodney had gone from friendly to downright cold, and refused to speak to us: maybe because Sunny had knocked him on his aft in her haste to leave the room.

"How far down are we going?" I asked.

"Classified."

"There's that word again." I chirped, earning a swift kick from Sunny.

*This is your fault you know.* I growled at her.

She simply nodded at me, for once taking the blame and went back to glaring at the wall like it was its fault.

*How far down do you think we're going?* I asked

*Far.* she replied curtly, blocking me off from her.

Well, now that I was alone with my thoughts, I sighed and listened to the mechanics of the elevator whirr and groan waiting for this to end.

After a few minutes (or hours) the doors opened to what seemed to be a long, white, walled hallway large enough for possibly _Skyfire_ to walk down and not have to crouch or bend for that matter(which was pretty big).

"Wow, you keep Colossus down here or what?" I gasped as we were led down the giant hallway.

*Do yourself a favor and stay silent.* Sunny practically ordered in my head.

Then, as we walked into a large, grey, walled hanger that easily showed the scale of the place, as were led in I noticed people milling around. Josh Duhamel or Major Lennox as he'd identified himself as, and Shia LaBeouf or Sam. Among the people though, nine vehicles, five of which were familiar as the others were not.

"Oh fuck no." I growled and shoved back, only to be hauled back forward.

"There is nowhere for you to run, Miss Corona." Rodney said.

"There is always somewhere to run." I smiled at his confused face.

Sunny snorted and waited for me against the will of the man. After ten seconds I agreed to walk again and they pulled us unwillingly closer to the cars.

"You guys really need to stop resisting; you're just making it harder for yourselves." Lennox now stood before them, arms crossed.

"As I said before we like it rough." Sunny sneered.

"That's what she said." I hid it poorly with a cough.

"When I get out of these handcuffs, I am going to smack you over the head for that lame joke." Sunny growled playfully.

"I would love to see ya try Sunshine." I mocked with a smile.

"Later." She admonished with an evil smirk.

Major Lennox cleared his throat as we descended into a silent internal argument bringing our attention back to the eight vehicles a mere fifteen feet away.

"Is that really them?" I asked immediately.

"Who?" he questioned.

"The autobots, dumb aft." Sunny tilted her head towards the cars.

"What do you think?" he answered. It very much sounded like he was mocking us.

"No way." I gasped.

Both of our inner fan girls reared up in our hyper little heads and both of us had to resist the urge to squeal loudly and rupture a few of the soldier's eardrums. "Ha, I knew it!" Sunny cackled.

I surged forward, causing the guy holding me to get caught off guard, and let me go until I was merely a few feet away from the row of eyegasm worthy cars. I noted each of the different insignias placed in various locations(coughcough) on each of the cars.

"How much do you two know of the Autobots?" Lennox questioned.

"A lot, maybe more than most people." Sunny actually didn't say we knew everything like she normally did. Go figure, she was humbled to be in their presence at all.

"We know all of these guys, Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, and Bumblebee, I have a pretty good idea who the Lambo's are, and then there's Jolt and if that Pontiac isn't who I think it is, I will rip someone in half."

"And I swear that cop car is giving me the stink eye, somehow." I muttered to myself.

"This isn't some fragged up joke you're playing right, right, right? Because if it is I will rip out whoever set this up, vital organs and all and make them eat it." Sunny said in a serious tone(after being cherry in the first 11 words), and was now next to me looking over the cars, and keeping me from hugging each of their grills.

*Relax, jeez you're embarrassing yourself.* I told her.

"I like these two, they're feisty." A deep western accented voice boomed out of nowhere, making me and Sunny jump back in shock.

"Ironhide." We whispered as the black Topkick, of which we were brought in when they first captured us, twisted and folded to create the very large form of the aforementioned bot.

Both of our legs gave out, only the men holding us were keeping us off the ground. The large black and silver bot leaned over us with what appeared to be a smirk on his damaged face plates.

"Tell me femmes, what do you know about me?" he rumbled, almost threateningly.

I gulped and Sunny merely continued to stare, intimidated but not afraid.

"Easy Ironhide, you are scaring them." another familiar voice rumbled.

*His voice is so much sexier in person.* I sent to my sister, making her cough/snort to keep in her laughter.

The semi transformed, making our jaws drop at the sheer complexity of the transformation. The semi's twisting form moved up and up and up (he was really tall, taller than what we thought) until the majestic red and blue mech stood at his full height. Once he was done the remaining bots transformed. I would have noticed them but the leader captured my attention fully.

"You…" I began.

"Are much bigger in person." Sunny squeaked, sounding like someone had punched her in the stomach.

"Will you now, speak of how you came into possession of the information?" he rumbled. I swear I almost melted there.

Me and Sunny stood up a bit straighter and looked him straight in the optics (or tried to). "We'll tell you anything you want to know Optimus Prime, if we can get a few questions answered in return."

"You are in no position to be making deals, earthling." Ironhide growled.

"Chill, mech! A lifetime of interest sparks a few questions." Sunny chided.

Before we could ask anything a new yet familiar voice spoke up, "Have you ever been connected to Sector Seven?"

"Chief Master Sergeant Epps?" I questioned, earning myself a nod.

"Well in that case, whoever is connected to Sector Seven is on my hit list for the rest of their feeble existence." Sunny growled.

"Besides, who would want to work with that 'pole-up-his-aft' Simmons, even if he does redeem himself in Egypt, he doesn't seem to pleasant to work with." I added.

Hysterical laughter echoed around the hanger and a quick search revealed it to be _Sam_ laughing like a madman. He finally noticed the stares people were giving him and sobered.

"What? Anyone who feels like that about Simmons is alright by me." He chuckled.

_Trust is not so easily earned… know more than you think you do, c_ame the clipped together voices of people from a certain yellow bot, oh dear Primus he was much cuter in person.

"You are much cuter in person." I almost cooed. Voice the opinion, that's great!

Bumblebee perked up and clicked at me embarrassedly… I think.

"So has Ratchet even attempted to finish up your voice or what?" Sunny asked. Hopefully, she doesn't offend the medic o' doom by that.

He did remind me of Zola in a way, with that innocence radiating off him and that smile decorating his forever frowning face. You had to wonder if someone just got tired of drawing and decided to not give him a mouth.

"How did you know about that?" another familiar voice asked this one from the tall green bot.

"Hat- I mean Ratchet, its common knowledge that Fag-atron crushed his vocal processors, but at the end of the first movie he can talk, and in the second one he can talk as well but that scene was cut out." Sunny explained.

"Again, I like these humans." Ironhide grunted. If you like us, why growl?

"And how did you get this 'knowledge'?" Ratchet asked, ignoring her slip up.

"Like we have been saying, we got from the movies, and the cartoons and the movies; we are what most refer to as Transfans." I explained.

"What is a Transfan?" Optimus asked.

"Umm, how can I put this without sounding weird…?" I thought for two seconds.

"Sunny, you explain." I said, passing the baton to her.

I didn't miss the low growl to the right at all, but Sunny didn't notice.

"What-why me?"

"Because you have a way with words that I lack." I explained, earning myself a good kick to the back of my knees, which caused my knees to buckle and I almost fell.

"Fine… a transfan is a fan of the transformers franchise and all of its aspects including video games, manga, movies, toys, and automobiles associated with the franchise." she explained, glaring at me the whole time.

"What movie?" he asked.

"There are various movies but the most recent would be Transformers, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, and the yet to be released Transformers: Dark of the Moon." She continued.

"There has never been any movies like that produced." the cop car looked down at us and we both got that cold feeling in our chests. At first, I thought he might have been Barricade.

He was almost as tall as Optimus with large door wings on his back that seemed to twitch constantly. His forehelm was decorated with a cherry chevron and his legs sported the motto 'Protect and Serve'. Figures the SIC contested me, and it explained the cold feeling. Nope, not Barricade no matter how much i wanted it to be.

"Yes there was." We countered.

"Prove it."

"Where do you want us to start?" Again we answered in tandem.

"From the beginning." He stated this like it was obvious.

"Alright, pardon us if we switch who's telling it in the middle of a sentence; let's begin with Blackout's and Scorponoks attack on your base in Qatar. He took on the form of a downed helicopter that had gone down about three months prior to the attack. You and Epps were among the few who survived that and you all have my condolences for that." Sunny motioned for me to continue.

"Then it cuts to Sam in school giving his genealogy report in Mr. Hosney's and trying to sell his grandfathers 'crap' in class, in result his teacher gave him a B- for the project for it, but with some really weird talk about 'what would Jesus do' I would have used Chuck Norris Sam. Anyways, his father then took him to a Porsche dealership after seeing the A- as a cruel joke." Sunny raised her hand because she had a smart ass comment.

"What?"

"Sam, this is God's way of telling you that you and normal in the same sentence is like dividing by zero." She smirked at Sam, who laughed it off like nothing.

"Done?"

"Yes."

"Anyways, your father drove in to Bobby Bolivia's and neither of you noticed the driverless Camaro or the ostrich, and immediately that guy whose name escapes me started showing you cars. Bumblebee was parked next to a 1986 VW bug which payed homage to his old alternate form in G1…."

"The name was Bobby Bolivia. You just said it a few seconds ago," Sunny pointed out. Another smart ass comment.

"ANYWAYS, then when Bolivia told you the price was five grand, your father said no, and Bolivia told you to exit the car, to which you retorted that 'cars pick their drives' and blah, blah, blah, anyway as you're getting out and closing the door, 'Bee slams the opposite door into the bug but of course Bolivia plays it off and tries to get you to buy a different car." I breathed.

"As you leave, 'Bee lets out one pit of a sonic frequency that shatters all the windshields of the cars in the lot, so Bobby lowered the price, hoping to never see that car ever again." Sunny finished.

"That all happened." Sam and Will confirmed.

"Duh." Sunny snapped.

"Those were the first ten minutes of the film we just described. We just left out the kick ass intro that is done at the beginning of the movie; in the voice of Optimus or Peter Cullen, whatever you want to call him."

"What intro?"

"Ughh I don't want to say it." Sunny groaned.

"Just tell us." Ratchet very nearly commanded.

"Fine." We snapped before sucking in a deep breath, "Before time began, there was the Cube. We know not where it comes from, only that it holds the power to create worlds and fill them with life. That is how our race was born. For a time, we lived in harmony. But like all great power, some wanted it for good, others for evil. And so began the war. A war that ravaged our planet until it was consumed by death, and the Cube was lost to the far reaches of space. We scattered across the galaxy, hoping to find it and rebuild our home. Searching every star, every world. And just when all hope seemed lost, message of a new discovery drew us to an unknown planet called... Earth. But we were already too late..." we repeated the lines that we had drilled in to our minds.

"That was a mouthful." The red Lamborghini presumably Sideswipe commented to the yellow mech next to him.

"Remind me to breathe in between each verse." Sunny panted out.

"You have to give OP credit for being able to say that without taking a breath." I responded.

"Who?" Optimus asked.

"Our commanding officer." Sunny tilted her head back and forth between us.

"So you do work for someone." Epps interjected.

"No it's more of a group of friends who do stupid things sometimes." I explained.

"You're the one who does the stupid stuff Sides; the others try to keep you from doing those things." Sunny glared at me.

"Must you always bring those up?" I grumbled.

"Yes, it's my job to torment you." She responded almost cheerily.

"Ahem, perhaps we should separate them." Prowl suggested to Optimus.

"Separate us and we won't speak." Sunny threatened and I got closer to her.

"Twins work better together, it's a simple concept." I smirked as the worried expressions turned to Optimus.

"Perhaps we should move this conversation to a more private location." He finally said after looking at our protective stances next to one another.

"Sounds good to me." I cheered.

A snapping noise was heard followed by various curses and insults to different deities. I looked back to see my sister prying off the remains of the snapped cuffs from her wrists which were bleeding.

"Emo." I insulted earning a growl but nothing more as she tried to staunch the small cuts on her wrists.

"Stupid cuffs, I swear if I get scars I am going to stab the asshole that put them on me." She growled.

"Mind undoing mine?" I asked. Nobody made moves to stop us as the neon yellow medic kneeled over us.

Sunny undid mine hissing insults about plastic and looked up to see Ratchet's annoyed face.

"Hey there Hatchet." Sunny smirked.

(I swear she is incapable of smiling normally!)

"Give me your wrists." He commanded.

She did as asked, and a man probably in his early fifties dressed with a white lab coat and a neon yellow button up shirt, jeans and with graying caramel colored hair (he looked good for his age) appeared out of nowhere making her squeak and jump in to a defensive posture.

"Relax, it's a holoform." He reached for her wrists and began to bandage them with a first aid kit that happened to appear.

Sunny inspected the bandages as he turned off the holoform and stood back up.

"Come, we will take this to my office." Optimus put his hand on the ground for us.

We simply stared at each other and back at the Prime, *You first.* Sunny sent.

*Pussy.* I sent as I climbed on awkwardly.

*Aft pipe.* she retorted.

*Motor head.* I sent back

We steadied ourselves as his hand rose up to his chest and gripped his fingers so we wouldn't fall off. Even at half his height, the Prime was really tall. The metal, unlike what a few people speculated was warm, which a relief it was because it made sitting there a bit more comfortable.

The hallways really didn't differ too much from the grey wall and white ceiling standard, and didn't do anything to calm my frazzled nerves. How he didn't get lost was beyond my comprehension, but to my relief at least it wasn't quiet with the thundering footsteps of the mechs walking closely behind us.

He made a right turn and went on for what seemed to be an eternity before stopping at a large metal door which slid open to reveal a large office with what seemed to be a conference table and multiple chairs.

*It feels like the principal's office.* I sent to my sister as we were lowered down to the surface of the table.

*We're in trouble then,* Sunny sent back jokingly.

Optimus took his place at the head of the table with Jazz and Prowl on both of his sides. Wait a sec- _Jazz_?

"I thought you got ripped in half?" Not really wanted to be mean...

"Ah bounced back." He replied, flashing his trademark smile.

Mechs filled in and pretty soon we were surrounded by the towering beings we called our idols. The only thing we were uncomfortable with is the fact that we were being stared at like we were aliens. Sunny twitched a little but other than that you couldn't see past her apathetic mask. I suddenly thanked Prowl for teaching us how to do that!

"So what do you want to know?" I began awkwardly.

"Everything." Ironhide snarled, making me jump closer to Sunny who pushed me away. Alright, I thought he liked us!

"No, she means specifically as in you eight, or as a species." Sunny implemented.

"Yes."

*He was friendlier in the hanger.* I grumbled in Sunny's head making her sigh.

"By rank, or whoever we remember, the fastest?" Sunny asked.

"By rank would work the best." Optimus replied.

"Alright then, Optimus Prime, function: leader of the Autobots, at a height of twenty eight feet with a weight of 4.3 metric tons, primary weapons range from twin barrage blasters, to Energon battle blades, alternate mode is a Peterbilt 379 with a 48" flat top sleeper." Sunny spewed out the facts and left me to do Prowl.

"Prowl, you weren't in the movie so neither of us have any idea what your alternate is nor your specific measurements, but you are the Autobot second in command and from what Wikipedia told me you were about thirteen feet in G1, though I'm sure it was a lie since you are much taller than Bumblebee, you're also the best military strategist around, your logic center is unquestionably the most powerful of all the Autobots', giving you the ability to analyze any combat situation almost instantaneously and then advise on the optimal course of action - a skill that makes you eminently suited to his role as the Autobots' military strategist and analyst along with being second in command."

"And most of the fandom thinks you're a really big prick who has a metal pole shoved so far up his aft that it is visible from your mouth." Sunny interjected. Oh slag, why SUNNY? Don't kill us Prowl! But then I just said this:

"And we couldn't agree more with that statement." I pointed between me and sunny and noticed the stunned looks we were receiving from both of the bots.

"Jazz, well your functions is the third in command of the Autobots along with being one pit of a saboteur, you are also the head of special operations, your alternate mode is a dark silver Pontiac Solstice GPX, and your height is 15 feet and 7 inches and weight is 1.8 metric tons. You are immensely popular among the fandom for your cool calm collected nature, and it pissed a lot of people off when Michael Bay allowed Megafag to rip you in half." Sunny finished and Jazz went from shocked to smiling his trademarked smile.

"Oh, and we swear that smile is trademarked, and have you considered using your speakers as ultrasonic weapons?" I commented.

"Thanks for th' tip." He went into a thinking mode and Prowl groaned.

"Ratchet, you're the chief medical officer arguably the best on Cybertron itself, height is 22.1 feet, and primary weapon is Bi-directional cutters which are a force to be reckoned with, the fandom describes you as a very grumpy, and irritable mech in general, but that only comes out when someone is injured for a stupid reason or the twins are causing mischief, and your alternate mode is a modified search and rescue Hummer H2."

My sister followed promptly with Bumblebee's facts, "Bumblebee, your function is a scout, one of the best on Cybertron, your height is 16.2 feet and weight is 1.6 metric tons, one of the favorite transformers right after Optimus, Jazz, and Starscream, you're Sam's guardian and I am sorry about giving you that dent."

"What do you mean after Starscream?"

"Of the favorite mechs it rounds out to multiple ones, not just Autobots, but as a whole Starscream is in the top ten, as are Soundwave and Megatron." Multiple growls echoed through the room as the Decepticon hierarchy was named.

"Then there's Ironhide, function: Autobot weapons specialist, your height is 25 feet and weight is 4.8 metric tons, most of the fandom thinks you're a very stubborn old mech and those cannons of yours are compensating for something, you are the guardian to the Lennox family and will do anything to protect them, and apparently you may want to get 'Screamer back for calling you a cannon totting buffoon." Sunny put the last part in to fuck with him I know it!

"Anyway…" I spun in a circle, looking for that red Lamborghini which I assumed was Sideswipe.

"I'm going out on a limb here. You are Sideswipe." I pointed to the mech in question, who cracked a smile and nodded.

"Alright then, Sideswipe your functions differ from continuity to continuity but I'm going G1 on those, you're a frontline warrior right at home in battle and those Cybertanium blades of yours are among the most lethal weapons ever forged on Cybertron, your height is also varied but you don't look taller than Ratchet so I'm going with 18 feet tall with a weight of 2.9 metric tons, your alternate mode in the movie was a Chevrolet Corvette Stingray anniversary edition, but it has various other names, you are the self proclaimed king of pranks and your favorite victims are Ratchet, Ironhide , and Prowl." I finished with a cheeky smile at the now red warrior.

*You leave me with the yellow one that wasn't in the movie…. Thanks jerk.*

"I assume you're Sunstreaker." My sister asked the yellow mech with the fishy face, he nodded and I swore he was glaring quite dangerously at her.

"You weren't in the movie with your brother, which is why your movie specifications are lost to me, but I'm going out on a limb and saying you're that Lamborghini I saw at the car show, your function is a frontline warrior, you claim to be the best but I'm not going to say anything else, your height I'm also going out on a limb and say you're taller than Sideswipe, you are known for your sociopathic narcissistic nature along with your extreme vanity and tendency to snap at anyone or anything that so much as thinks of your nickname, which is often used to annoy you S_unny._

"That and most of the fandom was a bit pissed off that Bay did not have you in the movies, and I am proud to say that I was one of those pissed off people."

The aforementioned bot growled menacingly at her and she simply stuck her tongue out at him and turned back to Optimus who had more or less shocked face.

"Who gave you all of that information?" Ironhide snapped.

"Like we have been saying! We follow the fandom!" Sunny snapped back.

*Why don't they believe us!* Sunny growled in my head.

*Because it doesn't exist.*

"Look we know it seems suspicious that we know all of this but we haven't lied to you at all."

_Tell me child… I need to know… the truth is hard to find_. Bumblebee chimed in with his odd speech.

"What more can we say, the rest is just stuff which has been presented to us by an outside source!" Sunny complained, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"So you admit to it." Ironhide accused.

"We admit to the existence of the fandom, besides we're Autobot fan girls if you want Decepticons check on the moon or something, because you're looking in the wrong place buddy boy." I growled, quickly growing agitated with the situation.

"I have to agree." Optimus spoke, "it all does sound a bit suspicious as you put it."

Sunny and I groaned. If you lost favor with the boss bot you were fucked in the ass twice over.

"You make it sound like we just made it all up." I whined.

"That is not what I am implying, simply that the whole movie concept is quite difficult to believe since there has never been a movie such as that and the fact that this is highly classified material."

"That's the nice way to say, I don't believe you, but I'll try and be sympathetic." Sunny commented directly at me.

"Perhaps there is something that the Decepticons would not know, perhaps not even we know." Ratchet asked quite hopefully.

We both perked up with evil smiles. "I can safely assume there were sequels to the movie?" Ratchet urged and we nodded enthusiastically.

"There is a lot of discussion going on about it and there is quite a bit of news, but it's hard to remember all the details."

"Try." Ratchet encouraged. I like the medic now.

"Alright, there are new Autobots coming they were confirmed as the wreckers, and there were some concept sketches for another bot and that's about all we know." I began looking towards Sunny for something else.

"I got nothing sides." She shrugged.

"What about the Decepticons?" Ironhide growled.

"Don't know except Shockwave makes a cameo, they weren't really our point of interest as far as the movies went."

"So what was your point of interest?"

"We're Autobot girls Ironhide, excuse me if we don't have all the information you want on this unicron spawned Decepticons! We really don't care much for the fraggers, and pit if I could I would love to rip a few in half." Sunny stopped to breathe before continuing.

"If we would have known that we would be seeing you guys than maybe we actually would have payed attention, but as it is you have Autobot fan girls not Decepticon fan girls, you want those then bring the rest of our team, they should know a frag load more about what the cons are doing than us." Sunny was done and the 'Bots looked simply shocked at her outburst.

I snickered at her irritation and earned myself a good smack to the back of the head.

*This isn't funny, sides!* she roared in my head making me flinch.

*Sorry, the look on Ironhide's face was priceless.*

"So… if we were to accept that what they are saying is true then their statements make perfect sense." Prowl interjected.

"You expect us to believe this?" Ironhide seemed insulted, "it's impossible."

"Hey, if his battle computer hasn't frozen yet then it's completely logical hard aft." Sunny taunted, earning a growl from the black weapon specialist.

Ironhide glared at her but the response was not from him, "I think they're spies."

"I know that voice, you slag sucker! You ruined my shirt!" Sunny glared daggers at the yellow mech who seemed perfectly relaxed with her yelling at him.

"It was your fault squishy." He replied, acid leaking from his tone.

"Shut it fish face! You crashed into me!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?"

* * *

Heheheheheheheheheheheheheheh, and done that one was hard to write, so as I said before might be the last update for a bit since im gonna be going somewhere with no internet access for a bit. :P whatever I will get the next chapter up as soon as I can so just be patient my pretties.

Syria just signed the death warrant on her life by insulting Sunstreaker but of course to me he looks a bit like a fish.

Anyway to see what I mean there is a link on my profile, no offense to the artist though he looks awesome.

**Yeah...she's lucky he can't harm humans...maybe... 5,525 words, can you believe it? I can't write that much without leaving a cliffy and you ended on a cliffy and-are there femmes also?**

no, not yet KoKo i plan to bring them in later... along with my MIA oc's and a very special mech but thats for later ;)**  
**


	8. Chapter 8

Authors note: alright then this took a while but I got it done. I hope you enjoy it; this chapter gave me a bit of a hard time.

**Sigh...school is back...**

i know how you feel koko. **  
**

_Chapter theme song: Around the World, Daft Punk  
_

Legend:

:: Autobot comm.'s::  
*Bond speak*  
*_human comm.'s* _  
_lyrics  
'personal thoughts.'_

Disclaimer: As usual I do not own the Transformers… I will only be borrowing them for random bursts of insanity that happen to originate in my refried brain.

* * *

_(Current location unknown; Status: highly amused, slightly agitated and afraid for life; Syria's POV.)_

I didn't think as I jumped from the table at all, I just followed my instincts and they were screaming 'RUN!' at me. I wasn't a coward by any means, but when you get threatened by a giant pissed off alien robot you run, no questions asked. I was pretty shocked at how easily I could avoid the hands that tried to catch and restrain me; I thought it would be more of a challenge.

The automatic door slid open as I ran for it with the yellow devil right behind me. If he thought I was going to stop he was so wrong! Of course my sister was trying to get me to turn around and hopefully save the base some trouble but it was easy to ignore her.

Running through the corridors at the speed I was going I noticed that the floor was very slippery. That gave me a very devious idea: a sharp turn later and the crashing of metal against plaster could be heard followed by an enraged roar.

'_Music to my ears_', I thought as I went back into the original hanger we had been in. Fish face wasn't too far behind me so I looked around the hanger for an escape or some way to delay him.

Salvation came in the form of a ladder to the rafter's maybe four stories up from my current position. I ran for those and started to climb as quickly as I could without slipping off each rung. By the time fish face managed to catch up I was already at the top rung trying to position myself on one of the rafters.

He growled and stood underneath me glaring with the heat of one thousand suns (hehe bad pun).

"Take that fish face!" I called down to him taking satisfaction in the fact that he couldn't reach me.

"COME DOWN HERE SQUISHY SO I CAN CRUSH YOU!" he yelled jumping and coming up short by about ten feet.

"Yeah, I'll come down when you get some anger management classes!" I yelled back, hearing a ring of amusement in my voice.

He just snarled at me and tried again, my sister happened to enter the hanger at this point with every mech behind her looking at the scene with a mix of confusion and slight annoyance. I smirked at my sister who in turn actually glared at me.

"Smile normally for once!" she called up to me.

"When fish face gets anger management classes!" I called back making her snort.

*You better get down from there.* she sent, keeping that smile on her face.

I all but tuned out the snarling yellow fish and focused on my sister, she was giving me a look that did not look good on her face. One of seriousness and a mix of other things she was not known for. I looked back down and saw that Optimus was now giving Sunstreaker the 'We-do-not-harm-humans- speech.'

I smirked as he seemed slightly ashamed but then his optics caught my eyes and he glared, promising revenge when nobody was around.

'Bring it fishy.' I thought as Optimus made Sunstreaker refocus on him.

*Are you done antagonizing fish face?* Sides sent to me. I nodded and began to make my way back to the ladder.

As soon as my feet touched the ground, I didn't bother looking towards the mechs, just my sister who still had that serious look on her face. I was the only one allowed to have that look, not her!

*Why so serious?* I sent in a sing song voice.

She gave me a look that made it seemed like I was missing something, *I'm trying to figure out how to steal back our stuff without getting in trouble.*

*That will be a problem, but we have bigger issues…* I trailed off.

"What?" she asked as I stood in front of her.

*What about the team?* I sent, trying to keep the bots in the dark already.

"Slag," was all she said before we noticed that all of the bots attention was focused on us.

"Care ta tell us whatcha talkin 'bout?" Jazz prompted, his visor flashing.

"Uhh, nothing." Sera offered.

"Nice try, now why don't you tell us what you are really talking about?" Ratchet replied curtly.

I decided to tell a half truth after all it was better than a total lie… right? "We need our stuff back."

"The items are confiscated." The prick stated.

"No really." I muttered.

"But the items can prove we were telling the truth, besides when we don't need them anymore, they are all yours." Sides offered, crossing her toes to make the promise invalid.

We both gave them puppy eyes and a radio clip played.

_No! Not the eyes! Anything but the eyes!_

"Yes, Bumblebee, the eyes." I commented, glancing at him.

* * *

_(2 hours later, Optimus's office.)_

Needless to say, the infamous puppy dog eyes worked on the boss bot, and we were now searching through the saved files on our computers which those nerds had been trying to hack.

"Thank Primus for Wheeljack encrypting these, 'ey Sunny?" my sister commented, pulling up another picture and quickly moving on.

"Yeah, and you found slash?" I questioned, noting the slight blush on her cheeks.

*Maybe…*

We were sitting on the table with our duffel bags next to us. The laptops would have to go into lock down as well as our DVD's, but our clothing was ours and we needed them. I pulled up the trailer of TF: 07 and turned the screen to the three bots watching us (Optimus, Prowl, and Jazz).

"Alright mechs, here it is, the first Transformers movie from 2007," I noted that their optics shrunk slightly.

*Zooming in? * My sister provided.

I nodded and watched their expressions change from 'I-don't-believe-you' to 'where-the-fuck-did-you-get-this?'

* * *

_(Current location: Clubhouse/Base; Status: Worried, tired, stressed; Norika's POV.)_

The base and most of the team had been a wreck since Sera and Syria had actually disappeared a day and a half ago. Even patrolling most of Carson City and Palm Springs, no sign of the twins was ever found. We had tracked the signal far enough, only to discover that they had been disabled about three miles out of the perimeter they had set up.

"Prowler, don' be getting so worked up over nuthin, the twins'll be fine and we'll find em." Jazz comforted from the chair next to me.

"Somehow your logic does do not soothe me Jazz." I sighed and went back to pacing.

"So yur worried for em?" Jazz smirked, and I could picture her eyebrows rising in accordance to that smirk.

"No, I would like nothing more to see them burn in the pit." I quickly stated before adding more, "but they are like the little sisters to me."

Jazz only smirked wider and made the visor brighten, how she did I would never know; it was just something Jazz did.

"When's th' nex' patrol?" Jazz asked after a few moments of silence.

"Tomorrow morning we start again, we won't be any good if we're dead tired and need to bust them out."

"Ya thin' its tha' bad Prowl?"

"Honestly Jazz, with the twins it's probably worse." I responded.

I walked out in to the room to find most, if not all, of the team asleep on the floor, each one surrounded by various soda cans of various brands. Sugar would be the end of them, I was sure of it. Shaking my head, I noted that Optimus and Megatron were absent.

_*Prowl to Optimus: where are you?*_

*_Optimus here; what is wrong Prowl?*_

_*Prowl: Where are you?*_

_*Optimus: Taking a walk, the others were much too tired to accompany me. My sister is with me and I will return shortly.*_

With that she terminated the transmission and I once again looked at the team. They probably forgot to call their parents and tell them they were staying over, so I began with that. I called each one and informed them that they would be staying over the night and they already had clothes with them.

Jazz eventually came out of my office so to speak and helped me move the dead bodies of our friends into more comfortable positions.

"Tha twin's bettah pop up soon or im'ma kills 'em." Jazz commented as we moved Starscream over a little to the left.

"You aren't alone in that statement."

* * *

Tada! My missing OC's are back! They will be coming in either at the beginning or at the end of the chapters but never in the middle.

And on a funnier note, nobody likes getting the We-do-not-harm-humans speech… for the eighth time. Poor Sunstreaker I just love to mess with him.

And on another note the part where Sera and Syria's dialogue end that ending to me was terrible but sufficient to get the point across.

**Meh...so tired...XD**

So this is CaMaRoFaN14 signing of until the next update :)


	9. Chapter 9

Authors note: alright then this took a while but I got it done. I hope you enjoy it; it would have been up about two weeks ago but, my computer decided to catch the flu (if you know what I mean) and literally had to be shipped about three hours away from my house to be fixed but, its back in working order so updates will become regular again (or close enough).

_Chapter theme song: Loca by Shakira featuring el Cata._

Legend:

:: Autobot comm.'s::  
*Bond speak*  
*_human comm.'s* _  
_lyrics  
'personal thoughts.'_

Disclaimer: As usual I do not own the Transformers… I will only be borrowing them for random bursts of insanity that happen to originate in my refried brain.

* * *

_(Current location: Optimus Prime's office; Status: waiting for mechs to stop looking at the computer like it grew a tail, amused, nervous. Sera's POV)_

All three mechs froze when Syria showed them the computer screen and had not moved since. Well that wasn't entirely true; Optimus shuttered his optics repeatedly as if to check if he was seeing the images on the tiny screen, and Jazz was opening and closing his mouthplates like he was about to say something but nothing came out.

As for Prowl… well I think we broke him.

"We told you so." I mocked, hiding my small smirk.

"That you did." Optimus mumbled, looking at his indisposed SIC. Optimus' optics darkened for the slightest amount of time before brightening again and the angry voice of the CMO could be heard.

The door opened to reveal said medic who seemed very annoyed to have to do this for what could have been the umpteenth time.

"We would say we were sorry, but we aren't." Syria smirked, and the medic gave her a glare. True to her personality, she stuck out her tongue at him when he turned his back, making Jazz snicker and Optimus shake his head. With a jolt, Prowl came back online and looked around confusedly.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"Your logic circuits froze because I showed you a kick aft trailer for the movie you say didn't exist." Sunny explained in her very blunt manner.

"How many trailers were there?" Optimus queried.

"I think about eight, wanna see the second movie?" I suggested.

"No." They all replied.

'_It was too awesome for them.' _I thought.

"We told you so." Sunny replied.

*What are you doing?* I sent watching her type furiously.

*A message to the team.* she replied covertly pressing the send button before going back and deleting some more useless files.

I sighed and looked back at all three of the bots, "So can we go home now?"

* * *

_(Current location: Twins house; Status: bored, tired, infuriated, Samantha's POV.)_

Sighing again I tried to calm down the hysterical Alex and keep her from going in to a full scale panic attack but she was adamant on doing just that.

"Alex, c'mon the twins will be fine and they'll come home." I reassured but that didn't seem to help.

"They've been gone for _two_ days!" she again started her frenzied pacing.

"Yes, but they know how to control themselves and I doubt that they would leave without a good reason."

"What reason would that be Samantha?" she narrowed her eyes at me.

My patience was growing thin with the distraught woman. The twins were trained to fight, I would know that personally. I looked to my sisters for any assistance they could offer but they seemed just as lost on how to comfort her as I was.

My phone vibrated suddenly and I took my eyes off the crying woman for a few seconds to read the email from none other than the very girl we were searching for.

Sent you an email:

_Screamer, I know you are reading this and are probably pissed that we disappeared. Well if we could leave we would, but apparently our captors aren't going to let that happen. Tell Alex not to worry that we're fine. Yeah and we can't tell you who captured us or where we are but with Wheeljack's and Soundwave's help you can probably track this down._

_This is an Autobot solo mission, so anyone with a 'Con faction insignia is fragged twice in the aft. Hide all of the transformers stuff at base until further notice, it is for the best._

_Please listen to me because this might be the last time I get to use this computer._

_Sincerely, Sunstreaker, your worst nightmare._

_P.S good luck ;)_

My hand tightened on the phones edges as I reread the message over and over again. It was a warning and an order in one. That alone made me very suspicious and a bit agitated. After all, I ranked over her, who was she to be giving orders?

I stood and bid farewell to the twins adopted mother and walked out with my sisters trailing behind me.

"Starscream, what was on your phone?" Thundercracker questioned.

I sent a sidelong glance to her as we entered the forest trail that led to the base. If anyone other than the team used it, they would be lost with no hope for a few days before going back to their entering point. Why the twins didn't use this trail was a mystery to me but then again, they weren't the sharpest knives in the place where...they keep the knives.

"A message from Sunstreaker." I finally answered.

"Why didn't you tell Alex anything?" Skywarp asked rather calmly.

"Better to keep her in the dark 'Warp, anyways, I want to get Soundwave and Wheeljack on tracking it already." I rolled my shoulders and they moved closer to my sides.

"The twins can't tell us anything, and I'm pretty sure I know why, but we won't know anything until we find them."

"Screamer, can you quit speaking in riddles, and just tell us?" Thundercracker snapped.

"If I say yes, will you quit asking?"

"No." they both answered.

"Then no, I will continue to speak in riddles, besides the twins are riddles themselves."

With that comment we fell into silence and soon enough the old Pine that housed our base was in sight. Megatron was standing out front, waiting for our status report and met my gaze evenly. She seemed to already know.

'Who else did Sunstreaker send it to?' I asked myself.

"Starscream, Thundercracker, Skywarp; status report." She commanded as we climbed up the ladder and kneeled before her.

"Alex is still crying her eyes out." Skywarp began.

"Also, Sunstreaker managed to send out an email to me and probably other people, but I'm not sure who else." I finished.

"Thundercracker, Skywarp, dismissed."

My sisters stood bowed lowly and walked into the club house. I stood straight and looked Megatron in the eye. Her red eyes shone with confusion and annoyance, a bad combination.

"You received the email?" I finally asked.

Megatron nodded silently, "Yes, they are in some deep slag."

"Who else received it?"

"Optimus of course, and Prowl, apparently, they only want the higher ups to know." she answered.

"So what are we going to do?" I questioned as she moved to sit on the railing.

"Optimus has already implemented the order that all Transformers related items be stored here until further notice, and we have Wheeljack and Soundwave tracking the email, but with the scrambler they have in it we are only getting a vague location…" she trailed off.

"In other words we've been searching in the wrong places this whole time?" I offered.

"Yes, you aren't as stupid as you look Starscream."

I think that was a compliment… maybe.

* * *

_(Current location: main hanger; Status: bored, slightly agitated, and worried, Sera's POV.)_

The answer to my question had been a very absolute 'NO'. Apparently they didn't trust us enough to not go blabbering to our friends about what we had just seen. Well, if they didn't want us to know then why let the 'Bots speak to us? That and if they knew if we spoke to them we wouldn't be able to go home, why! I shook my head and ran my fingers through my tangled hair. We had been here for longer than I thought.

Two days actually and three if you counted this one, Alex, if she ever saw us again was going to kill us slowly with a spoon I just knew it.

Sunny wasn't as reactive to our situation as I thought she was going to be, when she found out we were quite possibly never going to see home again, almost as if she had been expecting it.

"What do we do now?" I asked out loud, glancing at a soldier who was giving me a weird look. She gave me a bored look and went back to staring up at the ceiling that she had not an hour before had been climbing around on.

"Dunno, I don't feel like doing something utterly stupid right now." her upper lip curled in to a sneer and I growled. Apparently, the confrontation with fish face was still causing her to be bitchy.

I shook my head and walked away from her, to where I had no idea but wherever it was it would be away from her attitude. Thankfully they allowed us to keep our suitcases and our iPods, but our computers were in lockdown. I prayed to Primus that I had deleted every file of slash I had on the darned thing.

I popped my ear buds in and 'The Hamster Dance Song' began to play in all its techno glory. I walked to the beat of the music and noted that the base was rather large, consisting of various large hangers filled with… military stuff.

I had a sudden urge to find a rocket launcher and fire it blindly in to the air but I ignored that urge and continued on my musical walk. So far I had counted eight hangers and I was only half done walking the base. I rounded a corner growing tired with my straight path and passing a hanger to my left something shiny caught my eye.

Well, who am I to ignore the shiny thing?

Backtracking I found the shiny object or rather objects leaned on the wall of the hanger, even in the shade of the adjacent hanger they shone. Two large swords, maybe three times my height just laying there (or standing) I wondered who they belonged to idly as I crept closer to them.

The change in music startled me and I smirked at the song. 'All Cartoons Are Fucking Dicks' by the cast of family guy live from Vegas. How true that was.

The swords up close instead of the smooth surface they appeared to be were littered with small scratches. Even with the scratches I could see myself just as clearly and noted that they had a small line of cybertronian symbols etched in to the groove where the sword parted.

I struggled to see them better still smirking at the song playing.

"All cartoons are fucking dicks; they get their kicks from being pricks." I sang to myself quietly.

"You like what you see?"

I blushed at getting caught ogling at the weapons and looked up to the supposed owner of said weapons. Why it didn't hit me earlier was a mystery, I mean the only mech that was _supposed_ to have swords that I knew was Sideswipe, at least in movie verse.

"Yeah." I replied. His faceplates twisted into a loose interpretation of a smirk and his optics brightened the tiniest bit.

"You seemed to know quite a bit about us, back in Prime's office."

"Only know what the writers tell me." I responded as he put the blades back on his wrists and retracted them.

"And what did the writers tell you?" he inquired.

"Not much, but can I ask a question?"

"You just did." He snickered.

"Are they actually made of cybertanium or what?" I asked, literally having to restrain the high pitch fan girl voice from coming out.

"What else would they be made of squishy?" now his Italian accent was really showing.

"I dunno… steel?" I suggested.

"Steel breaks too easily, this is harder than anything this planet has available." He pulled out one of them and put it right in front of my face, showcasing it.

"In comparison to these then yes it does." I knocked on the sword with my knuckle and it made a disappointing 'ding'.

He chuckled and retracted the sword, he was definitely much personable than his brother.

"So what are you doing way back here?" he asked, standing upright.

"I'm only halfway across the base." I corrected.

"What,s the difference?" he retorted.

"Touché; actually I was getting away from my sisters attitude and exploring." I admitted.

"You think _your_ sibling has a bad attitude?"

"Yes, it's like she has constant PMS." I countered.

"Please, Sunstreaker is worse. It's like someone left a bag of dog feces on his berth and lit it on fire."

I turned off my iPod and we began to argue about whom's twin was worse to have around. He was pretty much carrying me around telling me about how his brother beat the slag out of a bot that just looked at him wrong.

"That's bad, but Syria once took a lunch tray to a friend of mines head, because she said something about her hair looking like someone had taken rusty kitchen shears to it."

"Did she break the skull?" he asked.

"No, my friend's sisters pulled her off before she could break anything else."

"Anything else?" now he was confused.

"She broke the tray in half over her head, and proceeded to break her ankles so she couldn't get away." I laughed at the memory of Starscream crawling away.

"That's not so bad, once he was almost captured by the decepticons and while he was escaping he ripped this 'Cons arm out and slapped him with it and he screamed like a femme; there was so much energon splattered around it wasn't funny." Sideswipe laughed at that.

I tried to picture Syria doing that and the mental image I got was not suitable for children under the age of fourteen. I repressed a shudder and looked at Sideswipe.

"You ever have your sibling chase you with a steel pipe and then proceed to smack you in the ribs or whatever it is you have; and then break them?"

"No… he broke my leg strut and made me jump for it, you know how painful that is?" he gave me an incredulous stare.

"I can compare it to hopping on a snapped femur."

"Worse." He deadpanned.

"Let's see… this was when we were young but I still remember it," I began, "we were in kindergarten and we were playing with our toys and she lent one of hers to some boy who wanted to see it and he dropped it."

"So then what happened…" he prompted. I had stopped trying to recall what had gone down that day.

Suddenly remembering I straightened, "She picked up the toy, growled at him- and I mean a real growl not the shitty human equivalent and kicked him so hard you could hear the bone snap." I smiled at the memory.

"That's not so bad."

"For a five year old, that's pretty slagging scary."

"Good point, but not as bad as my brother is."

"Yeah, your brother was sparked a sociopathic, narcissistic aft pipe." I conceded.

"And your sister?"

"Hehe, well Syria was a normal nonviolent person until she started watching Transformers."

"What?"

"That's what the cartoon was called, and my mom said that we were normal until we started watching it."

At the mention of my mother the familiar stinging immediately appeared. I blinked it away and saw Sideswipe was looking at me weird.

"So… where you're from our war is just a cartoon?"

"Precisely."

"So how does it end?" He asked his eyes bright again.

"Depends on the universe but generally the Autobots win but usually with heavy casualties." I lied smoothly.

There was no need to tell him how it really always went down.

"Do my bro and I survive?"

"Depends on who's writing, if it's Furman and McArthur your brother is screwed twice in the muffler." I answered honestly.

"What do you mean by that?" I could almost feel the change in temperament.

"I mean that, in the All Hail Megatron comics he doesn't live to see the end of them…" by the time I finished my voice was low.

After all he was related to the unpredictable Sunstreaker and Sideswipe seemed like more of threat to me. After all he could go from friendly to about to kill you in a few seconds if you said the right… or wrong things.

"How does he die?"

"I would gladly give you the comics since I haven't read them in a while." I answered avoiding his question.

"You didn't answer my question." He pressed.

"It's very complex how they killed him off… Furman is a scary person."

"Then try and explain."

"I would rather not get smashed in to the pavement." I admitted.

"What makes you think I would do that?" He seemed shocked I would think that he would.

"I dunno, you're an eighteen foot mech packing Primus knows how many explosives and weapons in every possible corner of your body and there is nobody around."

"I'm an Autobot, I'm not allowed to harm humans." He deadpanned.

I was thankful for the change in topic, "I know that, but exceptions can be made."

"No they can't, no matter how annoying the human is." He seemed pissed off at that part.

Then I dawned on me that that rat ass Galloway was still their liaison, and he was trying to get them shutdown permanently.

"Damn, then asking you to kill Galloway is out of the question?" I faked being disappointed.

"As much as I would love to I can't, nor can any other Autobot in the universe."

"Well, Prime didn't say anything about letting a human kill him." I rubbed my hands together with an evil smirk.

"You wouldn't." he challenged.

"No, I'm not an idiot but, with how annoying he is someone is bound to get so pissed off at him they will blow his brains out."

He laughed for a good while; it was a deep sound the kind that vibrated your every bone at the frequency it was hitting. Then again I was sitting on his shoulder which probably wasn't helping. But either way it sounded right.

"Has anyone ever told you that they think you are insane?" he suddenly asked.

"On various occasions, but you have to be to take on the Hatchet."

I remembered all the times Bumblebee and Jazz had called me insane when I was messing with Ratchet's tools.

"I don't see how you could have messed with him, since this is the first time you have ever met him." now he was thoroughly perplexed.

"No, umm that's what me and Syria call one of our friends sometimes, and trust me she is your worst nightmare." I shuddered at the thought of facing Ratchet after this.

"Doubtful, no human is that evil."

Megatron (my Megatron) came to mind immediately. "If you ever have the displeasure of meeting my friend Meagan, you will regret ever saying that." I challenged.

"I'll hold you to that." He accepted my little challenge in disguise. (Hehe bad pun!)

We fell into a companiable silence and that's when I noticed that it had gotten very dark. I wondered what time it was and remembered my iPod had a clock. I pulled out the very much dented generation one iPod and turned it on.

"Damn, Syria is going to murder me for ditching her." I mumbled.

"Why would she kill you?" Sideswipe suddenly asked.

"Because I ditched her." I made it sound like it was obvious.

"Technically, you didn't."

"My sister doesn't care if I technically didn't." I countered.

He offered his servo and I climbed onto it, then he lowered me down to the ground, I jumped the last few feet though, I was in a rush and my sister was already annoyed at me if the bond was correct.

"See you around." I called back to Sideswipe.

I didn't hear him respond as I rounded a corner and I realized that I was completely lost. I turned around and ran back towards where I had last seen Sideswipe only to find that he was completely gone. How does one lose a _bright_ red, _giant_ robot? Well apparently I know how.

I sighed and tried to focus in the direction that the sibling bond I had with my sister was pulling me in.

*Oh so now you want to speak?* came my sisters snarky reply to the pulling.

*What do you mean? This is the first time I have tried to talk to you since I went on my walk.* I replied.

*I have been trying to get you to come back for about two hours, and then I got bored.* her mental voice did sound a bit bored.

*Sorry, I was busy…* I apologized.

*I know who you were with, I'm not an idiot.* now she sounded mad.

*So… where are you?* I asked now following the tug of my heart.

*Like I said I was bored so I started to walk around, and then I bumped into Ratchet and he said he needed to change my bandages, so I went to the Med Bay and I stayed.* she explained.

Wait a sec… Sunny in a medical setting? _Willingly_? Granted that I wasn't too willing myself to be in the Med Bay especially with Ratchet, but here was Sunny sitting in the Med bay watching said wrench throwing maniac fix up bots and not being forced to stay there? The world was about to end I just knew it!

*So you are in the med bay?*

*Yes.* she replied quickly.

*And that's where you're leading me?*

*No, I'm leading you to the pit.* she replied sarcastically.

*Well then, no need to be so prissy about It.* I answered back shutting her out partially.

I shook my head as I felt her annoyance with me surge through the bond. Sometimes Sunny's cold, 'I-hate-life' attitude was a bit annoying and sometimes I just wanted to beat her to death with a crow bar, but I would be lost without her on some days, probably the only reason I didn't act on those impulses.

Eventually I found myself walking through the main hanger I guessed and noticed the stares I was receiving from a few of the soldiers. They were cold and definitively unfriendly, not at all welcoming. I glared back until I felt the bond pull me to the right a little. I looked away and found myself in a long gray walled corridor. I almost expected the lights to go out and a scream to rip through the air but thankfully none of that happened.

"I need to lay off the horror, and mystery fics." I mumbled.

Thankfully the bond pulled me towards a rather large steel door that had the words

'_Medical Bay'_

Printed nicely on it, then on the bottom it read

'_Here lives, the evil medic enter at your own risk.'_

I laughed at that suspecting that Sideswipe was behind that. I stepped forward and the door magically slid open revealing the bright white expanse that was the Hatchet's domain. It was basically three medical berths one with mechanical arms coming out of it obviously (obvious to me) for self repair and meager tune ups. The other two were more like the kind long term patients (prisoners) were put in. On the walls shelves of all sizes were filled with all sorts of medical supplies both human and cybertronian alike and much to my dismay a whole wall was dedicated to needles ranging from giant mech sized ones that would scare Megatron himself to the tiny human sized ones that you usually saw in a doctor's office.

All in all my personal hell.

*Quit standing there like an idiot and get over here.* my sister commanded from her position on one of the berths.

*How did you get up there?* I asked looking up at her.

*Ladder, DUH!* she snapped.

I spotted the silver ladder leaned on the edge of the berth and made a beeline for it. I climbed up not looking down once until I was on solid (well solid enough) ground. My sister was seated Indian style facing towards me with a frown on her face.

"You're going to get frown lines." I began conversationally.

"Frag you."

After that comment we fell in to a very awkward silence. This was thankfully interrupted by a certain neon medic.

He looked up from the Ipad looking item in his hand and shook his head.

"I see your missing twin has found her way here."

"Sadly." My sister grouched.

I flipped her off and looked at Ratchet. He had a different paintjob than in the first two movies, now he was in his Dark of the Moon colors, his neon green form was striped with silvery white stripes on his arms and parts of his legs.

"Ratchet you need to change your paintjob, ASAP." I commented using my innocent voice.

Syria made a weird snorting laughing sound and shook her head.

"Why, I think it suits me just fine." He wasn't insulted but he seemed mildly annoyed.

"You look like a freaking Klondike bar, gone wrong." Again Sunny was laughing like a maniac in the background.

After a few minutes he responded probably searching up what a Klondike Bar was. Once his optics lit back up again they were narrowed at me.

"I am not a human food." His voice was flat, bad way to make an impression on the Hatchet.

"I didn't mean it like that; just your color scheme reminds me of it a little." Now I was nervous, unlike Elethia he wasn't friendly towards me in any way.

"If I remember correctly, Klondike Bars are _brown_ and white."

"Ratchet, don't attempt to reason it out with her, you won't get it; ever." Sunny waved her hand dismissively.

"Agreed."

"I'm right here you know!"

* * *

Authors Note: done, and I hope you liked it and the next chapter is already in progress so it shouldn't be too long before I update again.

And if you didn't know who to blame for killing Sunstreaker now you do. :)

**Now I know...*scary tone***

CaMaRoFaN14 signing off.


	10. Chapter 10

Authors note: Finally! I got this done, and even with the writer's block :D, anyway enjoy the chapter my faithful readers.

* * *

_Chapter theme song: Sam at the Lake by Steve Jablonsky.  
_

Legend:

:: Autobot comm.'s::  
*Bond speak*  
*_human comm.'s* _  
_lyrics  
'personal thoughts.'_

* * *

Disclaimer: As usual I do not own the Transformers… I will only be borrowing them for random bursts of insanity that happen to originate in my refried brain.

* * *

_(Current location: Medical bay; Status: Stressed, Curious, Lennox's POV)_

After the initial confrontation with Sunstreaker and the blond teenager, things had calmed down considerably. Optimus had finished the interrogation and it had been proved that they were telling the truth even if it was pretty damn unbelievable. Though the Sunstreaker shaped hole in the wall would have to be attended to sooner or later.

Now they had another problem, their guardian was probably freaking out over their disappearance and the fact that they seemed to know a lot of people in the state was not good either. It was almost impossible to make them disappear without the guardian telling the cops and making things as complicated as possible.

'_One problem at a time Will, one problem at a time.' _I thought.

Right now I was looking for the two teenagers who were running rampant around the base, doing God knows what. Sideswipe had recently parted with Sera but had no idea where she had run off to, so that wasn't helpful to my search and Syria hadn't been seen for hours. Granted it was a big base but two teenagers should not be able to disappear so fast without anyone knowing.

I walked in to the hanger and was immediately greeted by Epps who took note of my less than happy appearance.

"Sucks to be you." he commented, falling into step next to me.

"You know I can get you to do this right?"

"No thanks, I'll leave the child wrangling to someone with children." he laughed at the dirty look I shot him.

"Then would you mind helping me out?"

"Alright…" he began turning towards the recruits. "Who's seen the teenagers?" he called out.

Immediately a response came, "Last I saw the red head was heading towards the medical bay." I nodded and made my way over with Epps on my heels.

"Was that so hard?"

"Yes, it was." I responded, making him snort.

I looked up and saw the medical bay doors looming over my head so I decided to take the less intimidating way of entrance and used the human sized door just to the left of it. Walking in, I could hear the sounds of laughter and annoyed growls.

"I'm standing right here you know!" Sera exclaimed.

"Your point?" Ratchet replied, raising an optic ridge.

Sera huffed and turned away from both her sister and Ratchet, "You are both horrible people."

"Tell me something I don't know." Syria laughed, while Ratchet merely shook his head.

"I am not a horrible person; you just left yourself wide open for that jibe." With that he turned away.

Well they were making friends with the medic, or at least trying to. Sera continued to argue with her sister… something about a shirt or a comic or some random teenager thing.

"Major Lennox, Sergeant Epps do you require something?" Ratchet asked, taking notice of the other humans in his Medical Bay.

"I need those two up there." I pointed toward the two girls sitting on the edge of the berth watching us.

"Wat'cha needs wild man?" Syria asked, using my nickname.

"How did…"

"Read it on TF: Wiki, but that website does not exist anymore so you won't be able to validate my sources." she responded.

"So, what do you need Lennox." Sera asked, giving her sister an amused look.

"I'm pretty sure you guys want to eat and go to sleep, after being awake for three days straight?"

"Slagging right we do!" Sera exclaimed. Syria merely shrugged.

"Then follow us if you want any of that." Robert chimed in.

Both nodded and went towards the ladder, Syria climbed down normally but her sister remained on the berth. Before she turned around and hooked her feet on to the sides of the ladder and slid down. Syria took notice of her sliding sister and jumped the last few feet before her sister landed unceremoniously on her ass behind her.

"Oww." Sera whined standing up shakily.

"Now do you wonder why people think you're stupid?" Syria asked, wincing as her sister stood.

"No damage, but refrain from doing that." Ratchet spoke up suddenly.

"Fine by me," Sera smiled at the annoyed look she received.

Apparently taunting Ratchet would be her new pastime if she ended up staying here for much longer. Once out of the Medical Bay they were giggling quietly to themselves. About what I didn't know nor did I want to know but Bobby apparently let them get to him.

"What are you two laughing about?" he spun around and started walking backwards.

"Something funny…" Syria answered cryptically.

Yep they were weird as hell, and apparently they like to keep secrets.

"So, how's Annabelle, Lennox?" Syria asked. That made me freeze up. How in the name of all that was holy did she know about my child?

"She's good." I answered, not missing a beat.

"How old is she? We only got to see her in the first movie and she looked to be about one," Sera continued.

Anna was currently six and in first grade. Though the question still begged for an answer on how they did know about her.

"She's six." I replied.

"Sorry if we're freaking you out man, we were just curious." Sera apologized. I nodded at her in acknowledgement.

The mess hall was in sight, so naturally my pace sped up a little at the thought of some food in my stomach. Though the food here could barely be called food at all, the longing for a nice juicy slab of red meat with a beer was a taboo around here. Both teenagers visibly sagged as we arrived at the door to the mess hall.

"Whats up with you two?" Bobby asked as we got in line.

"We've heard nothing but horrible things about the food here." Syria replied making a face at the food.

"Please tell us that it's all lies and the food is pretty good?" Sera nearly begged as it came to our turn to get food.

Bobby just laughed and grabbed the first thing his hands touched and walked off with it to pick a table. Sera grabbed a random Styrofoam box as well and followed Bobby, leaving me and Syria alone. Apparently she had seen the sandwiches and was going to get one of those. Smart girl.

"So…" I began awkwardly. After all what did one say to someone that quite possibly knew more about you than you did?

Syria snorted and said, "That is the most overused conversation starter ever Lennox."

"I don't see you coming up with one." I replied.

"True, but if I had I would have followed up with something of interest." She threw me a smirk.

Syria came off as sarcastic, rude and downright blunt but she was likable, though in the military being mouthy like she was would get her court-martialed within a week of active duty.

"I read your file." That would make for a good conversation starter.

Syria visibly tensed and her whole demeanor went from slightly annoyed or amused to ready to punch you annoyed. Her bright yellow nails curled inward and she leveled as glare at me, looking directly into my eyes.

"Then you must know I have no problem assaulting you in front of your men." she growled.

"Yeah, I figured, but the file was very vague. It didn't give out to many details in the police report about what happened, so mind filling in the gaps?"

"Basically, I kicked this little slag heads aft and got arrested for it." she replied angrily, grabbing a sandwich and a Diet Coke.

"That I know, I meant why," After all this made for good conversation.

"If you want the full story, talk to my sister since I'm not talking about it anymore."

We reached the table at which Bobby was sitting at where Sera and Fig were animatedly talking about something in Spanish. Bobby groaned and went back to eating his food.

"What's with you?" I asked.

"Another Spanish speaker, talking about alligator and snake eggs for breakfast." Bobby moaned.

"Hey man don't knock it till ya try it."

I laughed and Syria snorted, "Sera, Fig. Hablen inglés por favor porque yo creo que Epps se quiere matar."

Ok then, now I knew that they and Fig were going to be very good friends.

"Aww, he's just being an ass because he has never tasted some sunny side up alligator eggs with carne de res." Fig held up his hand for a high five and Sera willingly obliged.

"Carne de what?" I asked.

"It's steak, you know beef?" Fig responded.

"What part of Cuba are you señorita's from?" Fig asked.

"Cien Fuegos." Sera answered quickly.

"Really? Me too, we're almost related!" Fig awkwardly hugged Sera and high fived Syria.

"I thought we were stuck on the west coast with a bunch of gringos, thank Primus you exist!" Sera cheered, making Fig laugh.

Syria snorted and bit into her sandwich. Sera opened her box with a big grin which was wiped off her face instantly when she saw its contents. She hesitantly picked up a fork and picked at it before stuffing some in her mouth. She shrugged and sent her sister a devious look.

"It's better than anything you can cook."

"Puta." Syria grumbled, biting angrily in to her sandwich. Sera simply stuck her tongue out at her.

For the rest of the time that we were eating, many more cracks were made including one about Epps having over a dozen back pockets and only one credit card. Though most of the topics were about food… I think.

"What the hell is a toreja?" Epps asked, as Syria moaned sadly.

"A toreja is the Cuban version of French toast, only sweeter and served at night." Syria explained.

"I would kill for one right now." Sera whined and Fig nodded in agreement.

I got up and tossed my trash in the garbage can and motioned for both teenagers to get up. They stood quickly and followed me out throwing out the garbage they had as we left. Their temporary quarters were close to the mess hall so it wouldn't be too much of a walk in the morning, unless they got lost. Now I noticed the duffle bags each one carried, they looked heavy and cumbersome and yet neither one showed signs of fatigue or discomfort from the bag bouncing up and down.

Turning into a quiet hallway, the second door to the left was their temporary room, they would have to share for a while.

"This is it." I opened my arms, showcasing the room.

"A door?" Sera questioned.

"No."

Opening the door a small room was revealed two beds one on each wall with a door leading to the bathroom and military issue bedside tables were all that were in there along with a few scattered shelves other than that it was a pretty boring room for such lively teenagers.

"Wow, looks just like they described." Syria commented, picking a bed.

"Yeah, dull, small and gray feels like home to me." Sera scoffed.

"This is where you'll be sleeping for the remainder of your stay; the bathrooms through there, and if you need anything please hesitate to ask." I explained. Both snorted and smirked.

Now that I noticed they reminded me of Sunstreaker and Sideswipe minus the weapons. Freaky. They were unpacking their clothing and arguing about who got what and so on. I took this as my cue to leave.

"Bye Lennox." Sera waved as I left the room.

"Till all are one, Lennox." Syria called a little louder.

I left the room confused and headed to my office now one more question popped in to my head, _'What the hell did 'till all are one' mean?'_

* * *

(_Current location: Temporary quarters; Status: tired, annoyed, in shock; Syria's POV)_

My farewell probably freaked Lennox out more than it had right to, but I just had to say it after all it was a rally cry and a goodbye in one. Lennox had mentioned that we would be here for a while; that did not make me feel any better about our situation and it was going to be a long night for me.

After all, I had an angry Gallardo wanting to kill me and we were probably being watched this very moment. Sera had flopped down on her cot and were now just staring at the ceiling going through what we had done for most of the late day. I was tired but I wasn't about to go to sleep without at least taking a shower and attempting to get my hair back to its former pristine shape without an iron or a blow dryer.

Next time we made an escape from military guys, the hair dryer and iron were the first things I was grabbing.

"Sides are you going to finish unpacking?" I asked, seeing as she hadn't moved since I had started unpacking.

"Later."

"Why? It's not like we have anything else to do." I questioned.

We had no television, or laptops and our IPods were going to recharge since we had been using them a lot today. Sides sighed and finished unpacking, cramming all of her clothing in to the lower drawer and slamming it shut.

"There." she stood with her hands her hips looking proud.

"Really?" I gave her the 'does it over' look.

"Screw you." She said simply, opening it and grabbing a set of clothes to sleep in and headed to the bathroom.

"I was going to go first." I grumbled, picking out my own clothes and settling down for the long wait.

*You take too long, so I go first.* she responded, before blocking me out.

I let my mind wander and of course it focused on analyzing the introductions to the bots. Of course most of their personalities were spot on from what I knew and I had expected to be called a spy. Granted I had expected it to be coming from Ironhide not my favorite Autobot but then again what else did I expect? Sera got along fine with Sideswipe so at least he wouldn't be inclined to prank us during or stay/imprisonment. Sunstreaker and I were going to have problems and I really did not want to meet him in a dark alley after today; pit not even before today. Prowl was pretty much as described if things got to illogical he would glitch out so I could scratch 'Make Prowl glitch' off my bucket list. Ratchet was personable and he seemed to have a natural hate for my sister already though it was just budding, I couldn't wait for Sera to get a wrench thrown at her.

Thinking about Ratchet brought another thought to my head. Standing from the cot I reached in to a zipper and pulled out Ratchet's ratchet wrench. If I ever saw her again I was slagged, literally. I contemplated burning it but that thought was quickly crushed.

'_Ratchet cursed it so if I burn it I;m screwed.'_ I thought, smirking at the image of Ratchet cursing the Ratchet with a snakes tongue.

Sera walked out of the shower her hair damp with a white t-shirt that had the words 'Rabid Transfan: Beware :D' on it and a pair of very short cotton shorts she only used for bed.

"If anyone sees you in that, shirt they will never let you out of solitary confinement." I commented, as I stood.

"I like solitary confinement; it gives me a chance to plan revenge." She smirked at me as she made herself comfortable her cot.

I snorted and entered the shower. There wasn't much in there for your hair, a bar of soap, a loofa, and some shampoo and conditioner (the cheap stuff that tangles your hair). I glared at the bottles before turning on the water which ran hot and soothed my tense muscles. I sighed before reaching for the shampoo and putting a small amount in my hand.

'_Goodbye nice hair.' _I thought before scrubbing furiously and rinsing before it had a chance to do too much damage. Then I applied the conditioner and let it sit for at least five seconds before rinsing it off my scalp as much as possible. Then I washed the rest of my body and stepped out of the shower, drying myself off and slipping on my clothing.

A black t-shirt that said 'Possible outcomes of Transformers battles: One shall stand; One shall fall' with a pie chart showing the results and awesome custom shirt Prowl made for me. I stepped out of the bathroom, untangling my hair and my sister cracked up laughing.

"Show that to Prime, he'll get a kick out of it." She chortled.

"Yeah." I replied and finished untangling my hair (not that it mattered)

I climbed onto the cot and wiggled under the covers. The mattress was lumpy and uncomfortable but nothing I couldn't handle.

"So who's turning off the light?" Sera asked.

* * *

Authors note: alright so this chapter was mostly Lennox's POV so I hope I got it right. Also I have a very sarcastic (and possibly ADHD) way of thinking so if it jumps a little I apologize.

Anyway its time for TRANSLATIONS!

"Sera, Fig. Hablen inglés por favor porque yo creo que Epps se quiere matar" means: "Sera, Fig. speak English, please because I think Epps wants to kill himself."

Carne de res: Is roasted beef.

Cien Fuegos: in English translates to One hundred Fires (sounds better in Spanish) it's a large city in Cuba and where I wanted them to be born. Fig as well.

Gringo: Gringo is a slang Spanish and Portuguese word used in Spanish-speaking and Portuguese countries, principally in Latin America, to denote foreigners, often from the United States. (No offense to any Americans though)

Puta: is Spanish for Bitch. (This is a common nickname around my school.)

Toreja: Cuban French toast usually served before bed with milk or pound cake. And yes it is very sweet depending on how you like it.

Lol I should teach Spanish classes.

Oh and check out the poll on my Bio and vote on what Sera's shirt will say next chapter!

**I want their shirts. **who doesn't koko? **  
**

That's all for now CaMaRoFaN14 signing out!


	11. Chapter 11

Authors note: Finally! And the poll results are in the winner is…

"_**Freedom is the right of all non-Decepticon sentient beings."**_

Hehe, if I could vote I would :) next poll will be up shortly so check the profile for Syria's shirt.

Oh and for the purposes of this fic Epps has no children, yet and is married.

* * *

_Chapter theme song: Roman's Revenge, Nicki Minaj ft. Eminem_

Legend:

:: Autobot comm.'s::  
*Bond speak*  
*_human comm.'s* _  
_lyrics  
'personal thoughts.'_

Disclaimer: As usual I do not own the Transformers… I will only be borrowing them for random bursts of insanity that happen to originate in my refried brain.

* * *

_(Current Location: small as pit quarters; Status: sleepy, calm, wanting to get up; Sera's POV.)_

Darkness met my eyes as I cracked them open, at first I thought I was back at home and this was my room. Well at least until the smell of Clorox and gun powder reminded me of where I was. This was not home or any place familiar. In fact, it would be a miracle if I remembered where anything was.

Groaning, I swung my legs up off the lumpy mattress and glanced toward my sister, who was snoring lightly in the tangled mess of sheets. She snored but she would never admit it. I stretched until I heard most of my joints crack and stood. I trudged over to the small bathroom and noted my hair was a tangled mess. I would fix that later…

I grabbed one of the toothbrushes they had supplied and began to brush my teeth furiously, trying to get the taste of that horrible food from my mouth. That stuff had tasted worse than Syria's attempt to bake a batch of cookies for us. Okay, maybe not that bad, but pretty slagging close.

After finishing, I grabbed a set of clothes and began to change into them. My hair was taunting me so I grabbed a brush and attempted to make it look like I hadn't been attacked by a raccoon in my sleep. I got it to the point where it was semi-presentable and took a look at myself in the mirror.

I was wearing one of my favorite shirts, a neon green t-shirt with the words 'Freedom is the right of all non-Decepticon sentient beings,' in black bubble letters with an Autobot insignia pointing a gun at a Decepticon insignia with its purple hands up. Yeah this would turn a few heads when I walked out. A pair of jeans and my red converse completed my outfit. Sadly this was the only pair of shoes I had brought and I would have rather had my Nikes but these would get the job done.

Syria was beginning to stir and she wasn't much of a morning person so I ducked out in to the hallway before she could fully awaken and torment me a little. I looked around and noted the hallway was completely empty. Damn soldiers getting up at such ungodly hours. I looked towards my IPod and saw it was eight forty. My stomach growled so I set out to find the mess hall to quiet it. After all eating two and a half bites of slop, it did not fill me in any kind of way.

Walking out of the sleeping quarters I struggled to remember where the mess hall was exactly located. Lennox made this look so easy last night. Oh well, might as well get lost, and find someone entertaining than go back and wait for Syria.

After ten minutes of searching and my stomach growling at me like a rabid dog, I found myself in front of the mess hall. Apparently the mess hall was a hop and a skip away, literally from the sleeping quarters.

'You are such an idiot,' I berated myself.

I pushed open the doors and the smells of oatmeal and eggs floated to my nose. I inhaled and headed towards the line. I got my breakfast which consisted of a bowl of oatmeal, a banana; the egg had run out much to my disappointment. I picked a table all the way at the back of the hall so I could observe the soldiers in peace. That and they couldn't stare at me without getting caught.

I poured all the sugar and milk I had gotten on the unfortunate bowl and tried it. The sugar helped and the milk made it slightly more bearable but not by much. I scanned the bustling room and my eyes locked with the eyes of someone very familiar. To be exact the eyes of Samuel James Witwicky who was sitting maybe three tables away from me and staring right back at me shamelessly. I gave him a two finger salute with the spoon hanging out of my mouth. He snorted, making milk come out of his nose, in turn I snorted but managed to keep my milk down.

He waved his hand invitingly at me and I got up and took a seat next to him. Another set of eyes locked with mine, a stormy gray blue pair against my icy blue. The eyes of Mikaela Banes sitting right across me alight with curiosity. She was not really my favorite character and quite frankly she struck me as a slut, but sitting here in front of me she seemed perfectly normal. Pit my self-esteem drop a fraction of a point, she was that pretty.

"Has anyone ever told you have very weird eyes?" she finally said, her tone inflectionless.

"On numerous occasions," I replied brightly.

"So how was your first night on base?" Sam asked.

"Technically this would be my fourth or fifth day on base," I corrected.

He rolled his eyes at me, "You know what I mean."

"Hmm… I had a box of slop that didn't even taste good, slept on a horrible mattress and got lost on the way over here but other than that it's been fun," I listed all that happened to me this morning.

"Yeah, breakfast is always better than dinner," Mikaela conceded, picking at her cereal.

"So is it true you know everyone on base?" she asked immediately.

"Not everyone, but the ones who were in the movie," I shrugged, waiting for the follow up question.

"So who am I?" she asked with a smile.

"You are Mikaela Banes, girlfriend to Sam; you learned how to fix cars from your father, a long-time car thief, you love guys with big arms and apparently know how to dismember bots with power saws, and in some fan stories you are Ratchet's apprentice. Oh, and you think you're shallow, but trust me I know _people _that are much more shallow than you will ever be," I blurted out.

Her jaw dropped at my words and she blinked a few times before regaining her composure. She took a swig of milk before she answered.

"That's pretty good," she replied.

"So, is it true your sister made that giant hole in the wall?" Sam asked.

I remembered back a few days ago and snickered.

"Kind of, she made sunshine slide like the floor was waxed and he had bald tires in to it," I explained.

"So why was he chasing her? I asked 'Bee and he didn't tell me," Sam questioned.

"She called him fish face, and decided she didn't want to die."

"Makes sense," Mikaela finally said.

"Fish face?" Sam questioned.

"Apparently, the fins on the side of his head make him look like a fish," I shrugged and took a bite of my oatmeal.

They were quiet for a little while before Mikaela snickered, "You have a point there."

I laughed and finished off my oatmeal and started to eat the banana.

"What does your shirt say?" Sam asked his eyes trying to get a better look at the words.

"Freedom is the right of all non-Decepticon beings…" I replied trailing off.

"I bet Ironhide would get a kick out of that one," Sam finally said after looking at the image on the shirt.

"Totally," Mikaela conceded.

Breakfast was done so the three of us decided to find some entertainment. After all, what could a college student, a sophomore and a mechanic get into? The answer was not much.

Sam and Mikeala spent most of the morning giving me the grand tour which was very long but entertaining. Syria eventually made it and was apparently not in such a whiny mood today.

"Alright so you are twins right?" Mikeala said as we left the hallway.

"Yeah," we answered in tandem.

"Then why is your hair color different?" she continued.

"We are identical but for some reason our hair is just like this," I explained, pulling at Syria's hair.

She smacked my hand away and said, "Besides, I look terrible in red."

After that the talking stopped, except Sam or Mikaela pointing something out every now and again, it was a very awkward silence and quite frankly I needed it to end. Syria picked up on my growing discomfort and smirked.

"Sam, Mikaela, you guys like pranks?" she began conversationally.

"I can hold my own in a prank war," Sam replied with a smile.

Mikeala shrugged and shook her hand in a half-half kind of way.

"Well, we have nothing to do," I continued, picking up on Syria's plan.

"Alright, what are we going to do?" Sam asked excitement in his voice.

"What do you mean 'we'? I'm not getting involved in this!" Mikaela interjected.

Syria smirked rather widely, "but Mikaela my dear, we need your _skills_ for this one," I hated it when Syria used that tone.

It was her do or die tone and gave me the goose bumps. Mikaela seemed just as creeped out at the tone as I was, but at the same time enchanted by it. That tone got us out of a lot of things, why didn't she get us out of this with that tone a few days ago?

"Alright I'm in," she agreed, not having the slightest idea of what she was getting herself into.

Syria had the biggest evil smirk on her face I had seen in a while. Granted my smile wasn't any smaller than hers and the glee coming from her end of the bond didn't make it any easier to keep the smile under control.

"Alright, we're going to need a few things, like ice," Syria began.

"Surgical tubing, large cups, paint thinner, and water," I finished for her.

"Why?" Sam and Mikeala asked.

"We're going to make a slushy slingshot!" I proclaimed proudly.

"Who's the target?" Sam asked curiously.

"Samuel, Samuel, Samuel, I think it's a bit obvious," Mikaela put a hand on his back and shook her head.

"Syria you are insane, but I'm not backing out. That ass hole needs to be taught a lesson," Mikaela had a look of determination in her gray blue eyes.

Syria smirked at the insane comment, and began to describe the actual plan. For something so seemingly simple it was actually very complex. Sam and I were to acquire the help of a certain mech since there was nobody on this base that Sunstreaker trusted more than his own sibling.

However, finding the mech was a very difficult task. He was freaking bright red and nobody had seen him!

"How can a freaking bright red robot just disappear?" Sam whined again.

"By disappearing Sam, now quit whining," I snapped back, looking around a corner hopefully.

Nothing.

"Sam, I've only seen him twice, you know this base better than me, where would he be?" I asked.

Sam paused to think and I looked off into the distance waiting for him to get an idea. With a snap of his fingers he got an idea. I jumped a little at the sudden noise.

"He might be at the training rooms," he exclaimed, pulling me along towards the location.

Apparently we were going in the opposite direction of the training rooms, because Sam made a fast U-turn and continued to pull me. I was about to just run behind him when he suddenly stopped in front of some very large doors.

"Here it is," Sam wheezed.

"You would think that all that running from giant alien robots who want you dead would whip you into shape," I muttered.

Sam pushed open the door and the sounds of clashing metal could be heard inside. Slag it all, this would be much easier if he would have been alone. Sam led me up to a platform to check out the action. The room was large and stocked with weapons both human and cybertronian. The floor was made of concrete most of which was littered with cracks and on the far end was an open area with large targets with various holes in them.

'The firing range,' I thought wryly.

I focused on the two dueling mechs. Thankfully neither of them was bright yellow, that would have sucked for us big time. No, actually the mech we were looking for and the big black weapons specialist were wrestling. To anyone not used to seeing this it would have looked like they were trying to kill each other but to me and Sam this was nothing to how they were in a _real_ battle.

*Hurry up, quit staring at them and convince your namesake to help!* Syria ordered in my head making me wince. When she wanted revenge she could be a bit of a dictator.

The two mechs were locked together trying to gain the upper hand in the fight and pin the other down. Problem was Sideswipe being a small light weight in comparison mech going against a mech of Ironhide's… size was not a good combination but then again he and his brother did not earn their reputation by being little sparklings about it.

"Kick his aft!" I blurted loudly making Sideswipe look over in confusion giving Ironhide an easy shot.

"Cheap shot, I was distracted!" he complained, getting ready to go again.

"Decepticons won't care," Ironhide replied, eyeing me. I smiled cheekily and waved.

They continued to spar every once in a while one of them falling and causing small tremors to travel up the walls. Sam and I were beginning to get tired of watching but for the plan to work Sideswipe would be necessary. Sam was just looking down at the floor, I payed attention to every detail; after all I could learn a few things here.

Though, eventually I got bored and I just kept banging my head on the rail, trying to pass the time.

"Do humans normally do that?" I heard Sideswipe comment.

"No, Sideswipe," Ironhide replied.

I raised my head to see both mechs in front of us. For two or three ton robots, they moved very quietly. Sideswipe's optics flashed in amusement at my glare. Then they caught sight of my shirt.

"What's that shirt say?" Ironhide asked, his digit mere feet from my chest.

"Uhh… Freedom is the right of all non-Decepticon sentient beings," my voice rose slightly with the tension.

Sideswipe laughed and pointed at the picture, "Where did you get it?"

"A friend gave it to me."

"What friend?" Ironhide grunted.

"A friend," I replied.

"Something you ain't telling us?" Ironhide growled with a glare.

"Nope, but I will not incriminate my friend since she hasn't pissed me off in a while," I replied copying his glare.

Sam elbowed my stomach in a clear get on with it sign. Damn, I was winning the glaring contest.

"Sideswipe, can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked.

"You already are," he replied.

"I meant alone smart aft," I snapped. Sideswipe turned to Ironhide and shrugged before offering his hand to me. I ignored it and slid down the rail to the floor, actually landing on my feet this time.

"Hah! Take that Syria!" I shouted in victory.

"Why?" Sideswipe asked confused.

"Nothing, I just usually fall when I do that," I waved him outside and he followed.

Sam gave me a good luck sign and began to speak to Ironhide.

"Alright squishy what do you want?" Sideswipe asked impatiently.

Well Hasbro got the lack of patience right…

"I need your help with a little prank," I began.

"On who?" He immediately asked.

"Your brother," I responded. If possible his optics widened.

"Do you have a death wish?"

"Yes actually, but that's beside the point, will you help or what?"

"No way, I won't prank my brother," he shook his helm and began to skate back inside.

"What's the matter? Is the King of Pranks afraid of Sunny bunny?" I smirked when he stiffened.

"I fear nothing," He was back to standing in front of me now, a hard glared fixed on his face plates.

"Then prove it mech, you won't have to do anything but lure him in."

I could see him considering it in his optics and weighing the risk of getting slagged against watching his brother freak out. With a hum of his systems he stood up with a wide smirk.

"What did you have in mind squishy?" he questioned, crouching over me.

I smirked, 'hook, line, and sinker.' I thought evilly. Syria was pleased that he agreed and complimented my goading.

I ran back in to the training room to get Sam and pulled him away from his conversation.

"SorryIronhideIneedSamrightnow!" I called over my shoulder as I pulled Sam behind me.

That was one of the few times I could actually speak like Blur. I ran outside and back to where my sister was already setting up the various slingshots that we were going to fire.

"Alright squishy, what is it that you are doing?" he questioned again.

"Some call it a prank, I call it revenge," Syria cackled evilly.

I pictured her against a dark sky with lightning flashing repeatedly, making her give me a sour look.

"Sera go long," Syria suddenly commanded before launching a cup into the air.

The cup nearly collided with Sideswipe's helm, but he ducked and I caught it as it came in to my reach. I noted that the cup was rather large. Just how much of her paint thinner slushy was she making?

"Perfect," Syria purred.

"Hello? I still don't know what the plan is!" Sideswipe snapped, annoyed at the lack of response.

"We're going to fire paint thinner slushie's at your brothers paint job," Syria explained.

"Again, why?"

"Because he ruined my shirt with a slushy, so this seems a rather fitting form of revenge don't you agree, Sideswipe?" Syria had a look on her face that made her look creepy and weird.

Absolute glee.

"Sideswipe, do you remember how I told you my sister was a psychotic glitch with anger issues?" I asked. He nodded.

"This is what I meant."

* * *

_(Current location: ; Status: excited, worrying for life, planning funeral, writing hypothetical will ECT; Sideswipe's POV)_

When the human first asked me if I wanted to help pull a prank I had simply asked who. The femme had to have had a death wish because she immediately responded with 'my brother'. Initially, I said no. After all I would like to keep my spark chamber in my chassis thank you very much, but then she called me a pussy. Well, not really, but it was implied!

So ignoring the 'do not prank your brother code' I agreed.

Which brings me to my current situation, Sunstreaker was sitting on the opposite side of the way from everyone and everything. Sunstreaker just hated to be around others and the recent events with the blond haired human had left him in a fouler mood than usual. Well, it was about to get much worse.

All I really had to do was lead him to the launch zones for the slushie's and then I could take cover or possibly drive to the next state. Normally, a prank like this would fill me with excitement. Problem was there were certain things you didn't even try to do on this base.

1. Harm a human (it defeats the purpose here.)

2. Take away a humans coffee (they got violent quickly)

3. Touch; look at, scratch, or so much as breath on Sunstreaker's paint job. (Self explanatory.)

Sera's sister was about to commit number three and possibly lose her life for it. Though, as she put it 'if I'm going to die, I'm going to die messing up his paint job as much as I can.'

Besides that paint thinner slushy recipe might come in handy at some point for another prank.

So skating over to my brother I sat next to him like nothing was wrong. He shot me a scathing look and continued to drink his cube of energon.

"Hey Sunshine," I started, only to get smacked in the back of the helm.

"Don't call me that slagger," he muttered.

"Whatever you say," now how to convince him to come with me…?

An idea, albeit a stupid one, popped in to my processor, but pit I had nothing to lose, "I found some of your special paint outside one of the hangers…"

That immediately perked him up. Nobody and I mean nobody touched his special paint, not even me his own brother.

"Which one?" he asked.

Through the bond I could feel the agitation rising along with the need to punish whoever touched his sacred paint.

"C'mon I'll show you." I stood and he downed the rest of the cube and stomped out of the room.

'How am I supposed to show him if he just walks ahead of me like that!' I complained internally.

I skated after him and found him waiting for me outside of the main hanger. He motioned for me to lead the way. I led him to the precise location where the slushie's were going to be launched.

"Where's the paint Sideswipe?" he growled in annoyance.

"I'm looking for it," I snapped back.

Crouching down by a pair of crates, which was the signal, I heard the satisfying 'thwack' of something hitting metal. I stood to see Sunstreaker frozen in place a look of shock and utter disbelief on his face plates.

"Uhh, bro you alright?" I questioned. He opened his mouth to speak when another projectile hit him straight in the chest.

"What in the name of…" he never got to finish his sentence as about six more of the slushie's hit him in various places. He tried to dodge in vain as they hit him every time.

Sera's sister apparently had very good aim.

Growling his cannons whipped out of his wrists and aimed randomly waiting for the next projectile. He also noted that I was completely unharmed. I looked at his paint and nearly glitched it was literally streaming off him in rivers of gold. I snickered and he looked down at his paint job. His intakes sucked in a very large amount of air and his gaze focused on me.

"I'm going to offline you very slowly, Sideswipe," he growled, taking a threatening step forward.

A series of loud clicks were heard and both of us turned to see two humans with cameras taking pictures.

"Hmm, you missed a spot Syria," Sera commented.

"Shut up, I nailed him in the face," Syria snapped back, taking another picture.

"You," Sunstreaker growled.

"Us," they replied before beginning to laugh uncontrollably.

Beyond words, Sunstreaker pushed past me and ran at the building ready to kill. With yelps, the humans ran towards a sky light built in to the hanger and climbed in. However, not one to be deterred, Sunstreaker jumped onto the building and punched the skylight to pieces, trying to get to the humans. Though, by the message that appeared on my H.U.D, it was obvious they got away.

_XJetJudoApprenticeX: Send you pics when I can :) p.s. he's coming after you next D:_

After reading that, I looked up to see my brother's very angry form in front of me. If the purple optics were anything to go by, he was really, really, really, fritzed now.

"Now Sunny, let's be reasonable," I tried to soothe, backing away slowly.

I don't even remember what happened after that…

* * *

_(Current location: quarters; Status: Confined until further notice, satisfied, amused, and still wanting to torment fish face; Syria's POV)_

"That was so worth it," I again commented to my sister.

"I know, did you see the look on his face?" she replied excitedly, "it was priceless!"

This prank had been one of the more satisfying of my short life; I had just ruined Sunstreaker's, the Sunstreaker,s paint job, and got away with it. Sure there was the fact that he had basically destroyed the roof of a building to try and kill us and it would cost thousands to repair it, but slag it all it had been worth it.

Mikaela and Sam had been there and were getting the pictures processed by one of Sam's buddies in the know. They didn't want to actually be in that building when the mech inevitably went in for the kill. They were all getting copies after all seeing Sunstreaker in a gray dripping bikini paint job was EPIC! The slushie's had hit him in strategic locations around his chassis especially the area where the pelvis on a human would be. The only regret we both had was that he had slagged up his brother pretty good. Sideswipe should have started running before the slushie's started flying, but him being him, he decided to stick around.

Either way Sideswipe was now repaired but sitting in the brig with his still pissed off brother in a cell right next to him. Though he was holding a conversation with Sera at the moment.

"Sucks to be him right now," Sera commented.

"Why?"

"The sedative wore off on Sunstreaker and now he's going on an 'I'm going to crush that human' rant."

"Oh, then that does suck," I replied.

Oh how I would have loved to be sitting in front of that cell just to rile him up a little more. I could picture him shocking himself into stasis lock by running into those bars repeatedly trying to get to me.

"He's also threatening to kill Sideswipe in his recharge for this."

"Tell him to lock his quarters at night and recharge with one optic open," I suggested.

"I did, he said he can't, they share the same quarters."

I laughed hard, even if I did feel bad for Sideswipe. I didn't want to let go of the glee I felt for getting back at Sunstreaker for ruining my shirt.

Eventually there was a knock on our door before Epps walked in with a tray of food a wide smile on his face.

"I want a copy of those pictures," he said, before leaving the tray on our bedside table and walking out with a wave and locking the door.

"Sure!" we replied, picking at the meal.

I grabbed a sandwich and a juice leaving the box of slop alone for now. Sera grabbed the other sandwich and juice and gulped it down quickly.

"You know we should have made some actual slushie's," Sera commented.

* * *

I think my Sunstreaker muse hates my organic guts and wishes to run me over but that's beside the point.

Anyway if I could draw how sunny looked after the slushy bombs hit him I would but alas I can barely write legibly much less draw a Transformer and make it look good.

However if you guys want to that's alright with me. ;)

Anyway sorry this took so long but the writing bug bit me today and I had to get it down. Next chapters being written as you read so until then!

**Coolio! Although there's this website that you can make your own shirt, you can't made an Autobot insignia shoot at a Decepticon insignia. Just saying.**

This is CaMaRoFaN14 signing off till all are one!


	12. Chapter 12

Authors note: Finally! And the poll results are in the winner is…

"_**I have a sense of humor that borders on murderous neglect."**_

Thank you to all who voted and vote for Sera's shirt next chapter.

Anyway on to more pressing matters, I am terribly sorry this was so late! My Optimus muse refused to cooperate with me (as usual) and quite frankly refuses to do that. My brain has shown me what needs to happen only problem is that there are no words…. Ughh!

Oh and pardon all the POV changes, im trying to give everyone at least a little bit of chapter space and my mind is bi-polar.

Well enough of my whining and May I present to you chapter 11 of TaU!

* * *

_Chapter theme song: Prime Steve Jablonsky_

Legend:

:: Autobot comm.'s::  
*Bond speak*  
*_human comm.'s* _  
_lyrics  
'personal thoughts.'_

Disclaimer: As usual I do not own the Transformers… I will only be borrowing them for random bursts of insanity that happen to originate in my refried brain.

* * *

_(Current location: On patrol with Prowl; Status: Bored, Worried, Ready for action; Zola's POV)_

There were few things that bothered me more than silence, but here I was driving around with Prowl, searching for our missing hooligans around the general location we had gotten. I noticed from my position in the passenger seat that this was a very small town.

Knowing the twins, they would never stay in one place for long, well Sunny wouldn't, Sides preferred to stay and make friends. I sighed, those two were like my big sisters and things were so slagging boring on base; at the moment it wasn't funny.

_I'm bored _I whined, playing an audio clip from my iPod.

"What do you expect me to do about it Bumblebee, we are looking for two missing people not playing hide and seek." Prowl wouldn't admit it but she missed those two constantly annoying her.

I had my iPod modified by a friend who was arrested not too long ago for messing with one but that was beside the point. My iPod allowed me to take clips from movies, songs, and even random radio stations just like the real Bumblebee. I was so happy with it that that only time I actually talked was in school and to my parents. Other than that I was considered mute by my team mates.

_Whatever. _A whiny nasally obviously fake blond voice came from my speakers.

Prowl shook her head at me and continued to scan every the surrounding area with her eyes. Missing nothing and remembering every detail. She was weird like that, give her any piece of information no matter how small and she would dissect it and glean every detail from that small piece of information from it possible. Only problem was that the twins had disappeared without much of a trace.

Well that was actually a lie we did have something. The identity of the men she and Jazz had distracted while the twins tried to get away. That and the message that had been sent from Sunny's computer but that only helped so much before the signal was cut off.

A quick search on Prowl's mom's computer and we had their public service records. However, we refused to believe that this wasn't some elaborate joke.

Major William Lennox and Chief Master Sergeant Robert Epps

Movie names, well that would explain why they looked familiar to Jazz and Prowl.

Either way Wheeljack and Soundwave gave us a general location so we had to work with what we had. If only we had some more help with this. The police had been called by Alex but they really weren't doing much. Suddenly an idea struck me. Prowl's mom was on the force, pit she was the chief and Prowl really didn't speak much about her personal life with her mom so it was likely that she didn't even have an idea that the twins were missing. Besides it would be a chance to get rid of the cop on their case who was doing nothing.

"Prowl, does your mom know that the twins are missing?" I asked, using my real voice.

Prowl jumped up and gave me a sidelong glance. "No, my mother is not informed," she replied coldly.

Prowl and her mom never did speak much…

"Can't you get her to put the case up to high priority?" I continued.

"She wouldn't." Prowl's voice went cold.

_If you don't try you won't succeed._

She fixed me with a cold calculating look; I knew she was considering it, since she was just as tired as the rest of us. Most of us were dedicating three hours searching the same area over and over again only to come up empty handed.

"I will bring up the situation with her, if I see her tonight," Prowl muttered and the cabin went silent.

Suddenly Prowl's phone went off, with the season two theme for G1 playing on the lowest volume she could hear.

"Proceed," she said coldly as she picked up the phone.

I could faintly hear Prowl's mother on the other end.

"Yes, mother I know you get off early tonight but you usually get called in so there's no point," Prowl responded.

I brightened and made begging motions at Prowl and mouthing the words 'Ask her' over and over again.

A few more minutes of muffled speech Prowl sighed, "Well mother, since I already have you on the phone I need a favor."

An inquisitive sound was made on the other side of the line.

"Alright, for the past six days my friends have been missing and we've been looking for them and we did call the cops but nothing productive is being done, is there any way you can look at the case yourself or at the least bump up the priority?" Prowl's tone was all business there was no way she was going to beg.

A positive sound was heard on the other end of the phone and Prowl's lips twitched upward faintly.

"Yes Jazmin and I do know what the suspects look like, two men, one white the other African American," Prowl nodded.

Finally!

"Right, I'll explain them later…" Prowl nodded at me, telling me clearly to stop moving.

"Alright I will meet you at the station in twenty minutes." With that Prowl hung up and gave me a look.

_This is the game changer folks!_

"My mother has agreed to take over the case herself and with the description of those guys we can really get this search rolling." Prowl revved the engine of her Dodge charger and sped off towards home.

Upon arrival Jazz was waiting in Prowl's driveway with her usual giant smile plastered on her face.

_Greetings… first lieutenant Jazz. _I greeted using two different clips from different movies.

"Jazz," Prowl greeted.

"Prowler, Bee, got yur text message." Jazz held up her iPhone.

"Refrain from calling me Prowler Jazz." Prowl muttered, not really having much patience to deal with Jazz's… quirks.

"What'eva ya say Prowlie." Jazz smirked at the small growl she received.

Jazz always did like to yank Prowls chain as much as the twins liked to, maybe more than the twins.

"So when do we gotta go?" Jazz questioned leaning against her car.

"We have ten minutes to get there; do you have the images I requested?"

In response Jazz flicked an envelope towards Prowl who examined them briefly to ensure that they were the correct ones.

_Let's roll. _I played over my speakers.

Jazz jumped in to her through the window of her car and started it up with a roar. Prowl being the ever boring person she was simply opened the door on her side and sat down. I got in the passenger seat and we began to head to the police station hoping to get this search rolling.

**At the police station:**

Norika walked in and immediately went to the front desk, the clerk there allowed her immediate entrance along with me and Jazz. From past experience I had come to the conclusion that Prowls mom's office was the last office and the largest in the building, but you would never be able to tell because of all the confidential piles of paper work on the desk, in boxes and filing cabinets.

Along the walk many of the officers on shift receiving their assignments for the day greeted Prowl with familiarity Prowl however merely nodded at them in acknowledgement. Arriving at Prowls mothers office the word _'Chief Miller'_ was written in all capital gold letters.

Norika knocked on the door and a reply came immediately "Come in."

A black haired woman that looked to be in her early forties maybe late thirties and seemed to be in good shape for her age sat down typing at a computer. Prowl simply stood there watching her before clearing her throat. The woman visibly jumped at the small noise almost as if she had forgotten that she had allowed us in.

"Norika, good to see you." Chief Miller greeted.

"Likewise." Prowl greeted back a small polite smile on her face.

"Jazmin, Zola how are you two?" She questioned after giving her daughter a short hug.

"Fine chief." Jazz replied plopping down on to one of the chairs in front of the desk.

_I'm good. _I replied.

Chief Miller immediately sobered and locked eyes with Prowl, "Alright so how long have your friends been missing sweetheart?"

"Six days, seven if you count today." Prowl replied.

"Their names?" Chief Miller questioned.

"Sera Stiletto Corona and Syria Nova Corona," Prowl replied.

Chief Miller hmm'd as she pulled up Syria's and Sera's records.

"I see Syria has a charge for aggravated assault in Orlando of 2009?"

"Yes, but she hasn't done anything else since then." I defended, using my real voice.

"Sera's record is mostly clean except for a few accidents but other than that I don't see any reason why anyone would want to kidnap them…" Chief Miller started mumbling to herself.

"Neither do we, but me and Pro- I mean Norika do have pictures of the guys who were chasing them in the first place." Jazz corrected.

Our parents really didn't know about our nick names so we commonly slipped up and used our nicknames when speaking to our parents instead of our real names.

Chief Miller held out her hands for the images and looked them over with a critical eye. "Hmm, Soldiers?"

"Apparently, they were chasing them down the street when Jazmin and I ran interference for them but they were apparently captured and never made it to the safe zone." Prowl explained.

"The safe spot being you and your friends club house?" Chief Miller raised her eye brow in amusement.

"Tha base is actually kinda hard ta get ta, if ya don kno' where ta look." Jazz explained.

"Can you describe the cars they were put in to?"

"A black 2009 GMC Top Kick c4500 and a 2011 yellow concept Chevrolet Camaro with black racing stripes and a black fender on the back." Prowl replied.

Chief Miller was silent for a time and began typing faster than I thought possible on her computer before pressing the enter key and turning back to us with a sly smile on her face.

"Well, if the military is kidnapping teenagers for no apparent reason then the whole city is about to find about it."

"Mom…?" Prowl questioned a worried look on her face.

"You said you needed help finding them, well how do you feel about going on the news?" Chief Miller said as she opened an email on her computer from channel four news.

"Prowler have I ever told you I love your mom?" I asked

Prowl actually smiled and hugged her mom, thanking her.

* * *

_(Current location: N.E.S.T temporary base, surveillance room; Status: annoyed, shocked, stressed, worried, damning the person that reported them to the cops to hell; Lennox's POV.)_

This was HORRIBLE not only did those teenagers piss off one of the mechs and made him break a very expensive sky light. Now their friends had googled us and apparently reported Epps and I as kidnappers. So this brought me to the monitor room where the broadcast was being played on various stations.

They even had the exact models of cars that Bumblebee and Ironhide had taken as their alternate modes.

I felt like beating my head in to a wall at this point as Epps and mines images were flashed on the screen again as well as the number to call if there were anyone who knew their whereabouts. Then another image of the two teenagers looking very happy flashed and then it cut to their friends and their guardian speaking about how they wanted to see their friends and daughters again and so on and so forth.

The girls speaking were the ones that had tried to distract Epps and me and another one of their friends. Damn it all. Optimus looked at the screens with a blank stare as did Prowl and Jazz who were also here watching.

Now we had a choice we could send them back over there with a pair of autobots to watch them or we could allow them to call home and tell their guardian that they were alive and well, and to call off the search but they couldn't go home ever again.

'_Both options suck, Will.'_ I growled internally.

"Major Lennox, you have a phone call." one of the recruits informed me.

I held out my hand for the phone and put it to my ear.

"This is Lennox." I spoke into the receiver.

"William Lennox, please tell me that what I'm watching on television is not what I think it is." My wife's very angry voice replied.

"Sarah, Bobby and I did not kidnap them, we needed to question them and they ran so we brought them to base." I tried to explain.

"Telling their mother did not occur to you?" she snapped back.

There were three things I feared: it was Decepticons, an angry Sarah, and never seeing my family again and not necessarily in that order.

"She was not there at the moment."

Why was I explaining this to my wife again?

I answered my own question. _'Oh yeah, I don't want to be sleeping on the couch the next time I see her.'_

"Christ Will, you had better make this right," she ordered.

Now, she had a right to be mad at this point. After all, having her husband accused of kidnapping two teenagers when he didn't would piss any wife off.

"We're trying Sarah; I'll talk to you soon."

I hung up before she could respond and caught sight of Bobby holding the phone away from his ear. Apparently his wife saw the news to. He flashed me a look clearly asking me to shoot him but I simply sighed and looked back to Optimus for answers.

"So, what are we going to do now?" I asked.

My question shocked him out of whatever stupor he had been in and he stared down at me with bright blue optics.

"Major, I believe that these are the _teammates_ they were referring to," he deduced.

Wait a second… the two teenagers said that combined the whole team had more knowledge about the Autobots and Decepticons than most of the humans on base who regularly had contact with them would ever hope to obtain. If these girls were part of that team then they would have to be brought here as well for questioning and to be kept under surveillance for any way that they could be leaking information to the general public.

"How do you know?" I questioned.

"The visor one of them was wearing was a very big hint." Prowl chimed in.

"Though to confirm we need Sera and Syria here," he continued.

"I'll have them brought right over."

* * *

_(Current location: quarters; Status: Confined until further notice, bored, listening to iPod; Syria's POV)_

They had basically left us in here to rot, well it had only been a few hours but I was still bored. Sera was just as bored but at least she wasn't annoying me about it. She was merely staring up at the ceiling blankly like she usually did when she was letting a story roll through her head.

When I did that I had to be in motion repeating the motions the character in my head was doing. That's why I left the plotting of the story to her. I noted dully that my shirt was extremely dirty; all the paint thinner and cherry flavoring had taken its toll on the yellow shirt.

I growled and stood stuffing my iPod in to my pocket and grabbing out a new shirt. I pulled out a baby blue shirt that had the words '_Warning: I have a sense of humor that borders on murderous neglect.' _printed on it.

I pulled it on not minding that my sister was there next to me. She was way too out of it to even notice an explosion going off right next to her. My iPod began to play Forever by Drake Kanye West, Lil Wayne, and Eminem as a soldier walked in without bothering to knock.

"You could learn to knock you know." Sera grumbled coming out of her trance like state.

"Major Lennox sent me to get you two," he replied simply.

I withheld a growl at his rudeness and fixed my shirt into position while standing up straight.

"What does Señor Wildman want now?"

"He didn't say, he just told me to bring you to the monitor room."

Well if he wasn't going to tell me the details I wasn't moving one micrometer.

The soldier walked out in to the hall way and took on an impatient posture. Sera stood up finally and grabbed her iPod and walked out dragging me with her. Why, I'm not sure but she deemed it necessary to grab my wrist very tightly.

*Quit it, they're still sensitive!* I whined as small pangs of pain shot up my arm.

*Quit whining Sun bun.* she snickered when I snarled at the nickname.

I hated that variation of my nickname, it was demeaning Sunny was perfect, Sunflower/Sunshine were tolerable pit even Streaker would be better but Sun bun was out of the question. I did not do _cute and cuddly._

The soldier leading us glanced back warily at us, who didn't know about my record on this base? Granted that dude had deserved it but still it wasn't like I was randomly going to rip your face off in a fit of anger _maybe_… Either way he looked like he was facing a rabid dog in that one look.

I smiled at him creepily as did Sera and I saw the faintest shudder pass through his body.

*What a pussy, he's afraid of two sixteen year olds.* I commented to Sera.

*Well, we did piss off fish face and live to do it again; that's enough reason to be at least a little wary of us.* She responded nudging my elbow with her own.

The walk was very long nearly to the other side of the base before we actually arrived in to what I presumed was the communications room. I bet that once Red Alert got her the humans would be kicked out of here very quickly. On the various screens there was a probable news cast playing but I really didn't pay any attention to it and focused on Optimus, Prowl and Jazz who were watching intently.

"Major, here they are." the soldier called out.

"Thank you; you two come over here for a second and tell me what you see." Lennox pointed towards the largest monitor.

We moved to stand on either side of him and were shocked to see Jazz and Bumblebee speaking on the monitor to a news reporter before it cut to a picture of Sera and I sitting on a rock me hugging Sera's shoulders with a big smile and Sera hugging me around the waist with an even bigger smile.

Then it cut to Prowl and I very nearly collapsed as she spoke.

"I don't know why anyone would want to kidnap them, they are very good girls and have never been involved in any illegal activity, it just doesn't make sense." Prowl's voice was strained as she lied on TV.

Sera was laughing on the floor like she was about to pass out from the force of it. I whipped out my iPod and filmed the remaining bits where Prowl used words to describe us such as _innocent _and_ good natured_. I nearly died laughing and Sera had recovered only to laugh even harder when she said Innocent.

"Primus, this is the best black mail I've ever gotten on her," I cackled.

Sera was still laughing too hard to form a coherent response. Though when Alex began speaking we got very quiet, we had forgotten that she was also looking for us.

"When we get home we are so slagged," Sera muttered.

"Yup," I replied.

"Okay Major so besides giving us a laugh attack what did you need us for?" Sera asked.

"Are those three girls part of the _team_ you mentioned?" he questioned.

"Yes, the one with the black hair is our SIC and the one with the visor is our TIC." I responded.

"What about the one with the blond and black hair?"

"She's one of our scouts, damn good one too." Sera responded.

"One of your scouts?" Optimus chimed in.

"We have doubles of everything, two leaders, two SIC, two TIC etcetera." I explained turning to Optimus.

"That is highly illogical." Prowl said.

"No, it isn't…" I began.

"…two different factions, two different sets of hierarchy." Sera finished.

"So, how many of you are there?" Epps asked.

"Umm…" I started counting all of my teammates up in my head.

"I believe about fourteen not counting Syria and I." Sera responded before I could.

"Nine Autobots and Seven Decepticons." I confirmed, counting Sera and I as well.

At the word Decepticons the bots and everyone in the room stiffened. I looked around and noticed a few of the tech wizards giving us good glares.

"Some of them have chosen to support the decepticons?" Optimus asked.

"If it really does come down to it they wouldn't, we do it based on personalities." Sera explained.

"Let's say, our leaders Ameera and Meagan, Ameera leads the Autobot side of things while Meagan handles all the Decepticons affairs." I explained.

"Yur friends are weird." Jazz commented.

"We know they are, and that's how we like them." I replied with a nod.

"So what are your leader's nicknames?" Prowl asked.

"Well Ameera is kind of an easy guess, she's an Autobot." Sera left that one open for speculation.

"Meagan is well… cruel, cold hearted, sadistic, bossy, and clinically insane by our standards but she's fun when she's not giving us nightmares." I said mostly to myself.

"How much do they know about us?" Lennox asked.

"A lot, combined we can probably dish out enough information to makes either of the factions look like the good or the bad guy." Sera speculated coming up with possible scenarios in which the bots would be the bad guys.

There was a low buzzing sound echoing through the room bugging my ears like crazy. I smacked the side of my head trying to dispel it but that didn't seem to be helping me in any way. I looked over to Sera and questioned her through the bond. She seemed to be just as uncomfortable as I was.

Lennox seemed to be perfectly fine and didn't show any signs of our growing discomfort.

"Does anyone else hear that annoying buzzing sound?" I asked aloud.

Then it suddenly stopped and the annoying itching sensation left my head.

"What buzzing sound?" Epps queried.

"Never mind it stopped." Sera waved her hand dismissively and focused her attention on the mechs.

They seemed to be trying to listen to the buzz that we had heard but it had just vanished. Then suddenly it was back again, and it was even more irritating than before.

"Alright, enough with the fragging noise it is starting to piss me off." I had finally had it with the noise after hearing it twice.

I wasn't known for being tolerant folks.

"What noise?" Lennox asked this time.

"That weird buzzing sound that's making my ears itch and ring!" I replied scratching at my ear hoping that was it.

It stopped before starting up again and I had a feeling I knew exactly where it was coming from. I turned to find the mechs nodding to each other.

"Our apologies, the sound may have been our Comm. links." Optimus apologized.

"Well—" before I could say something insulting Sera snapped her hand over my mouth.

"No worries, just try not to do that around us it is really irritating." Sera replied her tone simply oozing politeness.

Nearly enough to sicken me.

*Bad enough you already made enemies with Triple D, don't go pissing off Boss Bot, Prickly and Jazzman.* Sera warned internally after taking her hand off my mouth and wiping it on my shoulder.

*Triple D?* I queried.

*Deadly Dandelion of Doom* She replied. I snorted and congratulated her on making up a good nickname for _that_ mech.

"Is that all you guys wanted from us?" Sera asked taking on an impatient pose.

"Yes, that is all you may leave." Optimus replied with a nod.

That same pussy soldier came back to escort us back to our room, joy.

* * *

_(Current location: office, Status: deep in thought, already feeling processor ache; Optimus Prime's POV)_

He now had an even larger situation on his servos, not only were those two running circles around his processor but now their friends had become involved in this mess. The possibility that they had simply popped in to this universe from their own was rather unlikely and illogical enough to make Prowls battle computer freeze up- and yet it seemed the most likely solution.

Sitting back in his chair glancing at his second in command and first luitenent he noted that they were just as tense as he was. Not only would all fourteen other teenagers be brought to base and questioned on how they acquired the information they had, but now with so many civilians on base once they arrived the Decepticons would no doubt be suspicious after all, if these two had that much energy in them he could only imagine fourteen other adolescents, these two were bad enough he really did not need fourteen more.

On the other servo… he could simply send them back to their home with a guardian or two… now there were a few problems with that option. The first being that the list eligible mechs that would probably be able to handle the responsibility of having a human charge to be responsible for was limited a best. Along with having to make sure none of their team mates began to spread the word of their existence.

Both options- excuse the phrase- sucked testicles even if one of them was more favorable than the other. Jazz cleared his throat a human habit he had picked up.

"Boss, way ah see it those two got's ta go bac' n smooth things ova' with tha cops, their ma', and their team mates." Jazz reasoned.

"And let them go there alone where they can easily spread the word of our existence to the public, I think not." Prowl argued his door wings twitching slightly.

"Why wud we let 'em goes alone?" Jazz said defending himself.

"Jazz, what mech would we put in charge of those two, along with their team mates?"

"Not mech, mechs." Jazz replied getting that gleam in his visor when he was up to something.

"Who do you suggest Jazz?" I queried.

"Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." He replied with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That is more of a death sentence for the humans, than protection." I commented.

Granted the humans would be better off with Skids and Mudflap but those two were elsewhere at the moment. Sideswipe would probably be fine with the arrangement; he seemed to get along well with them. Sunstreaker however was a completely different story, the mech would rather shoot himself than be put in charge of a human.

"I ain't sentencin 'em ta death, jus' sayin' Sunny needs ta get more involved wit tha humans and Sides 'll go where his twin is, it might work out."

Now that was a good reason to assign those two, to the humans. Sunstreaker had become even more violent towards the humans ever since the teenagers had been brought on base. The fact that they both seemed to get a kick out of his reactions was not helping his anger issues. Sticking him with the human he quite possibly hated the most might make his tolerance for their species as a whole rise a little.

Even Prowl seemed to agree with the logic of the twins getting human charges.

"Sunstreaker does need a punishment for breaking the sky light…" Prowl muttered.

Circulating the air out of his vents I made my decision.

"Tomorrow we give them their new assignments, and then send the girls back to their residence."

Hopefully this wouldn't backfire.

* * *

Ughh keeping Optimus from turning in to some OOC guy is so stressful, its so hard to keep him in character as the just, fair, noble leader that he is, is fragging difficult!

Whoever can keep him in character, and do him justice I salute you!

Well either way, whats done is done and at least you get the point.

So… don't forget to vote on what Sera's shirt will say in chapter 12 of TaU poll should already be up.


	13. Chapter 13: Chapter 12 part 1

HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY!:D

Authors note: Finally! And the poll results are in the winner is…

**_"For a minute there you almost bored me to death."_**

I'll save my comments for the end of the chapter…. Have fun reading!

* * *

_Chapter theme song: Im Going Home, Chris Daughtry_

Legend:

:: Autobot comm.'s::  
*Bond speak*  
*_human comm.'s* _  
_lyrics  
'personal thoughts.'_

Disclaimer: As usual I do not own the Transformers… I will only be borrowing them for random bursts of insanity that happen to originate in my refried brain.

* * *

_(Current Location: Optimus Prime's office; Status: Annoyed, excited, slightly suicidal, wants to murder Prime in his recharge… disregard the last two…; Syria's POV.)_

It had started out as an innocent call to Optimus's office; I had thought that I had been to get more information out of us…

I was so wrong.

Apparently it was to assign us a guardian, two to be precise. Now had it been any other bots I wouldn't have minded, but having to bring Fish Face and his idiot twin brother back home to all my weirdo friends was not my idea of a good time. That and Fish Face's reaction wasn't doing much to change my views about having him within a five foot radius of my house.

"There is no way I am going to become some organics glorified taxi cab!" Sunstreaker snarled.

*Cab-orghini!* Sera laughed in my head.

I simply shook my head and tried to tune out Fish Face's whining. He was arguing with _Optimus-fucking-Prime, _and for some reason he wasn't going to win(hint sarcasm). Though, knowing how stubborn he could get he was probably going to try his damned best to get out of it.

"This isn't a choice, Sunstreaker, it is an assignment," Optimus replied.

Sunstreaker snarled and glared hatefully at my back. How did I know? You try having this guy glare at you. It burns.

"I would rather jump in a smelter," he groused.

"I can have that arranged," I muttered.

"What was that organic?" he growled at me, standing up from his already abused chair.

"Oh, nothing simply talking to myself," I replied, smiling poisonously.

"Right, and I'm a Decepticon," he replied, angrily clenching his fists.

"Could've fooled me," I hissed, my fists curling up further.

I glared defiantly in to his optics as he made a move towards me, challenging me to even raise a finger against him. Sera sent me a warning to not provoke him anymore but I was seeing red and honestly wanted him torn apart bolt by fragging bolt. Besides, turning away from a threat was considered a weakness in my book.

Before I could even twitch a muscle and challenge him to a fight, Optimus spoke.

"That is enough you two!" Optimus snapped.

I forced the anger and hate to take a step back and replaced it with cold numbness. Sera was rubbing at her temples agitatedly. Sunstreaker sat back in his chair keeping his glare on me.

*You are such a slag head.* Sera sent wearily.

*He tried me!* I snapped at her.

*What were you gonna do? Punch him? You'd break your hand and he'd step on you.* Sera snapped, leveling me an icy glare.

*I think I'd win that fight.* I replied, looking her in the eyes.

*Sam killed Megatron…* I defended.

*And you call me stupid, now pay attention!* she nodded her head towards Prime who had been speaking during our little internal fight.

"…You four will leave in two hours, for Sera and Syria's house and remain there as their guardians," Optimus commanded.

"Whatever you say Optimus," Sideswipe replied, standing. Sunstreaker grunted angrily.

Sera and I nodded.

"Are we ever going to get our laptops and phones back?" Sera asked.

"Ratchet has modified them slightly; you may get them from him," Optimus replied with a nod.

"Can I leave now?" Sunstreaker growled impatiently.

"Dismissed," Optimus nodded, and Sunstreaker stalked out growling.

Sideswipe offered his hand to us and we climbed on as he walked out of the room with us in servo. His brother was nowhere to be found, thankfully, so I wouldn't be tempted to yell out a series of rather creative insults about his creator.

Sideswipe put us down on the ground once we were far enough away from Prime's office.

"Well, that went well," Sera grumbled.

"By well, you mean horrible, then yeah it went perfect," Sideswipe replied sarcastically.

"So…you're my guardian huh?" Sera asked, quoting the movie. Again.

"Guess so," Sideswipe replied.

"Cool, now that we got that figured out now how are we gonna get our siblings to not kill each other on sight?" Sera asked, even though I was standing maybe two feet from her.

"Eh, they'll get used to each other," Sideswipe shrugged.

"I'm standing right here slag heaps!" I snapped.

"Right…" Sera rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. I glared angrily at her.

"Why don't we go get your things from the Hatchet?" Sideswipes timely intervention probably saved Sera's aft from a beating.

"Sure/whatever," we replied in tandem.

* * *

_(Current location: training room; Status: Pissed off, annoyed at prime, hating humans in general; Sunstreakers POV)_

After leaving Prime's office as fast as I possibly could I decided that it would be best to tear apart a few drones before even looking at the infuriating little yellow haired human.

That human dared to challenge me, to mock me, to _insult_ me. That would not be tolerated, originally I had planned to simply avoid the retched little pit spawn, but Prime and Primus seemed to have it out for him and decided to stick me with _it._

I thought Optimus was smarter than that, what made him think I would be or want to be a guardian of such a species? The humans constantly ruined my paint job as the yellow headed one proved not two days ago. They shed their skin constantly; it makes my tanks churn in disgust to even have that pit spawn within a three foot radius of my alternate form now I'm forced to degrade myself further and allow the Unicron forsaken organic in to my interior? Please don't make me laugh.

Dodging another blow from the drone I sliced the offending appendage off easily. The drone made no sound of pain, it simply backed away and prepared to strike again. That bothered me, what was the point of sparring if your partner didn't even groan in pain. Lunging forward and slicing through its abdomen I hoped to at least hear it grunt.

Nothing.

The only sound was the sound of my blade slicing through its armor and effectively off lining it. How unsatisfying. Kicking the remaining carcass off to the side I began to set up another drone to take out some frustration out on.

Oh how I wished to step on that organic, it wasn't like it was doing anyone any good. So what if they knew things about our species and could accurately describe us and our personalities- granted the yellow haired femme didn't know slag about him but that was beside the point- from what I had heard there were fourteen other humans that knew possibly more than them.

Simple solution: Kill the annoying ones; get two more less annoying ones. Problem solved.

But no, apparently that wasn't the way the universe worked and that organic probably had at least a vorn of life left… a vorn to long in my opinion.

The drone was finally beginning to start itself up and sink in to a crouch. I imagined this being that human and let the drone have it. Needless to say it didn't last long. Glaring at the far wall for the first time since I'd been in here I noted my brother's apparent amusement.

It better not has been directed at me or I was going to rip him apart.

No… it was directed at our new _charges._ Primus it even hurt to think of them like that.

*What's so funny?* I asked.

*The humans.* Sideswipe responded simply.

*I can see that. What's so funny about some organics sitting around?* I questioned again. I felt the agitation rising in me.

*They're arguing over what Ratchet did to their electronics or as they put it their 'babies'.*

Humans, always forming bonds with the most unlikely and stupid things, but my curiosity was aroused so might as well keep asking.

*What did Ratchet do?*

*He apparently deleted all of their pictures from the movie, both animated and live action as they put it; deleted all of their videos; all of their own written stories; and a file named Transformers: Slash fics and pics.* Sideswipe replied apparently amused.

*Good, I hope he wiped out everything on there.* I thought back taking pleasure in the fact that the organic was suffering.

Even if she wasn't suffering physically…

I felt Sideswipe suddenly stiffen through the bond; he relaxed for a moment before I could literally feel the disgust emanating from his side of the bond.

*What now?*

*They explained what slash was and showed me a picture of what it would look like.* Sideswipe responded his mental voice sounding like it was about to purge its tanks.

*Serves you right for asking.* I concluded.

*It's horrible… I'm going to need some serious therapy!* Sideswipe sent along with the image he'd been exposed to.

An image of Starscream all tied up in his protoform (it was obvious by the helm shape and tattoos) with an aroused look on his face plate. With Megatron standing above him in a crouched position (also in protoform…) with their chest plates pulled back…

Dear primus and all that is holy! Those sick humans and that slag they called art!

*NEVER SHOW THAT TO ME AGAIN!* I yelled into the bond.

*They say that those two were one of the most popular pairings… along with Prowl and Jazz, Optimus and a number of bots, and apparently any of the seekers.* Sideswipe hissed in utter fear of the image crowding his processor.

I still hadn't recovered from the image and was currently trying to beat myself in to- as the humans called it- a coma against the drones' upper half.

I could hear the humans giggling maniacally through Sideswipe's end of the bond and telling Sideswipe that it was his fault, he had asked and now he had to live with that mental image for the rest of his near eternal life.

With a growl I dampened the bond and left Sideswipe to suffer with that image in his processor. I tossed the drone's upper body away and scanned my paint, making sure that the helm bashing hadn't damaged it in the least. Satisfied with the fact that no damage had been done I set up another to hopefully distract myself from that image and the idiocy of my twin.

* * *

_(Back to Syria's POV)_

I laughed hard as Sideswipe's holoform curled in to the fetal position and muttered profanities about Starscream and Megatron.

"I hate you both!" he cried, though he sounded more amused than anything.

"Well now that we're done scarring you're processor; onto more important matters," Sera motioned for me to begin.

"Rumble is red."

"Rumble is _blue_ Syria everyone knows that."

"No Frenzy is _blue_, Rumble is _red,_" I countered.

"Retard! In more than meets the eye part two Soundwave sends out Rumble and he's blue!" I felt something collide with my head making me face plant in to the suitcase I was packing.

My hand went up automatically to check my hair, it was all mussed up and my pulled back bangs were now covering my eyes. I fixed it as best as I could without a mirror before I turned on my sister.

"You're going to pay for that, you little slag head," I growled before lunging at her and beginning to slap her in the head.

She hissed and started throwing punches as we rolled all over the floor knocking each other in to pretty much anything. As for Sideswipe well he was attempting to pull us apart before we could strangle each other.

"Bad squishies don't kill each other!" he exclaimed pulling on the collars of our shirts.

I simply lunged back at Sera and tried to claw her eyes out… did I mention when we fought we fought to kill each other? No? Well we do.

"Sideswipe, what are you doing?" When did he get here?

"Good you're here, help me pull them apart!" Sideswipe begged, his voice sounding relieved.

"I'm not touching those things." Sunstreaker sounded disgusted.

*I. Just. Threw. A. Fucking. Pillow!* Sera snarled mentally trying to convince me to get off.

"You fucked up my hair! You're gonna die!" I snarled back out loud.

We continued to pull at each other and punch each other until I felt someone's arms wrap around my chest and yank me back. I struggled to get back up and beat my sister senseless but the arms wouldn't give so I stilled.

"I think we should have let them kill each other, and then we wouldn't have had to guard them," Sunstreaker groused from above me.

So that's who was holding me. I looked at Sera who was already standing up and making faces at me. Bitch. I decided to try my luck since he wasn't paying attention to me but before I could twitch his arms tightened almost suffocating me as he did so, around my chest and he said

"Nice try human, but you're too predictable." he dropped me rudely on to the floor.

I growled and stood glaring at him as hard as I could, I could have punched him right there but decided that I was in my best interests to not piss him off anymore than I already had, I had a desire to annoy the pit out of Screamer for a few more years…

Sunstreaker growled back at me before turning away and sitting on my bed.

"Hurry up and grab whatever it is you humans need," he ordered.

I rolled my eyes and walked in to the bathroom to put my hair back in to its original position. When I came out, Sunstreaker's holoform was still lounging on my bed mocking me with his eyes. I didn't notice how hot it was until this moment.

Shaggy platinum blonde hair that hung just above his icy blue eyes, his face was a face that would make even a straight guy swoon over its flawless skin and color. Why oh why did he have to be so hot! He was wearing a black t-shirt with a yellow sun silhouette and faded blue skinny jeans. Most guys can't pull of skinnies but Sunstreaker was pulling them off rather well.

Sideswipe's holoform was no different; his hair was a shiny copper color though it was littered with brighter reds that made his hair shine like his alternate mode. Sideswipe was paler than his brother but in a good way. His eyes held that mischievous glint in them that was absent from his brothers eyes. Sideswipe had a bright blue shirt with two human silhouette one male and one female holding hand though each one had a bottle of sorts in their free hands. Unlike his brother he chose black cargo shorts and converse.

I shook my head and went to finish packing; I started until I noticed that Sunstreaker had placed himself on top of my rather sensitive articles of clothing…

"Move," I ordered.

"Make me organic," he taunted.

Internally I imagined myself slapping his arrogant aft back to Cybertron but I dismissed the idea in favor of embarrassing him.

"Alright; you're sitting on my underwear as well as my bras, I would appreciate you moving so I can finish packing them," I replied letting some venom seep into my words.

He immediately stood with a disgusted expression on his pretty little face. "Disgusting organic…" he muttered.

"Incompetent mech," I replied.

He whirled on me with a snarl but before he could even say anything Sera made a comment, "I wish I had some popcorn, this is a good show."

"I second that," Sideswipe agreed, smiling at my sister cheekily.

"Shut up," I grumbled, grabbing my clothing, stuffing them in my suitcase and zipping it up.

Sunstreaker grumbled and went to the far corner of the room trying to get as far away as possible from me without leaving the room.

"So when are we leaving?" Sera asked conversationally.

"We have fifteen minutes left before we actually have to leave," Sideswipe replied playing on my sister's iPod.

"Well that blows…" I commented, throwing myself onto my bed with a huff.

I grabbed my iPod and started to flick through the pictures I had stored on it. Most of them were of cars, you know Ferrari's, Lamborghini's, and the occasional Rolls Royce among other fancy super cars. It dawned on me that my sister and I were now technically the owners of two of these super cars. While I had always wanted one, I had been hoping for it to be non-sentient and to be able to customize it with things I liked. Well that plan was out the window.

I noticed for the first time the picture I had stopped on, it was a rather good drawing of what Sunstreaker should/would look like in movie verse, I'd drawn it years ago when I was in eighth grade and I had taken the snap shot of it because it got a prize in the local art show.

*I think it's in the garage.* Sera chimed predicting where my train of thought was going.

"Might be, unless I scrapped it." I conceded.

"You do realize you've been sitting there looking at it for about ten minutes right?" Sera asked.

'R_eally_' I thought it felt like only seconds that she had been sitting here and staring at the image on my iPod… which was completely off.

"I assume it's time to go?" I deduced noting the absence of our guardians.

"Yeah, hurry up though Triple D says that if you aren't outside in the next ten astroseconds you can walk," Sera said walking out the door with a snort.

I shook my head and climbed off my bed swinging the slightly heavy bag over my shoulder and pocketing my iPod. I went straight outside and of course both of the mechs were sitting there in their alternate modes.

I had already seen Sunstreaker's alternate mode at the car show but noted as I walked closer to the gold mech that he wasn't a Gallardo Superleggera like I had originally thought no, he was an Lp560-4 Gallardo. It was basically the same as a regular Gallardo but lighter and much faster than even the Superleggera. How I mistook it for a Superleggera I would never know but either way I was still going to be rolling up into my drive way with a Lamborghini.

I walked stiffly over to the driver's side and pulled on the door so I could get in and leave. At first I pulled gently trying to be somewhat respectful and not just yank it open like I would normally do with any other car; though after a few minutes of fruitless tugging I yanked as hard as I could.

Only to receive an irritated rev in response to the yanking.

"C'mon mech I don't have all day," I said impatiently backing up a step and putting my hands on my hips.

Sunstreaker made a sound akin to a 'pfft' and back away until it looked like I was standing in front of him and not next to him.

"I have rules _human,_" he growled, his stupid Italian voice putting emphasis on the name of my species.

'_Joy, my car has rules' _I thought. I wanted to literally take a key to his door and chew him out again but I held my tongue.

I pinched the bridge of my nose and said, "Fine, what rules?"

"Rule number one: you are not getting in me unless you have clean feet, I'm already letting you sit in me, you are not going to dirty my carpets," he replied as if he was giving me a luxury.

I checked my sneaker and there wasn't a speck of dirt on it.

"Rule number two: if you so much smudge my paint- even by accident- you will pay." that one made sense for a mech like him. I nodded.

*Well, he's got you whipped.* Sera commented. I growled at her even if I couldn't see her through Sideswipe's darkly tinted windows.

"Organic, pay attention I am not repeating this!" Sunstreaker snapped.

I withheld a hiss of curses that bubbled up in my throat and focused my attention back on his shiny yellow paint.

"Rule number three: There will be no liquids or food in my interior at any time, and any items you leave inside of me will be vaporized, I don't care how important they are." I resisted the urge to roll my eyes and waited for him to speak again.

Did he actually expect me to remember this? I mean I barely followed any of Pro—I mean Norika's rules what made him think I was going to follow the rules of someone I hated even more than my SIC?

"Rule number four: No other organics are going to come in to my interior, it's bad enough I have to let you sit on it. I am not about to let some other organic ruin it as well. I do not care if said organic is dying a slow pain filled death it will not touch my interior." you know how they say that Sunstreaker is a sparkless, vain, cruel, ass hole?

Oh it was more than true. Why was I shocked? Well, I used to think that it wasn't that bad, well now it was worse than I had expected it to be.

"Understand organic?" he questioned, his tone making me feel like a child being scolded for doing something wrong.

"Perfectly," I hissed.

"If you disobey any of these rules you will be walking wherever it is you need to go for the rest of your life."

I nodded, accepting his terms as long as he got me home I could care less about using him as my ride after this.

His door popped open- albeit stiffly- and I walked towards it taking a look inside at the sleek black leather seats and black dashboard before sitting down in the seat and clicking my shoes together to dislodge any dirt.

After all I preferred to not walk home from here.

I folded my legs close to the seat and looked around the interior. The first thing I noted was the fact that there was a rather expensive radio sitting right in the middle of the dash.

"That's weird," I muttered as he backed away from his parking spot towards the exit of the base.

"What organic?" he questioned his voice echoing from the speakers.

"Gallardo's aren't supposed to have radios; Lamborghini was very weight conservative on them," I replied letting a small smirk appear on my face at my knowledge to immediately tell the fake from the real thing.

"In case you haven't noticed human I do not abide by their specifications on what my model should and shouldn't have," he replied angrily.

"You wanted to know what I found strange, don't want my input don't ask," I said, leaning back in the comfy seat taking in the interior.

I spotted the corsa button which was Italian for race and was tempted to push it. That button basically put the car in to a racing mode that let you really rip up the track. I felt the urge to press it and take control of the wheel but ignored the urge and focused on other aspects of the car.

It was impeccably clean, not even a particle of dust floated around as the sun shone in. Watching the steering wheel move on its own was also rather disorienting for me along with the gas and brake pedal moving up and down. All in all I was a little mystified by the movements. I had read at some point in my years that they didn't need to move the pedals or steering wheel. Boy was I tempted to ask but he would probably snap back and throw me out of his seat, and quite frankly I did not want to be forcefully removed from a car moving at sixty miles an hour.

"Take a picture it'll last longer human," Sunstreaker sneered.

"Do you really have to move the steering wheel and pedals or is it an option?" I questioned, pretending I hadn't heard him.

"I don't have to but it makes driving a bit easier," he replied.

I just realized that that was probably the nicest thing to ever come out of his mouth that was directed at me. How sad…

"Interesting," I said before leaning back in the seat and putting my hands on the wheel since we were on the highway with other cars now.

He swerved a bit before growling "Get your dirty hands off of my wheel." he commanded.

"We're on the highway with other people. I need to at least look like I'm driving," I retorted.

"They can't see you." he growled.

"No, but they will stare and I don't know how it works on Cybertron, but here when a very expensive car is driving by, you stare at it and try and see the owner."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You are bright yellow so they won't take their eyes off of you until they either pass us or we pass them, that and some people can see through this tint so quit whining."

He didn't reply after my comment so I hoped that would be the last time I would have to argue about something that stupid. I stared up at the rearview mirror and saw both my sister and Sideswipe's holoform waving excitedly at Sunstreaker and me.

"Idiots." Both Sunstreaker and I said at the same time.

He snorted, "Looks like we do have something in common squishy." he said.

"What would that be robot?" I replied, smirking proudly at my little comeback.

"Our siblings are both idiots."

"So true," I replied, glaring back at my sibling who was now flipping me off.

She continued making faces at me and it was really starting to annoy me.

*I will make him pull over and I will kick your aft slag head.* I sent through the bond.

*Alright alright no need to get your knickers in a bunch.* she made a peace gesture before staring out of her own window.

I turned back around in my seat and focused in the road in front of us. Sunstreaker drove like he was in a fragging fast and furious movie, what with all the sliding in and out of our current lane. Jeez could the mech drive any faster? I mean I know he wanted me out of his interior but he at least could have abided by the speed limit.

Going at least thirty miles over the speed limit was a little much don't you think?

Looking back slightly I noticed that Sera and Sideswipe had fallen back considerably.

"Sunstreaker slow down," I said.

"Why?" he replied.

"Because if you get pulled over I am not paying that ticket." I replied, getting frustrated.

"Please human I'm not going to get—" his reply to my suggestion was cut short by the wailing of a police siren.

"You were saying?" I growled.

I was tempted to hit his dashboard and make various cracks but I focused on getting my license out.

"Please tell me you have a registration?" as I said this, a bundle of papers hit me in the face.

"Oww… glitch." I grumbled rubbing my nose which was now hurting.

"That's what you get."

"For what?" I hissed.

"Getting me pulled over," he replied smugly.

I was about to reply when a tap at the window stopped my insult. Sunstreaker lowered the window and I was greeted by a sight I would have rather not seen.

Mrs. Miller standing there in her uniform glaring at me from behind her black sunglasses.

"Syria Nova Corona?" she asked sounding a little shocked.

She knew me rather well…

"He-he-hey Chief Miller, how are you?" I replied shakily.

"You have a lot of explaining to do young lady." she replied regaining her composure.

"Yeah, so how's Norika?" I said conversationally.

"You can ask her yourself." She waved her hand towards her car and I heard the door open.

*What happened?* Sera asked feeling my tension.

*Guess who pulled me over?*

*You got pulled over?* Sera asked, *by who?*

*Prowl's mom.* I replied as Norika came in to view.

She sauntered over and focused her cold blue eyes on me for a split second before she twitched spasmodically.

"Sunny?" She asked. I felt Sunstreaker shuddered angrily beneath me.

"In the flesh," I replied with a nervous laugh.

She replied with another twitch.

"So, are you gonna give me that ticket because I really wanna get home," I replied after a few moments of silence.

"_Where_ in the name of Alpha Trion's beard _have_ you been for the past _eight days_?" Norika finally exploded.

* * *

And that's the end of chapter 12 part 1. Now why did I split the chapter in 2 you ask?

Well this thing was 25 pages of introductions and among other things I will not spoil.

So the next time I update you will get the remainder of this chapter which won't be posted for a while so this can sit for a while.

Now about Sunny boy and Syria, well what would you expect from him? he already has a strong hatred for her and of course while I do plan on making them fall in love, I am not going to make it an easy transition.

Sera and Sides however will be a much smoother ride seeing as they already get along pretty well and it is such a short jump from friend to best friend to well you know.

So that is all for now,

Until next time this is CaMaRoFan14 signing off.


	14. Chapter 13: Chapter 12 part 2

Authors note: Here is part two of chapter 12 have fun.

_Chapter theme song: Im Going Home, Chris Daughtry_

Legend:

:: Autobot comm.'s::  
*Bond speak*  
*_human comm.'s* _  
_lyrics  
'personal thoughts.'_

Disclaimer: As usual I do not own the Transformers… I will only be borrowing them for random bursts of insanity that happen to originate in my refried brain.

* * *

"Well… umm funny story there… you see me and Sera were—" I was cut off by Chief Miller.

"Syria where is your sister?" she asked, looking into the interior of the car.

Just then, a bright red Lamborghini zoomed by, its engine roaring loudly and through all that noise the sound of a horn could be heard. I think my ears deceived me though since these cars don't have horns… the roar of the engine defeated its purpose.

I simply pointed to the quickly disappearing Lambo and they both nodded.

"Two of them?" Norika asked incredulously.

"Yeah," I admitted sheepishly.

"Syria, follow me to the station, call your sister and tell her to meet us at the station," Chief Miller instructed.

I nodded and focused on Norika who was giving me curious looks. I was about to ask her if she wanted to ride but then I remembered rule number four…

"What happened to your comm. link?" Norika asked quietly, as her mother went to report us being found, I assumed.

I reached into my pocket and deposited the crushed yellow piece of plastic and wires on to the ground in front of her.

"Hmmm… I assume Sideswipe's is in a similar condition?" she asked.

"Yep," I replied with a nod.

"Wheeljack is going to use you both like lab rats, you do realize this?" Pro—I mean Norika deduced.

"Of course she is," I frowned at the broken comm. link, remembering how much work and late nights Wheeljack had put into them.

"So, mind telling me where you and your delinquent sister were for the past eight days?" she asked again.

"I'll tell you when your mother is done interrogating me." A flash of annoyance appeared in her eyes before it dulled back into the cold mask.

She walked to the other side of the car and pulled on the door, which of course didn't open.

"Open the door Sunshine, my mom's ready to go, and you and I need to have a chat."

"Umm… give me a second," I replied.

The window on my side slid shut and immediately a very annoyed voice came through the speakers.

"Alright human, start explaining," he growled at me.

"Let my SIC in and I will tell you everything," I replied, trying to make it look like I was looking for the lock button.

"No, I am not letting another organic in here under any circumstance," he replied, sounding disgusted.

I pinched the bridge of my nose in frustration, "Listen mech, if you let her in just this once I will fragging wash and wax you along with vacuuming out your interior." I nearly pleaded.

If this didn't work I don't know what would.

"Hmm…" he seemed to be considering it and I grew hopeful.

I didn't show it on my face though, that would make him want to say 'no' all the more.

"There is no way that organic is getting inside of me." his voice was firm.

My eye twitched spasmodically and I looked out the window towards where Prowl was standing. She was obviously talking to someone but not her mom. It was time for desperate measures.

"Please," I pleaded.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"You're the most beautiful mech in the world… please?" If bribery didn't work flattery might.

"…" He didn't respond to that.

"Please? Oh perfectly sculpted one." I felt sick; sick like someone had given me a pink puffy dress and expected me to wear it… in public.

"Hmm… Fine just this once, but I am getting that wash and wax and vacuuming that was promised earlier," he finally replied.

"Fine."

"And you will explain why that organic just called you sunshine."

"Yes."

"Finalmente hijo de puta," I muttered exasperatedly.

"What was that?" He growled.

"Nothing, just saying how awesome you are in another language," I lied, pushing open his door before he could think it over.

Norika seemed shocked that I was finally opening the door. "Took you long enough 'Streaker," she commented, settling down in the seat and crossing her arms and legs.

Chief Miller pulled out onto the road ahead of us and I made it look like I was driving back out onto the road. Sunstreaker drove right behind the cruiser and I glanced at Norika who was also looking at me suspiciously. This reminded me of something…

"Who were you talking to outside?" I questioned.

"The team," she replied. I felt my jaw drop.

"Why did you do that?" I exclaimed, glancing back at the road again.

"To call off any further patrolling, and for some reinforcements," she answered simply, putting her red and white bangs behind her ears.

"Who's coming?" I asked, quietly dreading the answer.

"Jazz, Bumblebee, Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker, why?" now she was looking at me funny.

Did she forget how I felt about three out of those five?

"Of all the people you could have called for backup, why them!" I thrust my arm out at her like I was about to punch her.

She merely pushed the hand away and shook her head, "I did not ask for them, Prime and 'Tron sent them as they were the closest units in the area."

"Slaggit Prime you screwed me over again," I muttered, glaring at the back end of the cruiser.

*Where are you? Did you get a ticket? Was that Prowler I just saw?* Sera bombarded me with her questions all of a sudden.

My hands grasped my forehead in pain as the worry and curiosity flooded my head. Norika grasped the wheel and I heard her sigh.

"You really need to tell your sister to stop doing that it is going to get you killed," she commented.

I glared at her and pushed her hands off the wheel. *I didn't get a ticket, I am going to the police station with Prowls mom, and yes Norika is here with me at the moment.* I replied.

*Get Sideswipe to take you to the police station.* I ordered. I felt her mentally nod at me.

"If she does end up killing me, she had better do it spectacularly," I replied.

"Knowing Sides', one of her pranks will back fire and end up killing you both," she actually smiled at that.

"Jeez Prowler, I know you hate me and my sister but we haven't done anything to you recently."

"No I don't hate you; it is more of a severe dislike," she amended.

"Okay then…" I replied before coughing loudly, "Prick." The cough didn't do much to hide the word.

"I will shove you in the brig for a week with High School Musical on repeat if I ever hear you call me that again," she threatened.

"You wouldn't… you would," I deduced.

"Damn right I will."

"You know for the logical, cold, slightly reasonable, aft head, you are I can never see you being nice to me and my sister."

"I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or as an insult, and if you are trying to make me glitch out it isn't going to work." Norika narrowed her eyes at me.

"Why would I be trying to do that?" I smirked mischievously. Usually this was Sera's job to torment Norika but I couldn't resist doing it after all she was sitting right next to me.

"Because you haven't tormented me in eight days, speaking of which what about that email you sent out five or six days ago." well she just dropped the proverbial atomic bomb.

Suddenly and thankfully a flash of yellow and purple appeared on either side of Sunstreaker. "Explanations later we have company."

I had never been happier to see one of them.

"Apparently we do; you will tell me everything later." it wasn't a question it was a demand.

"I'll explain back at base."

I nodded at Zola who was waving at me through her windshield and flipped off Jackie who was sticking her tongue out at me. Samantha's silver corvette appeared directly behind me and Taima's blue corvette appeared directly behind Samantha's. Jazmin's solstice pulled up behind Zola's Camaro.

"They wish to speak to you and your sibling." Norika suddenly said, pulling her comm. link off her ear and holding it out to me.

I put it on with one hand, uneasily hoping that they wouldn't screech in my ear.

_*What do you lunatics want now?* _I asked.

*_SUNNY!*_ they all squealed simultaneously.

I yanked it off and practically threw it at Norika trying to regain the hearing in my left ear.

"Well that was loud." Norika commented.

"Tell them I said that they are dead when I get my hands on them." I growled.

I felt the car vibrate, so Sunstreaker was probably laughing at me.

"They say that they are utterly terrified." Norika didn't bother to hide her sarcasm.

"Tell 'Screamer I have eight days of tormenting to catch up on." I smiled evilly when Samantha's car inched away from the back of my car.

A bright red car zoomed by on the opposite side of the road before executing a U-turn and falling in behind Taima's blue corvette.

"Looks like we're all here." Norika commented.

"That's a good thing?" I asked incredulously shooting uneasy glances to the left and right and in back.

"Well…" Norika made a half and half sign with her hand.

After that we fell in to a companiable silence until we drove in to the parking lot in front of the police station. I was tense and anxious and the fact that my friends were ready to just about strangle the story out of me only made me even more nervous.

Chief Miller stepped out of her car and waited for both Sera and I at the top of the stairs. Strangely enough of our friends did not follow us.

* * *

_(Current location: outside of police station; Status: excited, curious, relieved; Jackie's POV.)_

As soon as the twins disappeared in to the building we started to talk.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here." Starscream purred, circling the yellow Lamborghini.

"Careful 'Screamer, Sunny might have booby trapped it." TC warned.

"Please, that highlighter headed slagger can't rig a piece of string." Starscream replied.

_Ah pity the foooool. _Bumblebee commented.

"So do ah bee." Jazz replied, leaning against her solstice coolly.

I shook my head and watched Thundercracker and Starscream inspect the cars looking for a way to get inside. Though by the way that Screamer was looking at Sideswipe's car I could just picture her taking a sledge hammer to the beautiful thing.

I noticed Prowl was distracted so I sauntered over to her quietly and screamed 'BOO' in her ear. She jumped nearly a foot in to the air, on to the roof of Syria's car which seemed to shudder as she did so before Prowl jumped right off and grabbed my ear pulling downward as she did so.

"Skywarp I have said this once and I have said it one thousand and eighty three times before; refrain from doing that or the next time the twins decide to use you as a punching bag I will not stop them." Sometimes Prowl could be a real prick.

"Understood?" Her voice was stony, and cold a tone usually reserved for when the twins had seriously fragged her off.

"Yes," I hissed, trying to pull my ear out of her pinching fingers.

"Nice one Prowler, now if only ya could get tha twins ta obey yer ev'ry command thin wud be beautiful." Jazz commented as I rubbed my hurting ear.

"Not even in a perfect world Jazz." Prowl replied taking a seat next to Jazz.

_Sooo who's gonna tell mama?_ Bumblebee inquired using a child's voice.

"Good question Autobot, Prowl's mother is probably going to take care of that though." I replied.

Thundercracker was now simply sitting on her cars fender looking up at where Prowl's mom's office should have been. Starscream however was still cackling evilly about what she had planned for their cars something about a demolition derby and C4 explosives…

"Good point. Ten bucks says Alex is on her way right now." Screamer commented forgetting about the cars for a moment.

We fell in to silence only speaking to insult each other when the silver Armada pulled in to the parking lot and none other than Alex stepped out looking like she had been crying in relief even if her hair was slightly out of place and she had massive bags under her eyes… worry did not make her look any younger.

"Hello Alex." Prowl greeted.

"Norika."

"I'll take you to the twins." Norika led her indoors while we stayed out here to wait.

"Now that prickly is gone, who has a key I can borrow?" Starscream asked.

"Hey now, Sun bun ain't gonna be too happy if ya key up her car." Jazz warned looking up warily at the building.

"Screamer it really wouldn't be worth it to key up such a nice thing." TC deduced her voice sounding utterly bored.

I snickered at the metal image of Sunny beating Screamer up with a brick and a toothpick… where did _that_ come from?

Bumblebee was busy playing angry birds so she really didn't give a crap about what was transpiring. Shaking my head I came a little closer to the red one and noticed the license plate.

_SID SWP_

"Hey guys check it out." Immediately every one crowded around me.

"Wow, they already costumed the damned thing…" Thundercracker murmured.

"Not very surprising they had eight days to do so." Starscream straightened and looked at Sunny's.

"Look like Sunshine did it to, but with more chrome." She pointed to where there would usually be the word Lamborghini written in chrome.

In its place the word _Sunstreaker_ and her license plate read _WE R 84_.

That got us laughing rather hard.

The car seemed to shudder again only this time it was more noticeable.

"Wow, I can't believe she got that custom license plate!" Starscream laughed.

Jazz shook her visor covered head and sighed "Alright, back ya vultures." she made shooing motions at us.

"Who you calling vultures short stuff?" I growled.

"Yur creators now bac' offa th' car befo' I kick yur purple aft back ta Cybertron." Jazz threatened.

"Bring it half a mech!" I snarled.

"Oh hell nah, glitch yu gonna get it now." Jazz growled back, taking her earrings off.

_It would be unwise_- kzzt- _Kung-Fu-Fighting-_kzzt-_ Somebody call the police! _Bumblebee warned.

"Somebody translate that please." Thundercracker asked.

"She means it would be stupid ta get in a fight right in front of a Police station." Jazz translated, rather easily putting back her earrings in their proper place.

Though she still looked like she wanted to slug me right in the jaw.

"Whatever." I slunk back to my car and sat on the hood to wait for the twins to come out.

"So… anyone wanna help me find some dynamite and rig the cars to explode before the twins come back?" Screamer suggested.

"NO!" We all snarled at her.

- (2 hours later of getting at each other's throats later!)

Prowl walked out of the station first looking annoyed then the twins came out each one under one of Alex's arm who seemed to look ten years younger without all that worry on her face.

"You two are demons sent from the pit to torment me until I offline aren't you?" Prowl growled at the twins as they walked down the stairs.

"Aww you wound us Prowler," Sides pouted cutely.

How could something so evil look so cute?

"She's just mad because she doesn't want to admit she missed us." Sunny commented, making Sides smile wider.

"Quite frankly I did not miss you at all; in fact I was having a rather good time without you both frying my processor with your nonsense."

"Wow Prowl you must really like that river," Sides snickered.

"What river Sideswipe?" Prowl questioned curiously.

"DeNile!" They exclaimed.

"Girls, quit pestering her," Alex gently reprimanded.

They stopped for now, but as soon as Alex wasn't around they were going to get right back to annoying Prowl.

"Screamer! TC! 'Warp!" Sides suddenly exclaimed getting out from under Alex's arm and tackling/hugging Starscream.

"Get this parasite off me!" she exclaimed trying to pry the red menace off her body.

Sunny merely punched me and TC in greeting before going off to greet Jazz and Bee.

"Glad to know you missed me to!" Sides exclaimed her good mood undeterred by Starscream's insults.

"Like cosmic rust Autobitch," Starscream sneered.

"Watch your mouth around the youngling Seeker," Sunny growled smacking Screamer in the head.

"Oww, why you yellow headed freak I should have you executed!" Screamer was apparently going to be annoyed to the extreme as well.

"What was that pussy con?"

Samantha paled as Sunny cracked her knuckles loudly "Nothing, nothing at all." She slunk back to the relative safety of her car.

"So 'Warp what's up?" Sides asked me slinging her arm around my shoulder carelessly.

"Nothing much, so what's the story behind your rides?" I asked curious after all this time.

"What is it with people and asking about the damned cars?" she shouted up at the sky exasperatedly.

"Hmm dodging the question ginger?"

"They were chasing the wrong person and gave us the cars for all the trouble they caused us." Sides had that tone in her voice that meant she was lying.

"Right and I have giant wings growing out of my back." I replied sarcastically.

"You do? Can I tear them out?" she turned me around searching my back for any sign of the fictional wings.

"Even if I had them, you would never be able to tear them out." I pulled away from her searching hands fixing her with a scarlet glare.

"Skywarp you were just raped." Thundercracker put her hand on my shoulder sympathetically shaking her head.

"It ain't rape if she likes it!" Jazz suddenly commented while giving Sideswipe a noogie.

"Get off of me!" Sides protested pulling away from Jazz's fist.

Jazz looked to Sunny with an evil smile; Sunny naturally growled, "Jazz would you like me to reenact your death in 2007?"

"It always comes back ta that don' it?" Jazz pouted.

_Get used to it bitches. _Bee interjected with an overly gay voice.

We all laughed pretty hard as Sunstreaker lunged at Bee with intent to kill.

They chased each other around the parking lot for ten minutes before Bee tripped and face planted distracting Sunny from her original purpose of killing the youngling. Alex sighed and went back to hugging Sideswipe to the point where suffocation was an option.

"Syria quit chasing and laughing at your little friend; we're going home." Alex suddenly ordered.

Both of the twins suddenly gave her sheepish looks. "Alex we kind of have our own cars now."

The look of shock appeared on her face and her eyes went to the only other cars that weren't ours or cop cars. Her eyes widened significantly as she fixed both twins with incredulous looks.

"Please tell me you are kidding?" She gasped looking between both cars.

"Wish we were." Sunny grumbled.

"How…?"

"We'll explain when we get home." Sideswipe comforted.

"No, you are explaining now."

"Alex trust us, you are going to want a chair." Sunny chimed in walking towards the yellow Lambo.

"Yeah…" Sideswipe steered Alex towards her own car, and opened the door, "we'll follow you back home."

"We should go." Thundercracker whispered in my ear.

I looked around to see that the other Autobots we're in there in their own cars pulling away from the parking lot. TC and I jumped in to our own cars and allowed Starscream to drive out before us.

-  
_(Back to Syria's POV)_

Alex sat in her car after a little bit of encouragement from Sera and now I had to not only deal with a very annoying alien, but also my adoptive mother.

I don't know which would be worse.

Sera and I had been pretty much interrogated on every aspect of our disappearance. Quite frankly we had told the same story so many times already that I was starting to believe that it was the truth.

Alex was probably going to faint when we told her that our cars were giant robots from outer space (one with a bad temper) and were going to be staying for a while. That would be an awkward conversation for sure. Then with my teammates practically begging me for the real story, they seemed to have the feeling that I was lying or could simply tell that I was. Either way I was going to end up telling them sooner or later; preferably later.

I walked over to Sunstreaker's door, and it swung open stiffly, nearly hitting my knees in the process. I sat down and clicked my feet to dislodge any dirt and closed the door as I made myself more comfortable. I really didn't want to explain to Alex why my car ejected me from the window.

Alex pulled out first, followed by Sideswipe and finally Sunstreaker.

Surprisingly the mech had said nothing to me, for which I was relieved but you know what they say.

No? Too bad.

"Alright human start talking," Sunstreaker commanded.

"Fine what do you want to know?" I rubbed my temples and leaned back in the seat.

"Why were they calling you and your sibling by our names?" he queried.

"Those are our nicknames," I replied making it sound like the most obvious thing in the universe.

"I figured that out human, I mean why." He snapped.

"Because in our universe since you guys aren't real we can literally take names and apply them, Sera and I got yours because we matched your personalities the most." I explained, feeling a bit embarrassed at having to admit that.

"You are nothing like me, organic." he growled.

"Personality wise yes, that and I don't speak slang so Skid and Mudflap wouldn't have stuck."

"Whatever, is the other blond one mute?" he obviously meant Zola.

"No, her vocal chords work perfectly fine, but she like to use audio tracks to talk to us."

"Alright, what about the ones with the red optics?" Why was I expecting that one?

"Samantha, Taima, and Jackie what about them?"

"_What_ is with them?" he suddenly yelled, "The silver haired one wanted to load me up with C4 and key my paint job!"

"She and I just don't get along very well." I explained with a shrug.

"You get along with people?"

I made no comment about that and continued explaining, "Sera and I have totaled her own car various times, in very creative ways so now that we have our own she wants to deal some major payback."

"If that human even comes near me with a feather, I am going to crush her."

"Her only redeeming quality is her sisters, who keep her sane and bearable enough to be around."

"Your concept of sane is very strange."

"Yeah it is, but that's how I roll, so anything else you want to know before we have to tell Alex?" I asked as we turned on to my street.

"Have you ever been diagnosed with Bipolar disorder?" He asked. Was he serious?

"What kind of a stupid question is that?" I snapped.

"Answer the question organic!" He snapped right back.

"No, I am a perfectly normal human being." I growled.

Alex pulled into the drive way as normal before she seemed to realize that we now had two more cars to house. So she stuck her hand out of the window and used the remote on her house keys to open the garage door.

"I am not staying out here," Sunstreaker growled.

"Calm down, it's just until she knows you guys are sentient then she'll move the car for now however you and your brother can wait out here," I explained as I got out of his cab.

He shut the door quickly as soon as my foot was out the door. Alex was already opening the door to the house to allow us in. I spotted Ravage sitting on the roof of the porch taking a good look at the cars and myself.

Sound-Elen was always watching in some way shape or form wasn't she?

"C'mon Syria before I get old." Sera called her head sticking out of the door.

Even if she tried to make a joke the tension was literally rolling off her in waves both visibly and through the bond. I broke my staring contest with the silver cat and walked indoors.

Nothing much has changed in our absence besides it being a little messier than normal. The place still smelled of cinnamon and flowers and the pictures on the wall were still slightly crooked.

"Home sweet home." Sera rejoiced as she threw herself in to one of the lazy boy's.

"Alright, now start explaining because what you told the officers was obviously a lie." Alex demanded.

*We're losing our touch.* Sera sent sadly.

I shook my head and took a seat next to Alex.

"Alex what do you know about the Transformers?" I began.

"I've seen both of the new movies and you both have forced me to watch most of the older cartoons bit I can't say I remember it all." She replied glancing between us suspiciously.

"Well what we told Norika's mom was a total lie we made up." Sera explained.

"You lied to the authorities!" She gasped.

"We had to." I assured "It was a matter of national security."

"Alright so what is the real reason you two went missing?" She questioned her voice wavering as if she really didn't want to know.

"Well, the day after the car show two guys from the army showed up at the front door," I began.

"Their names were William Lennox and Robert Epps; these names sound familiar to you Alex?" Sera asked.

Alex's eyebrows furrowed as she thought about it before she nodded "Well, they tried to get us to go peacefully but we decided to run for it."

"You can also tell that we didn't get very far." I commented.

"So when we went to their base they questioned us about what we knew about the Transformers, we told them but they didn't believe us so they set up a meeting with the leader, though because of _somebody_ freaking out we had to meet him in person." Sera continued ignoring my comment.

"I did not freak out, I was stunned." I corrected.

"That is a load of slag; anyway we met him in person chatted for a bit then we went in to his office where we basically had to tell them everything we knew about them." Sera continued.

"So where do the cars come in?" Alex asked.

"We'll talk about them later; anyway so after talking to them they gave us some rooms to sleep in, we ate, then Sera and I pulled a prank, broke a few things while doing so," I listed.

"Then the whole kidnapping media disaster, thanks for that by the way if you wouldn't have done that they wouldn't have let us come back home." Sera continued getting close to the end.

"I still don't see what the cars have to do with all of this…" Alex could be a little slow on the uptake at times.

"We're getting there." I snapped "So, they appointed us two guardians to escort us home and remain here to protect us from any Decepticon that may know that we know." I finished.

Suddenly understanding blossomed on her face, her eyes widened and her jaw and arms dropped down.

"Please tell me those cars aren't those robots…" She nearly whimpered.

"They can smell fear you know." Sera snickered at Alex's terrified expression.

*SHUT THE FRAG UP!* I screeched in to her head.

"Dear god…" Alex whispered.

"Alex I was just kidding about the fear thing." Sera tried to comfort.

"Wanna meet 'em?" I asked.

She gave me probably the most evil and mean look that she had ever directed at my persona.

"Do I have a choice?" She questioned worriedly.

"No, you can't really avoid them; can you put your car outside so they can stay in the garage?" Sera questioned rubbing the back of her head awkwardly.

"At least tell me what they are like." She seemed to have recovered slightly from her panic attack.

"Alright, Sideswipe- the red one- is nice, a bit on the hyper side, a little slow on the uptake, he's a big prankster so don't leave anything you need lying around he'll bobby trap it, he's a warrior probably one of the Autobots best, and overall he's a cool laid back guy." Sera made Sideswipe seem like such an angel.

Alex looked at me expectantly.

I cleared my throat and began "Sunstreaker is the yellow Lambo, he is… less than social… umm," I paused to try and find something good about him but that was not going well.

"Syria do you want some water? You look a little sick." Alex touched my shoulder worriedly. Sera, however, was snickering at my difficulty.

"How about you meet him and make your own opinion about him?" I finally ground out biting my tongue to keep from ranting about what an aft he really was.

"Wait here until we tell you to come outside." I stood and walked outside with Sera right behind me.

Both mechs were sitting there next to each other in their alternate modes. Only weird thing was that Ravage was amusing herself by jumping from Sideswipe's roof and hood to Sunstreaker's and back. Sunstreaker would shake violently when the cat's paws would make contact with his chassis. Overall an amusing sight to behold.

"Having fun?" Sera asked smiling wryly.

"Get it off!" Sunstreaker nearly squealed.

"What's the matter afraid of a pussy cat?" I taunted earning an irritated rev of his engine.

"Never, but it is going to scratch my paint and you will pay if it does." Sunstreaker threatened.

"Aww c'mon Sunny I think it's cute." Sideswipe flashed his headlights in delight as the cat jumped back and settled on his roof.

"It is not cute, it is disgusting." Sunstreaker replied before slamming his door in to his brothers side, "Don't call me that." He growled.

Ravage yowled angrily at the yellow car for disturbing his napping spot.

Shaking my head I walked towards Sideswipe and plucked Ravage from his roof.

"Leave the giant robot alone Ravage." I said putting the cat down away from the robot.

"What did you call him?" both mechs asked shock in their voices.

"Ravage, that's his name." I said like it was obvious.

"You do know who Ravage is right?" Sunstreaker said making it sound like I was stupid.

"Of course I do." I responded shooing the cat away.

"Then why would you name it after him?"

"Because, she is silver and her owner's nickname is Soundwave, duh." Sera thumped her own head as she said this.

"So now that that's settled you guys are about to meet our legal guardian, try to not make her faint por favor." I interrupted before they could ask about the damned cat.

"Fine." Both of them replied seeming a little disgruntled at not being able to terrorize a human… even if it was by a little.

Sera went inside to retrieve Alex while I stayed outside with both mechs who were all of a sudden very twitchy.

"Are you guys going to transform or not?" I asked.

Sideswipe moved up and down on his axels and his brother made no comment.

"C'mon Alex they aren't even robots yet." Sera grunted trying to push a resisting Alex out in to the drive way.

She didn't reply she merely gave up when she heard the door close behind her and lock.

"Alex I have the distinct_ pleasure _of introducing you to the Lamborghini twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." I gestured to both cars.

They both burst into action at nearly the same time, every part twisting and turning before fitting itself in to place. There was also that loud unmistakable 'click-click-clack' sound that they made as they initiated the transformation. In the movie you could barely see the transformations with all of the swirling angles but in real time with them standing next to you, you could see every little detail falling in to place.

Alex only stared with her mouth hanging open like a fish. Sera pushed up her jaw so she wouldn't look stupid but Alex removed her hand and continued to gape as the once expensive cars now stood in front of her as eighteen/nineteen foot robots.

"Hi there." Sideswipe said crouching and offering a finger for her to shake with a smile.

Alex smiled back… sort of and shook the offered digit.

Sunstreaker merely nodded at her with a grunt.

"I'm guessing you're Sideswipe?" Alex said a little breathlessly.

"So, you've heard of me?" Sideswipe smirked and puffed out his chest a little.

I face palmed hard enough to leave a red mark for a long time.

"Not really, just what Sera told me." Alex admitted, Sideswipe deflated a little at that.

"Good now that we all more or less know each other, Alex can you move the car so these two can go inside and we can go to sleep?" Syria begged walking towards the Armada with the keys that she'd swiped at some point.

"Absolutely." And then Alex's eyes rolled back in to her head and she fainted.

* * *

Yay its done! The mechs have met Alex! Sort of.

So much work….

So schools been a glitch and I have various projects going on at the moment so you guys (yes u) are going to have to be very patient with these next few chapters.

So in other news the new Dark of the Moon trailer is out and lemme say it is awesome, my mouth refused to close throughout the whole thing.

Check out Eastwoodclinton on YouTube for the trailer it is a work of art.

Also it is Wheeljack appreciation month, so write a one-shot or start a story in honor of our *insert own prefix here* Engineer. My prefix is Insane so no stealing.

So that is it until next time this is


	15. Chapter 13

Authors note: hey there folks.

So there really isn't much to say at the moment….

So, Blueberry Pancakes with butter are really good.

There.

* * *

_Chapter theme song: Nothing this time._

Legend:

:: Autobot comm.'s::  
*Bond speak*  
*_human comm.'s* _  
_lyrics  
'personal thoughts.'_

* * *

_(Current location: in the drive way; Status: worried for Alex, amused, annoyed, frustrated. Sera's POV)_

"Well that went well." Sunstreaker commented.

"Why was I expecting that?" Sideswipe snickered.

I was tempted to kick him but thought better about that and focused on my sister who was poking Alex with the tip of her shoe. I knelt down looking for any damage from the fall; thankfully there was none. I swatted at my sister who snorted.

"So, I believe I win the bet." I stated.

"What bet?" Syria asked in confusion.

"The bet that she would faint when she saw the twins." I explained.

"I never agreed to that, nor did you mention it." Syria argued.

"Fine; help me move her inside." I ordered grabbing her arms and pulling her in to a sitting position against my legs.

Syria didn't reply she simply grabbed Alex's legs and pulled upwards. She was much heavier than I thought she would have been.

"Primus Alex you need to lay off the snicker doodles." Syria grunted.

"Can you guys make yourselves useful and help us?" I pleaded.

Sunstreaker rolled his optics and transformed, letting his holoform out, walked towards us and hoisted Alex on to his shoulders and carried her inside with a smug look on his face.

"She isn't that heavy." he commented.

"Yeah well you're an alien robot and I'm a sixteen year old." Syria countered sticking her tongue out at him.

"I can drop her." he threatened.

I smacked my hand over Syria's mouth before she could reply, "No, just take her inside and put her on the couch."

He walked away with Alex and Syria followed.

Sideswipe was crouched in front of the garage looking in with amusement.

"If someone sees you I am not chasing them down."

He made a sound akin to a snort and rolled his optics sort of. "Please, nobody is going to see me."

"You are bright red and standing outside in broad daylight; they would have to be blind." I argued.

"Compared to my species, yes your species is blind." Was it their pastime to make fun of my species inferiorities?

Before I could reply he transformed back in to the cherry red Lamborghini.

"Happy now?" he mocked.

"Marginally." I smiled at him and turned to the sound of jingling keys.

Sadly I turned too late as the keys struck me right in the face.

"Is today 'Hit the hell out of Sera day' or something because that is the second time I have been hit in the face today." I yelled to no one.

"Every day, sis." Syria mocked cheerfully grabbing a permanent marker from one of the drawers.

"You aren't going to draw something on Alex's face, are you?" I asked warily.

Syria was known to draw doodles on passed out people's bodies… namely mines and Samantha's.

"No, I'm going to find our _stuff _and put a warning on it." Syria said before shooting me an insulted look. "Why would I draw on Alex?"

"I dunno, you draw on everyone else's face, I figured Alex was fair game." I shrugged.

"You do something once and they label you for life…" she muttered before going inside.

'More like thirty times.' I thought angrily remembering all of the embarrassing images and words she had drawn on my face.

"I heard that!" she yelled from inside the house… from the second floor.

Damned twin mind reading powers.

"You said something?" Sideswipe asked in confusion.

"She read my mind." I admitted. The last thing I wanted for him to think was that I was weird.

"Right…" he rolled his eyes and picked up the keys.

"Are you going to move that car or am I going to have to do it myself?" Sideswipe said waving the keys in my face.

I snatched the keys from his grasp, "I want to be able to drive it afterwards."

"I wouldn't dent it." he said innocently.

"For some reason I don't believe you." I retorted getting in the car and starting it up.

I nearly backed in to Sunstreakers fender when I tried to maneuver the car out of the garage. Sunstreaker's holoform was suddenly outside my window, looking into the car rather crossly.

Syria was telling me to back up a smidgeon more with her hands but I would have rather lived.

"Muevate por favor." I pleaded in Spanish.

He growled but at least the bright yellow car disappeared from my rearview. I finally managed to put Alex's car onto the grass and get the twins inside the garage, maybe now I could concentrate on Alex's introduction without having to worry about someone seeing the mechs.

I walked indoors to find Alex laid out on the couch with my sister sitting in the Lazy Boy drinking a soda and the twins were simply looking through our DVD's.

I sincerely hoped that my friends had gone through the cabinets and our room and removed the most incriminating Transformers items.

*Already checked, it's mostly gone. They left a box full of action figures and some posters but nothing else.* Syria sent through the bond erasing my worries.

"Hey organic what's this?" Sunstreaker suddenly said holding up a DVD case.

"I thought they got it _all_." I muttered.

"If you recall I said _most_ of it." Syria replied.

Sunstreaker gestured to the DVD again impatiently waiting for our reply.

"That mech, is disc one of season one of the Transformers Generation One." Syria replied getting up and trying to take it from him.

He threw it to Sideswipe who read the back of the box, "So this is the cartoon you were talking about?"

Syria tried to take it from him as well but he dangled it above her head out of her reach.

"Yes." Syria replied jumping for the box.

Sideswipe threw it back to his brother who stuck out a hand to block my sister. She pushed against it but really was making no progress at all.

I moved to try and grab the disc before they asked more questions about the disc.

I almost had the damned disc but he stuck out his foot and planted it into my stomach, keeping me away from his prize.

"C'mon you asshole just give us the discs back already." I grunted trying to get around his foot which seemed to appear every time I managed to get around it.

"Well, I was going to give it back but after that little comment you can forget it." he said smugly.

Syria growled and bit his hand.

"Oww you little fragger." he snarled, trying to shake the growling Syria off his hand.

"Mmph mm humph." Syria replied shaking her head viciously.

"Get off!" he ordered trying to pry her off his hand.

"Nemfer!"

I took my chance and snatched the box from his hand, when I did so he turned to try and get it back but Syria reminded him she was still there and was trying to rip his hand off.

"Sideswipe help me get this thing off!" Sunstreaker snarled lifting his hand to the point where Syria dangled a few inches off the ground.

"Nah, this is too funny." Sideswipe said throwing himself in to the nearby chair to watch the show.

"Syria, seriously I got the disc you can let go." I said pulling on her shirt a little.

*Bring me some alcohol, I need to rinse my mouth.* Syria ordered releasing the Sunstreakers holographic hand and running to the sink.

The sounds of running water could be heard along with angry curses.

"We don't have any alcohol." I replied out loud.

"FUCK." she replied coming out of the kitchen.

"You had to bite him?" I asked glancing at the now glaring Sunstreaker who was wiping his hand on the wall.

"It worked didn't it?" she retorted.

"Disgusting organics…" Sunstreaker muttered rather loudly.

"We can hear you." I said.

"Try and say things like that when we can perfectly hear you." Syria said sweetly.

He was about to retort when the sound of springs creaking filled the room. Alex shifted a little before stopping.

"Can you guys quit fighting for ten minutes?" Sideswipe said looking between my sister and his brother.

"He/she starts it." they replied angrily.

"I don't think they are physically capable of doing that Sides." I smirked.

"Hmm, maybe if we shove them in a small dark room together they'll become friends." Sideswipe suggested.

"Or murder each other." Syria suggested looking towards Sunstreaker malicious intent in her eyes.

Sunstreaker shot her a dirty look "Slag off organic." he scowled.

I shook my head and went in to the kitchen for a snack. They would probably be at it for the rest of my life and being the younger twin meant I was going to outlive Syria, if only by a little bit so I would have to endure their bickering…

'_Primus now would be a good time to shoot me with lightning.' _I thought looking towards the ceiling.

No such luck. I grabbed a bag of chips and went back in to the main room to discover none of them were even there anymore. How I hadn't heard them move was beyond me, because the stairs squeaked rather loudly.

I put my bag of chips back in to the cupboard and headed upstairs, where else would they go?

Arriving at the top of the stairs I could hear my sister giving orders and getting agitated. Her orders were obviously being disregarded. I raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

They had better not have gone in to our room or Primus help them.

I walked towards my room and threw the door open dramatically.

"OWW!" cried my guardian who had been unfortunate (or stupid) enough to stand behind it.

"What in the name of unicorn's are you doing in our room?" I questioned ignoring the fact that he was in some pain.

"Exploring?" he answered uncertainly.

"Get the hell out!" I ordered.

My—err our room was a sanctuary they were not allowed in!

*Already tried to force them out, they won't leave.* Syria growled through the bond.

"Freedom is the right of all sentient beings, human!" he retorted.

"Hey that's Prime's line!"

"Your point being?" he took on a defiant posture, and fixed me with a funny look.

"You don't pull it off very well." I replied with a smirk.

"Well then." he turned away from me with his arms crossed and his nose pointed in the air.

"You say Fishy and me argue…" Syria commented while reading unpacking our things.

"Stop calling me that human!" Sunstreaker hissed.

"Screw off." Syria snapped back.

Shaking my head I launched myself on to my bed and sighed, it felt good to have my nice fluffy, soft, _level_, mattress underneath me again. I felt someone sit on it soon after I settled. I glared from my pile of pillows at the bed intruder and kicked whoever it was right off my bed. Nobody touched it. Ever.

"Oww… what was that for?" Sideswipe grunted picking himself up from the floor.

"She hates it when people touch her bed." Syria explained for me.

I made an affirmative sound and growled a little.

"Oh." was all he replied.

"Don't even think about it unless you want to lose something precious." Syria warned.

I hated it when people touched my bed, Syria hated it when people touched her things period.

"So human back to my questions." Sunstreaker suddenly piped up.

"Fine." Syria sighed exasperatedly.

"What email was the girl with the black, white and red hair talking about?"

"Her name is Norika." I said before she could answer.

"I don't care." he replied.

"Well… I may have sent… a bit of a… warning to them… about where we were at the moment." Syria replied nervously.

"You _what_?" they both exclaimed.

"I didn't tell them anything, I just told them we were in deep slag." Syria defended.

"She only sent it to our higher up's who probably shared it with Elen and Mina." I interjected pulling my head out of my pillows.

"You two are the biggest idiots I have ever met." Sunstreaker growled while his brother simply pinched his nose in frustration.

"Besides you and your brother, right?" Syria said turning to face them as she finished hanging a shirt.

Both of the twins glared at her.

"How are we idiots? We wanted our friends to know we were fine, if anybody's the idiot it is you guys for not noticing in the first place." I argued.

I could be stupid, but not all the time.

"Whatever, what's done is done." Sunstreaker grunted.

"You didn't tell your little friends about _us _right?" Sideswipe asked.

"We are a lot of things mech, but we aren't blabber mouths." Syria said.

"Depends on what it is…" I commented.

Syria raised her thin eyebrows at me curiously.

"You don't remember that time in third grade when Elethia had a boyfriend and she wouldn't tell anyone?" I asked smiling widely at the memory.

"Oh yeah, there wasn't a child in that school who didn't know after we found out." Syria cackled.

"You can't keep a secret can you?" Sunstreaker snorted.

"Oh I can keep a secret robot; I only tell the ones that don't jeopardize the team." Syria purred menacingly.

"Mech." Sideswipe corrected.

"I know, what the correct term is Sideswipe." Syria replied.

I groaned out a complaint and had a pillow thrown at my face.

"Third time." I muttered throwing the pillow back.

"You want a fourth?" Syria threatened.

"No thanks I want to keep being the pretty one in the family." I smirked when she snorted.

"We're twin's dumb aft and even then I am still way prettier than you." Syria dared me to react through the bond.

"I am not going to get in to a fight with you now, maybe later when there aren't any witnesses but not now." I snickered.

Sunstreaker was browsing on my laptop when he made a disgusted face.

"You find slash?" I questioned.

At the mention of the word slash Sideswipe covered his ears and began to chant 'I can't hear you!' rather loudly.

"That doesn't work!" Syria yelled at him.

"No human, I stumbled across a website I would rather not visit ever again."

"So was it a porn site or something, what are you doing checking out human porn mech?" Syria snickered at his angry snarl.

"Please human your species disgusts me, in more ways than you know." He ground out.

"Good to know, because we hate you too!" I said cheerily. "Now give me my laptop." I snatched it before the keep away game started.

Sideswipe was still chanting on the floor when he noticed that we weren't speaking anymore.

"No more slash right?" he asked sounding like he didn't want to know.

"Please mech grow some bearings, we showed you the least graphic one we had." I said patting his head.

"Dear Primus it gets worse?" Sideswipe questioned fearfully.

"Oh my good mech you don't know the half of it, but I won't show it to you because then you would delete it all." Syria cackled evilly.

"That would be such a waste of black mail." I added feigning sadness at the loss.

"Black mail?" They visibly perked up at the word.

"On who exactly?" Sunstreaker was eyeing my computer curiously.

"_Everyone._" We replied.

"Even us?" Sideswipe asked his right eye twitching.

"Not much, other pairings were more popular, and most of the fandom is against twincest so…"

Both breathed a sigh of relief; well time to make them worry again, "We didn't say the whole fandom was, and there are rather incriminating pictures on these computers of you both." I purred petting my laptop and kissing it.

Now they were both looking at each other more like glaring.

"Make one move to delete them and I will forward every single one of you two to everyone I know, and don't think that I don't know the bases email." I threatened.

"You wouldn't." they concluded.

"No, I wouldn't but if I give let's say Samantha their emails and the pictures the whole base will see them." I could be downright evil when I wanted to be and…

This was way too much fun.

*Back off a little or that lap top is going to be nothing but crushed plastic in the morning.* Syria warned.

"But…"

"I am not a mean person and will not sink that low." I said slipping my laptop in to its drawer underneath my bed.

They both breathed a sigh of relief at this and began to explore the actual room, occasionally asking questions about what a picture was or where did we get the poster.

Then they found a Transformers poster…

"What is this?" Sideswipe asked holding up the poster on the wrong side.

"A large white piece of paper…?" I answered.

Syria and Sunstreaker snorted and Sideswipe flipped the picture around revealing the image.

"Oh it's just a poster of all the mechs in the movie." Syria explained.

It was just the Autobots and Decepticons going head to head in some random battle they were placed in nothing special.

"So where are we?" he asked putting the poster closer to his face.

"Give it here." I ordered and he gave it to me.

I spotted them both immediately and pointed to them.

"Those two, though this posters pretty old so the art sucks."

"That looks nothing like me!" Sunstreaker said as he gawked at the poster.

"It was made in 1984 smart aft; of course it looks nothing like you." Syria argued.

"That is no excuse!"

"Hey be thankful they didn't paint you fragging orange." Syria said holding up her hands in defense.

He gasped and glared at her. "Yeah, they would repaint you guys randomly in the show and in pictures." I added.

"So who drew this poster again?" he questioned.

"He died, if you are wondering." I replied.

"Slaggit…" he muttered.

"Sera? Syria?" I heard faintly.

Syria looked to the door and then to me and back again.

"Cheesecakes, she's awake!" I cursed bolting out of my bed towards the door.

Syria followed promptly after me as we practically flew down the stairs to where Alex was.

"Yeah Alex?" We called as we went in to the living room.

"Girls I just had the weirdest dream of my entire life; there were giant robots disguised as cars and one of them said 'Hi', then you two were there…" We refused to look at her in the eye as she recounted her memory/dream.

"That wasn't a dream was it?" she groaned.

"Sorry Alex we aren't that lucky." Syria growled looking up at the stairs where you could see a red head poking his head out watching, and then the blond who would intermittently peek.

She groaned and fell back on the couch covering her eyes with her arm.

"That was my reaction too." Syria said.

"How long are they going to be here?" she asked almost fearfully.

"A while…" I responded saying it like Stewie would.

"How long is a 'while'?" She queried.

"Until we die, they die, or we move out and take them with us." I answered with a nervous chuckle.

"Option one sounds like fun…" Syria muttered. I elbowed her roughly and sent her a sidelong glare.

"So they're in the garage?" Alex asked looking towards the garage like one would look at a bottomless pit.

"Sort of." Syria replied.

"Get down here you two and say hi!" I ordered.

"What if we don't want to?" Sideswipe retorted sticking his head out.

"My feet up your aft?" I retorted.

"Or we could weld your afts to each others." Syria offered.

"Please human, don't make me laugh." Sunstreaker scoffed.

"Well I see you all get along fantastically." Alex interrupted sarcastically.

"Like a living person and a flesh eating zombie." Syria nodded.

"I am guessing that was sarcasm." Sideswipe commented.

"I am guessing you're an idiot." Syria muttered.

I sighed and locked eyes with Alex silently hoping she could use her 'mom' powers and make them stop fighting long enough to get through the explanations and clear up a few things.

Sideswipe was about to retort but Alex cut him off "That is enough out of the four of you." she commanded.

"Primes above you argue like children; and I know for a fact that you two are much older than them." Alex gestured to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

I smirked as she used their own terminology, but when did she learn it?

"But…" Sunstreaker was about to retort.

"Since you two are the older ones here, I expect you to act your age and be more mature than them."

Oh the powers of a mother and shame; what a blessing.

"Yes ma'm." they replied cowed.

Syria snickered and Alex focused her glared on us. "And you two, I expect you to be kind and courteous to our guests I didn't raise you like wolves."

"But he's a total—"Alex pressed two fingers to her neck and Syria stopped talking "What are you doing?" Syria asked slightly worried for Alex's sanity.

"Trying some dog whisperer techniques; they seem to work on people to." Alex smirked at Syria's insulted expression.

Sideswipe, Sunstreaker and I burst in to giggles. "If you do intend to verbally abuse each other take it outside and away from this house." Alex looked at us all for an agreement.

We all nodded and she seemed satisfied.

"Alright so I fainted before we could be properly introduced."

"Right, so the red head is Sideswipe and the Blonde douch—person is Sunstreaker." Syria stuttered.

"Hmm, do we need to speak about your language again?" Alex threatened.

"No, I'm good simple slip of the tongue." Syria replied nervously inching away from Alex.

"So hair color translates to car color?" Alex caught on quickly.

"Si señora." I replied.

"Anything else I should know, like say you got a dog or something?"

"Don't mess up Sunflower's paint if you want to live." Syria replied.

Sunstreaker growled and descended the stairs.

"I remember you telling me that at one point, also that he was a sociopath and a bit of a psycho." Alex had a really good memory.

Sunstreaker glared menacingly at both of them. "I can see the resemblance."

"We're adopted reta—smart one." Syria stuttered again trying to speak to him civilly.

"Sera are they always going to be like this because if they are I am handcuffing them together for a month."

"Alex if you can find handcuffs that he can't break I will never pull another prank on Samantha ever again." I said disbelievingly.

"I'll take that bet, you need to stop torturing her anyhow." Alex agreed.

"I was kidding you know." I replied.

Alex winked at me and looked back to the quarreling blondes.

"Hmm, Syria what did you do?" she suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" She replied keeping her glare on Sunstreaker.

"What did you two do to make you both hate each other so much?" Alex rephrased.

"He spilled a slushy on my shirt and refuses to apologize." Syria replied.

Oh Primus not the slushy thing again…

"And she ruined my paint with paint thinner slushie's." Sunstreaker replied.

"Oh, he's the one who spilled it on you at the car show?" Alex suddenly realized.

"Yes." Syria hissed.

"Well then I can see we are going to have a lot of fun living together." Alex sighed.

Sideswipe who happened to appear from nowhere smiled at her "Yeah."

* * *

What are your favorite pancakes?

So until next time this is CaMaRoFaN14 signing off. :D


	16. Chapter 14

Authors note: blehhhh EOC this week if I don't pass it, I have to take the class again…. so nervous.

Next chappy might be a while since I am cramming all I can in to my brain currently.

**I like how seven of my chapters could fit in this single chapter. **

* * *

_Chapter theme song: Fancy, Drake featuring Swizz Beats._

Legend:

:: Autobot comm.'s::  
*Bond speak*  
*_human comm.'s* _  
_lyrics  
'personal thoughts.'_

* * *

_(Location: Home; Current status: asleep; Samantha's POV.)_

_Bzzt!_

_Bzzt!_

_Bzzt!_

I groaned and cracked my eye open to eliminate the source of the noise.

Shifting over to my bedside table I focused on the small silver ear piece vibrating rather hard on the surface. With a growl I slipped it over my ear.

_*Starscream reporting: what the slag do you want.* _I growled into the link.

_*Is that any way to speak to your lord?* _Megatron purred back.

_*Excuse me my lord, but it is rather early.*_ I replied tempted to hang up on her majesties aft.

_*I have a task for you Useless…*_ she said ignoring my tone.

_*What? If you expect me to go across the state for some chips you can stuff it up your tailpipe.*_ I mocked remembering when she actually made me do that.

_*Nothing like that, there is a meeting going on at base and everyone is to attend; the twins are to be escorted here as they have quite a story to tell.*_ she ordered.

_*Do I have a choice?*_ I asked running a hand over my face tiredly.

I hated dealing with those two…

_*Do you ever? Bring them by nine thirty or else.* _With that the line clipped and there was silence.

I did not want to know what would happen if the twins were brought to base later than the specified time. I shook my head and glanced to the clock, a fragging Saturday and I was up at seven thirty in the morning.

"Curse you Megatron…" I muttered before pulling myself out of my bed and grabbing some clothes and a brush for a short shower.

After my shower I brushed my teeth and did my hair up in a messy bun. The silver strands mixing with the brown strands nicely.

I had thought about going completely silver once but I would rather not look like an old hag. I looked at myself in the mirror. I was wearing my silver sequined top with purple sequins outlining the decepticon insignia and a pair of black skinny jeans with some silver running shoes. After all if I was going to retrieve the twins from their lair I would need to move quickly and not trip over my feet.

I felt a cold spot form in the center of my back and had the feeling I wasn't alone in my room anymore. Turning I saw my youngest sister Jackie smiling widely at me. She was getting better at her _teleporting_ which was basically walking or running so quietly she seemed to pop out of nowhere.

"Try not to tip me off next time, it ruins the ominous effect," I commented.

She was wearing a black t-shirt with the Decepticon Seeker image on it in purple and bright blue jeans; sometimes I wondered if she was colorblind… Her hair was hanging loose around her head quivering as she twitched excitedly.

Her smile faltered before stretching across her face again "Me and TC overheard your little conversation with Megsy."

I glanced at her as I straightened my jeans "You want to help?" I questioned.

TC popped her head in at this point "Well, since we are all up and about we might as well tag along." she shrugged.

I sighed; sometimes I wish I was an only child.

"Fine, but try not to get mauled by a sleepy twin; the last thing I want is one of us ending up in the hospital." I conceded.

Skywarp whooped in glee before running out in her silent manner.

"Thundercracker, why are you two up?" I questioned after she disappeared.

"Prowl called about the meeting." she replied simply.

Thundercracker was wearing an 'I BITE' t-shirt but instead of a vampire it was simply a few drops of bright red blood and a hand. Sometimes I thought I was the only normal one in this family.

"I see."

She left the room and I followed behind shortly afterwards. Our parents were eating breakfast at the moment and didn't pay us any mind as they spoke of bills and other things a teenager had no business worrying about. TC motioned her head outdoors before walking off; sitting there on the front porch was Skywarp still twitching with that giant grin.

"Skywarp what have you eaten lately?" I questioned.

If she was going to be this twitchy and unstable she could forget about tagging along.

"Coffee, a granola bar, some pop rocks and a coke," she replied, laughing as if it was the most amusing thing ever.

Thundercracker face palmed and growled, "'Warp what did we tell you about sweets in the morning?"

"To never eat them unless I have to…?" she answered unsurely.

"Close enough." I muttered.

"To not eat them so early in the morning because then you get twitchy and start acting like an overcharged sparkling." Thundercracker reminded her calmly.

Skywarp shrugged and hopped off the railing. "C'mon the twins are bound to be waking up by now and I want to surprise them!"

I grabbed her shirt and yanked her back, "If you wish to come, calm down or you can forget about blowing the twins eardrums to pieces with that air horn."

"Alright, whatever, let's go!" she struggled.

"I mean it Skywarp I don't want to have to haul you back home in pieces." I continued.

"Yes Starscream." she replied calming down enough to speak coherently.

"Good." I murmured.

We walked down the block and across the street to the twin's house. Now to anyone else it looked like a normal peaceful place. To us, it was a place of unspeakable horrors where the two unicron spawns took up residence and planned their next attack on me and my sisters.

"Thundercracker you knock and tell Alex we're here, Skywarp and I will go straight up and wake the twins." I ordered.

"Why do I have to go?" Skywarp whined.

"Because if they decide to attack I don't want to lose the only other sane person in our family," I smirked and started to climb up to the second story of the house.

"Lucky…" I heard Skywarp mutter angrily.

"If they attack I am throwing you at them," she said loudly.

I ignored her hyperactive complaining and hauled myself up on to the roof of the porch. Not very difficult when you had a lot of upper body strength. Skywarp followed shortly and we listened in on Thundercracker speaking to Alex.

"Taima, what are you doing here?" she asked, sounding pleasantly surprised.

"Getting the twins." Thundercracker….

"Your sisters are upstairs now aren't they?" Alex questioned.

"Nearly, may I come in?" TC asked politely.

"Why not, your sisters are already inside."

We heard the front door close and moved to the twin's bedroom window. The room was in its usual messy state with random papers scattered about and shirts along with the occasional sketch pad on Sunstreakers side of the room.

Skywarp opened the window as quietly as possible before sliding in and on to the floor. I followed after her crawling in and on to a bed side table before climbing off that on to the floor in a crouch. I looked at my sister who was already on Sideswipe's side of the room and nodded to her. She smirked and pulled out two air horns and tossed one to me.

I snatched it in mid-air before moving to stand at the end of Sunstreaker's bed.

I held up three fingers and counted down "Three…. Two….. One!"

I shouted the last number and pressed the trigger on the air horn.

The reaction was immediate; both of them yelped and jumped out of bed onto the floor. Usually they would have landed gracefully but being in the state of shock that they were they landed in heaps on the floor covered by their comforters.

"Fragging interface panel licking puppy eaters!" Sideswipe cursed trying to untangle herself.

I made a hand sign to cut the air horns.

"Morning twins." I purred.

Sideswipe gave me and Skywarp a shocked look and the part of Sunstreaker's face I could actually see was stuck in a tooth baring grimace and glare.

"What in the name of Primus's bollocks are you doing in our room?" Sideswipe asked.

"Much less our house?" Sunstreaker growled angrily standing up.

"Well… we decided you both needed a wakeup call." Skywarp responded cheekily.

Sunstreaker took a threatening step forward, and Sideswipe growled her fists bunching up under the covers.

I shook my head, "Actually we have orders from Lord Megatron to bring you to base for a meeting."

"It is fragging seven fifty, why is there a meeting going on?" Sideswipe asked frustrated.

They weren't morning people…

"Because two somebody's decided to disappear for eight days and reappear with two Lamborghini's, we all want to hear that story." I reminded them.

"Right…" Sunstreaker sighed.

"So where is TC?" Sideswipe asked.

"Down stairs with Alex." Skywarp replied.

"Go wait with her we'll be down in a few minutes." Sunstreaker ordered.

"Is that an order twin?" I challenged.

"No, but this is my house therefore my rules." she growled back.

Not wanting to push it anymore—the fact that I was still moving was lucky—I walked out the door Skywarp following behind me.

* * *

_(Current location: Organics' garage; Status: tired, annoyed, curious; Sunstreaker's POV.)_

A loud noise from upstairs jolted me from my recharge. Why couldn't these humans ever be quiet?

With a growl I tried to power down for a few more hours of rest. Sideswipe however seemed intent on keeping me up.

"What do you think that was?" he asked.

"Don't care." I replied tiredly.

He was about to reply when the lights flickered on and three humans stepped in. I recognized them from yesterday. The silver haired psychotic one, the blond haired calm one, and the hyper purple haired one. What were their names again?

Whatever, all I knew was that two out of the three had intentions of ruining my paint.

"Sunflower better hurry the hell up or Megsy is going to have my aft on a silver platter." the silver haired one complained.

Her voice was high and reedy, very unpleasant to the audio receptors.

"She'll probably take longer just to mess with you." the blond one replied leaning against Sideswipe's hood.

"Or she'll just deliver you on a silver platter herself." the purple one said folding herself on to the floor.

"Thanks for the support… idiots." she muttered lowly.

"We can hear ya loud and clear 'Screamer," the purple one said with a wide smile.

"Silence!" the silver one screeched, making both of us flinch at the high pitch.

"Jeez calm down you even made the slagging cars flinch." the blond said with a chuckle.

"Fools." the silver haired one growled underneath her breath.

Sideswipe was rather curious of the humans and how they acted, *Don't they remind you of a _certain_ trine?*

I withheld a growl in front of the three humans, *Don't even talk to me about them; they ruined my paint and I still haven't gotten revenge.*

I ignored his retort and focused back on the humans.

"They seem to be hiding something." the silver one commented.

"When aren't they?" the purple one replied.

"Seriously 'Warp, whatever it is it has to do with the cars." the silver one deduced.

"Good point, nobody just gives away two Lambo's." the blonde agreed, running a hand over Sideswipe's hood.

"Well I supposed they'll tell us all at base." the purple one stated while going through a box.

When had she moved?

*Did you notice her move over there?* I asked Sideswipe.

He mentally shrugged.

A sound of triumph came from the purple one a she pulled out two hats with matching scarves. Both were black in color but one of the hats had some sort of fins on the side with the inner part being yellow and the scarf had yellow stripes on the end of it. While the other one had two small black horns and the scarf had red stripes on the ends of it.

*Weird hats…* Sideswipe commented.

"They actually still have them?" the blonde commented.

"I guess so; wanna see if I can get them to wear them?" the purple one said excitedly.

"Hmm, Sides might wear it just to be funny. Sunny? She might kill you with the scarf." the blonde said.

So depressing….

"TC why are you so morbid?" the purple on questioned.

The blond sighed and didn't reply the silver one smirked though, "I will give you thirty dollars if you can get them both to wear the whole ensemble."

"Deal!" the purple one cried before running out of the garage screaming, 'Sunny and Sides' repeatedly. I was tempted to snap at her for using my rather unwanted nickname but she was not referring to me so I let it be.

"Primus what do you want now…" I heard from upstairs.

"Put these on." the purple one commanded.

"Where did you find these?" presumably Sera answered excitedly.

"In the garage in a box." the purple one replied.

"You expect me to wear that?" _it_ said.

I refuse to call her by her name.

"Yeah, I kind of do."

"How about I stuff this down your throat."_ It_ threatened.

"Please Sunny! If you wear it I get thirty bucks!" the purple one whined.

There was silence and then both replied, "We'll wear them if we get a share of the cash."

"Skywarp you cheater, you weren't supposed to tell them!" the silver one screeched.

"You never said I couldn't!" the purple one replied coming back in with a large smile.

Sera and _It _followed wearing the ridiculous ensemble along with their normal clothing.

"I look like an idiot." It grumbled shooting a glare in my direction.

I withheld a laugh at her situation.

"You look like your namesake who might as well be an idiot." the blonde one commented.

"Fuck you, can we go already I want to save some dignity." It growled before storming to the opposite end of the garage and opening the door.

"Well someone's angry today…" the purple one commented.

"She's just mad because someone pissed in her Cheerios." the blue one replied.

"I hate cheerios!" It snarled.

*What in the name of Primus are 'Cheerios'?* I asked Sideswipe.

*A cereal… I think.* he replied.

"Jeez do you hate everything?" the silver one commented.

It didn't reply, it merely fiddled with her finned hat… which reminded me of my own audio fins. Why did her hat look like that any way?

"Aww c'mon Syria I think you look cute." Sera commented.

"I'll show you cute!" It said before chasing Sera out of the garage.

The three shook their heads and followed them out. Sera came running back in without it chasing her and stopped between us.

"We're gonna be gone for a bit, so stay out of trouble." she whispered breathlessly her hat sideways on her head.

"Where are you going?" Sideswipe replied.

"Clubhouse, meeting." Sera replied.

"Don't tell them anything." I warned.

"Sideswipe hurry the slag up, Megatron is mad enough as it is!" the silver one said impatiently peering in.

"Screw off seeker." Sera retorted.

Then she turned and left without replying and closed the garage door.

*Slag…what do we do!*

*Follow them and make sure they don't squeal?* Sideswipe suggested.

*Works for Me.* I replied.

Besides I was curious to meet their commanders; activating my holoform outside of the garage I looked around to see if they were around.

Nothing.

"They walk fast." Sideswipe commented next to me.

"Yeah…" I replied scanning the surrounding area.

I received five pings to the south and began to walk that way. Apparently wherever their base was, it was located deep in the forest. The further we walked the harder it became to sustain the holoform. Why was this place so slagging far?

"Which way do you think they went?" Sideswipe asked as we came to a fork in the trees.

"How should I know?" I replied.

"Oh I'm sorry Mr. I am the best tracker ever, I thought you knew?" Sideswipe remarked sarcastically.

I growled and tried to see if they left any tracks.

"You hear that?" Sideswipe suddenly said.

"What?" I listened carefully for any noise.

"C'mon Sides sing the song!" a voice begged.

"No, I am already wearing this hat for you 'Warp, I am not singing the G1 Song!" presumably Sera replied angrily.

"Why not!" the purple one whined.

"Because I don't know the lyrics." Sera replied.

*That was a horrible excuse.* Sideswipe commented.

"Fine… glitch." the purple one muttered.

_Pretty please with sugar on top! _another blond one this one was shorted and had black stripes in her hair.

"No, I am already being harassed enough by Skywar,p don't you start to youngling." Sera commanded.

_Why u such a biatch?_

"Youngling, if you got the wakeup call we did, you would be a bitch too." It replied, slinging an arm around the short one's shoulders.

_That is no excuse young lady!_

Was this girl mute? Wait… no she wasn't, It told me that she could speak fully but preferred not to.

"Can any of you be quiet for ten minutes?" the tall blond complained.

"No not really TC." Sera replied.

We followed them deeper and deeper in to the forest until they reached a small circular clearing with a giant pine tree right in the middle. Nestled in its wide branches was an equally large tree house painted in red, blue, purple and black with Decepticon and Autobot insignia's painted all over it. There was a wraparound balcony on the clubhouse as well as some rolled up camouflage coverings rolled up on the roof. Attached to the left and right sides of the tree house were two rooms. What they were for I did not know, but I would find out soon enough.

*This is their base?* Sideswipe was nearly laughing.

Come to think of it, it was a rather pathetic thing. No defenses, no early warning systems pit if I wanted I could simply obliterate it with one digit.

A thin tall girl came out of the clubhouse as the six of them walked in to the clearing. This girl had dull coppery hair making her race apparent, but it was lined with lime green highlights that stood out against the red. She wore a white shirt with a red cross on it and blue jeans. Just looking at her made me wary of her.

Why? I don't know but the expression of annoyance on her face was not helping.

"Twins!" she yelled angrily.

"Oh… hey Ratch? What's up?" Sera said nervously, inching behind the silver one who promptly pushed her back in front.

"Nothing but you will be if I don't get my Ratchet wrench back."

*Sera told me about her! She said she was evil.* Sideswipe commented.

So this was their Ratchet… note to self never introduce Ratchet and this human.

"Right… well you see it may have been misplaced…" It replied shuffling nervously.

This was the first time I had ever seen actual fear on her face, strange how she feared this human and not me, who could kill her instantly.

"Misplaced how Sunstreaker?" the copper haired one used my name like a curse word.

"Well…"

Before she could form a decent reply something silver whizzed by its head missing her by centimeters, the object implanted itself in to the ground behind her and revealed itself to be a wrench.

"Holy… Ratchet are you trying to kill me!" It squealed as more wrenches flew.

The others had ducked underneath the tree for some relative safety as it danced around avoiding wrenches.

"Well it would be one less nuisance for me to deal with!" the copper one retorted.

I had to feel bad for the human… and yet I was too entertained to feel any pity of any kind.

The entrance to their _base_ opened again revealing an even taller girl with brown hair and red and blue bangs and tips with piercing blue eyes that seemed to look right in to your soul… or spark in my case. Neither of them noticed her until she spoke.

"Ratchet, please refrain from throwing things at the twins; we need them alive." It was a suggestion and an order in one.

The copper one stopped throwing wrenches momentarily to regard the tall one before putting away the wrench she had been about to throw and glaring angrily at It.

"Fine, the twin lives for now but if she does anything to me along with her sister I am feeding them to Ravage!"

The tall one gave a small smile before peering over the edge of the railing.

"All of you come up here now, the meeting is about to begin." she ordered.

"Yes Prime." They all chorused.

I felt my faux jaw drop down to the floor. What gave this human the right to bare the title of Prime? What had she done? Did she bear the Matrix or something? What an insult, a human poser Prime.

Granted the Witwicky boy was learning to be a Prime in some ways but this one had never been chosen or even thought of so… WHAT THE HELL!

*Calm down bro, you'll blow our cover!* Sideswipe warned.

I shook my head and watched as they all climbed up towards the tree house. Though when they arrived at the point where there were no branches a ladder swung down and they all climbed that.

"Sideswipe, Sunstreaker I expect a complete and total explanation for your disappearance." the pseudo Prime said.

"Yeah we figured that." Sera replied sheepishly.

"By the way what's with the hats?" the pseudo Prime asked as they all disappeared into the clubhouse and Sideswipe and I stepped into the clearing.

"Can you believe them…?" I growled.

"Well they did say that they all had nicknames that fit their personalities…" Sideswipe replied calmly.

"But still that human hasn't done anything to earn that title."

"That we know of." Sideswipe replied.

So now all we had to do was climb up the tree and stop them from saying what really happened. Easy enough.

I grabbed the lowest branch and hauled myself on to it; Sideswipe followed and after a lot of climbing and slipping due to sap and dulling our olfactory sensors to get rid of that disgusting resin smell we reached the part that did not have any branches.

*Alright now what?* Sideswipe complained shaking a few needles out of his hair.

*Give me a second!*

I looked around for anything that may have pulled the ladder from before down and found nothing.

*What's that?* Sideswipe questioned in my head.

Before I could see what he was looking at, he climbed on my back and tried to reach whatever it was.

"Get off!" I ordered.

"Just a little further…" he grunted.

He made a sound of triumph and pulled out a small black rope as thin as three human hairs. How had he seen that?

"It wrapped around that little hook." Sideswipe replied. I looked up and indeed there was a small silver hook jutting out from the trunk of the tree.

"Pull it." Sideswipe said handing me the string. I yanked it down and the ladder slid down smoothly clicking in to place in front of us.

"I was expecting it to make a lot more noise." I commented.

"Me too." Sideswipe agreed.

We climbed up on to the wooden floor and looked around making sure we hadn't been spotted yet. A closer look at the walls revealed signatures presumably from the teenagers inside along with names of cybertronians that I had never heard of in my life.

"Hey look it's that cat." Sideswipe whispered.

"What!" I hissed.

That demon cat had left paw prints on my paint the last time I had seen it. Time for some revenge.

I turned to face it and instead of the curious face it had last time, its amber eyes were narrowed evilly and the hairs on its back were raised; its purple collar was front and center with the decepticon insignia hanging right off of it. Perfect reason to destroy it.

"Here kitty, kitty." Sideswipe called, wanting to pet it.

It hissed and jumped from the railing to the roof before looking back and meowing/growling and disappearing inside the tree house through an unseen door.

"Weird it liked me before…" Sideswipe said sadly.

"Whatever."

I turned and went towards the front door and barged in.

"Human you better not be telling them!" I yelled.

I was met with surprised blood red and ice blue stares.

* * *

_(Current location: Base; Status: shitshitshitshitshitshit you get the point, not good; Syria's POV)_

*Sera?* I asked my sister as we all stared down the intruders.

*Yeah…* she replied not looking towards me.

*Did you tell them we were going to base?* I nearly growled at her out loud.

Rule number one: never break the silence.

*I may have mentioned it…*

My eye twitched and I snapped my glare towards her.

"You are an imbecile." I snarled.

"Like it's my fault they decided to follow us here!" Sera snapped.

I shook my head and got up from my chair, I would have to get them to leave here because if not they were dog chow.

I stood in front of Sunstreaker and attempted to shove him out the door. I pushed as hard as I could but he didn't budge, not even a millimeter.

"C'mon man I don't have time for this, just go outside." I ordered underneath my breath.

"You weren't supposed to tell them anything." he whispered right back.

Meagan cleared her throat and all of our heads including Sunstreakers snapped towards her.

"Sera, Syria do you two _know_ them?" she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

We had a policy about outsiders coming in to the base: if they were not part of the gang or about to be initiated, they had the choice of leaving and never returning or staying and being tortured relentlessly until they did.

"Yes Meagan." Sera replied meekly ducking her head slightly as the red glare focused on her.

Sera walked up to Sunstreaker's holoform and gave him a pleading look. He simply glared at us both.

"So what were you two going to say before we were so rudely interrupted?" Meagan asked.

Sunstreaker clamped his hands over our mouths, "Nothing; nothing at all, now if you will excuse us we have some business to take care of."

He tried to back out of the place, keeping his eyes on the fourteen of them sitting at the table. He abruptly stopped however when he backed in to Sideswipe's holoform. Turning around while still holding us, we saw Jackie and Ivory standing in the doorway rather menacingly.

I didn't think Ivory was even capable of sneaking around like that.

"Slag…" Sideswipe cursed.

"Now why don't you let our twins go and let them finish speaking." Ivory's voice was low and dangerous as she walked in, closing and locking the door with an ominous click.

"Yea, it was kinda getting' good." Jazz commented from her tilted back chair.

Somebody was either going to try and hit the twins or this whole tense silence was going to continue.

I licked Sunstreakers hand and he immediately released me with a disgusted noise.

I fixed my ridiculous hat and finished my earlier sentence loudly.

"So like we were saying, The Transformers are real and stuff."

I felt the room go icy cold as soon as I finished my statement.

Norika fell to the floor twitching spasmodically, though nobody payed attention this was normal when an illogical situation came up.

"Is she going to be alright?" Sideswipe asked worriedly.

"Yes, she will this is rather normal." Elethia replied smacking Norika's head as hard as possible.

"Human you weren't supposed to tell them!" Sunstreaker hissed.

"What part of, together we know more about this stuff than anyone else on the planet." I growled back.

"Do I look like I care? What part of classified you not understand?"

"Sera, mind explaining who they are before your twin decides to deck him?" the blond from the house interjected impatiently.

"We're in movie verse and they transform into Lambos, do the math." Sera replied, smacking Sideswipe in the back of the head and calling him and idiot.

"You had better be joking, or my foot is going right up your aft!" another one with silver hair said though unlike the other one, she had black in her hair.

"Yes because I have enough cash to buy one and these two guys just randomly showed up."

Samantha and Isabelle both looked at each other and walked into Wheeljack's lab, to quite possibly break something. Instead as the door locked they both screamed as loudly as possible and cursed… a lot.

"You two better not break anything in there!" Mina called over their screams and curses.

"Fuck off Autobitch!" Samantha replied, sticking her hand out of the door to flip Mina off briefly. The twins growled at that statement but made no moves to go in there and kick their asses… what a shame. They continued to scream and curse for about ten minutes before they emerged looking as if nothing at all had just happened.

"Continue." Isabelle said, relaxing in her chair.

Sunstreaker and Sideswipe gave them weird looks. "What was that about?"

"Nothing, just continue on with whatever it was you were going to say." Samantha replied her voice strained.

Whether it was in fear or the need to hit them I didn't know.

"So why are you here?" Ameera asked.

"To keep them from telling you about what happened in the last eight days, but apparently we were a bit too late." Sunstreaker replied giving Ameera a rather nasty glare.

She was unfazed by his hostility; she had to deal with me. Either way even if I didn't like it, me and Sunstreaker were very similar… personality wise anyway.

"A little to late fer tha' hmm?" Jazz quipped.

"Well we could kill you…" Sideswipe muttered.

_Ironhide we do not harm humans _what _is with you! _Zola replied with a smirk.

"Where did you get that?" Sunstreaker questioned.

_From the great beyond… ASSHOLE! _Zola replied giggling like a child.

"Why you little…" Sunstreaker growled stalking forward.

"Zola, apologize." Norika snapped.

_But…_

"No, buts youngling." Norika growled pointing at Sunstreaker who was looking at the scene with confusion.

"Fine then." Zola said using her real voice.

She gave Sunstreaker a look that would probably make Ironhide melt if he ever saw it. Though Sunstreaker was unfazed by it and continued to glare at Zola.

*If he puts on scratch on 'the runt' he can kiss his paint goodbye.* Sera growled protectively.

Around here Zola was the baby. While we knew that she could hold her own in a fight and was only a year younger than most of us, we couldn't help but treat her as if she was a small child.

"I apologize for calling you an asshole." Zola apologized her voice only hinting at her sarcasm.

"Whatever." Sunstreaker replied looking away from her towards everyone else.

*If he would have kept looking that look, it would have made him hug her.* Sera commented.

*I would have payed to see that.* I laughed, snorting out loud at the mental image I conjured up.

Ameera ignored my sniggering and leveled Sideswipe and Sunstreaker with a calm look.

"I believe introductions are in order; we know who you are, but you have no idea who we are." she began.

"I am Ameera Johansson; I am what you would call the leader around here." Ameera stood up bowing slightly at the two holograms.

"Prime my skid plate." Sunstreaker muttered.

"I never said I was truly a Prime, nor will I ever be. The nickname was given to me by my father." Ameera responded coldly.

Her father was long gone, he'd left one night and never returned… it was a rather sour subject and Ameera rarely brought up her father, her mom remarried years later though so she technically still had a father, just not a biological one.

Meagan glared dangerously at both of the holograms her ruby eyes glinting evilly. "My name is Meagan, I am Ameera's sister."

There was an undertone in Meagan's voice that basically said 'make her sad and it will be the last thing you ever do.' Well at least that was how I interpreted it.

"Sera told me a little bit about you." Sideswipe piped up.

"Oh really?" Meagan glanced at my sister before refocusing on Sideswipe.

"Yeah, something about never making direct eye contact and you being evil." he responded with a nod.

Through the bond I could feel Sera's embarrassment at his comment. Meagan laughed eerily.

"Did she now; well I don't know about the eye contact thing but I have been called evil and insane before." Meagan purred, flashing her pointed teeth at Sideswipe before letting the next person introduce themselves.

"My name is Norika Miller, though I believe I already met one of you; indirectly of course." Norika said formally. She looked at Sunstreaker pointedly, who grimaced.

Then his eyes locked on me.

"You do still owe me a wash and wax for letting her ride in me human."

I had forgotten about that…

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know." I grumbled.

"I'm Samantha Evans; excuse the outburst from earlier you can probably tell my experiences with twins are less than pleasant." she threw a heated glare at me and my sister.

I flipped her off and Sera made an insulting face at her.

"We can tell." Sideswipe replied smiling at her. Samantha merely took her seat again frowning at them.

"I'm Jazmin Parker; wit' a Z spell it wron' an' i'll kick yer aft." Jazmin followed, flashing a winning smile at them.

Now that I think of it… she and Jazz had very similar smiles. Hmm, wonder how long she sat in front of a mirror trying to get it right?

"Where did you get the visor?" Sunstreaker blurted.

"At a lil event called Botcon, a few years back."

"What's _Botcon_?" Sideswipe questioned tilting his head like a dog.

"An event." Ameera replied, her tone leaving no room for discussion.

"Designation: Elen Lane, Feline: Ravage." Elen said introducing herself and the cat that happened to take residence upon her shoulders.

"Why are you speaking like that?" Sunstreaker questioned, his tone conveying slight disgust.

"Reply: fuck off; I talk like this because I want to." Elen growled, even if her face didn't even contort when she did.

"Elen…" Meagan warned.

"Apologies: too much time with Elethia." Elen said as if that explained it all.

Elethia growled dangerously at Elen and twirled her wrench of doom in her hand idly.

"Did you get your visor from the same place?" Sideswipe questioned.

Elen's visor lit up a little before dying back down to its original dull red color, "Affirmative; Different year."

"My name is Mina Weaver, nice to meet you." Mina said cheerily, thought her eyes showed that she would have much rather been examining their holoforms than speaking to them.

"What wrong with your hair?" Sunstreaker questioned with a shudder.

Looking at her hair now… the white, orange, red and green did make a rather interesting combination on her head.

"Try inhaling various unstable chemicals and being blown up various times, it does wonders for the brain cells." Mina winked before pushing her glasses further up on to her face.

"Right… well my name is Taima Evans; yes I am sadly related to Samantha and Jackie." Taima gave her sisters withering looks.

Though Jackie was nowhere to be found.

"Speaking of me; hi there I'm Jackie!" she exclaimed from behind them

Both of the holograms whipped around in shock to see Jackie standing there with a rather large smile on her face.

"Weren't you just…" Sideswipe trailed off looking back and forth between Jackie and her empty seat.

"Right; sorry forgot you guys are new here and aren't used to me appearing from nowhere." Jackie said mostly to herself.

"Oh well; you'll get used to it seeing as I spend a lot of time with Sera." she crowed cheerily before walking back to her seat before they could say anything else.

"Well then… My name is Isabelle Campbell; call me Isabella or Bella and I will make sure your pretty little paint jobs can never be restored, _ever_." Isabelle growled.

I had no doubt in my mind she had the bearings to go through with the threat.

"I dare you organic." Sunstreaker hissed.

"Give me some paint thinner and we'll be in business, from what I've heard Syria is game for a few paint ruining pranks."

Isabelle looked to me for confirmation of the statement and I winked at her.

"Syria…" Ameera shot me a look.

"What?" I argued. The look intensified. "Oh fine, no tormenting the robot." I grumbled.

"Jeez you all argue worse than Zola and I… speaking of which my name is Brittany Weber." Brittany followed up.

"I do not argue with you I simply try and prove my point you yell at me." Zola interjected.

"That's a load and you know it, you started the last fight." Brittany growled.

"Whatever, my name is Zola Fox." Zola redirected the conversation before the all out argument could begin.

Shaking her head Elethia spoke, "My name is Elethia Wallace."

"AKA bringer of pain…" Sera muttered angrily.

"Quiet twin, I know where you sleep." Elethia threatened.

Sera's eyes widened before she pulled her hat down muttering 'if I can't see her, she can't see me' and other things.

"Sera told me about you too." Sideswipe wanted to see my sister in pain…

"Really, well then Sera what did you tell him?"

"Nothing much." Sera replied pushing her chair a little bit farther from Elethia.

"How much is nothing?" Elethia scooted closer to my sister.

I restrained the urge to laugh.

"I just told him you like to hit me and my sister nothing else." Sera replied with a nervous laugh.

Elethia's expression darkened before she whipped out her wrench and smacked Sera on the head with it. Sera were on the floor grasping her head in obvious pain and cursing at the top of her lungs. I felt her pain, muted though but it still felt like I myself had been smacked in the head with that wrench.

Elethia looked at Sideswipe for a split second before saying, "Relax, your heads to hard for me to break with this, a pick axe might fracture it though…" she trailed off.

"Where do you keep those things?" my sister snarled, still on the floor.

"Primus do you pull these things out of your ass or something?"

Well I was going to have a giant migraine for the rest of the day. Sideswipe looked worried for her but he also looked rather amused.

Sera stood still holding her head and glared at Sideswipe, "I will get you."

"I didn't do anything." Sideswipe defended.

"You brought it up." she hissed, touching the sore spot on her head.

*Stop that, it hurts!* I growled through the bond.

"Yeah well try it first hand, its worse." she growled in return.

Ivory shook her head and pinched her eyes then stared at the twins with a bored expression, "My name is Ivory Rivera." she said with finality.

"Ameera can we go now?" Sera pleaded.

With a nod she waved her hand in a dismissed motion and we stood up to leave. Everyone else had the same idea apparently. Mina went back in to her lab, Norika in to her office with Jazmin tagging along. The others just went to different corners speaking with one another.

Jackie however seemed intent on tagging along with Syria and I.

As we were walking out the door I felt the urge to say something we barely ever said anymore.

"Bah weep granah weep nini bong!" I called.

Syria gave me a smirk and Jackie punched my shoulder affectionately as the chorus of the universal greeting followed us out.

"_What_ did you just say?" the twins questioned.

* * *

Ughh the ending… whatever. So my exams are this week and then opening week for DotM I have exams all that week to.

Well until next time readers;

This is CaMaRoFaN14 signing out.


	17. Chapter 15

Authors note: In which the plot moves and we all start to get along.

Any way on to the chapter.

* * *

_Chapter theme song: Harry potter theme remix.  
_

Legend:

:: Autobot comm.'s::  
*Bond speak*  
*_human comm.'s* _  
_lyrics  
'personal thoughts.'_

* * *

_(Current location: Home; Status: bored, hungry; Syria's POV)_

"Will you two shut the hell up?" I pleaded with Jackie and Sera for the third time.

"Is it me or did she get even crankier?" Jackie asked my sister.

They were bouncing on Sera's bed to pass the time… I hoped they fell on their heads.

Sera snickered and bounced to the point where her head grazed the ceiling.

"You see what I have to deal with?" I asked the twins who were watching the pair bounce around.

"I have no sympathy for you." Sunstreaker replied, glaring at me.

"Are they always like this?" Jackie questioned.

"Ever since they met." Sera replied.

"Wow, you would think their mutual hatred of everything would unite them." Jackie replied astounded.

"I know but the universe is strange and they hate each other like ol'megsy hates _the boy_." Sera jumped off her bed and landed on the floor in a crouch.

"Oh well; eat this twin!" Jackie yelled as she fell on my twin, her elbow making contact with Sera's shoulder.

"Mother fucking Unicrons balls!" Sera cried rolling on the floor.

I winced and rubbed my shoulder as her pain filtered through the bond. Jackie was cursing vehemently; apparently she had hit her funny bone when she pulled her little stunt.

"Serves you both right." I smirked.

"Screw you." Sera hissed.

"I think that's a point for me." Jackie commented.

Sera lashed out with her leg at Jackie and made contact with her jaw. "I believe the score is now thirty one to thirty six." Sera retorted smugly.

"Hold up ginger, I got more points because I did it spectacularly." Jackie argued.

"Yeah but the headshot wins, you can chop off my arm and I'll still be alive—"

"But you'll bleed out before you can even touch me." Jackie interrupted.

"Well that's a few more minutes than I would last without my head." Sera smiled rolling her shoulder.

"Please that's just empty space up there."

"No it isn't, if it was empty then I wouldn't be able to think of pranks." Sera said.

"Where would I be without you?" Jackie sighed.

"Sane, normal, and have more than three brain cells." I listed.

"Hey the lack of brain cells comes from Mina blowing herself up every other day." Jackie disagreed.

"That explains that garish color on your head…" I commented.

"Go jump in a smelter." Jackie snapped back.

"Find me one and I will happily push the both of us in."

"You know Elethia is going to skin you alive and make a purse out of the pelt?" Jackie suddenly said.

"She can kiss my shiny metal ass." Sera commented.

"You don't have a metal ass human." Sunstreaker argued.

"I'm quoting Bender sunshine." Sera quipped.

"Don't call me that human." Sunstreaker growled back.

"Hmm I can't wait to see how the entire school reacts to seeing these things roll up in to the parking lot."

"Bet that head cheerleaders jaw will fall right up when she sees her pretty little MK Caddy trumped." Sera agreed.

"Ughh don't even mention that skank." Just the thought of her made my skin crawl.

Wilma Denzel could suck my Popsicle.

"Who?" Sideswipe questioned.

"Wilma Denzel, spoiled little ginger who get everything she wants as long as she cries in front of her father." I explained nearly biting my tongue.

"Makes me ashamed to be a red head." Sera contributed.

"If you see her, please step on her, nobody will tell." Jackie not so subtly pleaded.

Sideswipe snorted and went back to messing with Sera's transformers toys… he was trying to transform the Voyager class Optimus prime with little luck.

"Slaggit; stupid toy." he threw the toy over his head and into Sera's lap.

Sera and Jackie started to crack up to the point where they were grasping their sides in pain. Of all the Transformers we'd had that particular Optimus was the most difficult one we had to transform. We managed to get it into robot form because we re-drew the instructions.

"Mech these things are made for five year old and up; if you can't do it I don't know how little kids can." Jackie wheezed.

"If it's so easy you do it!" Sideswipe sneered.

"Whatever you say Siders." Sera replied as she began twisting and pulling at the rather large truck toy.

"Siders? How long did it take you to come up with that?" Sideswipe mocked, still mad about not being able to transform the toy.

"Well it's better than Swipey." Sera replied pulling the head of the toy out and clicking a few final things in to place.

"There." Sera continued "How long was that?"

"Eight seconds, you've been practicing?" Jackie replied.

"Maybe…" Sera rolled her eyes and threw the toy in to Sideswipe's waiting hands.

"So Sideswipe, why can a sixteen year old human do it; and a super advanced robot from outer space can't figure it out?" Jackie ridiculed as he looked over the toy.

"I hate you…" Sideswipe replied glaring at Jackie.

Jackie opened her mouth to retort but her buzzed.

"What do you want now oh screechy one?" she teased in reply.

"_Why don't you get your aft over here so we can finish that project?" _Samantha screamed into the COM.

"Oww ya know I like being able to hear with both my ears." Jackie complained.

"_Maybe if you weren't such an idiot I wouldn't have to scream now get your teleporting aft over here or I will drag you here." _Samantha threatened.

"Fine…" Jackie sighed and ended the conversation.

"Doesn't it suck to be the youngest one?" Sera asked.

Jackie put her hand on Sera shoulder and said, "I now feel your pain."

With that Jackie turned and climbed out of the window on to the roof. Then proceeded to climb down on to solid ground and ran off without making any noise. All was quiet now thankfully and maybe I could get this head ache to stop before I went mad.

"You just had to let Elethia hit you; didn't you?" I complained glaring at my sister.

"Quit whining already, you are starting to remind me of Huffer… or Gears."

Growling I glared up at her before snatching a stress ball sitting there on my bedside table and hit her in the head with it. The rebounded from her forehead and back on to my bed, I squeezed it a little enjoying the wheezing sound briefly before putting it back in its original place.

"Was that supposed to hurt?" Sera questioned giving me a weird look.

"No, but it was either the ball or the lamp, take your pick." I smirked when she gave the lamp a wary look.

"I would have picked the lamp." Sunstreaker commented.

"Me too." Sideswipe agreed.

"You two are not involved." I snapped.

"Well they are now…" Sera muttered.

"Just putting in my opinion squishy." Sunstreaker retorted.

"Well your opinion is stupid." I replied.

"So is everything you say."

"Sideswipe let's bolt before they can really go at it." Sera suddenly said running out of the room

"Right behind ya ginger ale!" Sideswipe laughed

"Look who's talking!" Sera retorted.

* * *

_(Current location: Sideswipe's cab; Status: entertained, relieved; Sera's POV)_

After Sideswipe and I bolted from my house I decided to show him around the city. You know the best places to hang out, look at cars clothes and get your paint job detailed.

"I still don't get why girls wear those things, they look like they hurt." Sideswipe commented as a girl walked by with six inch heels.

"Because they make our legs look good, and FYI they do hurt if you aren't used to them." I replied taking a sip of my Vanilla bean iced coffee.

"Then why bother wearing them?" Sideswipe groaned frustrated.

"Sideswipe you are a mech, albeit a bit fruity but you are still a mech fashion is out of your depth." I laughed.

He took a moment to look up what fruity meant and glared "I am not homosexual; my species doesn't even have genders."

"I know but you have mechs and femme which is as close as you guys gets to male and female." I conceded.

"Good point, so where is the nearest Spencer's?" Sideswipe queried.

Was there a Spencer's in Carson City? Probably but I had no idea where.

"I wouldn't know mech, the only Spencer's I've been to is in a mall in Florida." I replied.

"Slaggit." He pouted like a spoiled child before his face lit up almost evilly "Want to take a road trip to Florida?"

I pretended to consider it before shaking my head "Sorry Sides I prefer drinking water over inhaling it."

"You are no fun."

"Oh I'm fun but Alex would kill me if I took another unexpected road trip." I replied putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She scares me." Sideswipe remarked.

"Yeah Alex does that, but she's really cool." I defended.

We continued to walk around the city for a while before Sideswipe spotted something rather interesting. A large dance revolution stage with people standing around it watching other people dance to whatever song played.

"What…?" Sideswipe trailed off pointing at the device.

"It's a dance game." I responded

"All they're doing is bouncing around; I thought dancing was more…" Sideswipe searched for the right word. "…alive?"

"They're amateurs and they're just following the arrows." I shrugged.

"It looks easy." Sideswipe observed.

"It is." I agreed.

The song the two people were dancing to and the apparent DJ of the little party came on the speaker system. "Who's next?" he laughed.

"C'mon human!" Sideswipe ordered, pushing me onto the stage before the DJ could pick someone else.

"What? Sideswipe, are you insane? I don't want to!" I protested.

"Well aren't you two excited!" The DJ remarked.

"Just play a song." Sideswipe ordered, taking his place on the center arrow.

"Sideswipe do you even know how to play?" I complained.

"Not a clue femme." he smiled.

"3…2…1… DANCE!" The game began to play an upbeat beat and a remix of the Harry potter theme sounded out over the crowd.

"I love this song!" I cheered beginning to step on the according arrows.

"You said this was easy!" Sideswipe complained as the arrows sped up.

"It is if you know how to play!" I cackled.

On my side of the screen I had_ perfect _and _awesome_ coating my screen Sideswipe… was not doing so good.

"You gonna let a little human beat you Sideswipe?" I taunted.

"Not in your life time!" He replied and began to actually hit the right arrows.

He caught up to me quickly and now we had the word free style was plastered on our screens.

I began to break dance, pulling flips and basically jumping all around my pad. Sideswipe was copying my moves so we looked like we had practiced this dance over and over again.

"Copy cat!" I accused.

He simply laughed and stuck his tongue out at me. The song was almost ending at this point.

The song hit its last notes and both Sideswipe and I went to our knees. The crowd clapped and cheered as Sideswipe and I turned towards them and bowed.

I gave Sideswipe a tired smile and walked away from the game, he followed me off.

"I won." I commented once we were well away from the game.

"Please femme, I beat you by a long shot." Sideswipe argued.

"Don't worries I won't tell anyone you lost to a girl." I giggled.

"I won femme."

I rolled my eyes dramatically. "You must really like that river Sideswipe."

"I know it's a beautiful river too." He retorted.

We both laughed at his stupid comment as we continued to walk around town, passing various shops and people who gave us strange looks for our happy laughter.

"We should be getting back." I commented looking at the setting sun.

"Do you think our siblings killed each other while we were out?" Sideswipe wondered out loud.

"Knowing Syria; they are probably glaring at each other from opposite sides of the couch."

'_Hopefully…'_ I thought.

Sideswipe was quiet a confused look on his holoforms face.

"No they aren't arguing… they're playing a video game." Sideswipe sounded unsure of this.

I snorted "I bet I can guess which one."

I focused on my bond with Syria and felt her side open up, *What do you want? I'm busy running Sunstreaker in to the ground.* she snapped.

*Are you playing WFC?* I questioned ignoring her mental tone.

*Not this time, we're playing Grand Turismo.* she corrected.

"I forgot we owned that game." I muttered.

"What game?" Sideswipe questioned.

"Nothing, I'm just trying to figure out what game they're playing and then I remembered that we owned Grand Turismo." I replied nervously.

He gave me a suspicious look. "We should head back before Alex gets home and takes your spot." I suggested.

"Yeah…" he replied.

We turned and began to make our way back to his alternate mode. He casually slung his arm over my shoulders and we walked like that for a few blocks. I now noticed that pretty much every girl and a few guys on the sidewalk walking by us were checking him out. Then they would size me up and continue to walk on. Great people I didn't even know were giving me death stares!

If Sideswipe noticed he didn't care, or he was trying to not care.

I shook my head and laughed quietly.

"What?" he asked smiling at me.

My stomach fluttered a little at the pearly smile "You do realize every person we've walked by is checking you out; right?"

"Well who wouldn't want a piece of this?" he proclaimed taking on a decidedly cocky stance.

"You really are his brother." I laughed.

"Yes I am, but I'm the good looking one." he put a hand under his chin and gave me a sultry look.

I nearly glomped him at this point but decided to poke some fun at him instead of making myself look like an idiot.

"Man marry that river already, you spend way too much time in there." I shook my head.

"I am not in denial, femme you just can't appreciate true beauty." he retorted crossing his arms and pursing his lips.

"Now I _know_ you're his brother." I laughed pushing him out of the way.

"Pfft, femmes what part of two halves of one person do you not get?" He did that gay hand wave thing as we began to walk again.

"Sideswipe never make that hand motion again." I exclaimed pulling his hand back down as he continued to do it in my face.

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because you look gay." I replied.

"Why?" He repeated; I gave him a look and he chuckle,d "Alright, alright don't get your tailpipe in a twist."

I shook my head, "So can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Okay if you and Sunny are split spark twins, what are Skids and Mudflap?" this was a rather large argument, in the fandom.

In RotF Mudflap shot Skids in the face and Mudflap felt no pain, and then when MF got eaten Skids didn't seem to be in pain.

"They have Mitotic sparks; they are not a result of a natural process, but the result of genetic experiments." Sideswipe's voice darkened.

"They were created by the Decepticon Flatline, they were trying to see if they could power more than one protoform with one spark." He continued.

Alarm bells rang in my head; I remembered this! From tales of the fallen… wait then that meant…

"Arcee…" I trailed off.

"Had a mitotic spark as well." He finished.

'_He used past tense… so they are dead.'_ I thought morbidly.

"So they aren't twins?"

"Not really, you could call them bootleg twins." Sideswipe said cheerily coming out of whatever morbid thoughts he had been thinking about.

I snickered at that.

Sideswipe's body was in sight now; I also noticed that Sideswipe had put his arm back onto my shoulder. I felt like I was about to die of smugness. Granted this wasn't anything new, lots of my guy friends (outside of the main group) did this but I really didn't feel anything with them; it was like I had my sister hugging me. It was just a touch and nothing more; however with Sideswipe it felt… different. Pretty much the only way I could describe it at this point.

Or it could have just been that I was living my childhood fantasy and was extremely giddy.

Either way it felt weird.

Sideswipe made a show of unlocking himself as I approached the driver's side and he got in to the passenger side. As I was sitting down and settling in to the seat I felt like I was being watched; not by my sister, definitively not by Sideswipe.

This feeling had my spine tingling like my foot had fallen asleep and I felt a sense of unease. Sideswipe pulled away from the curb almost cautiously… at least from what I could tell from his holoforms expression. His engine growled and we took off leaving the uneasy feeling behind in the city.

* * *

(Nobody's POV)

The lone black and white vehicle watched as the red sports car sped off in to the night. Thankfully the red mech had other things on his processor and decided to leave him alone. Barricade was a good fighter, but taking on that mech would have been a death sentence. Especially with the guardian protocols that were sure to be clouding the Autobots processor.

Opening a link the car/alien robot spoke:: SoundWave, I think I've found something. ::

:: Barricade: report. :: Said blue satellite responded his voice carrying no emotion whatsoever.

Barricade went on to explain everything that he had seen so far, right down to the moment the human and mech sped out of sight.

:: Barricade; continue surveillance; Report any other leads as to the sparklings whereabouts. ::

:: Affirmative; Barricade out. :: with that the link was shut off and Barricade shot off in to the night.

'_Bombshell you evil, evil femme.' _He laughed mentally.

* * *

TADA! This was a fast chapter for me; I wanted to put some more Sera/Sides bonding in here and move the plot along! And as you can see our little girl is already starting to feel something for the mech other than

_ZOMG IT'S A TRANSFORMER *HUGS*_

Syria and Sunstreaker… well at least they aren't arguing and actually doing something together!

Squee! Won't be long now before they *this part has been censored due to _way_ to many spoilers for the reader.*


	18. Chapter 16

Authors note: Teehee… on to the chapter!

_Chapter theme song: Back in Black ACDC_

Legend:

:: Autobot comm.'s::  
*Bond speak*  
*_human comm.'s* _  
_lyrics  
'personal thoughts.'_

* * *

_(Current Location: Home; Status: asleep, hoping for Monday to never come; Syria's POV.)_

I groaned shoving my covers off my head to glare at my alarm clock, which was blaring at full volume.

'_Why? Why oh why do Mondays exist?'_I thought tiredly.

*Because the world hates us?*Sera offered answering my thoughts.

"Get out of my head." I ordered quietly, stretching until nearly every bone in my body cracked.

Sera rolled out of her bed on to the floor with a groan and stood up. She walked to the dresser and turned on her iHome which was connected to her iPod and soft music began to come out of it.

Then she walked over to the closet and pulled out a black and white ripped shirt with a big sequined heart on the side, a pair of blue jeans a bra and underwear before leaving the room.

*You better not use up all the hot water!* I warned.

*I won't, I don't feel like annoying you today.* She replied.

I heard the water start up and got up. I was already up so I might as well just plan my outfit. Pushing various shirts to the side I settled on my purple 'Insanity at its best' shirt with the Blitzwing random face on it along with a pair of black skinny jeans and some purple heels—the kind that you can wear all day and not be in pain. Now all I had to do was waiting for Sera to finish in the shower and I could get set.

Sera walked in at the moment I settled back in to my bed, fully dressed and her hair still damp from the early morning wash.

"Do we have to go to school?" she groaned as she blow dried her hair.

"Norika will ream us if we don't." I reminded her.

"That girl needs to pull whatever pole she has up her aft out already." Sera muttered.

I snorted and went to take my shower.

I came out with my hair clinging to my face and neck and dried my body as well as my hair. I pulled my personal hair dryer and iron and began my usual school morning ritual of making my hair sharp enough to cut paper. Then I got dressed right in the bathroom and walked out to grab my bags and some breakfast.

"Sera you better not have eaten my pop tart!" I complained running carefully in to my room, picking up my bag and one of my sketch books, and then running down the stairs just as carefully;

A hot pop tart was thrown at my chest, did I mention hot?

"Mother slagger!" I cursed juggling the pop tart in my hands before taking a hot bite.

"That's for throwing those keys at my face." Sera laughed.

"Glitch head." I growled stuffing the remainder of the pop tart in my mouth.

"Girls, don't argue so early in the morning." Alex pleaded walking between us in her bath robe.

I checked my watch and the time was seven thirty in the morning.

"Alex we're leaving alright?" Sera called walking towards the still dark garage.

"Bye girls, I'll see you when you get home." Alex replied chugging her coffee mug.

"Hasta luego." I said walking out in to the garage.

Both mechs didn't react to the light as Sera flicked it on, in fact I think I heard them snoring.

*You wanna wake 'em up?* Sera offered.

*With pleasure.* I smirked eyeing the air horn that Jackie had left on the shelf.

I grabbed it and shook it as hard as I possibly could before mouthing a countdown.

Sera plugged her ears and gave me a thumb up. I pressed the trigger and both mechs woke up with a start. Their engines roared in agitation and they backed up a little on their axels much like a snake would when disturbed.

"Rise and shine fem bots!" Sera cackled.

I launched the can somewhere behind me and crossed my arms. If they bitched I was prepared to bitch right back. After all I was up much earlier than they had been.

"What do you two want now?" Sideswipe groaned his frame shaking slightly.

"We have to get to school." Sera reminded them.

"Walk or something." Sunstreaker muttered angrily.

"Just take us to school and you can sleep while you're in the parking lot." Sera proposed.

"Do we have to?" Sideswipe whined.

"If we had a choice we would still be asleep and not bothering you two." I reasoned.

"Good point." Sideswipe popped his door for Sera who had gone to open the garage door.

"Thanks." Sera said getting in to the red mechs cab.

They pulled out and I caught Sera glancing at me worriedly.

*You sure you wanna ride in him?* She asked.

*Yep.* I replied.

"You can walk your happy aft to your school thing human I am not moving." Sunstreaker said firmly.

"Alright then I can show all of my friends those pictures I took of you in your slushy bikini." I threatened.

"You don't have those." He sounded unsure of this fact.

I pulled one out and marveled at it before flipping it around to show him.

"Mech, one thing I am good at is black mail now open up and take me to school or this will circulate like cosmic rust on a Decepticon war ship." I threatened.

"You're bluffing." He continued.

"I really didn't want to have to do this…" I whipped out my droid and snapped a quick picture of the blackmail.

"What are you doing?" now he was getting nervous.

"I don't bluff mech." I had most of my team's contacts, as well as the newer contacts that Ratchet had added all lined up to receive the picture.

"FINE, FINE, FINE!" He finally complied throwing his door open.

"That's what I thought." I smiled and walked towards the open door.

He slammed the door shut just before I could get in.

"Destroy the picture and I'll let you in." Now he sounded smug.

I wondered if he knew if I had multiple copies of it. Oh well I ripped the picture apart until it was in tiny pieces then scattered it.

"Alright mech I fulfilled my end of the deal, your turn." I tugged on the door.

He grumbled a little but the door opened easily enough. I clicked my feet together to dislodge any dirt that may have gotten on them and tucked myself in to his interior. Surprisingly I remembered the rules he'd given me.

He pulled out of the garage his wheels screeching and leaving skid marks on the cement floor. I briefly saw Alex peer out of the house as he rocketed away from the garage. I popped in my ear buds and listened to music all the way.

I tapped my foot to the beat and felt it get stuck to something. I took off my ear bud and tried to pull my foot up but found that impossible.

"Quit tapping your pedes it's annoying." Sunstreaker ordered.

Well that explained why I couldn't move my foot…

"Sorry." I apologized.

I grabbed the wheel as we exited out on to the main road, he didn't complain since he would have to put up with it until there weren't any other humans around. We blew past multiple cars that honked their horns angrily at us… well until they saw what kind of car it was then their jaws would drop or they would get a bemused smile plastered across their faces.

"Slow down mech, we're in a school zone fifteen miles maximum." I ordered pressing down on the brake.

He shoved my seat as far back as possible making it nearly impossible to reach anything but the steering wheel with the tips of my fingers.

"Don't touch those." He snapped.

"Just trying to make a point." I retorted.

His engine thrummed before he slowed down to fifteen miles.

I looked in to the rear view mirror and was surprised to see Sideswipe driving along behind us. How I missed that bright red paint job I don't know, but there he was. Sera and Sideswipe both sported sunglasses and were bobbing their heads to an unknown beat.

*What song?* I questioned.

She winked—I think— *Girls Fall like Dominoes.* she replied.

I shook my head and focused on the looming building that I was going to be spending a while in. The school was nothing out of this world, at the most each building had two floors, there were seven buildings total, all colored differently and housed two of the core subjects building six was for electives and the arts; and building two housed the main office. The cafeteria was our auditorium, but nobody ate there unless it was absolutely necessary. Then we had the P.E building which by itself could hold eight hundred or more students though I think that was exaggerated… eight hundred kids didn't have P.E at once right? Everyone congregated in the student parking lot or the front of the school.

Driving in to the parking lot Sideswipe and Sunstreaker both revved their engines loudly, attracting the attention of every student within hearing range. Jaws dropped at the sight of two Lamborghini Gallardo driving in to our humble little parking lot.

I spotted my friends who were sporting large smirks at everyone else's expression. I also noted the two parking spaces that Jazmin and Zola had left open for us.

"You see the Camaro and the Solstice? Park there." I commanded.

He didn't reply but he took the spot next to Jazmin's small car, Sideswipe pulled in next to Zola's car.

I opened the door and stepped out slowly, gasps sounded all over the parking lot. Apparently they were all expecting someone else. I spied Wilma with her jaw dropped and her eyes looking about ready to fall out her skull.

"Mornin' twins." Jazmin greeted though I didn't know if she was referring to us or _them_.

Jazmin was wearing a silver shirt that made her look like she had been ripped in half, some ripped blue jeans and silver converse. Jazmin sported her usual twin braids with her red white and blue number four clips at the bottom.

"Nice shirt." Ivory commented sarcastically jumping off the hood of her Topkick.

Ivory was dressed in her usual 'got guns' t-shirt, some bootleg style jeans and her black and silver Jordan's. Her hair was up in a braided bun.

"I know it's amazing isn't it?" I retorted, pulling the shirt even further down.

_You truly are insane._ Zola commented reading the words on my shirt.

Zola sported a plain black shirt with a honey yellow cardigan over the top of it, pale brown cargos and yellow vans. Her ear buds laced in to the button holes she looked like a little girl to me, barely old enough to be in high school.

"You have to be if you look like that." Sera jeered.

I smacked her playfully.

"You two catch sight of Wilma's face? The way it literally just fell apart." Isabelle cackled jumping on to Ivory's roof.

"Off the roof! You left scratches last time!" Ivory complained shooing her off.

Isabelle wore a black shirt with the G1 Decepticon insignia right in the middle of it, an extremely tight pair of blue skinnies and some black puma's. Her short hair was pulled on to one side of her head (it looked rather messy…)

"Oh quit whining old girl." Isabelle clipped back.

Ivory punched her arm and scowled "Old enough to beat your ass."

"Now, now no need to maim each other before class even starts."Ameera chuckled.

Ameera wore a black Linkin Park emblem t-shirt with baby blue cargo shorts and heels identical to her sisters. Her hair was done up in a French braid with a blue ribbon thrown in to it.

"If anyone is maiming anyone it's going to be me." Meagan stated with a snort.

Meagan wore a green, Green Day shirt with blue jeans and black heels; she had a small bun on her head with the rest of her black hair loose with green chopsticks in the bun.

"I get first dibs on highlighter head." Samantha purred in anticipation.

She was wearing a silver and blue G1 Starscream shirt with a silver mini skirt with a blue petticoat on the bottom and silver heels. Her hair was strange looking today; she managed to gather her brown hair in to a small bun while the rest that was silver hung loose on either side of her head.

"Look who's talking you look like a vat of mercury fell on to your head and you haven't been able to wash it off." I retorted.

"She has a point Sam; perhaps it's time for a visit to the hair dresser." Brittany agreed, putting a hand on her chin.

She was wearing a black shirt with slit sleeves, white ripped jeans and black converse, her hair was picked up with her white bangs covering her right red eye.

"Why don't you shove a muffler up your aft?" Samantha growled.

"Because she's already grumpy enough without it." Taima snickered.

"Sammy or Brit?" Jackie questioned.

She and Taima were dressed similarly, their bangs covering their left eyes, their shirts littered with chibi skulls and black jeans. The only difference in their shirt was the Jackie's was a purple v-neck and Taima's was a regular t-shirt.

"Does it make a difference?" Mina interjected.

"Not really, but one of them has a high pitched voice which makes it worse." Elethia supplied.

Mina was wearing a forest green shirt with the word 'pyromaniac' written in cursive and glitter. Her jeans were ripped and a faded orange color the strands of string closing the hole were bright red, to top it off she was wearing her white Jordan's and a white lab coat.

"Mina did a paint factory throw up on you?" I questioned my eyes bugging out.

"Quite possibly Sy-Sy, but I rather like my orange and red pants." She replied cheerily ignoring the obvious insult.

"Don't call me that!" I snarled.

Apparently if they couldn't call me Sunny, they were going to mangle my name until a suitable nickname was found.

"Calm down, jeez overreaction much?" Elethia said dismissively polishing her wrench.

"Our heads still hurt from yesterday…" Sera muttered her eyes focused on the same thing as me.

"Rightfully so." She smirked.

She was wearing a simple white shirt with a golden caduceus and faded blue jeans with some white Etnies. Her hair was in a simple low pony tail with her bangs pulled back revealing her forehead.

"Oh yeah because I deserve to be smacked in the head with your W.O.D." Sera complained.

"Would you like me to hit you again?" Elethia threatened her voice calm and her blue eyes glinting in evil amusement.

"No I like being able to head without my ears ringing." Sera submitted.

"You do realize that most of the school is watching us right?" Norika commented.

Norika sported a navy blue police academy t-shirt with a black Autobot hoodie over it. Black jeans and heels finished off her look. Her hair was loose with her red and white bangs covering her eyes.

"Let them watch, their probably all wondering what your _kidnappers_ did to you." Ameera let a small smirk on to her face at the word kidnappers.

"You are all so weird…" Sideswipe commented.

"Shut the hell up." We all snarled.

"And apparently temperamental." Sunstreaker added quietly.

Elethia looked like she was going to launch her wrench right into Sunstreaker's hood.

"Don't do it." I warned.

The first bell sounded and we all said goodbye to each other silently before walking off to our classes. In Sera and my self's case we were headed to the main office for an admit. Last night after Sera and Sides had returned from their little trip in to town we pretty much made Alex write up a bull shit excuse note about what happened to us. It was believable enough that they should not have questioned us.

We handed filled out our admits right at the front desk and handed it in along with the notes. The office aid took our admits and skimmed the note before signing off on our admits and handing them back.

"Looks like you've had quite an adventure." She commented.

"You have no idea." Sera muttered.

We walked out of the office with our admits in hand.

"See you in fifth period." Sera said giving me a one armed hug and heading off to her first period.

Unlike most schools we had a block schedule, three periods every day; periods one, three, and five one day, two, four, and six the next.

"Bye." I replied quietly.

My first period was gym sadly. I speed walked to the locker room and found the door leading in to it open, thankfully Ms. Morris usually closed it. I walked in like I owned the place and was greeted with the smell of strong perfume and nearly burned hair.

The place was packed as usual so walking through was a bit of a hassle. Then they noticed who was walking by and the whispers started. The girls moved out of my way almost fearfully. I ignored them and hung a left towards Coach Morris's office.

I stopped in front of the door knocking loudly and opened the door.

"Coach you in here?" I said walking in to the office.

"Yes, yes what do you want?" she was obviously annoyed.

"Can you sign off on my admit?" I asked handing her the small white slip.

"Sure." She replied signing the slip and handing it back to me quickly.

"I miss anything important?" I questioned.

"Tackle football." She replied.

I walked out of her office after she said that and glared at the few who dared to stare at me.

The Autobots had made me miss my favorite full contact sport, my only excuse to cause some well deserved bodily harm to the other girls in my class…

Major Lennox and Sergeant Epps were now on my shitlist eternally.

I snarled and stalked over to my locker. I impatiently unlocked it and changed hastily into my gym clothes. Grey t-shirt with our schools name on it and black basketball shorts. I stuffed my book bag in to my way-to-small locker and slammed it closed.

"Well someone's a lil steamed." Jazz commented.

"Shut up." I growled.

"She's just mad she missed football." Taima commented.

"Damn right I am." I muttered lacing up my running shoes.

"Oh well, we're running track today so suck it up." Taima comforted.

"Ya suck at tha' whole comforting thin'." Jazmin commented.

"I hate track…" I moaned.

I was as fast a runner as the next person but the track was literally right in front of the student parking lot…

"You hate a lot of things Sunshine suck it up." Taima repeated.

I was about to reply when Coach blew her whistle and ordered us outside to the basket ball court. Taima and I went to Jazz's flanks after all just because we weren't calling each other by our nicknames the hierarchy was established and at the moment Jazz was the highest ranking officer at the moment so we followed her.

The boys were already on the court horsing around like idiots and playing an impromptu game of basketball until our individual coaches came out of their offices and gave us orders.

We went to our designated spots in lines of four. I was naturally in the last row due to my adoptive last name: Weston. I may not have referred to myself by it but the public school system recognized me by my new last name not my old one.

Jazmin was about three rows away from me and Jackie was in the middle row sitting pretty close to Jazmin.

Coach Morris blew her whistle and the rest of her class fell in to their places. Her class of about thirty two, boys included quieted down.

"Alright first you're going to do your stretches then when you're done with those head to the track and wait at the start line." She instructed, before calling up one of the guys in our class to lead the stretches and heading off to her golf cart.

Our stretches consisted of jumping jacks, jogging in place, toe touches, and various other exercises that I had forgotten the names of.

We finished quickly and walked over to the start line as we were told. I noted that the boys were still looking at Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's alternate modes with reverence. The girls in the class were talking slag that I had some rich boyfriend who had kidnapped me, these girls really needed to shut up because most of them didn't even know me.

"Listen up!" Coach Morris ordered as the other classes lined up behind us. "You are going to run or walk this track five times before we cut you lose; I don't want to see anyone stopping on the track to talk, you either run or walk. Understood?" She hollered.

A chorus of 'Yes Mam's and okays' responded before she blew her whistle and told us to go.

Jazmin Taima and I wanted to walk this time, it wouldn't be fair to leave everyone in the dust and get first dibs on all of the basketballs. Even then we were still at the front of the pack of students; we were walking rather quickly.

"So Sy-Sy got any pranks planned?" Jazmin started.

"Not any you need to know about Jazzy." I replied.

We were half way down the track at this point when one of the boys in our class stopped to talk to us.

"Hey there." He greeted.

I nodded my head at him in acknowledgement.

"Hi."

"Sup?" Jazmin questioned.

He ignored Jazmin and Taima's greetings and focused on me."Saw your picture in the news."

"Who didn't?" I growled, glaring at Jazmin.

"I also saw your rides-"

"Look if you want a ride, im gonna have to say no." I interrupted.

"No, no, no I was just wondering where you got them they aren't too common here in Nevada unless your down in Vegas or something." He defended.

"It was a gift." I lied.

"Who gives away two perfectly good Lambo's?" He questioned, his voice ringing doubtfully.

"The United States government." I replied growing annoyed at his pestering.

"Why?" he persisted.

Jazmin and Taima both knew that this guy was starting to bug me; though they looked like they wanted to intervene they let him continue.

"Oí! Valla te para la pinga! No te tengo que decir nada!" I exploded.

"What…?" now he was confused and slightly afraid if that wary look in his eyes was anything to go by.

Before I could growl a reply Jazmin stepped in.

"Listen up lil boy, Sy-Sy here jus' got back from havin' ta deal wit the suits ya mind letting 'er be so she can chill out?" Jazmin… I wondered who would win in a smooth talking competition her or Jazz.

There was that nickname again…

The boy who I still did not know the name of got a dreamy look in his eyes as Jazmin flashed him a winning smile while we walked.

"Sure… uh I'll go now." He ran away back to his pack of friends who were also staring dreamily at the cars.

"You know it's bad if you snap at someone in Spanish." Taima commented.

"Oh yeah, I'm glad he had no idea what I said to." I remarked.

"So wha' did ya say?" Jazmin queried.

"I said 'Get the fuck away from me; I don't need to tell you anything.'" I translated.

"Ratc—I mean Elethia should wash your mouth out with solvent you dirty, dirty girl." Taima laughed.

I punched her shoulder and glared at the yellow sports car as we walked by. I swore he was glaring right back at me, but then again he may have just been asleep and I was taking the whole 'I will eternally hate you' thing to far.

P.E passed in a blur after that, I barely remember what we did but I do remember telling them about base and who was on earth… I also remember being nearly choked to death by an excited Jazmin at the news that Jazz had been revived and was up to his usual tricks… whatever those would have been.

Now sitting in my third period with Elethia and Ameera I tried very hard to ignore that skank sitting not two seats in front of me; Wilma Denzel.

She had changed her hair color from her ginger red to an obnoxiously bright shade blond hair. I was tempted to change my hair color just so I wouldn't have to be considered under the same hair category as her, but I rather liked my natural color and fire engine red didn't suit me.

*ITS NOT FIRE ENGINE RED!* Sera protested loudly in my head making me jump up in my seat and my knees collide with the desk.

"Ms. Weston is there a problem?" Mr. Ngami sneered.

Pronounced as Gaa-Mey

I bit back an insult of 'Fuck off' instead settling for subtle sarcasm. "No problem sir, excuse me."

He always hated me, ever since I walked in the door and tripped over an eraser _he _had dropped in the floor. He taught Honors Chemistry and was currently in the middle of a lecture on… something.

I looked at the page that I had been trying to take notes on and found I had doodled rather incriminating images on it. An image of Wilma being picked apart by vultures, an image of Sunstreakers severed head and other things that if anyone but my friends saw them would have me put in the insane asylum.

I crumpled the paper and pulled out a new one trying to concentrate and write down a few notes, I was eight days behind in school therefore I had a lot of homework and class work to complete. I cursed the Autobots to the pit ten times over for that; I was actually ahead of the class until they decided to kidnap me and my sister.

The lights were flicked back on and every one stretched and complained about it being way too bright.

"Syria I assume you want my notes?" Ameera offered.

"Thanks 'meera." I replied flipping through the fat notebook.

"So those drawings of yours were pretty gruesome." Elethia commented.

"So what?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Don't give me attitude tutee fruity, I am only curious as to why you are so angry."

"Tutee fruity? You make it sound like I'm an ice cream flavor." I mocked.

"Well I could call you banana head but I am trying to be nice." Elethia retorted.

I growled at the banana comment.

"So what's got your tail pipe in a twist?" Elethia persisted.

"Nothing." I replied a little too quickly.

"Nothing is always something Syria." Ameera added quietly.

"Words of wisdom from the all knowing prime, you gonna tell me my fortune now?" I scoffed.

"Your fortune is that Elethia is going to smack you in the head with her wrench if you don't tell us." Ameera knew how to make a comeback.

"Fine, all of first period guys and a few girls kept bugging me about my new _car_. If he actually was a car I would be bragging like there was no tomorrow, but the fact that I hate his every circuit with my very soul is taking away from the enjoyment." I admitted.

"Speaking of _them_ what do they look like in their bipedal mode?" Elethia questioned leaning closer to my desk.

I pulled out one of my black mail pictures that had both Sideswipe and Sunstreaker standing there; of course fish face was in his silver bikini and Sideswipe wasn't looking at the camera.

"Hmmm alright I have to admit he does look a bit like a fish." Ameera admitted.

On Saturday I had described what he looked like and Ameera thought that I was just being mean to Fish face. Well he was mean first.

"Told ya." I said smugly before stashing my blackmail back in to its hiding place.

"Watch it Syria, I may not be going by my nick name but I still am your superior." Ameera not so subtly threatened.

She seemed like a pacifist—she was—but if you managed to annoy her enough or get out of line. Well let's just say your face will no longer be attached to your skull. I had seen her technically rip someone's face off and it was not pretty. Plus she was rather testy when she was stressed.

"Whatever." I grumbled copying down the notes I had missed.

The rest of the class I ignored whatever the teacher said and copied down Ameera's notes. Then I had to pick up my entire make up work and does today's class work all for home work. The good thing? I had a week to do it.

The Lunch bell rang loudly, and the class burst in to action. Students sprinted out the door trying to be the first in the lunch line.

Ameera, Elethia and I were the last to leave the class; we headed to our usual picnic table which was already filling up. Sera tackled/hugged me in greeting while others simply muttered greetings.

"I hate my life." I groaned slamming my textbooks on the wooden table.

"You are really starting to sound like Bonecrusher ya know." Brittany commented eating a cookie.

"And you are starting to look uglier." I retorted earning an eraser to the head.

I snarled and tried to claw at her face, sadly I had sat between Ivory and my sister who apparently wanted to let Brittany live.

"Try not to goad her into killing you Brittany; she's been kind of wound up for the last eight days." Sera advised.

Shaking my head I pulled out my sketch book and tried to calm myself by finishing an old picture.

"Syria do you remember that drawing you promised to do for me?" Norika asked from across the table.

"Which one; the movie Prowl concept or the movie universe Prowl and Jazz one?" I narrowed my eyes at her in confusion.

"The first one." She replied.

I flipped through my sketch book and found the drawing I was looking for. Bayverse Prowl standing proudly with his door wings up in a V-shape and pellet gun drawn and ready to fire. It looked nothing like the Prowl I had seen in real life.

"I'll have to redo it Norika, it looks all wrong." I shook my head in frustration.

This took so long to finish in the first place. Why were Bayverse mechs so complicated to draw and spiky?

"What's wrong with the one you drew already?"

"I saw the real Prowl and this looks like nothing like him; aren't you supposed to be ubber patient?" I replied.

"My patience has limits twin; give me the drawing when it's done." Norika grumbled.

"You can't rush perfection." I murmured crumpling the old drawing and getting a fresh page.

I ignored everyone around me for Primus knows how long until I felt my sister get tense over the bond and most of the team either groaned or snarled lowly.

*What?* I questioned looking up from the sketch.

Walking towards us were none other than the holoforms of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker. Every one turned and stared at the new comers. Especially the cheerleaders who were sitting in their little pack gossiping. I could just hear them giggling away with their high nasally voices. Not even _Samantha's _voice was _that_ bad. Most of the students had paused in their activities to watch them, and see where exactly they were going.

Sideswipe and Sunstreaker approached our table and took seats. Sideswipe sat next to Sera while Sunstreaker took a seat next to Norika directly in front of me.

"What are you two doing?" Sera questioned.

"We were bored; figured that we should stop by and say hi." Sideswipe answered easily.

I snorted and went back to the sketch. I caught Sunstreaker staring at the sketch book with curiosity. I closed the book with a huff and stuffed it in my bag.

"Right, you two don't do anything without motives so spill." Isabelle scoffed.

"You don't know us." Sunstreaker growled.

"So I'm wrong?" Isabelle challenged.

Sunstreaker was about to reply but Meagan interrupted him, "Isabelle I know you want to interrogate him but I doubt there is much you can do to break him." Meagan said studying her ebony nails with interest.

Isabelle shrunk back from the heavily concealed threat. How it was a threat I had no idea but from the way everyone on Meagan's team stiffened—except for Elen— it was a bit obvious.

Sunstreaker narrowed his eyes at Meagan suspiciously who simply returned the look with a creepy smile.

"So why are you two gracing us with your presence?" I started sarcastically.

Sideswipe didn't answer he was too busy with Sera and their miniature straw war with Samantha and her sisters.

"Prime knows you told your little friends." He replied simply.

"Oh goody." Elethia snorted rolling her eyes.

"Wha' did big Buddha say?" Jazmin questioned perking up with her visor glinting.

"He wants us to escort you all to base." Sideswipe answered taking a small break from his little straw war.

"Well that should be an adventure." Taima commented pulling a straw out of her hair.

"Why can't they come here?" Ivory questioned irritably.

"That would be stupid." Mina replied rolling her eyes.

Ivory glared at her, "Oh go blow yourself up."

"Why would I blow myself up when I can take all of you with me?" Mina cackled.

We all edged slightly away from her, even Elen seemed a little disturbed. "Speaking of explosions of the deadly kind, Sera Syria I made you some new Comms."

"Why do deadly explosions remind you of ours?" Sera asked a little fearfully.

Mina's eyes shone mischievously, "Because I still have to get revenge for you two destroying your first ones."

"It wasn't our fault!" I protested.

"Either ways here are your new ones; try not to break them." Mina tossed me a bright yellow one and Sera a silver one.

"Why is mine silver?" Sera questioned with a pout.

"Because _someone_ used all of my red paint for a project." Mina growled glaring at Zola.

_Who me? I'm an innocent little puppy what harm can I do? _Zola defended.

"Innocence takes on many forms; you my dear youngling are not one of those forms." Norika added.

"Words of wisdom from the all knowing Yoketron." Sera snickered.

Norika's eyebrow rose up and her eyes shone with annoyance. "Really? Really is that the best you can do?"

"Give me time prickly I just got back." Sera smiled impishly.

_Can I come? Pretty please? _Zola smiled widely bouncing happily.

"Maybe." Sera raised her hand at her dismissively as she and Norika continued their staring contest.

_Por favor?_

Sera didn't reply.

I shook my head and winked at Zola who smiled even wider at the approval.

"So while Sera and Norika continue to match wits; when exactly do we have to go to your base of operations?" Ameera questioned.

"As soon as possible." Sideswipe answered trying to pull Sera's head away from looking at Norika.

"Translation: Afterschool." Elen deduced.

"If possible." Sunstreaker nodded.

"How long will this take?" Meagan questioned.

"Six hours travel time plus varying interrogation times." I calculated.

Most of the ones in this conversation raised their eyebrows at me curiously. I shrugged "The trip over there and the interrogation were really boring; if I didn't do something I was going to go insane."

Many sounds of understanding were made before they dove in to planning the unplanned road trip. I ignored them seeing as all I had to do was tell Alex and we would just go. Then I remembered.

"Does Alex have to go?" I questioned narrowing my eyes at Sunstreaker.

"Yes, Prime wanted to see everyone you told."

"I thought Alex had clearance to know." Sera said in confusion.

"She does but Prime said he wanted to meet them all so we're just assuming he meant Alex as well." Sideswipe responded.

"Then we can't go after school." Samantha sighed.

"Why?"

"Alex gets home around six thirty; if she's coming we have to wait for her." Meagan explained.

"We can wait." Sideswipe assured.

"So it's settled, we leave when Alex returns. Sera, try not to knock her out for transport." Meagan commanded.

"Just because I did it to my sister when she needed to get those vaccinations does not mean I am going to knock out every person I need to take somewhere." Sera exclaimed exasperatedly.

She did not just mention _that_.

"What shots?" Sideswipe questioned.

"Story: irrelevant; Syria: murderous." Everyone's eyes turned to me.

I growled at Sera who took the hint and ran for it.

* * *

(After school)

Walking over to Sunstreaker's alternate mode, I stole a glance at Sera's hardly noticeable black eye. She really had it coming anyway; along with Botcon'09 the dreaded vaccinations were also never to be spoken of. I still shuddered when I was presented with a hypodermic needle.

I pulled on the handle and the door opened nearly hitting my knees in the process.

I hissed and glared at him before climbing in and clicking my heels together. Sunstreaker pulled away from the school without much of a fuss.

"You had to walk over to our table; you couldn't just materialize over there?" I complained.

"It would have looked weird if I just appeared." He argued.

"Every single prep on that campus was staring at you and your brother. Now they won't stop hounding us until we tell them who you are." I snapped.

"That's my problem because…?"

I let an evil smile curl onto my lips "High school girls are like wild animals, you just became their prey."

"Not like they can do anything." I could almost see him shrug.

"Let me rephrase; they saw you with us therefore they will assume you know us and they will torment us." I stressed.

"Again not my problem."

"I have problems with the head cheerleader mech; since she is going to assume I know you she will torture me until I tell her something about you."

"Sucks to be you then." He snickered.

"Wow you are dense; she is going to go for my shiny new _car_." I put up two fingers and made quotes.

He suddenly seemed to realize who was going to be on the receiving end of the torture and snarled.

"If that repulsive excuse for a maggot so much as breathes on me you will pay for it." He threatened.

"You decided to walk right across campus." I leaned back in the seat smugly.

He muttered obscenities about me and my whole generation as he drove back to my house. The minute I was able to I jumped out of his cab and stomped into my house. Thankfully Sera didn't comment on my mood because quite frankly if she cracked one joke I was going to strangle her.

"You two need some serious therapy." Sera commented.

"Shut the hell up." I muttered going up to my room to do some of that make up work and take my mind off of the giant alien robots sitting in my garage.

"Don't get too comfy! As soon as Alex gets home we have to go to their base!" Sera reminded me.

I slammed the door to our room so hard a few pictures fell to the ground.

* * *

**I think it's her baby pictures! XP**

I will leave it at that.

Next chapter should be… interesting.


	19. Chapter 17

Authors note: Teehee… on to the chapter!

_Chapter theme song:_

Legend:

:: Autobot comm.'s::  
*Bond speak*  
*_human comm.'s* _  
_lyrics  
'personal thoughts.'  
_

* * *

(Current location: Home; Status: Chill; Sera's POV)

I winced as the door slammed shut, I couldn't help but feel bad for Syria. Shaking my head, I walked over to the kitchen and raided the fridge to get something to eat. School food was inedible and I did not want food poisoning.

Pulling out everything I needed to make a grilled ham and cheese sandwich, I pulled myself out of the fridge and nearly dropped everything in my hands when I noticed I wasn't alone.

"Jazmin! How did you get in here!" I complained.

"Window." She pointed to the open kitchen window.

"Nearly gave me a heart attack slagger," I muttered. In response, she smirked and jumped off the counter.

"Ya'll senses are getting' dull," she teased.

"Or you're just getting smaller and less noticeable," I retorted.

Her visor darkened and I heard a low growl before she regained her composure. "Frag ya."

"Where and when?" I questioned, pulling out the toaster.

She shook her head and laughed, "Yur full a shit ya kno' tha'?"

"No I'm full of candy and confetti!" I argued.

I heard her snort and leave the kitchen. I pressed the button and set the toaster on high and turned to go find her. When Jazmin was at someone's house she tended to snoop around and find things… things that should not see the light of day.

The garage door was open so I figured she'd either gone to harass the mechs or say hello. Either way I wasn't going to leave her alone.

She was going through a box, completely ignoring the two mechs whose holoforms were staring at her curiously.

"When did she get here?" Sideswipe questioned.

"She climbed in the window," I answered.

"What are you looking for?"

"You remember that tazer you had…?" Jazmin pulled her head out and smiled.

"You mean the one that Norika confiscated from me for shocking Samantha repeatedly?" I recalled, that was a fun day.

Jazz pulled herself out of the box and pouted, "Dammit tha' sucks."

"Why did you want it?" Sideswipe questioned warily.

"Nuthin ya need ta worry yur pretty lil helm ova'," Jazz replied sweetly, grabbing a plastic chair from the corner and sitting on it.

"Pretty? It looks like—"Sunstreaker stopped in mid insult when my COMM. link buzzed rather loudly.

"One sec…" I pressed the button to answer the call.

_*Sera here, go ahead.*_ I said.

_*Can I come in?* _Zola's voice echoed through in reply.

_*Yeah sure just use the kitchen window like everyone else does.*_ I glared at Jazmin when I mentioned kitchen windows.

In the kitchen you could hear the sounds of movement and then footsteps coming closer until the door opened revealing Zola… eating _my_ sandwich.

"Why are you eating my sandwich?" I growled.

_"It was a golden opportunity; couldn't resist…"_ she replied finishing it off.

"You do realize I have to kill you now right?"

She rolled her eyes and Jazz snickered. "_I am absolutely terrified."_

To make my point, I launched the closest blunt object at her. She ducked as a wrench planted itself in the wall, and then rose while looked between me and the wrench fearfully.

_"Your aim has improved…"_ She commented, the clip not betraying how nervous she looked.

"It's always been good, I just don't throw stuff," I shrugged, grabbing something else.

"Alex isn't going to be happy you guys are making holes in the walls… again." Syria commented, entering the garage and grabbing the wrench from the wall.

"'_Ey girl," **kzzt**._ Zola greeted, hiding behind her.

"Watch your back youngling," I muttered.

She played an electronic raspberry and took a seat on a stool.

"So ya finally decided ta join tha parteh?" Jazmin commented, propping up her legs on a nearby shelf.

"No, I was just wondering why there was so much noise down here," Syria replied coldly, glaring at everyone before leaving.

Once we were sure she was gone we started talking again

"What crawled up 'er tailpipe?" Jazmin questioned.

"Humans don't have tailpipes." Sideswipe reminded us.

Jazmin waved her hand dismissively at him.

"She's just mad." I shrugged.

"She has other moods?" Sunstreaker stated incredulously.

Zola gave him a reproachful look, "You aren't improving her mood much mech."

"She started it," Sunstreaker grunted.

"Actually _you _started it." Sideswipe reminded him.

"The human bumped in to me, she started it." Sunstreaker argued.

Zola shook her head, "_DeNile is just a river in Egypt."_

"I am not in denial." Sunstreaker snarled.

"Whateva' ya say mech; Sera when does 'Lex get 'ere? I'm ready ta roll," Jazmin questioned, adjusting her visor.

I checked my phone and saw the time, "It's four thirty; she'll be home in an hour and a half." I replied, slipping the phone back in to my pocket.

"So we have an hour and a half to kill." Sideswipe calculated.

"Yep." Sunstreaker nodded.

Zola and Jazmin got wide smiles on their faces and looked to me.

"What?" I questioned warily.

"Have they played WFC?" They replied rubbing their hands together in anticipation.

"I'll set up the PS3." I yelled running into the living room to get started.

-  
(one hour and thirty minutes later…)

"Get that 'Con on your left Sunstreaker!" Jazmin ordered.

"Working on it," he growled shooting at it and missing repeatedly "Slaggit hold still!" He snarled.

"Sideswipe kill him already, this isn't fragging ballet!" Syria enforced her opinion by slapping him in the head when he died… again.

_Mission failed._

"Sideswipe…" we all groaned.

"What? I was distracted!" he complained glaring at my sister who was sitting on the back board of the couch.

"For the seventh time?" Sunstreaker raised an eyebrow.

"Yes!"

"Syria you play." I pleaded; we'd been trying to beat this mission for hours.

"No thanks." She flipped her bangs out of her eyes.

"Why not human, afraid that I'm a better player than you?" Sunstreaker taunted.

Syria glared at Sunstreaker before taking the control from Sideswipe's hands and placing herself right in between them. "Please mech, I can play this with my hands tied behind my back."

"She isn't kidding either." I added.

_"Restart **kzzt**_ _damned thing!" _Zola commanded.

"This should be good," Jazmin smirked, settling deeper in to the chair.

"Screw the mission, I'm going for multiplayer and kicking his aft." Syria growled, already pulling up the menu.

"But we were just about to free Skyfire!" Sunstreaker complained.

"Get over it, he'll live." Syria rolled her eyes and started to make a new custom character.

"Pick mech, grounder or seeker?" she demanded.

"What do you mean?"

"In multiplayer, you can make a custom character and they can either be terrain based or flight capable, pit they can even be mech or femme." Syria explained, pulling up her black seeker femme with yellow and silver highlighting.

"Oh." He quickly went to the grounder setting and designed himself a mech, with a little assistance from me.

"See you in hell mech." Syria cackled already up in the air and firing at the AI.

"If anyone is going to be going to hell it's you femme." Sunstreaker retorted before his screen lit up red, with the words critical damage.

"What just happened?" He complained.

"Null rays." Jazmin replied.

Syria was too busy cracking up as she pulled some special moves and completely obliterated Sunstreaker.

"If I can't kick your aft in real life I am going to do it fictionally," she declared, exiting the match and tossing the controller back to Sideswipe.

"You got lucky femme." Sunstreaker hissed.

Syria's smirk only got wider.

Sunstreaker growled, "This game is stupid." Then he put the controller down on the table and crossed his arms like a spoiled child.

"You are—" Syria started but was interrupted by the opening of the front door.

Zola played the Jaws theme and Jazmin slapped the back of her head as Alex came into view.

"Hey girls, and boys." she greeted tiredly, heading to the kitchen.

"Alex guess what!" I started cheerily.

She gave me a worried look "You're excited… what did you do?" I felt my happy expression fall.

"Why does everyone always assume I did something?" I groaned.

Apparently my happiness was linked to some horrible event happening.

"I feel your pain human." Sideswipe agreed.

Alex shook her head, "What exactly did you two do?"

Syria's head whipped towards Alex. "When did I become involved?" she demanded, her eyes widening.

"Because ya usually are." Jazmin yelped shortly after that comment.

"Anyway, we kind of have to go to their base and talk to them." I explained.

"By them you mean…" Alex waved her hand prompting my response.

"Tha Big Bot wants ta talk ta all 'o us cuz tha twins can't keep their mouths shut." Jazmin explained.

"If I remember correctly, you and Isabelle threatened to torture us until we died if we didn't spill." Syria growled.

_"We did no such thing."_

"Big Bot? You mean the tall one with the ridiculous paint job?" Alex questioned.

"His paint job isn't that ridiculous…" Sunstreaker commented quietly.

"Yeah pretty much," I nodded, ignoring Sunstreaker's comment.

Alex pinched her nose and sighed. "When do we leave?" she looked between me and my sister.

"Now would be a good time." Sideswipe replied.

"Let me get my purse." Alex walked away.

"The team's ready to move out as soon as we are." Zola said, cocking her head to the left where the sounds of various well tuned engines could be heard.

"C'mon Shorty we still gotta get our rides." Jazmin pulled Zola out of the house

_"Look whose talking biatch!"_

They left and we went to the garage, Syria threw open the garage door and climbed into Sunstreaker with minimal complaint from the mech. Alex and I climbed into Sideswipe and backed out first. Apparently we were leading the caravan. A black Cadillac CTS with a little figurine on the hood, a small bull dog with the decepticon logo for a head fell in behind Sunstreaker. Then a blue Ford F-350 with red flames, a black and white Dodge Charger, a silver blue and purple trio of corvettes, an silver and black Audi R8, a black and white Saleen mustang, a yellow and black stripped Camaro, a blue and white ford Shelby gt, a dark blue Chrysler 300c, a black GMC Topkick, a neon green hummer, a dark grey Pontiac solstice was all the way at the end of the line of cars.

"It's like a mobile car show." I murmured.

*_All units mobilize; follow the twins… try not to kill each other.* _Ameera ordered over the link.

_*Ameera, it won't be any fun if we don't try to run each other off the road.* _Jackie whined.

I laughed as Sideswipe surged onto the highway with fifteen cars following behind closely. Various conversations were being held over the radio waves even though we had barely started. Syria was silent, either she was arguing with Sunstreaker or her comm. was turned off.

* * *

(Current location: Sunstreakers cab; status: ehh whatever :L; Syria's POV)

I listened in on most of the conversations over the comm. and was not impressed, they were all mostly talking about seeing the Autobots in the flesh err metal. While I could understand the excitement, I wasn't too thrilled to have more than half of them along. After all with a little less than half of the guys openly supporting the Decepticons, I_ really_ hoped the bots had a good sense of humor.

I heard Samantha make a snide comment about my silence and I felt my mouth tug itself into a grimace.

_*Glitch head, if you're going to insult me do it in my face.* _I growled.

_*She speaks! What's wrong highlighter head? That mech of yours bothering you?*_ she taunted.

I shook my head and sighed, _*Please, if he were bothering me I wouldn't even be acknowledging your existence.*_

"If who is bothering you human?" Sunstreaker asked curiously.

"Not talking to you."

He snorted, sort of, and fell silent. Samantha was still spouting insults at me, I really didn't care but she was insisting on trying to piss me off.

_*Do you want me to pull over and kick your aft?* _I threatened.

_*Didn't I say to not kill each other?* _Ameera butted in.

_*Sorry Ameera, couldn't resist.* _with that Samantha stopped pestering me.

_*Thanks Ameera.* _I didn't say it because I was thankful; I said it to be polite.

_*You're welcome.*_ she replied.

With that the line clipped back to the main group and the comm. was once again filled with mindless chatter.

"I hate my friends." I muttered.

"If you hate them then why do you call them your friends?"

I rolled my eyes, "I really don't know, they're a persistent group of lunatics and tend to follow me wherever I go. So I hate them but, I'm stuck with them."

He was silent probably trying to figure out what I meant. Then I realized something and hit myself in the face.

"Are you broken?" He didn't sound worried at all.

"No but what I just said relates to this." I gestured to all of him. He made a sound akin to a snort.

"Hmmm, you aren't as dumb as you look organic," he conceded.

"Glitch you're just mad because I creamed you in WFC." I smirked, leaning back against the seat.

The back rest leaned away from me as I leaned back onto it, causing me to fall backwards into my seat.

"You are such a slag sucker."

"I know you are but what am I?" he retorted.

I sniggered at his childish comeback. "What are you laughing at organic?"

"That is the oldest comeback I have ever heard mech, my great, great, great grandparents probably made that up." I burst out laughing.

"I am older than any of your kin."

"Good point but _you_ got here and learned about that little comeback at some point in 2010."

"True." he admitted.

"So I win, your point is moot." I said smugly.

He was silent until he growled finally making sense of the conversation. "Frag you sir, frag you right in the aft."

"Sir? Oh well two can play at that game you menopausal fem. bot!"

"Menopausal…?" I could literally see his optical ridges rising in confusion.

"Women tend to get very irritable when they hit fifty for that reason." I shrugged.

"Do the world a favor and don't reach the age of fifty."

"I hate you." I growled.

"Likewise." Now he was smug.

* * *

(Current location: Sideswipe's cab; Status: awkward. Sera's POV)

Alex sat in the passenger seat as stiff as a board, if it wasn't for the fact that she would occasionally breathe and was constantly wringing her hands I would have thought she was dead. I had tried to talk to her about how school went but that conversation ended rather quickly.

I tapped my fingers on the steering wheel making a rather loud noise that filled the awkward silence. I glanced at Alex who was also staring at me or more precisely my fingers. I took the hint and quit my tapping.

"So…" I began.

"So." Alex copied.

"Why are you two so quiet? Usually this one's a ball of energy." Sideswipe commented, obviously referring to me.

"You've only known me for ten days."

"Ten days is a long time femme." Sideswipe said.

"To you, that's nearly an orn." I glared at the radio.

"A what?" Alex was completely lost.

"In your terms a day." Sideswipe explained. "It's about fourteen of your days."

Alex nodded in understanding. "How far away is this base?"

"We're nearly half way there Alex." I comforted.

She didn't reply and we all fell silent… well until Samantha decided to try and play chicken.

"Gahh!" Sideswipe complained, swerving away from the Corvette and its certifiably insane driver.

*_Whats the matter Autobot? Can't take a little game of chicken?* _Samantha sneered over the comm.

*_Samantha frag off, do you want to get to base or not?*_ I growled back as she came in for another sweep.

"What is with that human?" Sideswipe complained dodging.

"It's a game, she and her sister like to harass drivers by doing that." I pointed as Samantha back off to try and swerve into Norika.

"Sera get her to stop, she's going to kill someone!" Alex was fully turned around in her seat watching the chaos.

_*See, I'm not the only one who thinks you're going to kill someone!* _I yelled.

All I got was an evil cackle, then Syria came on the line, _*What in the name of Primus's bra and matching set is Samantha doing? I thought Megs banned the game after…*_ Syria complained.

_*Someone didn't get that memo.* _Elethia interrupted.

_*You are all so boring.*_ Samantha grouched falling back in to line.

"Sera? Sera!" I could hear Sideswipe calling my name but I ignored him, watching Meagan reclaim her place in the convoy.

_*Samantha when I get a hold of you I am going to rip out your shoulder blades and use them like boomerangs!* _Meagan threatened.

_*Meagan why use her shoulder blades; you can use her skull and kick it like a foot ball.* _Ameera suggested.

_*I was only kidding, Primus none of you can take a joke.* _Samantha surrendered.

_*Hmmm foot ball with Samantha's head… sounds like fun where can I sign up?* _Syria said excitedly.

_*THERE WILL BE NO FOOTBALL WITH MY HEAD!* _Samantha screeched.

_*Hey sorry to interrupt but Alex and I are a little lost here….* _A new voice interrupted.

_*GET OFF THIS LINE SIDESWIPE!* _I yelled.

_*Figures he'd hack the comm.'s…* _Ameera groaned.

_*No, I don't think I will now, please tell me what is _wrong_ with that girl. Samantha was it?* _Sideswipe continued, ignoring my order.

_*Well she's a little loopy, a bit more psychotic than Syria… maybe Sunstreaker. Haven't seen 'em mad yet so I can't vouch for that but in a nutshell she's one crazy bitch.* _Elethia pretty much summed up Samantha's personality in two sentences.

_*I am not insane, my family had me tested… various times.* _Samantha grumbled.

_*Please you are crazier than TFA Blitzwing and Wheeljack from armada.* _Ivory said.

_*I love how everybody but the twins are involved in this…* _Zola snickered.

_*Zo-Zo, it's against a sociopath's code to go at another sociopath unless provoked…as for Sera I think she's just being lazy.* _Syria commented.

_*I love how you guys completely forgot that I was still on the line.* _Sideswipe grouched.

_*You aren't involved.*_ I imagined Mina shrugging.

_*Anyways, we're about to arrive at base, try to not do anything stupid.* _Sideswipe changed subjects quickly.

I glanced at Alex who was staring out of her window with wide eyes. I followed her gaze and saw the tall hangers that made up the base and hid the underground portion of the base. Now that I wasn't a prisoner here I could appreciate the place… you know as much as one can appreciate a forty plus grey hangers and a bunch of soldiers.

_*He obviously doesn't know us; who's up for doing something stupid?* _Jackie offered.

*_Jackie, shut up.* _Everyone yelled into the link.

_*Oww…. Okay fine nothing stupid.*_

Sideswipe drove right up to the gates of the base and a soldier glanced at Sideswipe as well as the convoy of strangely colored cars behind him. Shaking his head, the soldier pressed some button I could see and the gate slid open. Sideswipe drove towards the main hanger, where the elevator to the underground part of the base was.

Alex seemed paler than usual as I glanced at her again. I put a hand on her shoulder trying to help but she gave me a cynical look and sighed. Giant robots were apparently not her cup of tea. Sideswipe stopped in the middle of the hanger and his brother pulled in next to him. The guys apparently got the point: this was where they would leave their cars until we were allowed to leave.

Sideswipe opened the doors for Alex and I to get out and as we did everyone else focused on me and Syria. The twins transformed as soon as everyone was out of their cars; surprisingly the most of a reaction we got was Samantha and her sisters growling lowly. None of them seemed shocked that our cars had turned into robots. Granted they had known they were robots but I was at least hoping for one of them to faint at the sight.

"So this is your base huh? Kind of pictured it being a little bit more advanced." Taima commented.

"You haven't seen anything yet human." Sideswipe announced cheerily.

"Whatever, can we get on with this I have the desire to get out of here before I die?" Samantha snorted.

Meagan gave Samantha a dangerous look, we were all still mad at her for the game of chicken she'd tried to start.

"Just follow us." Sunstreaker rolled his optics as best he could and walked towards the elevator.

* * *

(Current location: Autobot mainland base; status: curious, excited. Jazmin's POV)

The base itself was huge. Nothing like the movie had shown, this was like a miniature city. There were soldiers milling around. Damn hot soldiers to, then again if you fought giant robots it was a good idea to be physically fit. I shook my head and focused on the yellow mech.

Syria was right; the guy did look kinda fishy… no pun intended. His head was rounded off on the top with a small crest going from his forehead to about half of his helm where his head fins split off. His face was kind of weird… almost like it was in a constant glare. He was kind of bulky, with a wide chest and thick thighs but even then he looked like he could move fast. His brother looked like a mix of G1 and his Revenge of the fallen looks to me. He had wheels for feet or part of his feet at least; around the wheel there were pieces of armor that looked like they could be retracted back. He probably only used the wheels for combat. He had a flat black helm with two small horns on either side but his face retained the owlish look.

Sideswipe pressed a button on the wall and much to our shock the floor split apart revealing a large platform lift. They walked on to it and waited for us to all get on the platform.

Syria glared at Sunstreaker from the corner of her eyes but the mech didn't return the glare. He was focused on something else. I turned my head to see what he was looking at and saw Elen idly stroking Ravage. She brought the dammed cat.

"Elen, did ya really have ta bring tha cat?" I asked.

"Affirmative," she replied coldly, petting the cat's ears.

"Evil little pit spawned fur shedding feline." I heard presumably Sunstreaker mutter.

Sideswipe just kept glancing at the cat like he wanted to pet it.

_"Will it hurt if I fall?"_ Zola asked as the lift went down and she poked her head through the opening.

"Dunno let's find out." Brittany tried to kick her but Zola rolled out of the way.

_"Hisssssssssssssss,"_ Zola played the audio track as she was backing away to the main group.

"Brittany, refrain from terrorizing Zola until later." Meagan ordered.

"Spoil sport." Brittany muttered.

"So emo Barbie, mind tellin' me where ya got tha scars?" I asked Syria.

Syria growled and glared at me. "Plastic handcuffs are the devil." she muttered.

"So, that's all it takes to shut you up." Jackie laughed.

"I'm wearing heels that can puncture your skin, do you want me to curb stomp you?" Syria threatened.

"There aren't any curbs in the base." Sunstreaker reminded her.

"Did I say I need a curb to do a curb stomp?" she sneered.

"You said 'curb stomp' therefore it involves a curb." He made air quotes and seemed to dare Syria o reply.

"Mech I am going to introduce you to my favorite game, and I will show you that a curb stomp does not need a slagging curb," she retorted.

Most of us held back exasperated sighs at the pointless argument. Though I couldn't help but snicker as they bickered. So much like a married couple, and don't even get me started on the sexual tension!

Oh well it's like they say: the more you hate someone the more likely it is you will end up with them.

The lift was maybe ten feet from the floor when Zola played an instrumental track from her IPod's speakers. The music was from the Dark of the moon trailer, the first one. Where she had gotten her hands on it, I had no idea but she was holding out on us.

"Zola, where did you get that track?" Ameera questioned.

"I got it from a friend of mine," she replied, the music still blasting.

"I have to meet this friend of yours, he might be able to hook me up with some stuff I need." Sera thought out loud.

"Youngling, if you value your IPod and our sanity, you will not introduce your friend and our resident idiot to him." Norika threatened.

"I am not an idiot prick, if I were an idiot I wouldn't be able to get away with any of the stupid stuff I do." Sera bristled.

"You haven't done anything." Sideswipe commented.

Sera winked at him and smiled, "That you know of mech."

"Like what human, I bet I can top it." Sideswipe challenged.

"Later, when Alex isn't around." Sera pointed to Alex who was glaring at her suspiciously.

"Sera…"

"Don't worry Alex I haven't done anything life threatening recently." Sera comforted as the lift touched down.

"Recently?" Alex whispered breathlessly.

I tuned them out and focused on the scene in front of us. Soldiers bustled around going about their day, not paying attention to us. Well mostly the ones that did looked at us like we were the aliens and not the giant robots behind us. From the crowd two soldiers and a guy in a suit walked towards us with unreadable looks on their faces. I had to admit two of them were very attractive.

"Rodney! Good to see you!" Sera squealed as she tackle hugged the guy in the suit.

"Nice to see you to Sera." He patted her head awkwardly. "Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Syria; good to see you guys to."

"Sera, you are ruining his dignity; let him go." Ameera ordered.

"Spoil sport." Sera muttered, releasing the politician.

"So this is your team?" The African American soldier asked, tilting his head curiously.

"Yeah this is the group of weirdo's we call our friends." Sera replied.

"You're one to talk Sera." Meagan snorted.

The other soldier shook his head, "Well I guess introductions are in order."

"I'm Chief Master Sergeant Epps." Epps said with a small bow.

_"Get ready to bring the rain."_ Zola commented. Epps gave her a confused look.

"We'll explain later." Norika assured.

"And I'm Major Lennox." Lennox followed.

"Cool beans, can we get on with this? I want to go home already." Taima grouched.

"Why are you so depressing? Really, you're gonna meet the Autobots, and all you can think of is that you want to go home." Jackie exclaimed, annoyed.

Taima didn't dignify that with a response, instead, she simply rolled her eyes and hopped off the lift.

Rodney shook his head and sighed. "If you ladies would just follow me, we can get through the interviews and you can be on your way."

We followed Rodney to another elevator and packed all nineteen of us (including Epps Lennox and Rodney) into the elevator. It was a bit of a tight fit but we managed to not elbow each other in the face. Zola played cheesy elevator music during the whole ride up... or were we going down? I really didn't know.

We got off the elevator, and were led down a white walled hallway. There were few doors but the ones we saw were white and featureless, no door knobs or hinges, they had key pads on the sides along with scanners for their identification cards.

We walked until we reached the end of the hall and ended up in a waiting room I guessed. There were large windows overlooking the tarmac, and there were a few tables set up with chairs. A very boring room by my standards.

"Lennox, does me and my sister has to stay here or can we go explore?" Syria questioned.

"Sorry Syria you have to stay here until we get everyone cleared." Lennox did not sound apologetic at all.

"Err... Miss, animals are not allowed." Rodney said, pointing towards Ravage.

"Designation: Elen, Feline: will remain with me; Separation: end in pain." Elen kept her face blank but her visor brightened a little in agitation. Ravage hissed as he felt Elen's agitation.

"Uhh what?" Epps questioned.

"Translation, my name is Elen, not Miss. The cat is staying with me or I will hurt you." Samantha translated.

"Does she always talk like that?" Lennox questioned.

"Affirmative." Elen seemed amused.

"Elen, Syria and I will baby sit Ravage." Sera volunteered.

"Fine." With that Ravage jumped off of Elen's shoulder and trotted over to the twins.

"Alright now that that's settled if you will all follow me I will take you to the interview rooms and we can get started."

* * *

It was going to be longer, I swear it was but I draw the line at fifteen pages with this one… and I like leaving you all in suspense.

Until next chapter this is CaMaRoFaN14 signing off.


	20. Chapter 18

Authors note: So, life is good. Schools out, TF3 is almost here, I have the novel and by Primus is it amazing.

I have gained some respect for Megatron.

"Hurgl! Snurgl!" I am greatly amused by that.

Oh and just in case anyone was curious Jazmin speaks with an accent but her thoughts are completely unaccented.

* * *

_Chapter theme song: James Bond theme_

Legend:

:: Autobot comm.'s::  
*Bond speak*  
*_human comm.'s* _  
_lyrics  
'personal thoughts.'  
_

* * *

_(Current location: Autobot mainland base; status: apathetic, worried, Ameera's POV.)_

The interview for better lack of term was stupid. They could have gotten all of the information from their files and saved a whole bunch of time. Then again our government liked to take their sweet time with everything didn't they?

My interrogators were polite, in a cheesy way. I could almost sense that they didn't want to be interviewing some teenager; they had better things to do. I had to show them my tattoo and give them my communications link as well as my phone. Now I felt blind and unable to communicate with my team and my sister I was understandably stressed.

'_Primus what I would do for a stress ball right about now?'_ I thought running a hand over my face to keep myself awake.

These guys knew how to bore a woman to near death.

"Alright then Ms. Johansson, we're done for now." One of my interrogators said standing and stretching.

"If there are any other questions do not hesitate to ask." I replied standing as well.

"Just follow the soldier waiting for you outside and he'll take you to where you need to go." The other one ordered.

"Where exactly would that be gentlemen?" I asked.

"Classified." The other guy piped up.

I narrowed my eyes at them before mentally shrugging and out the door. Just as they had said there was a soldier waiting for me outside; more specifically Chief Master Sergeant Robert Epps.

"Sergeant Epps." I greeted with a salute.

"Your friends weren't kidding when they said you did things formally." He commented.

"It's a habit; and it is also expected of me from my teammates." I shrugged.

"You guys are weird." He commented walking away motioning for me to follow.

"Sergeant Epps you do not know the half of it." I shook my head and held back a chuckle.

I followed him through a series of hallways until we reached a rather nondescript door. Then again I was in a military base where everything was 'More than meets the eye'. He opened the door and the inside was near chaos. Sera and Syria were rolling on the floor trying to claw each other apart. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's holoforms were trying to intervene and pull them apart, while poor little Zola was sitting in the corner, trying to avoid the madness along with Jazmin, who was simply covering her visor, looking like she was suppressing laughter.

I felt my eye twitch at the madness when Epps joined the fray. I pinched my nose and inhaled as much air as I could.

"ENOUGH!" I yelled. The room seemed to freeze.

Sera and Syria released each other and stared at me sheepishly. Jazmin smirked while Zola smiled; Ravage rubbed up against my leg but I ignored her; and the three who were not accustomed to my orders just stood there shocked at the volume.

"Jazmin sitrep." I ordered.

"Twins started ta go at it, idiots tried ta pull 'em apart only made 'em madder if ya ask me; Zo-Zo and ah jus' decided ta watch." Jazmin explained.

"Why didn't you intervene, you technically outrank Sera and Syria." I questioned.

"'Meera, ah was havin' waaaayy too much fun watchin' 'um tear each other apart." She shrugged.

I shook my head at her answer and narrowed my eyes at the twins who were now standing and trying to fix themselves.

"You two." I said my voice lowering threateningly.

They gulped. Well Sera did, Syria tensed, if only a little. "I expect more from you both; punishments will be discussed later as we have more important matters to attend to but don't think that you got away with it."

"Ma'am, yes Ma'am." They said giving me a quick salute and going to sit on chairs as far away from each other as possible.

"So, why exactly are we being brought to this room?" I asked Epps who seemed to snap out of his daze.

"Waiting rooms before you go and meet the others." He answered simply, I didn't need to know who the _others _were, and I already had a pretty good idea.

I nodded and walked right in to the room taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"Good luck." Epps said, hopefully to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker because I didn't need luck to control my teammates.

_"So now what?"_ Zola asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"How about you tell me what started the fight." it was a statement.

"A few petty insults." Sera said with a shrug.

"The usual." Syria replied.

"So you listen to her; but you completely ignore us and Epps; tell me in what universe that makes sense." Sideswipe complained.

"It's simple. We respect her more than we respect you guys. If Jazmin had wanted to she could have stopped the fight but she didn't." Syria explained.

_"R.E.S.P.E.C.T _kzzt _gotta get a little respect." _Zola chimed in.

Sunstreaker rolled his eyes and said. "Shut up."

_"No U!" _Zola responded.

"No you."

_"No U!"_

"No, you and that is the end of it." Sunstreaker said with finality.

Zola stayed quiet until Sunstreaker was no longer glaring at her and she did it again.

_"NO U!"_

Sunstreaker glared at her viciously as we all snickered, or outright laughed in Sideswipe's case. I even let a small chuckle out.

The door opened again this time revealing Ivory along with Epps.

"Ameera you've been stuck in here with _them_ the whole time?" Ivory asked taking a seat next to me and ignoring the adults.

"No just recently." I replied putting my feet up on the table.

"I pity you." Ivory chuckled, and then she glared at the others.

"So what retarded things have we done today?" she asked.

"Aww c'mon Ivory we would nevah do sumtin retarded." Jazz snorted, not being able to keep any semblance of a straight face.

"Riiight; and I'm the tooth fairy." Ivory snorted.

I smiled and shook my head, at the reference to the movie.

"No you're a hard aft." Sera giggled.

Ivory stuck her tongue out at Sera and looked around the room. "Weird how only the half of us with blue eyes are here." She commented.

"Your other friends will be here soon." Sideswipe said dismissively.

Within the next couple minutes the rest of _my_ side of the team was here taking up the whole table. I wondered idly if they were going to bring another set of chairs, because this wasn't enough for the whole group. The door opened again and I turned hoping to see my sister or someone from her team but instead it was simply Lennox with Epps standing in the doorway.

"Good, I was getting tired of using this thing." Sunstreaker grumbled fizzling out of existence.

"Good, I was getting tired of resisting the urge to smack him." Syria commented stretching her arms.

Sideswipe sighed and ruffled Sera's hair to just annoy her and disappeared before she could retaliate. "Aft hole." She cursed.

"Like guardian, like charge." Mina laughed.

"Shut it blinky." Sera growled. Mina glowered at her before smiling widely.

"Remember about those explosive Sera?" She threatened. Sera paled and backed off.

"Major, Sergeant, is there something you need?" Norika questioned acknowledging the two men in the room.

"The Autobots are ready to meet you all." Lennox said.

I narrowed my eyes at him in confusion and various murmurs of concern rose from the others. "Major I believe you are mistaken; more than half of our team is not present." I gestured to the assembled half of the team.

"Your other friends are taking a little longer than expected so we're going to introduce you in separate groups." Epps said quickly; a little too quickly.

I glanced at Jazmin who nodded at me in conformation. They were lying to us about what was keeping our teammates from reuniting with us. I had a feeling I knew why.

"Oh; well then lead the way gentlemen we'll follow." I nodded.

They walked out of the room with us following them. I glanced at Sera and motioned my head towards the hallway from which we came from, along with Zola. They nodded and fell towards the back of the group. Before disappearing down another hallway, we let our shoes tap a little louder on the floor to hide the sounds of their retreat. Both of the military men gave no indication that they suspected our snooping around.

The message was clear to Sera and Zola: Find our friends; if possible free them.

It was always good to send one of the twins especially if none of us had communications; they could speak silently to one another and keep us informed on the away team's status. Syria was next to me her eyes far away and not really paying attention to what was around her.

We all piled on to an elevator and neither Lennox nor Epps noticed we were missing two teenagers. We were all silent until the elevator opened up on a totally new floor. Ravage hissed on Syria's shoulders. Lennox and Epps led us forward until we reached a few very familiar looking cars, a Semi, a cop car, a Topkick, a Solstice, a Camaro, two Lamborghinis, and an ambulance all arranged in a semi circle which we were standing in the middle of.

"This looks utterly familiar." Norika commented.

* * *

_(Current location: Autobot Mainland base; hallway; Status: Excited; wary; ready to kick aft; Sera's POV)_

We backtracked through the hallways trying to find anything familiar that would lead us to our missing friends. So far it had just been white walls and a few broom closets.

"This is taking forever." I grumbled only to have Zola turn around and clamp my mouth shut with a quick 'shhh'

She pointed around the corner and surprisingly there was an armed guard standing in front of every door down the hallway. I glanced down the corridor and there was the first room me and Syria had to wait in so we were in the right place. Now how did we get our friends?

Zola and I backed away from the mouth of the corridor until we were maybe twenty feet away from the opening.

_"What's the plan sir?"_ Zola asked playing the audio clip low enough for us to hear.

"I'm thinking." I snapped quietly.

How did one distract a group of highly trained soldiers with large guns? Especially ones who were probably told to shoot anyone who came too close. Well there was one way….

"Damsel in distress." I murmured.

_"Gimme a stick; I'll beat 'em to death." _Zola played cheerily pointing behind me.

There was a heavy duty broom and a few industrial mops sitting in their buckets. Perfect. We tiptoed over and grabbed made short work of the actual cleaning parts of the sticks. So now all we had to do was lure them in.

"You or me youngling?" I said standing up from my crouch.

_"Age before beauty." _She snickered.

"I'll get you back for that comment and eating my sandwich when I've got time." I growled.

I started to make myself tear up trying to make this as convincing as possible. I ruffled my hair and did a few pushups to make it seem like I'd just run quite a bit and with one final glance at Zola I took off towards the corridor crying and spitting out complete and total gibberish.

Turning into the corridor and sliding a little for effect, I ran directly in to the first guard, who was more than a little shocked to be tackled by a crying teenage girl.

"Hey you aren't supposed to be here." He said a little breathlessly.

"Please come quick; this guy on the floor; being eaten by some weird little dog looking thing!" I said in between sobs.

"Wait what?" His friends were now joining in.

Zola helped me out by playing a man's blood curling scream for mercy.

"God Dammit! Please help!" I said running back at full tilt.

I out ran them quickly and hid behind a corner opposite of Zola waiting for our victims.

_OH GOD PLEASE HELP ME! ITS EATING ME ALIVE! _Zola played as they got closer.

The group ran by and we hit them as hard as we could with our crude weapons. The first five went down fast, sinking into unconsciousness after a well placed blow. The other two had caught on and were now aiming their guns at us and glaring.

"You two are in a whole shit load of trouble." One of them growled.

_"Oh my god what is that?"_ Zola said pointing behind them with a fearful expression.

I mirrored her and backed away a little putting my broom stick up a little like I was trying to defend myself.

"Wha…" They made the mistake of turning around.

**WHACK.**

With that both fell to the ground; they were going to have some serious headaches after today. Zola was checking them over for any life threatening damage while I was busy getting their guns and their hand cuffs to tie them up.

"Did we kill anyone?" I asked as I finished handcuffing the last guy.

_"Nope _kzzt _one hell of a migraine." _She said.

I tossed her one of the rifles and she checked the cartridge which was full of ammo, thankfully.

_I feel like a kid in a candy store. _She commented slinging it over her shoulder.

"Yeah, well I'm not carrying all of guns." I grunted giving her two of the four I was holding, not including mine.

She rolled her eyes and we walked towards the doors. Zola pressed her ear to the first door and nodded.

"Who's in there?" I asked quietly.

_"Megatron."_ She replied using a movie sound clip.

"Perfect." I kicked the door in and cocked the weapon, ready to fire if needed.

"What the hell?" The interrogator said reeling back in shock.

"Sit your aft on the floor or I will blow your head off." I commanded as Zola went to help Meagan out of her bonds.

"What are you doing here? You can't be here? There were guards!" He continued as I walked closer to finish him off.

"Emphasis on were." I said before slamming the butt of the gun on his forehead knocking him out.

"I was wondering when you were going to come in." Meagan commented standing and stretching.

_"That was fun let's do it again!"_ Zola chirped handing Meagan a rifle.

"Oh don't worry we got a few more to do." I said.

Meagan walked up to the unconscious man and took some sunglasses from his inner jacket pocket.

"Now we can go." She said cocking her gun.

"Sunglasses?" I asked.

"Trademark for bad asses." She nodded.

We went to the next room and Zola put her ear to the door and grimaced. "Samantha?" Meagan guessed.

"Yup I can smell the Victoria secret perfume overdose." I grunted.

_"Got no choice _kzzt _FIRE IN THE HOLE!" _Zola kicked down the door and we repeated the process.

Samantha had two interrogators but we managed.

"I am impressed with you two." she said grabbing a gun from me.

"We almost decided to leave you." I muttered.

She snorted and caught the sunglasses that were tossed to her. I dropped mines but I still put them on.

"Alright we got five more slaggers to bust out let's do this." Meagan commanded.

We repeated the process until all of Meagan's team had guns and sunglasses. Now we just had to get down to where Syria was and we would be set.

"So I get why Ameera sent Zola with her being sneaky as pit but why did she send _you_?" Isabelle questioned.

"Constant contact with my sister; they can take away my phone and comm. but they can't get rid of me and Syria's link." I explained.

"Makes sense but Jazmin would have probably been a better choice." Isabelle continued.

"Whatever; we're walking in a boring hallway towards and elevator wearing sunglasses and totting rifles I think we need some theme music." Jackie suggested.

The electric guitar started playing a familiar tune out of Zola's speakers.

"Oh it's on now." Brittany laughed.

We walked to the beat of the old rock song and sung along until we reached the elevator.

"Bad to the bone." We crowed as we piled on to the elevator.

Zola stopped the music and we all groaned and gave her dirty looks.

"Why'd you cut the music autotwerp?" Taima complained.

"It's all about timing; trust me it'll make for a smashing entrance." She declared.

"Did you seriously just say _smashing_?" Meagan queried.

"I am British…" Zola muttered.

"Whatever our floor's coming up." Meagan said and Zola started the music again as loud as she could.

The elevator doors opened with a ding and we strutted out brandishing our sunglasses and new weapons.

"Sup assorted glitches and aft heads?" Meagan greeted.

The mechs for better lack of term were shocked into silence. Our friends were holding back snickers as we strutted in to the center of the mechs to join up with them. We all had large smirks on our faces and sunglasses on so the image must have been pretty funny.

"Meagan where did you get the guns?" Ameera questioned with a chuckle.

"Your little ginger and Shorty over there gave them to us." Meagan shrugged.

"Who did you kill to get them?" Norika asked obviously directing the question at me.

"Nobody; just knocked a few soldiers out. Lennox, if they can't take out two teenage girls, I doubt they can take out a giant alien robot…. Just saying." I replied looking towards Lennox pointedly.

Lennox ignored my comment, suddenly becoming interested in his boots.

"So; now that the gangs all here we can get to the introductions." Samantha said aiming her gun at random things.

"Seven of you shouldn't even be here." The black and white one muttered.

"Seven of us want to shoot you." Brittany sneered "Make that nine." She said after looking at me and Syria briefly.

Norika smacked her in the back of the head and took her gun muttering things about immature younglings and sadistic cops. Ameera shook her head at the scene and looked back to Optimus with an apologetic look.

"Don't blame Sera and Zola, I ordered them to find the rest of our friends; if you're going to punish anyone punish me." She said nobly.

Meagan smacked her with the muzzle of her gun. "Bad! Bad little sister! I am going to break that bad habit of yours." She admonished while Ameera tried to regain her ability to breathe.

"I hate you; why did I want to rescue you?" Ameera muttered darkly.

Meagan laughed evilly and looked to Optimus. "My name is Meagan by the way and the one gasping for breath and glaring at my back is my sister Ameera."

"My designation is Optimus—" he began to say before Samantha cut him off.

"We already know who you are…" She said awkwardly.

"Shut up useless." Meagan growled.

Samantha snarled some unintelligible curses and Optimus continued his redundant introductions.

"As I was saying my designation is Optimus Prime." Optimus continued his voice had a hint of amusement in it.

He then gestured to the black and white mech "This is my second in command Prowl." The aforementioned mech nodded his expression falling back into an apathetic form.

_"Prick."_ Zola commented.

Some of the more immature team members giggled and of course a few of the Autobots. Prowl gave Zola a brief dirty look but did not react otherwise.

"My first lieutenant, Jazz." Now he pointed to Jazz who winked at us...well if you could wink when you had a visor on...how about one side of visor flicked on and off?

I felt someone thump me rather hard in the back of my head. I turned expecting to see a vengeful Syria, but instead I looked down to see a very annoyed Jazmin.

"Ya left out tha part where he came back." She growled.

"I wanted to see you faint in shock." I shrugged.

"Ya kno' tha whole 'holy Primus you ain't dead' thin is really gettin annoyin…" Jazz grumbled.

"You're tha dumbass tha' got yerself ripped in half mech." Jazmin retorted.

_"Man you a dumbass."_

"Ah resent tha dumbass comment." Jazz huffed.

Optimus ignored him and introduced the next mech. "My weapons specialist; Ironhide."

Said mech twirled his cannons around and pointed them at us threateningly. "You feeling lucky punks?" He questioned glaring.

Everyone (including me) who had a gun cocked it and aimed, "Actually yes we are feeling rather lucky; thanks for asking hard ass." Meagan snickered.

"Wow, first humans who don' piss 'emselves when 'Hide shows off his cannons." Jazz commented to Sideswipe.

"Shocking." Sideswipe replied with an amused smirk.

"Shut up…" Ironhide grunted, putting the cannons away and glaring at the two mechs.

Optimus flipped down his mask to hide his own smile before moving on, "My CMO, Ratchet."

Ratchet cast us all a look that made us feel like we were being examined by some scientist before he focused on Alex. "My scans indicate you are exhibiting above average levels of stress; calm yourself, we are not going to harm you."

I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank god, I was expecting something about her pheromone levels."

Most of us burst out into quiet snickers, though Norika seemed to be twitching more than she had been a few seconds ago and Alex's ears were a little red. The joke seemed to be lost on most of the mechs though.

Optimus, the ever patient mech that he was, waited for us to more or less have control over our laughter before continuing.

"My scout, Bumblebee."

"So where's Sam?" Brittany questioned; Zola glared at her dangerously.

_"At home, where else would he be?" _A female voice said from the yellow and black mech's speakers.

"You sure about that?" She continued with an evil smile.

Bumblebee got a suspicious look on his face plates before nodding furiously. "Alright, if the bee bot is sure; but if you happen to find his carcass in a ditch somewhere in Oklahoma, it wasn't me."

All the mechs adopted alarmed looks. Meagan cackled and high fived Brittany, "That was a good one." she commented.

"She's joking." Ameera said, shooting a look towards Brittany.

_"She better be."_ Bumblebee was glaring at her. Apparently Brittany had the amazing talent of pissing off the nicest people.

She rolled her eyes and nodded, "Jeez none of you can take a joke." She grumbled.

_"You are gonna burn in hell." _Zola growled through a clip.

"Save it for someone who cares short stuff." Brittany huffed.

Zola ignored the insult and gave the mechs a tired look. She dealt with this everyday…

"If you're done; my warriors Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, I assume you've met them." Optimus continued.

"Oh we met 'em alright." Ivory muttered.

"Not a fun day." Isabelle added.

"You don't have to talk to tall bright and angry over there." Syria complained.

"I can hear you organic." Sunstreaker growled.

"If I didn't want you to hear I wouldn't say it out loud." Syria retorted sticking her tongue out childishly.

"This arguing is constant?" Optimus questioned.

I rubbed the back of my neck and whistled nonchalantly, Alex apparently didn't care and nodded. "Give them half a chance and they will tear each other apart verbally."

"I don't think it's limited to simple verbal fights Alex." Norika chimed in.

"We haven't hit each other; I have standards for who I kick the crap out of." Syria argued.

"Language." Alex hissed.

Syria rolled her eyes but didn't make any other comment.

"Like you could even put a dent in my chassis." Sunstreaker scoffed dismissing the threat.

"Why would I hit a little girl?" Syria retorted, Sunstreaker snarled instead of forming a coherent response.

Ameera shot me a pleading look and I nodded walking closer to my sister.

*Chill he's your ride back home, you don't want to him to launch you out the window at eighty miles an hour.* I tried putting a hand on her shoulder.

She glanced at the angry, possibly homicidal mech then back at my face. *I would rather walk home.*

*Just apologize and I will buy you that iron you were eyeing in the mall.* I bribed.

Her eyes widened slightly at the offer. She glanced to Sunstreaker who was still glaring at her malevolently.

*Buy me the iron and a bottle of wax and you've got yourself a deal.*

*Wax?* I asked; why in the name of Primus did she want wax?

*I'll apologize with it.* she replied smugly.

"Fine." I replied out loud rolling my eyes.

I winked at Ameera, and she nodded, satisfied that Syria wasn't threatening to start a physical fight anymore.

"Alright now that we know who you are, you guys need to learn our names." She said.

"You know me and my sister's name already; the rest of us…" Meagan followed.

"My name is Norika Miller." Norika said simply.

"Samantha Evans; your worst nightmare." Samantha sneered as a follow up.

"Yeah with a voice like that you'll give The Fallen nightmares." Ivory snickered.

Samantha glared and looked like she wanted to snap back a retort, but Meagan snapped her hand over her mouth and growled. The mechs seemed a little bit alarmed to hear that name again but didn't comment on it otherwise.

"Designation: Elen Lane; Feline: Ravage." Elen continued with her standard greeting.

"Can you say anything else?" Sideswipe questioned.

Elen, very slowly and deliberately, raised her left hand and stuck out her middle finger at the red mech. "Sideswipe: Nuisance; request: jump into nearest volcano." She sneered.

"You were just insulted by someone with no emotions at all, that's new." Sunstreaker commented.

"That sucks." Sideswipe replied.

"My names Jazmin Parker; it's with a _z_ an' ah'm not short." Jazmin declared.

"No everyone else is just tall." Elethia said sarcastically.

"Touché, medic, touché." Jazmin grumbled her visor darkening in annoyance.

Mina chuckled, "My names Mina Weaver."

"You do realize that all those chemicals in your hair can have a few adverse side effects correct?" Ratchet commented, always bringing up health concerns.

"It won't be my hair that kills me Ratchet." Mina replied cheekily.

"Yeah it'll be an explosion of the nuclear type." Elethia grumbled.

"Ely, how'd you guess?" Mina questioned excitedly.

"Because I know you all too well; my name is Elethia Wallace." Elethia said still glaring at her insane best friend.

"Well, ignoring the oncoming slash fic, my name is Taima Evans." Taima said, ignoring the blazing glare that Elethia was shooting her.

_**WHACK**_

Taima was on the ground instantly shielding her head from any other oncoming blows and groaning in pain.

"Oww you psychotic Irish bastard." She hissed in pain.

"Want more? Because I have been dying to break the new wrench in." Elethia sneered.

Taima scooted away in her fetal position, "No I'm good, I'll shut up." Taima whimpered.

"No permanent damage, though an ice pack might not be a bad idea." Ratchet suggested.

"Or you can let her suffer for not respecting my authority." Elethia suggested evilly.

"Ummm my name is Jackie Evans." Jackie continued not sure if she should help her sibling or let her be miserable.

"Zola Fox at your service." Zola said cheerily with a bow.

"My name is Isabelle Campbell." Isabelle continued ignoring the others.

"And my name is Brittany Weber; can we leave now?" Brittany finished hastily.

After we were all pretty much acquainted with each other and such, Lennox made the rest of the team sign a few more confidentiality agreements before we were allowed to return home. I would also like to say that the trip home was nice and peaceful and Syria and Sunstreaker made up and were best friends. Yeah, right like that was going to happen. The ride home on Syria's end was about as fun as watching a chess match, total silence from both parties. Alex asked Sideswipe a few questions about the war and other things that I couldn't remember. Walking into the house all I could really think about was crawling into my bed and sleeping forever. Then I remembered that it was only Monday.

"I hate that mech." Syria growled as soon as the door to our room was shut.

"No, I thought you loved him." I replied sarcastically.

"You better hold up on your end of the bargain." She reminded me.

"Of course; you better hold up your end."

She nodded minutely examining my face before grabbing a pair of pajamas and walking out of the room turning out the lights as she did.

"Thank you!" I yelled before letting myself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

The ending felt a bit rushed but blehh it works for me. So with Sunny and Syria its one step forward ten steps back it seems. Sera and Sideswipe well… umm yeah still working out the kinks in that relationship.

Don't worry the romance will start soon just be patient.


	21. Chapter 19

Authors note: Sorry I've basically abandoned you all, life's been hectic to say the least and school is well being school. I barely have enough hours in the day to do my homework much less write. I'll try to update more frequently but for now I will give you all this.

Also I noticed that it's been a year since I've posted the original story, thank you to all who reviewed and to my best friend whom Sera is based off of you all rock.

And thanks to my beta you make this thing readable for the rest of us :D

**Koko: No problem! I've been dead too, yeah...so lazy right now...but I'll do my best to beta this thing. xD**

_Time skip: five days later._

_Chapter theme song: Gives You Hell, All American Rejects._

Legend:

:: Autobot comm.'s::  
*Bond speak*  
*_human comm.'s* _  
_lyrics  
'personal thoughts.'_

* * *

_(Current location: Home in bed; Status: asleep; Syria's POV)_

_-Dream_

_I felt like I was being carried, you know the feeling you get when your being picked up with your eyes closed. Like you can literally judge how far off you are from the ground._

_I opened my eyes and wished I hadn't._

_It was that weird dream again._

_A red visor filled my vision, along with a black face plate and from what I could tell head fins that folded back like she... err... it was running. For some reason I always identified the Cybertronian as a female, even when I first had the dream I couldn't really call it a mech. How did I know it was a Cybertronian? Well… I'm a Trans-fan and I won't just dream up _any_ old robot._

_She said something to me, not like I understood a word of it, but a happy chirp came out of my mouth along with small robotic hands reaching down towards the face. Why I was a robot in this dream, I don't know, but seeing as the whole room was metal I really didn't care to find out._

_The femme brought me closer to her face and nuzzled me affectionately, a flurry of clicks and whistles that went over my head. She turned to a mildly reflective surface and pointed at it; obediently I looked. I was a spitting image… you know if she was gold plated but I had the face plate and the fins on my head._

_Though now I could tell what she looked like exactly… Long seamless white legs with a black pelvic region, though it was covered by two flaps; one in the back and one in the front like how a kimono was split I guess. She had claws; sharp ones, but apparently dream me liked to gnaw on them a lot as they had little bite marks all over. Her upper chest was rather interesting…_

_Large flaps on metal jutted out from her shoulders with smaller spikes running the length of it all the way to her collar; it looked like she was wearing a cloak of sorts, because once you got past the shoulder spikes it was smooth and covered most of her back._

_More chirps and clicks, these sounded more annoyed and pleading to my ears... I mean... audios. I looked down to see a little red and black sparkling making demanding noises, she looked a little mad and the horns on her head twitched with impatience. Now from what I could tell from my own body the only difference between our frames was how our heads looked... other than that we were nearly identical. She had a bright blue visor with no face plate to hide her mouth and of course the twitching horns. This was new… usually I only saw the reflection of my dream self and the black and white femme._

_The femme picked up the red sparkling and brought her closer to me; and for some reason it made me feel much better. The red sparkling nuzzled the femme before playfully nudging me with one of her hands and chirping._

'So familiar,' I thought.

_I wanted to shove back and get a little more acquainted with 'little red' as I was now calling her, but a totally new voice , this one was deep, I mean deeper than the ocean, cut in. It was also calming in a weird way… if I had to compare, it felt like Optimus speaking to you gently. Though, when the femme turned, I was half expecting an Optimus look alike, truthfully, but I got a bit of a shock... it was a mech(confirmed by my brain) who was obsidian in color with a flat helm that curved down to his jaw. He had horns similar to 'little reds' only they didn't twitch. He was much taller than the black and white femme, though I could see where 'little red' and I got our colors from. He was mostly black but there was highlighting of red and gold on his arms and helm and lower legs._

_He growled some clicks and whirrs out, and the femme rumbled a little before walking out into a new room. It reminded me of a living room basically… you know if you didn't own a television, had weapons of all sorts and pieces of art on the wall. Oh and it was pretty much encased in colorful metals._

_The femme turned away from the room. I wanted to get a better look at and pointed us towards a white and red mech. Disturbingly familiar… he had an air of age around him and he seemed amused by something 'tall dark and mysterious' had told him._

_The femme holding me and 'little red' said something before handing us both off to the red and white with a nuzzle._

Then I felt myself pulling out of the dream.

_- End Dream—_

* * *

I woke up, gasping as usual. Even if the dream had ended on a rather happy note this time, I always woke up gasping in shock. I rubbed my hand over my face, trying to relax myself. The dream always came at one point or another in the night and just looking at that femme made me want to cry my eyes out… why? Hmm, no point in thinking too hard. None of my dreams were normal anyways.

I shook my head to clear the images out and glanced over to my still sleeping sister. Good, I hadn't woken her up.

Sliding out of bed carefully, I checked my digital clock and found it to be only nine thirty in the morning.

'_Well it's better than waking up at the crack of dawn._' I muttered internally.

Walking over to my closet I pulled out my clothes for the day and my brand new iron that Sera had bought for me as part of our deal. The wax next to it kept on mocking me, but I was a woman of my word and I would get around to washing/apologizing to him eventually.

Tip toeing over to the door I glanced at my sister and smirked.

'_No hot water for you slag head._' I cackled internally.

I took as long in the bathroom as possible, taking extra care to straighten my hair until I could have cut paper, and stepped out into the world, fully dressed and looking fabulous. I nudged Sera over the bond and found she was still sleeping like a rock. Shrugging, I walked down the stairs and noticed how quiet it was, no Alex rifling around, no demonic Lamborghini holoforms raiding my DVD collection… just utter silence.

Alright, so despite the dream, the day had been good, and I felt rather happy today, so I decided to skip over my usual breakfast and try to make some eggs.

Walking in to the kitchen I glared at the oven threateningly. It seemed to sneer back at me with its glass viewing port and white exterior. I grabbed everything I needed, not taking my eyes off the oven… hell what was I even doing trying to cook? I had a tendency to burn whatever I was making so why?

Well I was hungry and I reached in to the fridge, grabbing the butter and a few eggs. Doing the usual routine of mixing eggs, I absentmindedly slathered butter onto the pan, expecting for it to melt, and poured the eggs it all smelled a bit off… I grabbed the tub of butter and examined it as my eggs cooked and wanted to hit myself.

"Fragging cream cheese? Really who the hell confuses this stuff for butter?" I muttered angrily.

I glared at the stove, blaming it for my mistake and waited for the eggs to turn just the right shade of yellow before putting them on a plate and washing the pan.

"Waste not want not." I shrugged grabbing a fork and taking an experimental bite.

Surprisingly it wasn't repulsive… it just tasted a little different than what I was used to but good all the same.

"Hah take that America!" I cheered.

"I smell something weird… Syria are you burning something again?" Sera called from the top of the stairs.

I glared at the wall, "I don't burn everything aft wipe." I snarled taking a violent bite of my eggs.

"Then what…" Sera stopped as she eyed the perfectly fine eggs in my hand.

"Yeah suck on it." I snickered, bobbing my head and snapping my fingers.

"Alright, are you humans cooking something illegal in here?" Sideswipe questioned, appearing with his brother next to him.

"No." I said pushing past them to the couch to try and eat in peace.

"Then what's that horrible smell?" Sunstreaker questioned, wrinkling his nose.

"Syria did you make that with cream cheese?" Sera suddenly laughed and tried to hold her snickers in.

"Shut up." I muttered, trying to save some dignity.

"You're an idiot… can I have some?" Sera pleaded.

"No get your own you leech." I snarled hugging my eggs protectively.

"Don't be shellfish." Sera pouted.

"What do shellfish have to do with horrible smelling organic fuel?" Sideswipe questioned.

I shook my head and finished off my eggs. "Nothing, it's just a funny way of saying selfish." I explained.

Sideswipe looked even more confused now. "I still don't get it."

"If you didn't get it the first time, you were never meant to get it at all." Sera shrugged, following me into the kitchen.

I ignored her at first, focusing on washing my plate but of course that distraction only lasted for so long. With a sigh I turned to face her, she was giving me the stink eye.

*You need to fulfill your end of the bargain.* she reminded me.

*I know stop badgering me about it.* I rolled my eyes, trying to find something to distract myself with.

*Today or I will take back that iron.* She threatened.

"Go find some traffic to play in." I grumbled.

*Maybe later; besides you owe him the wash from your other deal.* She snickered.

"I haven't forgotten; I've been busy."

That was a lie…I did everything school assigned me to do and I had no plans. I DID have plenty of time to get this done; I just really didn't want to touch the damned mech.

Sera rolled her eyes dramatically. "Sure."

"You know it's a little weird when you only hear parts of the conversation." Sunstreaker commented, leaning against the wall like a cool kid.

"Stop being nosy banana boy." I muttered.

He scowled at me. "Go jump in a smelter."

"Gladly." I replied hopping over the counter in to the living area.

"Sera, we're in for a long weekend." Sideswipe groaned.

"I know. Maybe if we plug our ears and hide in a closet we'll survive." Sera suggested.

I ignored the two idiots and grabbed my iPod to check the weather for the day. All clear, all warm weather. Well, there's what I was going to do today.

"Sera I'm gonna tan outside. Wanna come?" I asked. She nodded and raced upstairs to change.

-  
Half hour later!

The sun was as blistering as it normally was here in Nevada, the temperature wasn't as hot as normal though somewhere in the lower eighties today despite the bright sun above. So far the tanning session was going great Sera was napping in the sun clad in her red bikini and I was just chilling out in my yellow and black bikini top and blue boy shorts. Sideswipe and surprisingly Sunstreaker were sitting on the drive way… well Sunstreaker was catching rays.

Sideswipe had claimed the grass next to my sister's chair for his sun bathing spot. I was annoyed by the tire marks he was going to leave but Sera thought it was kind of cute.

"So what's the point of this stuff again?" Sideswipe questioned.

"Tanning oil, it's supposed to make you get a little more color in your skin." Sera replied waking up from her nap and flipping over onto her back.

"Why?" Sideswipe continued.

"Because nobody likes to be PALE!" Sera raised her voice as Meagan rode by on her bike.

"Fuck you twin!" Meagan hollered back.

"Anytime any place!" Sera replied, but of course, Meagan didn't hear that. Hehe.

"You humans are so weird." Sideswipe laughed.

"Quiet you." Sera said smacking his fender lightly.

It was nice to say the least. Sunstreaker wasn't complaining, Sera wasn't badgering me about fulfilling my end of the deal anymore, Sideswipe shut up. I was able to finish that drawing for Norika and start a brand new one just for my own entertainment. A good afternoon in my opinion.

Well it was a good afternoon until Sera decided to wash Sideswipe.

"Sides you want a wash?" Sera asked suddenly.

"Why?" Sideswipe asked a little stunned.

"Because I'm bored and it's hot." Sera shrugged.

He was silent for a few minutes considering the offer. "Sure why not."

"Cool; get on the drive way." Sera ordered standing up and nudging me with her foot before running inside to put some shorts on and grab the stuff she would need.

"Asshole." I muttered, flipping on my shades to ignore the world. Three...two...one...

Sunstreaker decided to be a pushy bastard. "Human you still owe me that wash and wax."

"So?" I replied.

"A deal is a deal human." He said, his holoform materializing in Sera's chair.

"You never said when I had to do it; and I don't have any wax." I replied.

Then Sera threw something down on to the grass next to my chair. "Son of a bitch." I growled, shooting a dark glare towards the roof where Sera was climbing down from.

*If I'm a son of a bitch then that also makes you a son of a bitch.* she commented.

I had half a mind to launch the bottle of wax at Sera and then kick her in the ovaries but the bottle was no longer sitting on the grass. Sunstreaker had picked it up and was reading the bottle.

"It'll do." He commented, tossing the bottle onto my lap and giving me a suggestive look.

"Fine, fine, fine; let Sera finish up with your brother and I'll do you." I grumbled.

He sat back in the chair with a satisfied smirk to wait for his turn.

Sera and Sideswipe had quite a bit of fun during their turn. Including a soap war, a water fight, and a quick game of tag, it was rather entertaining to watch the Lamborghini back away every time Sera tried to press a sponge onto his hood or roof or pretty much any part of him.

Pit at one point she was just chasing him down the street with a sponge yelling for him to quit acting like a sparkling and hold still. All in all very amusing, it even made Sunstreaker snicker. Now it was my turn… Primus help me.

I glared at the bright yellow Lamborghini like one would glare at a hated pet. He seemed to be glaring right back at me with his engine rumbling lowly like he was growling. I grabbed the bucket Sera had been using and dumped out the dirty water.

"That water better be warm." Sunstreaker growled.

"That water better be warm…" I muttered mockingly.

"I heard that." He snapped the rumbling getting a little louder.

"Good so now you know you sound like a whinny bitch." I snickered.

He muttered something that was probably insulting but I really didn't understand it so I let it slide for now… I filled the bucket with _warm_ water and added some of the soap mixing it in until it had small bubbles forming.

I brought the bucket back out onto the driveway and set it down a few inches from Sunstreaker. Then I grabbed the hose and turned it on its highest setting. Of course I made sure it was warm but he never said how nice I had to be about the wash.

I pointed the hose toward him and let it rip. He hissed and skittered back away from the pounding water stream out onto the road.

"Human turn the slagging water pressure down, you're going to damage my paint!" he complained.

"Quit being a baby and get back here!" I growled.

"Turn the water pressure down!" he ordered, backing away as I walked closer with the water.

I huffed and did as asked. Now the water was just pouring out like a water fall instead of shooting out of cannon. He rolled back and allowed me to soak him. After he was thoroughly soaked I turned off the water completely and grabbed the sponge that was floating on top of the water in the bucket.

I pressed the sponge on to his hood and started to scrub in gentle circles. He squirmed like crazy even though I was being nice.

"Quit squirming you over grown toaster." I grumbled.

He didn't reply but he held still now, I was trying not to climb all over him but all the times I have ever washed Alex's car I usually climbed all over it to get it clean. Her car was a jeep, but old habits don't die hard.

When I climbed onto his hood to get at his roof, I immediately found myself on the hot concrete with an angry revving Lamborghini.

"What?" I complained, getting up.

"Do not climb on me human." He growled.

"Oh shut up. You make it sound like I'm torturing you with a nail gun or something." I snorted.

"You are going to ruin my paint climbing all over me like that, so stay off." He ordered.

I rolled my eyes. "Fine whatever."

And so the wash continued. We really didn't say much to each other unless he was criticizing me and my washing technique- which I threw a sponge at him for by the way- but other than that we really didn't talk much. Well until I got to his boot end. Ugh...

He was shuddering lightly as I scrubbed around the vents and I swore the constant growl of his engine had softened into a low purr. I tried to ignore the sound but the lower I went the sounds turned more into soft moans.

"Alright that's it!" I yelped backing away.

"What now organic?" He grumbled annoyed.

"Stop making those noises already, it's creeping me out." I ordered.

"What noises?" he questioned, was he deaf?

"Those weird moaning noises." I said, feeling my cheeks get warm.

'_Please be a sun burn and not a blush!'_ I screamed internally.

"I am making no such noises." He huffed.

"You are to making those noises!" I retorted.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too!"

"Lies; now hurry up and finish." He ordered.

I glared at the nearly white car but got back to work, I barely even touched the vents anymore and I scrubbed what was left of him quickly. The good thing was that he wasn't making anymore of those noises.

I grabbed the hose and rinsed him off quickly making sure to get every bit of soap off of him. Once I was satisfied that he was suds free I picked up a towel and started to dry him off.

Once again he made the purring noise but this time it didn't matter where I touched he just kept on purring like a giant pussy cat. Quite frankly I found that hilarious because he rose up on his rear axles like a cat would do arching its back.

I was drying out one of his side vents and I noticed that he was shaking slightly.

"Dude are you alright?" I questioned.

"Why wouldn't I be, organic?" He snapped.

"You're shaking, so I'm guessing something's up." I shrugged.

"I am not shaking." He huffed.

"Dude you are shaking more than a Chihuahua on crack." I snickered.

"I am not!" he complained childishly.

To prove my point I went back to drying his vent and the shaking started right back up.

"You aren't shaking huh?" I deadpanned.

"Shut up human." He grumbled in annoyance.

I smirked at winning that little battle and finished drying him off. He didn't shake anymore, he just made that purring sound. Sera and Sideswipe however were cracking up at the whole ordeal.

I stepped back to admire my work before turning around and trying to go inside. I say trying because I was immediately blocked by someone's chest.

"What now? I washed you already." I growled backing up.

He just shoved a small blue rag and that bottle of wax in to my hands without replying, his holoform disappearing.

"No, you have a holoform you can do it yourself." I said firmly shaking my head.

"You said wash _and _wax human." He seemed utterly amused.

"I hate you; you know that right?" I growled, walking back towards him.

"Likewise human, now get to work." He ordered settling down on his axels smugly.

I squeezed the bottle tightly trying to resist the urge to kick his door in and rip out his fuel lines with a hot knife. I glared at my sister and Sideswipe who were currently laughing at my situation.

"SHUT UP!" I roared.

They did so rather quickly, seeing my annoyed expression and death promising glare.

I turned to the yellow car and scowled. I wasn't going to ruin all my hard work just because I hated his guts. That would be stupid. No I was just going to wax him quickly and go to my room and draw for a while… yes that sounded nice.

I squirted out a rather generous amount of wax on to the rag and started to make him nice and shiny. He purred a little louder as I passed the towel over his alternate mode gently. Despite the fact that I wanted nothing more than for him to die in a fiery explosion I found this a bit more satisfying.

"You missed a spot." He commented.

"I haven't gotten there yet mech, have some patience." I replied.

"Well then hurry up." He ordered.

"Do you want it to look good or not?" I threatened. I could make it look amazing or I could make it look like a four year old took a white crayon and drew all over him.

"Fine whatever." He grumbled.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I finished waxing him. My arms were a little sore from all of the scrubbing and waxing but at least I fulfilled my end of the bargain. Sera and Sideswipe had long since gone inside to watch cartoons or something so it was just me and Sunstreaker out here.

Anyone who had been around earlier was now inside away from the heat and probably just chilling out on their couch. Though I was rather comfortable here on the concrete floor staring up at the sky and had no intentions of moving.

I heard the strangely familiar click-click-clack of Sunstreaker transforming and sure enough the golden mech was inspecting his armor for any imperfections on his paint job. It was a little amusing to say the least. I always did a good job even if I wanted nothing more than to throttle you I always did a good job.

He probably felt my stare on him because he eventually looked over to me with his usual glare.

"You work is… adequate." He commented.

"Yeah, whatever." I snorted.

"Why are you lying down on the pavement?" He questioned after staring at me curiously.

I stared up at him and replied trying to keep my face straight, "Why aren't _you_ lying down on the pavement?"

"Because I don't want to scratch my paint." He replied seriously.

"You weren't supposed to answer, Sunshine, it was a rhetorical question." I snickered.

"Don't call me that." He growled. I waved my hand dismissively. He growled at my easy dismissal before averting his gaze to the sky.

"What are you looking at?" he questioned.

"Nothing in particular, there aren't too many clouds here so I'm just waiting for a random bird or something to fly by."

"Humans." He shook his head.

"Don't knock it till ya try it mech." I shrugged. We continued to look up at the sky, sitting in a companiable silence as we waited for something to fly by.

'_Now or never…' _I sighed internally.

"I'm sorry." I piped up.

"What?" He sounded generally surprised by the two words.

"I'm sorry." I repeated standing up and brushing off any clinging grass and dust.

"For…" He prompted.

"For being such an aft to you when we first met up until now." I replied.

His optics widened slightly before narrowing into slits. "What brought this on?" he asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, just figured since we weren't verbally abusing each other at the moment that now would be a good time to say it." I explained.

"You expect me to apologize to you?" he scowled like the very idea repulsed him.

It probably did.

"No, I really could give a frag if you do but I on the other hand don't like to hold grudges it's horrible for a person's health, and it give me headaches." I shrugged.

"Always a cosmetic reason?" He sounded genuinely amused.

"If there wasn't something would be seriously wrong with the solution." I laughed.

"Good point." He conceded before transforming back in to his Lamborghini mode and rolling into the garage.

I grabbed all the stuff I had used to wash him and stuffed it all in the bucket. Then I put it on one of the shelves and returned outside for my lawn chair and towel. About half way to the garage I stumbled over something though to my surprise, I didn't fall onto the concrete… I fell into someone's arms.

"You humans are so clumsy." Sunstreaker commented.

"I was going to say thank you but now you can shove it." I growled.

"Whatever you still tripped." He shrugged, picking up what I had tripped over.

A book… more specifically my sketch book, He stared at the cover for a few seconds before opening it. I dropped what I was holding and lunged for the book.

"Give it!" I ordered trying to reach around and grab the book.

"No, I want to see it." He replied smugly flipping through it.

I growled and jumped up onto his back trying to yank out his hair to distract him from all the drawings. I could have been trying to beat up a piece of concrete he didn't even flinch when I clawed at his head.

"Seriously hand it over." I ordered still clinging onto his back and pulling.

"Hold on…" He replied probably not even caring that I didn't want him to see it.

It wasn't that I wasn't a good artist… no I considered myself to be better than most at drawing but the fact that Sunstreaker - if what I knew about him was true—then I had a very accomplished artist going through some of my drawings without my permission.

"Hmm…" He said staring at one of the drawings.

I looked over his shoulder and wanted to shoot myself. It was a rough sketch of him in his robot mode. His face was completely neutral; his arms were hanging to his sides one curled in to a fist the other in a relaxed position. His legs were together like he was standing in attention but off to the left of the page there was a side view of one of his legs. It was a simple anatomy study nothing more, it even had little side notes describing what each part was or how hard it was to draw said part.

"Anatomical study; I do them every time I see a new person… it helps me remember a face." I explained awkwardly.

"For a human this is actually very good… it's off in a few places by a few degrees but other than that you got most of it right." He commented.

"Uhh thanks?" I really wasn't sure if he was being sarcastic or actually complementing my rough sketch.

"Can I have it back…?" I asked he wasn't flipping through it anymore so I wanted it back.

He handed it to me wordlessly before fizzling out and leaving me alone in the front yard. I stood there in shock for a few seconds before I let the breath I'd been holding out and collected the items I had dropped before heading indoors for a long shower and some food.

*Aww you two made up!* Sera squeed in my head through the bond.

*Go back to watching cartoons ginger.* I smirked when her indignation filtered through the bond.

"I am not a ginger you insipid fool!" She shouted flipping me off.

"Try not to fry your brain cells using big words sis… on second thought, please do, then I'll be an only child." I retorted, laughing.

"Just for that I am tossing your lunch out the window!" Sera threatened.

It was an empty threat though, she wasn't going to be a vengeful glitch… besides she was used to being called a ginger.

"I have a soul you jackass!" she called as I went in to the bathroom.

* * *

(Current location: Living room; Status: comfortable, relaxed; Sera's POV)

After Syria went upstairs I went back to watching the movie with Sideswipe. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction to the movies. We'd just finished watching the first movie and were starting to watch Revenge of The Fallen. He was completely entranced by the replaying of events he'd been a part of.

"So when do I show up?" He questioned.

"Soon." I repeated.

He'd been asking that question ever since I popped in the first movie, I was this close to duct tapping his mouth and telling him that he was about to show up and to be quiet.

"So did the movie make a lot of money?" he questioned.

"A bunch, though it got quite a bit of criticism." I replied.

His head snapped towards me at that. "What?"

"Yeah, no offense but it's all a bunch of action, back to back, not much of a plot, just a bunch of explosions and Megan Fox running in slow motion." I shrugged.

His eye brows shot upwards in disbelief. "No plot? Really? Are they idiots?"

"Sideswipe, where I'm from, this is just a movie so they judge it by what they see on screen; it doesn't go any deeper than the writing in the script." I explained.

"Idiot humans and their…" He trailed off, growling in cybertronian.

I poked him with my foot and smiled at him. "Relax that's where the fans come in, they usually rewrite how the movie went and fill in the major plot holes or they incorporate the events of the original movie into their own plot line."

"They better do a good job." He muttered darkly.

I nodded. "Sometimes the fan fiction is much better than the movie."

He nodded and refocused on the movie which was getting to his part.

"So when do I show up?" He questioned as Sideways tore through the building.

"Now."

_Bring in Sideswipe!_

Sideswipe smirked as the shiny silver corvette skidded onto the screen.

"You know when I first saw the movie I refused to believe that was you." I commented as Sideways' life ended.

"Why?"

"Because I was expecting the red Lamborghini… I swore that was Tracks or something." I laughed as he put on an insulted face.

"I look nothing like that egotistical snob." He sniffed.

"Whatever you say Tracks." I argued playfully kicking him.

"Oh that's it." He lunged at me knocking us both onto the floor.

"Get off me!" I squealed as he pinned me to the floor.

"Not until you admit that I look nothing like Tracks." He smirked.

I glared at him and kicked him in the gut pushing him off me. He gasped in shock and clutched his stomach. "You son of a glitch…" he wheezed.

"You still look like Tracks!" I cackled.

"No I don't!" he argued standing and proceeding to chase me around the living room.

I dodged his attempts to pin me down and grab me until a very loud explosion from the TV screen distracted me. He caught me up in a sort of bear hug and squeezed me. I struggled futilely; his arms were like steel keeping me from getting any farther from him. He smirked as the realization dawned on me.

"Say it." He ordered.

"No." I laughed.

"Say it." He sing songed.

"Never!" I argued trying once again to break free.

"Oh well I guess I'll have to dunk you in the toilet a few times…" he threatened.

"You wouldn't!" I struggled a little harder.

"Try me squishy." He had that evil glint in his eye. The glint of the prankster as I called it.

"Alright fine you look nothing like Tracks." I admitted. "Spoil sport." I muttered as an afterthought.

"Good… now say I am the world's best guardian and I worship the ground you walk on." He snickered.

"You know I have access to various paint thinners and explosives right?" I threatened.

"Ehh worth a shot." He shrugged still not letting me go.

I wondered when he was going to put me down. Though I wasn't really complaining about the view, those eyes were to die for, and that mischievous smile was enough to make any girl squeal in delight… and not to mention how soft his lips… wait what?

I blinked a few times trying to clear the thousand little fantasies that suddenly popped into my head. I noticed my feet were touching the floor again but Sideswipe hadn't unwound his arms from around my middle section yet and was looking me right in the eyes. I couldn't help but stare back at him getting completely lost in the cerulean ocean that were his eyes.

The little fantasies were back again urging me to lean forward a little and lock lips, telling me to at least pull my own arms up around his neck.

The front door suddenly creaked and that seemed to break whatever trance Sideswipe was in as he literally disappeared right out from in front of me. Alex came in to find me standing there in the living room in a state of shock.

"Ummm…" Was the best response I could come up with as she asked me why I was just standing there?

"I'll be in my room." I said literally flying up the stairs.

Once in my room I jumped into my bed and stared up at the ceiling trying to process what had just happened down stairs. Syria was utterly dying to know why I was in so much shock and why I was just a little bit more than embarrassed.

"So you almost kissed." She finally deduced after going through the replay I had given her.

"Ya." I replied not looking at her.

"So what are you gonna do?" she questioned cocking her head to the side as the sound of a powerful engine was heard pulling away from the house.

"What am I supposed to do?" I snapped glaring at her. "He's a giant robot! This isn't one of our fan fictions, where everything always turns out nice with the robot and the chick hooking up and skipping off merrily into the sunset." I growled.

"So you _do_ like him." Syria continued ignoring everything I just said.

"Well… maybe a little… sort of…" I felt the blush coming right up to my cheeks and coloring my ears.

Syria smirked triumphantly. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Shut up." I grumbled pulling the covers over my head.

"When do you think he'll ask you out?" She continued with a laugh. Glitch was enjoying this!

"SHUT UP!" I yelled indignantly, throwing a pillow at her.

"Alright, I'm only teasing." She laughed.

I was about to tell her what I thought about her slagging teasing when a knock came at the door. Seconds later the door opened and immediately I could tell who it was.

"What did you do to my brother?" Sunstreaker growled.

"Nothing." I replied quietly.

"Yeah right, then why did he take off like that?" He scoffed.

"I don't know, ask him." I muttered.

"I would if I could human; he blocked me off. Now spill." He ordered.

"Sunstreaker let them work it out…" My sister tried.

"Work what out?" He growled suspiciously.

"Trust me you don't want to know, just let it go." Syria urged.

"You're funny Syria… you know?" He accused.

"Trust me Sideswipe will probably spill if you bother him enough." Syria continued.

The only reply she got was an annoyed growl before he disappeared into thin air.

"Well that's the first time he's ever used my name…" Syria commented in shock.

* * *

Done! And let the tormenting of hearts begin!

Sideswipe and Sera nearly share their first kiss, Syria and Sunstreaker start to get along and tolerate one another! Eeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Anyway back to more serious matters… I assume you all have questions. Drop me a line if you do if not… uhh just go do whatever it is you do normally I guess?

So until next time this is CaMaRoFaN14 signing off.


	22. Chapter 20

Authors note: *Rises up from grave* Heyy folks! Sorry I kind of died on you for this long I lost the muse to write pretty much anything that had to do with twins or robots… I feel bad… so here's the newest chapter for TaU hopes you like it.

**I kinda died too.**

So what's Sideswipe been up to?

_Chapter theme song: N/A_

Legend:

:: Autobot comm.'s::  
*Bond speak*  
*_human comm.'s* _  
_lyrics  
'personal thoughts.'_

* * *

(Current location: unknown; Status: confused; Sideswipes POV)

As soon as I was out on the highway I gunned my engine trying to put as much distance between me and what just happened back at my charge's house as possible. Sunstreaker, for better lack of term was pissed, not at the humans, not at me, but at the fact that he was out of the loop.

Every so often, a message that he was trying to contact me would pop up on my HUD but I simply dismissed it and went back to trying to forget what just happened.

'_Why am I freaking out nothing happened, I just held onto her a little longer than I should have that's all. Even if it felt nice to have her so… aghh!_'

I swerved, trying to dispel that train of thought and earned myself a few angry honks and a few rude gestures from the other drivers on the road. Not that I cared, they barely even registered on my audio sensors. The only thing that was on my processor was how nice it felt to have her pressed close to my holoform and how close I'd been to…

Venting harshly I pulled off onto an abandoned side road and drove through the rocky outcrops of the Nevada desert. This was murder on my suspension but I just needed to get away from everything and everyone.

I don't really know for how long I drove through the rocks but when I stopped and transformed my cooling systems were running on their highest setting trying to keep me from overheating. Thank Primus the sun had already sunk or I would have overheated hours ago.

I engaged my foot pads and walked over to a large boulder and sat on it looking out over the horizon. The desert stretched on for miles of nothing but sand and the occasional scraggly bush. Nothing entertaining enough to keep my processor occupied.

Another message appeared on my HUD and I debated on whether to ignore it or simply answer it and be left alone to think for a while. I vented and opened the message from my brother.

:: What do you want? :: I questioned

:: Why did you take off like that? :: Sunstreaker questioned immediately.

:: I wanted to be alone. :: I lied.

:: You can't lie to me slagger, what happened with you and the organic? :: He continued, ignoring the fact that I just wanted to be alone.

:: Nothing happened. :: It wasn't a lie, but it wasn't the truth either.

I felt him nudge the block I had put in to place trying to find out what had gone. It was an uncomfortable feeling but for the sake of keeping what happened a secret I put up with it.

:: Stop that! :: I complained.

:: Tell me. :: he ordered.

Was he ever going to stop pestering me about this? I mean really nothing even happened. Then I realized that there was no way he was going to let this go. With huff I opened my end of the bond and replayed what happened in the living room.

For a few moments there was nothing from his end as he watched and then his shock filtered through along with mild disgust.

:: You nearly made out with an organic? I thought you had better taste than that. :: He scoffed, his disgust overriding his shock.

:: You wanted to know motor head. :: I growled.

:: I wasn't expecting _that_. You could have at least picked someone a little bit more attractive…:: He commented.

I snarled. What right did he have to insult Sera like that? My cooling systems whined in protest as my anger rose.

:: Not everybody can be as pretty as you Sunshine. :: I sneered.

I kicked a small rock—small to him- and sent it flying out over the sand in frustration. Alright so what if I liked an organic? It wasn't like she would like me back, organics were very particular about who they mated with anyhow. Besides I'd outlive her by millions if not billions of years even if she felt the same way. It wouldn't work out.

Organics were fragile, in both mind and body I wouldn't even be able to hug her without crushing her so what was the point especially since humans were a tactile species. They thrived on touch, if he couldn't even touch her then what was the point? Besides the holoform would only be able to do so much.

At least that's what my processor told me. My spark on the other hand ached to have her acknowledge me in that way. So what if she wouldn't live past a vorn? Or if she wasn't even the same species? She made my spark jump in ways I couldn't describe when she put her hands on my interior. She had an amazing sense of humor with an amazing personality to boot. By human standards she was considered 'hot' even if her peers didn't acknowledge it. Alright so she was a little weird… but it was a good weird the kind of weird that was enjoyable.

:: You know I've been listening the whole time right? :: Sunstreaker commented.

:: Nobody said you had to listen. :: I growled tempted to shut him out.

:: It won't work out Sides. :: My brother said rather sympathetically.

I growled:: How do you know? Maybe-::

:: Save it Sideswipe. You're just setting yourself up to get your spark broken when she says she doesn't like you in that way. :: Sunstreaker snarled.

:: Alright so what it's better to loved and lost then to have never loved at all. :: I quoted.

:: If the organic doesn't feel that way about you don't say I didn't warn you. :: Sunstreaker caved.

:: I didn't need your warning in the first place. :: I grumbled.

Shutting him out completely, I gazed out over the landscape. It was quite a change from the suburbs and the small forest behind Sera's house for sure. Sand and rocks for miles it seemed, and the chance that anything really could live out there was slim. Then again organics were resourceful creatures and tended to adapt to their surroundings quickly. The place was pretty at this time of day I noted. The sand was more gold than white, the rocks radiated the warmth of the day while casting the cooling shadows of the night.

Venting softly and leaning back against the boulder I tried to relax. I looked down towards my arms and saw they were covered in dust from my little drive. Sera would not be pleased after all she had washed me rather well and I pretty much messed it up in a few hours. Oh well it gave me another excuse to get her closer.

With a smirk I stood back up forgetting about my idea to relax and transformed to head back to the house. After all the humans did have school tomorrow, and I wasn't about to strand Sera with my brother. I made a mental note to remember this place for future freak outs.

The drive back to civilization was much longer than I thought. I hadn't really taken note of how long I'd been driving but by the time I arrived back the house was quiet. I paused outside of the garage door and focused my scanners on the small grey feline sitting on the porch hissing at me. That cat was bi-polar I swear; and what was it doing here? Its owner lived on the other side of the neighborhood why did it bother coming here?

"Shut up cat." I muttered.

It seemed to hear me because it hissed and yowled louder than before.

"Shhh!" I tried.

"RAVAGE SHUT UP!" The very irate Sera snarled launching something small from her window at the cat.

The cat dodged and ran off into the night without another sound. I focused my scanners on Sera who was still in the window looking down at me.

"Hey." I greeted loud enough for her to hear.

"Want me to open the garage door for you?" She questioned, her expression guarded.

"No, I'll get it myself." I answered quickly.

"Kay then." With that she disappeared back into the dark room.

I vented and used my holoform to enter the garage taking my spot next to Sunstreaker who was firmly in recharge by the look of it. I reopened my bond and communications with him again before engaging my recharge protocols for the night.

* * *

(Current location: Room; Status: asleep; Sera's POV)

_Dream:_

_I looked around the metal room and then back down to my hands which were also made of metal, granted it was black but still metal. On the floor various pieces of wire and tubing were scattered around and then there was a small crate in which I was hiding out. I shivered little making small droplets of water shimmy off my body and soak the bottom of the box._

_Now I know what you're thinking, 'I did something horrible' well…_

_No actually from my point of view this wasn't very bad the red and white mech? Not so much, he was muttering curses (I think) in clicks and whirrs and picking up random pieces of the tubing like he was looking for something. My dream self tensed when he came close enough for me to reach out and touch. I looked to my left and saw glowing blue eyes err optics illuminating a small golden finned face._

_I wanted to squee and hug the cute little thing but my dream self didn't seem to want to move just yet. In fact without my permission my head swiveled away from the cute gold sparkling and payed attention to the red and white mech._

_He was standing directly in front of our hiding spot tapping his foot impatiently. Apparently goldy took it as a threat because she shot out of our hiding spot and chomped down on his shin plate. The mech reeled back snarling out more of those clicks and whirrs and trying to pry goldy from his shin with little success. Dream me decided to join the party and jumped on to his hip and biting down._

_We knocked him off balance and he fell in to a shelf of canned items. My jaw released his hip armor and I scrambled back away to watch the chaos unfold. My chest was vibrating with happy giggles and my little black servos came up and clapped slowly as the contents dripped onto the floor and the now very colorful mech._

_The red and white mech whom I'd now dubbed Ratchet for the heck of it was more neon green than he was red or white. Goldy was rolling around in the neon green stuff and getting hand prints all over what Ratchet didn't have painted in green. Dream me decided to jump right in to the stuff and copy goldy in decorating Ratchet and making him _pretty_._

_Ratchet rumbled but that only made us squeak in glee and throw more of the stuff which I guessed was paint at his face plate. He sputtered and glared at us before his hands lashed out and grabbed both of us by the back of the neck._

_I squeaked and struggled trying to turn around and bite his hand but he made a sound that sounded strangely like an evil laugh and put us both under his arm. He took us into another room where a rather large pool of suspicious looking water awaited. Splatters of the water on the floor showed that he had tried to put us in previously. Guess dream me didn't want to take a bath._

_My struggling and clicking grew more frantic as he held us over the water. The fact that Goldy's fear was filtering through to me was not making it any better. With a few more annoyed whirrs he released us in to the now cold water._

Dream end.

* * *

I shot up out of my bed with a gasp and knocked my head into something hard.

"Hija de puta!" the hard item complained.

I rubbed my eyes and tried to focus on what I was looking at. Syria was sitting on my bed more specifically me—rubbing her forehead in pain from when I'd apparently head butted her.

"Syria... why are you on top of me?" I questioned sleepily.

"You didn't wake up when the alarm went off and you were projecting again." She explained, her eyes narrowing into a glare.

"What did you see?" I questioned.

"Neon green and lots of it; try and keep your dreams to yourself por favor."

"Not like I can help it." I mumbled.

"Sure. So was it the same one or a new one?" She questioned.

"Totally new." I replied. Then I shoved her off my lap.

"You could have said please." She muttered, agitatedly picking herself up off the floor and heading to the closet.

"They're getting more frequent." I commented stretching my arms.

"Whatever, probably just the muses trying to get us to write a new story or something." Syria answered dismissively grabbing a white t-shirt with the Cuban flag and a pair of skinny jeans.

"Really? Then I better win an award for writing that story down because they are seriously messing with my dream cycle." I complained standing up.

Syria snorted and walked out of the room with her clothes in hand without another word. I sighed and began to pick out my own clothes.

I reached into my closet and pulled out my red 'queen beeotch' shirt with an animated queen bee sat above the letters holding a scepter and had a tilted crown on her head. I really should have given this shirt to Zola but I liked it way too much. I grabbed a pair of denim capri's and my red converse and settled back down on my bed to wait for Syria to be done with her shower.

My thoughts of course once I let them wander went back to yesterday's events. So what if I had wanted to kiss the hologram? What girl wouldn't, but the fact that I knew he was a giant robot kind of freaked me out. After all this wasn't one of my smut fics in which they even looked at humans that way… or would ever think of our species like that. Getting in his alternate mode was going to be really awkward today…

I wondered where he drove off to but decided I would rather not know. I twirled a strand of my hair absently as I thought of the possibilities.

'_What possibilities? He's a giant slagging robot, and an alien to boot there are no possibilities girl.' _That annoying little internal voice snarled.

I jumped when Syria entered the room again fully dressed; she glanced at me before grabbing her iron and returning to her side of the room to make her hair straighter than normal. I stood and rushed to the shower. I took a quick shower not bothering to wash my hair right now and dressed in a bit of a rush. Walking out of the shower Syria handed me my bag and threw a pop tart into my face as revenge for the last time. I scowled and ate the pop tart on the way down to the garage. I followed Syria slowly down the stairs and let her open up the door.

Surprisingly the lights were on and our guardians were revving their engines ready to go. I swallowed the remainder of my pop tart and walked over to Sideswipe who popped his driver's door open without a fuss as usual.

"Morning." I greeted as per usual.

"Morning." He replied pulling out of the garage as soon as Syria had the door open.

"So…" I started awkwardly.

"Nice shirt." Sideswipe commented.

"Thanks." I replied.

"Kind of reminds me of Bee's air freshener though." He continued.

"Yeah I guess it does."

We fell back into the awkward silence shortly after my reply. Was he driving slowly on purpose, because I wanted to get out now? I still felt rather awkward about yesterday and I bet that he wasn't doing any better with it either. On second thought he probably dismissed it as nothing and moved on with his life which was fine by me.

Eventually he pulled into the parking lot and settled in a parking space nearby my friends cars. I moved to get out but the seat belt tightened a little. I took that as a don't move and froze accordingly.

"Sera about what happened yesterday…" he trailed off.

"Yeah?" I replied my throat decided to try and shrivel up.

"Just pretend it didn't happen, my holoform glitched for a second so I couldn't move it and had to terminate it to regain function." He explained though his voice was rather strained.

"Way ahead of ya Siders, consider it forgotten." I replied nodding fiercely.

Even then I was a little disappointed that it had just been a glitch but the relief that he hadn't actually wanted to kiss me was also there.

"Good just wanted to make that clear." He seemed relieved by my easy acceptance.

"Can you let go of me now?" I questioned, gesturing to the seat belt.

"Oh, sorry!" he apologized, releasing me.

Was it my imagination or did the seat belt retract slower than it should have? I shook my head and exited his cab patting his roof briefly I looked at my hand and wanted to hit him brutally. He had gone and gotten himself dirty after I had washed him.

"I am washing you afterschool." I muttered before walking off to join my friends and sister.

*What took you so long?* Syria commented

*Nothing, just talking to Sideswipe.* I replied.

* * *

(Current Location: Outskirts of Carson City, Junk yard; Status: annoyed, demeaned; Barricade's POV)

The fleshlings I had been tracking proved to be just as boring as any other fleshling on this planet. The only thing out of the ordinary with them was that the warrior twins were guarding them. Other than that there was nothing about them that put them in a place of importance.

Apparently SoundWave disagreed otherwise I would not be here in this graveyard waiting for him to arrive. I revved my engine in annoyance and checked my scanners for any incoming signatures Decepticon or otherwise. A blip on my scanner confirmed that I was about to have company, very soon.

I was expecting a blue Cybertronian jet satellite hybrid but instead: small, sporty, chrome colored Mercedes SLS AMG rolled toward me. Even in such an innocent and small form SoundWaves presence was imposing. A small shadow flitted over me briefly confirming that he decided to bring his little pet.

I transformed first taking the chance to stretch some cramped wires. Soundwave followed suit rising to stand just above my helm. The shadow better known as Laserbeak perched itself on his shoulder chirping happily.

"Barricade: Report." Soundwave commanded.

"There is nothing to report." I replied curtly.

"Nothing?" SoundWave questioned his tentacles wiggling underneath his armor.

I withheld a shudder at seeing those things; merely the sight of them was enough to scar a mechs processor.

"The only interesting thing is that a few days ago they led a convoy to presumably their base of operations, other than that nothing that would suggest their importance to them or _to us_." I added.

SoundWave was silent possibly considering what I had just told him. Quite frankly I had no idea what to look for, they seemed like normal organics to me who just happened to meet the Autobots. The only thing they seemed to be good for –in my opinion—were hostages and that was about it.

"Lord Megatron grows impatient with lack of results. Laserbeak will accompany you and help confirm identities." Soundwave finally said.

I felt the urge to beat my helm in with a pipe; I did not need assistance in tracking and spying on some humans. Especially from that metallic turkey as some called him. Laserbeak chirred unhappily but complied and flew off SoundWaves shoulder to perch himself on a dilapidated car on the highest row.

"I don't see how letting Laserbeak tag along is going to help." I muttered, the silver TIC gave me his best dirty look.

"Laserbeak can get in and out of places you cannot." Soundwave replied then looked up to the bird that was preening itself.

"Laserbeak; get close to humans report any and all information you garner." Soundwave commanded turning to the bird.

He nodded.

"Do not harm the humans, until it is commanded of you." Soundwave continued.

"As you wish Soundwave." Laserbeak rasped, the spikes on his neck rattling agitatedly.

Soundwave once again turned to me. "Barricade; _attempt_ to keep this one _alive_." With that he turned and took his leave.

'_If the mech wants to keep his symbiotes alive he should stop lending them out.'_ I thought bitterly.

Like it was my fault the jittery little mech got his head chopped off… twice. And Ravage well…

I glared up at the bird and held out my arm, it squawked unhappily but landed on my arm. "Well, what are we waiting for?" He asked impatiently.

"Shut up bird." I grunted transforming without warning.

Laserbeak fluttered upwards with a hiss before flying into the open window and scanning the convenient laptop for a temporary alternate mode.

With a loud rev of my engine we took off back towards the city and towards the human's place of education.

* * *

Fail chapter is fail and short to… by my standards but it shall serve its purposes.

:) I loved Laserbeak in the film I truly did, he was creepy and the fact that he can change his alternate mode so easily from bird to humanoid makes him a prime candidate for what I'm about to do in the next chapters. Bwahahahahahaha expect chaos and pain.

_I think I made Sideswipe way to sappy… I might come back and change this one but…. I like the last two parts! Ughh so what do you guys think to rushed or should I keep going on the path that I'm on?_

CaMaRoFaN14 signing out.


	23. Chapter 21

Authors note: So here's what I was talking about last chapter and the plot moves once more!

**Sorry for the delay guys I really didn't mean to neglect the story but I've been so swamped with work and writers block I just haven't had time to update. I'll try to update with less of a gap but no promises. **

**On a lighter note: 204 REVIEWS? OMFGH WKFHEAHGLEKGHQOIGHEILAHKFLDB HNJEWKH Thank you to everyone who reviewed/expressed concern/ exploded with feels/ ect. for 21 chapters of my insanity and horrid writing. **

**I love each and everyone of you. ShadowHidden173 you get the honor of 200 :D congrats dude.  
**

WARNING: Brief scene with gore, violence, and death; you have been warned you cannot unsee these things!

And AWAY we go! (Anyone get the reference? No? Fine… I'll let you read in peace now)

_Chapter theme song: The Spy, the Doors _(Nice and slow makes it creepier.)

* * *

Legend:

:: Autobot comm.'s::  
*Bond speak*  
*_human comm.'s* _  
_lyrics  
'personal thoughts.'_

* * *

(Current location: approximately two blocks away from Carson City High; Status: excited; Laserbeak's POV)

Despite the fact that I was stuck with this lowly scout instead of maiming anything organic this was turning out rather nicely. You know sitting here as an innocent laptop shielding my signature and waiting for said scout to make a move.

I scanned over my targets again, taking in every detail of their appearance. There was no margin for error in this situation, not only would SoundWave be angry if I trailed the wrong human but Megatron would quite possibly use me for cannon fodder. The mech was partially insane but still quite capable of coming up with nefarious plots to eradicate the humans and come up with creative tortures for those that failed him; like Starscream.

"Laserbeak, time to get moving, I can't get any closer than this or the Autobots will suspect something." Barricade grunted.

"Why don't you just change your alternate mode?" I questioned.

"Even so they will know the red haired organic also picked up on my presence when I was shielded." He snapped.

"Oh touchy, touchy." I snickered.

He opened the window and I flew out my vents propelling me forward soundlessly. It was high noon so the task of remaining unseen was a little bit more difficult than usual but not impossible. Landing in the shade of one of the organics dwellings I spied a large black avian.

'_It'll do.'_ I sighed internally scanning the bird and taking to the skies once again.

In this form I was uncomfortable, the feathers shifting oddly against my metallic hide. Even so in this form the humans were less likely to note my presence after all this bird had a rather… nasty reputation. With a flap of my wings I was soaring above the school yard scoping out my targets.

It wasn't hard; the fluorescent colored hair on each human was enough to draw my optics to them. I hovered over them briefly before landing on a nearby light pole to listen in on their conversations. I turned up my audios and listened.

"Hey you guys know that Laserbeak was confirmed for DotM?" One with silver hair commented.

What did DotM stand for anyhow and when was I confirmed for it?

"Well it looks like Bumblebee is going to kill another one of SoundWaves minions." One of my targets commented.

The mention of the yellow scout burned me, the mech and his ilk had in recent years killed two of my brethren. SoundWave and I would revel in the opportunity to hear his screams for mercy as he was tormented- I shook my helm clear of those thoughts and refocused on the humans.

"Wait, wait, wait what do you mean?" A blond haired male questioned. Just by looking at him I deduced that he was not human, but one of their pathetic guardians holoforms.

"Yeah he was on the confirmed list early on; is he that bad?" The silver haired humans questioned.

"That little slagger has been a pain in the aft for the Autobots for a long time; does he die?" Another male asked this one with red hair; another holoform as well by the look of it.

"How would we know slag for brains we haven't _seen_ the movie." Another human with black hair commented.

"Right."

The table wide conversation ended and broke off into meaningless strings of chatter. I payed slightly more attention to my targets who were engaged in conversation with the holograms. Both of the red heads seemed awkward with each other while the blonds seemed to be arguing back and forth about colors and how to draw something. Nothing of importance to report;

"I'm going to the bathroom." The silver haired one announced.

"Nobody cares." Another with a blue visor snorted earning a smack to the head from the silver haired female.

'_Oh I beg to differ.' _I chuckled internally flapping my wings and taking to the skies.

The silver haired human walked into the building none the wiser of my watching. I circled around the building a few times trying to find an entrance and keep an eye on the human. Flying into an open window I landed briefly on one of the desks and scanned around the room before shedding my current disguise and falling back in to my default mode.

The room was empty sadly but I shoved that small disappointment out of my processor and once again to took to the air gliding silently through the halls looking for my current prey. Turning the corner I hid over the top of the small metal cabinets as the silver haired female came walking down the hall.

If she suspected my presence she didn't let on, as she walked into the bathroom she had announced she was going to. My metallic feathers rustled at the excitement of getting to spill some organics blood. I waited for the sound of the stall door closing before gliding into the adjacent stall to wait.

I scanned over her saving her schematics for later, taking note of every small detail. She exited the stall and walked a short distance away. I chirped loudly to attract her attention before moving into the stall he had been occupying.

"What in the name of unicron was that?" The organic muttered walking back like a fool.

She opened the stall door and I lunged at her, she barely dodged the onslaught. "Hold still organic and this might be less painful for you." I growled hovering in front of her.

"Who in the name of Primus are you?" She asked dumbly backing away.

I chuckled at her questioning and circled her; she followed the movement her red eyes flickering over my chassis searchingly. Red eyes? How strange… even by human standards. Then I caught something on her neck. A very familiar insignia in fact.

"How cute the human has pledged itself to our cause." I cooed getting right into her face.

She was pale and breathing hard but she managed to keep her body from quaking in fear but just barely; how deliciously satisfying. "Well then how about you make the ultimate sacrifice to the cause."

She clawed my face and ducked underneath me but I recovered quickly and with a quick barrage of bullets to her head she fell down in a lifeless heap. The blood trickling out slowly from each little hole making a rather pretty design on the floor.

"Thank you for your sacrifice; you're helping the cause greatly." I laughed taking on my new disguise.

I looked over my new limbs with disgust. Granted it was roomier than the bird but I would have rather flight over _this_. I patted down the humans clothing and took a pair of keys, a cell phone and in her ear I took the small silver communications device.

"You won't be needing these anymore."

I checked the phone and learned a few things about her. Short term memory, locker combination and number, black belt in ninjitsu, large close knit familial unit. All from a social networking website, and just my luck she was close to my red headed target.

Putting the things away I modulated my voice to match hers and exposed my ion rifle and blasted to body to mere dust particles. I laughed and turned to the mirror, examining the new form. I poked the lumps of flesh on my chest and then lifted them.

'_Why are these so heavy… what the slag are they?' _I questioned internally fiddling with them briefly before just dropping them-

"What a pity I don't even know you're name." I spoke out loud testing the new voice.

"Oh well I'll learn on the job." I shrugged taking the little I knew of her personality.

Walking out of the bathroom I headed back out into the court yard and back to the table getting used to being grounded and relying on my legs for movement along the way. When I arrived the holoforms were gone and everyone was standing to leave.

"Hey Izzy we thought you fell in!" A purple haired female snickered clapping me on the shoulder and walking off into a nearby building. Just like the one I had killed recently she sported red eyes and by the scan results most likely a tattoo.

I rolled my eyes and gave her a human gesture I had picked up. "Cute."

"Aww don' be like tha' Izzy we're jus' messin witcha." Another with a blue visor commented.

"Whatever." I growled grabbing up the only bag left on the table which I assumed to be mine. "I'm ditching the rest of the day; see you slaggers later."

"Whatever Izzy, just don't let Ameera hear about it then she'll give you a speech about education." My red headed target snickered.

"I would not, though I do not support your decision it's your choice have fun." The supposed Ameera argued.

"That was close enough." My other target commented earning a small smack to the back of her head. "I don't care if you are three times bigger than me I will beat you, cut your face off and mount it on my wall if you mess up my hair." She growled taking a swipe at the taller Ameera.

"Now, now children get to class." A tall pale red eyed female with black hair commanded.

I stared her down and she met my gaze evenly but for some reason my first instinct when her eyes focused on my optics was to recoil and try and shield myself from any pain. I would check for any bugs later but for now I needed to report back to Barricade.

I walked off in the direction of the car park making sure to give both Autobots a wide berth before I checked the keys and spotted the matching insignia on them with the car. A sleek black and silver sports car with the Decepticon insignia proudly decorating its hood. Perhaps if the human was still alive I may have actually gotten along with her. After all such devotion to the cause was admirable… even if it was from a human.

Opening the car and backing out of the parking space I shot the Autobots one last glare before driving back to Barricades position. Driving was much easier when you were the actual thing, this was much harder than it looked but it was manageable.

Parking the sports car parallel to Barricade I walked over to his window and rapped on it.

"Open up scout." I said.

"Laserbeak?" Barricade questioned skeptically.

"The one and only, now do me a favor and scan that car." I requested reverting back to my own voice.

"That form suits you." He snickered.

"Quiet or I will deactivate you." I growled blowing a wayward strand of the dead skin cells out of my optics.

"I am not scanning that pitiful thing." He huffed.

I blinked and scratched his window viciously. It wasn't painful but it was annoying as pit to listen to it. He hissed and lowered the window trying to stop me.

"Alright alright." He grumbled scanning the vehicle. "Stupid bird."

"I heard that." I snapped as he took on the new form.

* * *

_(Current location: Biology class; Status: bored; Sera's POV) _

The final period of the day could be listed under cruel and unusual tortures. I was ready to jump out the window to relieve the boredom. To make things worse none of my friends were in this class so I couldn't take comfort in that fact either. Quite frankly biology really did not capture my interest like mechanics but it was a required class so I sucked it up. The teacher was droning on about something with… niches? Whatever. I was busy doodling away on my notebook.

I finished with the little drawing and copied whatever was on the board so I at least had something to study from later. Besides if I had to get something I would simply pester Syria until she told me about it. When I finished scribbling down a few sloppy notes I glanced out the window which conveniently looked over the student parking lot.

Immediately my eyes were drawn to the dusty red Lamborghini that even in that mode seemed to look utterly bored out of his mind. Oh well he had the internet and funny cat videos he could deal with it until winter break was here.

"Ms. Weston care to share what is so interesting outside?" The teacher's voice cut through her amusing thoughts-

"Nothing." I replied curtly glancing back at the board and pretending to write a few more notes.

She went back to her monologue and my phone vibrated gently in my pocket. Being as sneaky as possible I pulled out my phone and checked it, it was a text message from Sideswipe.

_You seem bored :P _

I rolled my eyes and typed a reply. _Duh. Its biology… how can you even see me I'm on the third floor and 3 rows from the window? _

Slipping the phone back in my pocket I scribbled down a diagram on the board and once again my phone vibrated.

_It is impossible to not see your bright red hair from here. _

I swallowed a growl and glanced towards the window. He'd changed spots from where I'd left him this morning. I really hoped no one saw him but upon closer inspection I realized that if he was indeed looking for me he had an excellent vantage point.

_Stalker much? _I replied.

Slipping the phone away I looked up and saw the teacher standing in front of my desk holding her hand out.

"Ms. Weston you know the rules; no phones in class hand it over." She commanded narrowing her beady eyes at me.

"Alright whatever you say." I shrugged.

"If you are not ashamed of being caught perhaps you would like to read your conversation out loud for the class."

It wasn't like there was anything interesting about the conversation so I took the phone and stood in front of the class. I took in a deep breath and recited the whole conversation in Spanish. The class simply stared blankly at me or giggled at the teacher's reaction.

"You never said I had to say it in English." I smirked.

The teacher sighed annoyed at my antics and returned to her desk and began to write something. Automatically I held my hand out for the detention slip and skipped merrily back to my chair. For the rest of the class I was a perfect angel, pit I even wrote a good page of actual notes. When the final bell finally rang I bolted out the door and shoved my way to my locker.

"You got a detention." Syria commented eyeing the green slip in my hand.

"Yeah, Norika and Elethia are the only ones that can put the fear of god into me not some old hag." I replied reading the slip.

"Friday afterschool in the library." I read out loud.

Syria then snatched it from my hand and scanned over it "For disrespectful behavior and interrupting class." She then snorted as we walked out into the hot sun.

"I thought you beat someone up in class." Her mock disappointment filtered through the bond.

"I was this close to beating the teacher's ass." I comforted.

Syria shook her head and turned her attention to Norika… when did she get there. I jumped up and away from her with a yelp trying to use my sister like a shield.

"Another detention Sera really?" She scolded giving me the 'shame on you' glare.

"Hey it's not my fault her class is so utterly boring." I drawled. She narrowed her eyes at me before letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Idiot." she muttered.

"I'm your idiot." I replied hugging her.

She hissed and shoved me away before walking off quickly to her car. "You did that to annoy her didn't you?" Syria commented as we neared our guardians.

"Why else would I hug her?" I snorted.

Syria suddenly was too happy and she tapped on Sideswipe's hood lightly "Sera got a detention." She cackled.

*I hate you…* I growled mentally getting into his cab.

"Okay I'll bite what's so bad about a detention?" Sideswipe questioned as I buckled myself in.

"I have to stay afterschool until four." I replied sounding bored.

He was quiet and the seatbelt seemed to tighten a little over my chest, the steering wheel twitched back and forth before he said anything. "You are walking your happy aft home."

"It's your fault." I replied.

"Explain how you getting a detention is my fault?" he growled.

Jeez what was with him? It wasn't like I'd keyed his paint or anything. "You texted me, therefore it was your fault." I explained.

"So it's my fault you replied?" He barked out a laugh as he pulled away from the school following his brother.

"I am a teenage girl if I don't answer a text message it will literally kill me." I huffed.

"Nice excuse but you are still walking home." He proclaimed the edge in his voice nearly gone.

"Fine have fun washing yourself." I muttered.

He chose to ignore my little comeback and continued driving leaving me to my thoughts. Now that the distraction of school was gone my mind wandered back to yesterdays and this morning's drama. Settling back into the seat I noticed for the first time how comfortable and warm they were, they also seemed to vibrate a little. Was he doing this on purpose or was it just an automatic thing? Either way it was nice.

Possessed by something I began to stroke the seat absentmindedly and put a hand on the steering wheel watching the scenery flash by quickly. Were we still in the school zone?

I shook my head and refocused on yesterday. That could not have been a glitch in the program, it was still moving and I was pretty sure that the glitch probably would have frozen it completely or at the very least make it a simple projection. After all a super advanced robot should not have glitches unless they were really fragged up right?

"Sera, would you please stop doing that?" Sideswipe commented breaking my train of thought.

"Sorry." I replied putting the hand back on the steering wheel.

"You should call Ratchet and ask him to fix that glitch." I commented after a few minutes of silence.

"What glitch?" Sideswipe replied in earnest confusion.

I raised my eyebrows at his radio "The glitch in your holoform."

"Oh yeah, I'll comm. him about that later." His voice sounded a little worried "So do you have any homework?" He questioned quickly changing the subject.

"A few pages why?" I replied.

"Just curious." I could literally see him shrugging in my head.

"Curiosity killed the casseticon." I muttered.

Sideswipe gave no indication that he'd heard my little comment and turned down onto my street. Jazmin sped by with her stereo blaring music and waving at me from her passenger window excitedly before disappearing down the street.

"Is she always that happy?" Sideswipe questioned.

"Yeah." I replied.

* * *

I think that's enough for this chapter… Sorry about the abrupt ending but you just got a plot advancing murder.

This isn't my shortest chapter so I'm satisfied with that.

-CaMaRoFaN14 signing out.


End file.
